Tu nombre en el viento
by AnneDarcy
Summary: Luego de la escena en el salón de los espejos, Bella despierta sola en el hospital y no recuerda nada de su vida en Forks. Edward persuadido que será lo mejor, se aleja de Bella. Ya devuelta en el instituto descubre que puede leer sus pensamientos.
1. Prólogo

Título:

Tu nombre en el viento

_¡Hace ya tanto tiempo! Te creí tan distante,_

_Tan perdida en el hondo sendero del olvido,_

_Y ha bastado este aroma en el aire dormido,_

_Y estas sombras profundas y este vago claror de la luna en creciente,_

_Para que yo te tienda mi alma_

_A través de todo…_

_(Manuel Magallanes Moure)_

Desperté adolorida, acalambrada y muy, muy triste. La pena se había apoderado de mí con solo abrir los ojos. Mi habitación estaba vacía. Y como si algo muy pesado se sentara encima mío, sentí la soledad invadiendo mi cuerpo hasta hacer estragos con mi alma. La soledad, que tanto me gustaba, ahora sólo me aterraba. No podía moverme. Vi mi pierna enyesada, respiraba con dificultad y en mi brazo una aterradora aguja me impedía moverme con libertad. Miré a mi alrededor, claramente estaba en un hospital aunque no me di cuenta de ello sino hasta que levanté la mirada. Estaba muy confundida y no recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Sentía que acababa de despertar de un sueño profundo, de esos con sueños de colores, de los que no quieres despertar y a los que nunca vuelves por más que lo intentes.

Miré la ventana con desagrado. La persiana dejaba entrar mucha luz y esta empezaba a marearme. Cerré los ojos. Una risa casi diabólica me estremeció apareciendo de repente en mis pensamientos. Sólo veía sombras, escuchaba esa risa y como el viento, un susurro que, con una dulce voz, acariciaba mi nombre.

Abrí los ojos nuevamente y las voces desaparecieron. Hice ademán de sacarme la intravenosa, pues ya tenía la mitad de brazo morado, cuando entró una enfermera.

-¿Cómo te sientes cariño?-me preguntó.

-Bien-acarició mi frente y extrañé a mi madre.

Como si la llamara con el pensamiento cuando la enfermera ya se iba apareció Renée con un vaso en la mano.

-¡Bella despertaste!

Asentí con la cabeza ante aquella obviedad.

-¿Qué me pasó mamá?

-Te caíste de las escaleras de un hotel camino a Phoenix. Te rompiste un pie y una par de costillas.

-Oh-si, bueno, siempre me caía. Aún cuando no existiera obstáculo alguno. Mis pies simplemente estaban mal diseñados y por ende pésimamente sincronizados. Conmigo no resultaba eso del "paso a pasito". Paso a pasito, paso a pasito, paso al suelo.

Pero no recordaba nada.

-Por los calmantes-respondió mi madre cuando le pregunté al respecto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar aquí?

-Sólo una semana más. Llamé a Charlie y ya viene a verte. Le pedí que trajera todas tus cosas. No se lo tomó muy bien-comentó en tono confidente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El que vuelvas a vivir conmigo. En casa.

-Pero mamá, tu recién te casaste. Necesitas tiempo para ti y yo estoy perfectamente en Forks.-_¿cierto?_

-¿Y por qué volvías a Phoenix, entonces?

-No lo se. No lo recuerdo.

Volví a mi casa. Entré en mi habitación. Parecía como si nunca la hubiera dejado y, sin embargo, ¡cuanto tiempo había pasado! Según mamá habían sido cerca de seis meses. Yo no…no recordaba casi nada de aquellos meses en Forks.

Según el doctor, un tipo de lo más lúgubre, debido al trauma tanto del accidente como del golpe, mi cabeza se había defendido borrando casi completamente los últimos meses de mi vida.

Recordaba por qué había ido a Foks, que había bajado del avión y que Charlie me esperaba en la radiopatrulla. Pero, ¿y todo lo demás?

Suspiré cansada pues el esfuerzo hacía que me doliera la cabeza. El médico también había dicho que no me preocupara mucho al respecto que los recuerdos volverían solos, eventualmente.

-¡¿Eventualmente?!

-Si, con el tiempo. No debes forzar la memoria. Ella poco a poco irá hilando las imágenes perdidas y recuperarás todo aquello que sea vital.

-¿Y el resto?

-Nunca se sabe con la memoria-dijo restándole importancia-pero considéralo una segunda oportunidad. Un comenzar de cero.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con Phil, quién diciendo:

-Campeona, saliste airosa de esta batalla.-chifló-¡Cielos chica, eres de hierro!.-desapareció con la sección de deportes bajo el brazo. Phil acababa de firmar con los Suns y dentro de poco partirían hacia Jacksonville.

Con mi madre habíamos, por fin, intercambiado los papeles. Se comportaba como toda una madre responsable y en extremo pendiente de mi comodidad. Hacía de todo para mantenerme contenta y lograr así que yo me fuera con ella hacia donde fuera que iban a irse. Pero yo, con el paso de los días, comprendí que mis sentimientos hacia aquélla casa ya no eran los de antes. Ya no podía llamarla hogar.

Me devolví, en medio de las escaleras, camino a mi cuarto con la sensación de que olvidaba algo. Hice lo que tantas otras veces había hecho desde que llegué del hospital. Revisé todas las cosas que había mandado Charlie una y otra vez. No me convencía, sentía que algo faltaba. Y lo extrañaba. Pero como siempre estaba todo ahí. Todo lo que había empacado para irme a Forks sin pensar que volvería tan luego.

Abrí una ventana, me sentía ahogada y hacía mucho calor. El aire tibio y la humedad hicieron que me sintiera atrapada, enjaulada. Presa fácil de la melancolía. Aunque no supiera por qué. Supuse que por mi condición era normal estar confundida y con el recuerdo, siempre, en la punta de la lengua sin poder retenerlo o revivirlo.

Aún así, no llevaba más de diez días con mamá y ya no aguantaba más.

-Todo aquello que sea vital-me había dicho el doctor. Ciertamente sentía que había perdido algo de suma importancia para seguir viviendo.


	2. Capítulo I:En Forks

Capítulo I

En Forks

Diez días después y con el dolor de mi alma por dejar a mi madre, regresé a Forks.

Algo mucho más fuerte que mi amor por ella me alejaban de Phoenix y me atraían irresistiblemente a aquél lugar que siempre odié.

Charlie me recibió gustoso, feliz de haber sido elegido, y hasta me abrazó por un par de segundos. Se lo agradecí, aunque no se lo dije. Me hizo un breve recuento de mis días aquí. Iba al instituto, tenía auto (una chevy perfecta para movilizarme y pasar desapercibida), tenía amigos y todo marchaba de lo más bien.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que vi fue el monovolumen. Me dieron ganas de entrar en el y manejar por Forks con la radio al máximo. Pero aún estaba con la bota y hubiera sido precipitado.

Subí a mi habitación a acomodar mis cosas y escuché voces que venían desde abajo. No era la televisión así que bajé y me encontré con un viejo amigo de mi padre y su hijo.

-Billy-me recordó, me recibió una franca sonrisa y algo de preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Entonces, ya estas bien?-me preguntó.

-Si.

-¿Y es cierto que no recuerdas nada de tus últimos meses aquí?

Asentí con la cabeza y agregué:

-¡Me acabo de enterar de que tengo un auto!

Rió divertido y comentó que el auto había sido suyo y que ahora, por razones obvias (estaba en silla de ruedas) se lo había vendido a Charlie.

-Jacob lo arregló especialmente para ti-comentó orgulloso.

Jacob me miraba mientras Charlie y Billy conversaban como buscando la oportunidad de pronunciar palabra. Pero, u otra anécdota salía a flote o lo vencía la timidez.

Jacob era una de las pocas personas que recordaba de mis visitas a Forks, y era la única persona ahora con la que podría conversar. Lo invité a salir conmigo al patio y creo que se sintió algo aliviado de verse libre de recuerdos en los que no participaba.

Ya en el patio comenzamos a caminar, poco, debido a mi pie, y él me preguntó si estaba bien. Ya estaba cansada de aquella pregunta cuando era perfectamente visible, excepto por la bota, que estaba bien. En el sentido más literal de la palabra.

-¿Tu eres-quise molestarlo. Su cara cambió de expresión y antes de que pudiera dolerle le dije:-No, es broma. Si te recuerdo. Solíamos jugar juntos, ¿no te acuerdas?

-La desmemoriada eres tu- se burló.

Sonreí divertida. Qué cómoda me sentía hablando con él.

-Eras la única razón por la que venía a pasar las vacaciones aquí. O el único aliciente.-suspiré.

Sus ojos se abrieron, con un brillo especial. Al parecer, había metido la pata o tal vez, pensé, nuestra corta amistad si había sido verdadera.

Detrás de nosotros una gran rama de alguno de los árboles que cubrían el jardín cayó al suelo con gran estruendo.

-¡wow!-reí entre dientes algo nerviosa.

Jacob miró hacia arriba, entrecerrando los ojos y aconsejó que lo mejor era entrar a casa.

En la primera noche en Forks desperté sobresaltada a mitad de la noche. Un ruido me había despertado. Encendí la luz prestando atención a cada detalle y vi que uno de los libros se había caído de la repisa, frente a los pies de mi cama. Mi corazón dejó de agitarse pero ya no podía seguir durmiendo. Había despertado con un nudo en la garganta que empezaba a hacerme llorar. Me levanté para recoger el libro. Era una antología de Jane Austen que había encontrado en una feria de libros usados y que se había convertido en un tesoro para mi. Abrí al azar sus páginas sólo para tocar la suave porosidad de sus viejas y amarillentas hojas. Seguí pasando las hojas y encontré una pequeña flor amarilla aplastada entre ellas. La flor se deslizó hasta caer en mi mano y aquello me hizo sonreír. Esta pobre flor que había arrancado con tanto egoísmo de su hogar quizás se sentía tan perdida como yo.

-Pero ya te acostumbrarás-le dije volviendo a guardarla en el libro.-Y yo también-pensé.

Llegó el día en que me vi libre de la bota. El pie había sanado bien y ya no tenía ninguna molestia.

El verano en Forks era como era como el otoño en Phoenix. Corría una brisa cálida que hacía bailar mis cabellos y que corría por mi espalda erizando mi piel.

Los días eran todos amarillos, y al juntarse con el verde del paisaje, me recordaba las amarillentas hojas de mis libros favoritos. Por primera vez veía Forks con distintos ojos. La atmosfera era suave y romántica sin ser empalagosa. Comenzaba a agradarme.

El cielo en las noches era un espectáculo maravilloso. Un mar de estrellas lo cubría todo y la oscuridad de la noche, debido a lo mal iluminada que estaba Forks, construía el escenario perfecto para una velada estelar. La mayoría de las noches, cuando no volvía el frío, pasaba un rato en el patio. Llevaba una antigua lámpara de aceite para no matar la magia, me sentaba sobre una manta y observaba la noche avanzar.

Y por las tardes paseaba con mi monovolumen por Forks que parecía un pueblo fantasma gracias a la llegada del verano; o salía a caminar sola o con Jacob por los bosques; o íbamos a La push, y junto a su grupo, organizábamos siempre una expedición nueva. No es que yo tuviera espíritu aventurero pero ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a mi. La verdad me mimaban en exceso, y aunque me molestara, no había afectación en sus modales y comportamiento hacia mi, tan sólo eran buenas personas y buenos amigos de Jacob. Y yo me sentía muy bien con ellos.

Charlie pasaba casi todos los fines de semana en el lago, pescando, gracias al buen tiempo. A mi me encantaba estar sola y él lo sabía. La soledad para mi no era un castigo sino un regalo divino.

Había días en que unos terribles dolores de cabeza hervían mi cerebro agobiando mis tardes, por lo que agradecía no tener que hablar con nadie.

Una de aquéllas tardes una compañera del instituto se pasó por mi casa. Su nombre era Ángela Webber. Su rostro me inspiró ternura. La hice pasar y le pregunté si le podía ofrecer algo.

-Un vaso de agua-pidió.

-Bella, ¿te sientes mal?-preguntó-¿He venido en mal momento?-estaba algo avergonzada.

-No, para nada. Estoy bien, es sólo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, pero está todo bien. Es normal.

-Yo vengo llegando de mis vacaciones con mi familia y me enteré de que habías vuelto. Así que decidí venir a verte por si necesitas algo.

-Oh, gracias Ángela, eres muy amable. Mmm… ¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre el nuevo año escolar?

-Mmm… ¡Ah si! Tendrás que tomar tres clases más. Son electivas.

-¿Qué tomaste tu?

-Química, biología y literatura.

Lo consideré por un momento, mientras no fuera matemática… Y la literatura siempre me había gustado mucho.

-¿Te molestaría que tomara los mismos cursos?

-No-sus ojos se abrieron de contento-me encantaría tenerte de compañera.

-¿Ha venido alguien más del instituto a verte?

-No, solo tu.

Pareció decepcionada. Se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia el piso. Parecía debatirse con algo.

-¿Sucede algo?

Se disculpó.

–Me preguntaba si Edward Cullen ha venido a visitarte.

Negué con la cabeza, se extrañó de mi respuesta y lució más decepcionada que antes.

-¿Quién es el?

Levantó la mirada, abrumada.

-Eran compañeros en biología.


	3. Capítulo II:Decisiones

Capítulo II

Decisiones 

Yo, que jamás había creído en el destino, veía en la distancia ahora, todos sus artificios para seguir con las historias que había ido construyendo desde el principio. No dejaba cabo suelto y no se salía del libreto. Yo había interrumpido el destino de Bella y aunque no podía arrepentirme por entrar en su vida, o salvarla cuando fue necesario, la indirecta era clara: No debía acercarme a ella.

El tiempo jamás había pasado tan monótonamente como en aquellos días de verano. Normalmente en vacaciones nos íbamos de "excursión" dentro del bosque, muy lejos de la civilización y las miradas curiosas. Pero esta vez, había rechazado el plan.

Si esta era la única manera de estar cerca de ella, de tenerla conmigo, iba a aprovechar cada segundo.

-¿Quién es usted?-había preguntado Bella al abrir los ojos, aún en el salón de los espejos. Su tono no demostraba miedo, pero sus ojos, que yo había aprendido a leer claramente, mostraban desconcierto y curiosidad. Alzó la mano para tocar mi mejilla y la retiró rápidamente. Sus ojos cambiaron de expresión y su rostro se puso más pálido de lo normal. El miedo empezó a consumirla y a alejarla de mi. Sentí el sabor en mi boca y comprendí que mi expresión también había cambiado y eso la había aterrado. Su barbilla temblaba pero me miraba en silencio.

Carlisle me alejó de ella, yo estaba luchando por controlarme, pero mi cuerpo me había delatado. Sus suaves ojos marrones me siguieron, y aún ahora, los veo observándome con aquella mirada de dolor, miedo y desesperanza.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó con terror antes de perder el conocimiento.

-No me recuerda-dije una y mil veces, sin comprender.

Carlisle aún me tenía aferrado del brazo, me miró con tristeza y luego miró a Bella.

El vio todo con mayor claridad.

Pasaron los días, me paseaba expectante cerca de su habitación en el hospital para saber, para verla despertar. Gracias a una de las enfermeras me enteré de la amnesia de Bella. Gracias a una conversación con su madre supe que no recordaba nada de su vida en Forks.

Entraba cuando dormía y permanecía un rato a su lado. Sus sueños no fueron nunca tranquilos y los calmantes no parecían ayudarla a calmar su dolor. El de sus heridas físicas pues las otras ya las estaba borrando el olvido.

Carlisle estaba al tanto de su estado y tenía noticias del hospital diariamente. Bella seguía sin recordar…me.

-Bella sin el estímulo adecuado probablemente no va a recordar lo que pasó esa noche. Su trauma fue más allá del golpe en la cabeza. Fue psicológico, su cabeza bloqueó todos los recuerdos que le estaban haciendo daño y le permitió una segunda oportunidad.

-No me hables como si fuera uno de tus pacientes, dime lo que en verdad piensas.

-Siempre he creído que todo ocurre por alguna razón. Cuado Bella llegó a tu vida agradecí a la vida por darte ese regalo, yo te conozco hijo, te lo merecías y te lo mereces. El amor es lo único que nos mantiene cuerdos y que nos hace sentir la eternidad como un regalo y no como una maldición. Bella te amó profundamente y tu sentiste ese amor, lo tuviste contigo y te acompañará para siempre. Pero creo, y perdóname Edward, por favor, que la vida tiene algo más planeado para Bella, algo muy distinto a nuestra vida y al estar escapando de alguno que decidió molestarla a ella para vengarse de nosotros. Ella es, ante todo, mortal.

Decidí observarla desde lejos, participar de su vida sin tener, en realidad, cabida en ella.

Por fin había conocido aquella sensación avasalladora por la que los humanos luchaban tanto. Mi eternidad tenía sentido, porque en algún momento de mi existencia había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla. Porque por un instante fue mío ese pedazo de cielo.

Los recuerdos, de los que ella había sido despojada tan abruptamente, serían para mí como la compañía que no había tenido en décadas. Ellos eran, después de todo, lo único que me quedaba de ella y ningún poder divino o terrenal podría quitármelos.

-Para siempre-me había dicho ella. Y para siempre estaría conmigo.

Su primera noche en Forks fui a verla dormir, como tantas otras veces había ido esperanzado. Ahora cruzaba su umbral sabiendo que cualquier esperanza que la incluyera era inútil. Su olor invadió mi cuerpo y me hizo sentir como si la sangre corriera por mis venas y mi corazón latiera para asegurarse que no me perdiera de ningún detalle. Su respiración era acompasada. Me senté frente a ella a observarla. Refrené mis impulsos de acercarme y besarla. No podía cometer ningún error.

Una hora había pasado desde que había llegado allí, yo estaba pasando las páginas por su antología de Jane Austen, que me recordaba una tarde en que un rayo de esperanza había golpeado mi muerto corazón y me había dado la ilusión que mi mente se negaba a creer fuera posible. Bella empezó a agitarse. No había despertado pero su ceño estaba fruncido y su respiración se fue alterando rítmicamente. Empezó a balbucear y con una sonrisa recordé todas las veces que me había declarado su amor en sueños. Pero al parecer, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Desee con todas mis fuerzas poder consolarla, cobijarla en mis brazos y susurrarle al oído que todo estaba bien.

-Edward-dijo en un débil lamento.

Me sobresalté. Al levantarme el libro que tenía en el regazo cayó al suelo rompiendo el silencio que lo cubría todo. Todo pasó muy rápido pero creo que Bella no me vio. Unos instantes más tarde la luz de su pieza se encendió.

Me fui directo a casa y llegué a ella en cinco minutos. Los cinco minutos más largos que había experimentado en esta vida eterna. Busqué a Alice y cuando la encontré la miré suplicante, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

Seguí visitándola por las noches pero ya no me intranquilizaba cuando decía mi nombre. Era una pequeña broma del destino. Parecía ser que su subconsciente, su alma, mientras vagaba en sueños, buscaba la forma de rebelarse de la decisión tan arbitraria que había tomado su mente.

Una tarde en que corría un viento frío, Ángela había decidido visitar a Bella. Sentí curiosidad por saber si le iba a hablar de mí. Del grupo de amigos con los que se rodeó Bella el año anterior, Ángela era la única que me agradaba. Era la única que profesaba verdadera amistad por ella.

Bella la hizo pasar. Ambas se veían muy nerviosas. Bella porque no recordaba nada y no sabia cómo era Ángela y esta porque no sabía cómo llegar a Bella.

Escuché el principio de la conversación desde el porche de la casa. Bella se sentía realmente mal, el dolor de cabeza la había empezado a perseguir desde el amanecer.

Bella le sirvió un vaso de agua y se sentó junto a Ángela. Yo veía todo desde los ojos de ella.

-Bella, ¿te sientes bien? _Tal vez no debí venir. Qué inoportuna. Se ve que no se siente nada bien. _¿He venido en mal momento?

Bella le dijo que no se preocupara y le regaló una de sus sonrisas para convencerla. Ángela pareció aliviarse.

Me escondí en los bosques, me senté en la copa de uno de los árboles que había frente a la casa de los Swan. Estaban hablando del instituto. Ángela estaba realmente encantada de que Bella escogiera los mismos electivos.

-¿Ha venido alguien más del instituto a verte?

-No, solo tu.

_¿Qué? Pero si Jessica y Mike aún están aquí. No han salido de vacaciones. Seguramente no saben que Bella ha vuelto a Forks. De seguro que venían a verla si hubieran sabido. Les contaré. Creo que eso pondrá más contenta a Bella porque así no va a ser tan difícil pasar por el primer día de clases nuevamente. Edward Cullen de seguro ha venido para hacerla sentir más cómoda. Se nota que se preocupa por ella. Esa clase de amor…_

¿Qué pensaría de mi Ángela cuando supiera que yo no me había aparecido por la vida de Bella?

Esta con un esfuerzo sobrehumano le había preguntado por mi. Y se había llevado una gran decepción al escuchar la respuesta. Estaba dolida conmigo y muy triste por Bella. Decidió que no me iba a volver a nombrar frente a ella nunca más.

Primero que todo quiero darle las gracias a gi-iris por escribir mi primer review.

Estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia así que espero que la disfruten conmigo.

Esta historia está basada tanto en "Crepúsculo" como en "Sol de medianoche", más adelante agregaré detalles de "Luna nueva" pero por ahora,

¡Gracias por leerme! y gracias a Stephenie Meyer por crear esta historia tan bonita.


	4. Capítulo III:Libro abierto

Capítulo III

Libro abierto

Ángela les pidió a Jessica, Mike y al resto del grupo que no hablaran de mi delante de Bella. Ella me consideraba un infame por jugar así con su amiga. Yo también sentía que lo era, dejándola sola como si no me ocupara de ella. Estaba seguro, eso sí, que Jessica no me decepcionaría. Aprovecharía esta oportunidad para, con su venenosa lengua, humillar a Bella y sentirse ella mejor consigo misma. El año pasado la envidia y los celos no la habían dejado tranquila desde que se apareció Bella en Forks.

Mike Newton se alegraba de que yo fuera tan canalla. Pensó que ahora él podría aparecer como su salvador y ganarse por fin su atención.

Ángela estaba realmente arrepentida por lo que había hecho. Ben trataba de de convencerla que sus intenciones habían sido buenas, con el único objeto de proteger a Bella de mi indiferencia. Jamás pensó que al pedirles a sus amigos que no me nombraran había lanzado una bomba que no tardaría mucho en estallar pues todos cuchicheaban al respecto.

Bella aún no aparecía por la cafetería y todos estaban expectantes por vernos, a ella y a mi, en el mismo lugar. _¿Qué hará Edward Cullen? _Se preguntaban.

Todos apostaban a que yo no me acercaría a ella y aprovecharía la grandiosa oportunidad de su pérdida de memoria para desligarme de ella. Para mi pesar, tendría que dejarlos ganar.

-_Ahí viene-_me advirtió Alice.

Bella entró con aire despreocupado y no notó que más de la mitad de la cafetería estaba pendiente de sus pasos. Se fue directo a la fila de la comida y cuando buscaba con la mirada donde sentarse Jessica la llamó, con tono amigable, y la invitó a sentarse con ellos.

-_¿Estás bien?_-preguntó Jasper. Asentí con la cabeza, a desgana.

Me acomodé para darles la espalda al resto de los alumnos que había en la cafetería. El cielo estaba brumoso pero hacía calor. Cómo odiaba esos días tan ambiguos.

Alice, frente a mi, observaba todo con tristeza. Junto con mis padres era la que más sufría por el giro tan inesperado que había tomado nuestra historia. _Nuestra._

Aún cuando mi vista estaba fijada en el cielo, estaba pendiente de la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en la mesa de Bella. Jessica había comenzado gentil, preguntándole si se adecuaba bien a la vida en Forks, si el instituto o el estar con _sus amigos_ no le había evocado algún recuerdo. Bella había dicho que no a lo último.

-_¡Para! Esto es demasiado entretenido. Ella de verdad no recuerda nada de nada. Cómo se sentiría si le dijera que solía salir con uno de los tipos más guapos del instituto y que este ha aprovechado su amnesia para dejarla. Que todo había sido un juego y que él no se preocupa por ella…_

Cerré mis manos en puño y respiré profundo. Dudaba que aquello fuera a calmarme pero debía hacer el intento.

Por primera vez en mi existencia me alegré y agradecí la manera de ser de Mike. Si Jessica hubiera sido más inteligente no se hubiera molestado en trazar un plan para humillar a Bella a costa de nuestra historia. Hubiera visto que el descubrir la verdad la hubiera entristecido y así estaría más vulnerable a los encantos de Mike. ¿Dije encantos? Asco. Pero me refería a sus artificios y malos juegos para ganar el corazón de una muchacha. Semejante a un calavera. El estaba en la misma disputa que el semestre pasado. Preguntándose de qué podía hablarle a Bella para agradarle.

Jessica, en tanto, preparaba su ataque.

-Bella, ¿has escuchado de la familia Cullen?

Así que tantearía el terreno primero, disfrutaría de su venganza gota a gota. Alice me miraba con inquietud.

-_¿Tan malo es?_

-No necesito ser vidente para saber que aquella chica lo único que quiere es menospreciar a Bella a costa de su amnesia y de mi aparente indiferencia.

-Bella es fuerte, va a salir airosa de esta emboscada.-Sus ojos brillaron. Me dio algo de esperanza.

-Charlie admira mucho al Dr. Cullen-escuché que respondía Bella.

-¿Conoces a alguno de sus hijos?

-No.

Ángela tomó el brazo de Jessica, suplicante. Jessica no se dio por enterada, se apartó un poco de ella y nos apuntó, con muy poco disimulo. Yo veía todo desde la mirada de Alice y a momentos expresaba su desazón imaginando que iba y le decía toda la verdad a Bella y que esta, casi por magia recordaba todo. Y todo volvía a ser como antes.

-Alice, por favor.

-_Lo siento._

Bella había seguido la dirección del dedo de Jessica. Alice seguía mirándola y cuando se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Bella, escondió la suya.

Jessica nos describió, uno por uno, y me dejó para el final.

-Su nombre es Edward. Es uno de los muchachos más atractivos del instituto y el más inalcanzable, aunque la verdad ustedes…

-_No se por qué piensa que puede interesarme aquello. ¿No éramos amigas el año pasado? ¿No tuvo tiempo de conocerme?_

La expresión "quedé helado" hubiera sido útil para describir la sorpresa que sentía en ese momento al oír su voz en mi cabeza. Me volví en mi asiento y la miré. Ella seguía mirándonos y su mirada pronto se encontró con la mía. Sus profundos ojos marrones invadieron mi cuerpo y llegaron a mi alma. ¿Será que tengo alma? La vi ahí, sentada, curiosa pero calmada, como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si de un momento a otro la pudiera tener a mi lado escuchando una de sus tantas teorías sobre mi persona.

Jessica siguió hablando pero Bella ya no le prestaba atención. Sus ojos seguían en los míos, aunque estaba seguro que era ella la que había atrapado mi mirada.

-_Edward Cullen_-dijo en su mente-_Se ve muy triste, ¿qué le pasará? ¿Por qué nadie se acerca a él, por qué nadie lo consuela?_

Suspiró.

-_Si sigo mirándolo de esta manera pensará que soy mal educada. Aunque querría quedarme contemplándolo. _

Desee que aquel momento no terminara jamás, pero ella se volvió.

Jessica ya se había callado, frustrada de que su juego no le hubiera resultado. Nadie le había seguido la cizaña y se hundía en el enfado.

Mike Newton despotricaba contra mí por mirar a Bella tan insistentemente. En su mente planeaba golpearme si osaba acercarme si quiera un poco a ella. En cuanto a mi, fue la única diversión que tuve en el día. Imaginarme a Mike intentando darme una paliza.

Luego de eso sólo existió para mí su mirada, acompañándome, cálida y abrasadoramente.

°Espero que les esté gustando la historia porque a mi me gusta mucho escribirla.

Muchas gracias por leerme y por dejar sus reviews!

Nos vemos en diez días más.

P.D: Espérenme!!


	5. Capítulo IV:Empezar de cero

Capítulo IV

Empezar de cero

La alarma de mi celular sonó cerca de las siete de la mañana. El cielo estaba encapotado y temí que pudiera ponerse a llover de un momento a otro. Bajé para poner la tetera y subí para ducharme. Charlie ya se había marchado. Solía salir a las seis y media cada mañana. Y no es que la estación de policías quedara muy lejos. Sólo era algo maniaco por la puntualidad.

Salí de mi casa cuando quedaban veinticinco minutos para entrar a clases. Llegué al instituto cuando faltaban quince, y era perfecto pues debía pasar por secretaría para saber mi nuevo horario e inscribirme en los electivos. La señora que me recibió me dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa afectuosa y me contó que ella me había recibido el año anterior. Me entregó un papel con mi horario y me dijo que las clases electivas no comenzarían sino hasta la siguiente semana. En consecuencia, esta semana tendría todas las tardes libres.

Miré mi horario y ¡sorpresa, sorpresa! la primera clase de los lunes era educación física. ¿Quién había ideado este maquiavélico plan? Luego…si, más sufrimiento. Dos horas seguidas de matemáticas. Suspiré con desagrado y me fui al gimnasio. Al menos sabía dónde estaba.

El profesor nos hizo correr diez vueltas alrededor de la cancha. El tiempo seguía tan lindo, dijo, que sería un pecado no aprovecharlo. Me escondí tras un montón de compañeras y simulé como que también corría. Estaba concentradísima intentando manejar mis pies para que no se trabara uno con el otro cuando escuché que alguien decía mi nombre. Caí al suelo, por supuesto, y una muchacha que iba justo detrás mío se enredó con uno de mis pies y cayó a mi lado. Un muchacho rubio y un poco más alto que yo se acercó para ayudarnos. Y, mientras yo pedía perdón por mi torpeza, aquél chico tomaba mi mano. Ella no quiso escucharme mucho tiempo y se fue con el resto del grupo para completar las vueltas. Liberé mi mano de la del chico, algo incómoda.

-Gracias-le dije, esperando que se marchara.

-Soy Mike-dijo-el año pasado nos conocimos. Somos amigos.

-Ya.

-Si, solíamos reír mucho. Ya te acordarás de mi-alzó su mano y acarició mi mejilla.

Me alejé, le dije que debía seguir con esas vueltas y empecé a correr. Y literalmente corrí. No podía sentirme más orgullosa de mi misma. Al parecer, mi instinto de preservación había quedado intacto después de todo.

El dolor de cabeza, mi fiel compañero, volvió cuando estaba en matemáticas y dudaba que fuera por el golpe que me había dado…

Cuando fui a sentarme a la mesa de la cafetería, junto a Jessica y Ángela el dolor continuaba. La primera empezó la conversación y me mostró a unos muchachos sentados, alejados del resto de los alumnos, los Cullen. Jessica continuaba su perorata con mucho entusiasmo y yo lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos, pero no podía ser tan descortés con ella. Así que me volví para mirarlos tal y como ella quería.

Eran, los cinco, realmente bonitos y más blancos que la nieve. Como sacados de una pintura antigua. La muchacha de cabello castaño, llamada Alice, tenía un rostro de facciones finas y suaves como muñequita de porcelana. Su belleza angelical contrastaba en sobremanera con la belleza sensual de la chica llamada Rosalie, ella parecía estatua griega, curvilínea, la clase de chica por la que los hombres babean.

Quien más llamó mi atención fue un muchacho de cabello cobrizo. El miraba en mi dirección, con insistencia. Su mirada triste pegó hondo en mi escudo, ¿qué podría haberle pasado para encontrarse de esa manera? Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, me costaba mantener su mirada, quise sonreír para aliviarlo un poco pero en vez de eso me volví en dirección a mi mesa.

No me había dado cuenta, pero Jessica por fin se había callado. Y como por arte de magia el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.

Cuando volví a casa quedaban aún un par de horas para que Charlie regresara. Prendí el ordenador para escribirle un mail a mi madre y contarle acerca de mi primer día. Qué contenta se pondría cuando le dijera que su hija por fin había hecho algunos amigos.

Leí el último mail que le había mandado a Renée luego de terminar el que recién había enviado. Estaba fechado hace cuatro meses y decía lo siguiente:

Mamá:

Los días pasan con total tranquilidad. Espero que esté saliendo bien todo por allá y se la estén pasando genial con Phil.

El instituto es, bueno, el instituto. Como te conté en alguno de los mails anteriores tengo amigos y cuando no tengo nada más que hacer yo sola, me junto con ellos. (Es broma)

Me estoy acostumbrando a vivir en Forks. Estoy muy contenta. Por fin he conocido gente que me acepta tal cual soy. Me tienen mucho cariño. No podría haber escogido un mejor momento para venir, es probable que de cualquier otra manera que hubieran ocurrido las cosas, yo no les conocería. Y sería una verdadera lástima. Y si, como te debes estar preguntando, es por un chico. Un chico muy especial que me hace olvidar que Forks es como es.

Cariños de Charlie y míos

(No, no es broma).

Revisé la bandeja de correos recibidos y enviados buscando una pista que me dijera quién era aquél misterioso muchacho. Jamás hubiera admitido cierto interés en alguien sino lo hubiera considerado verdadero.

Jamás me había enamorado y ya había olvidado a mi primer amor. ¡Esa es mi típica suerte! Cuando las cosas van saliendo bien algo debe arruinar mi alegría y hacerme ver que las cosas buenas no me pasan a mí.

Estaba entusiasmada y aterrada con la idea. Haber conocido a alguien tan importante y no poder recordarlo siquiera… No me imaginaba enamorada de ninguno de los chicos del instituto. ¡Oh, está bien! Si. Recién llevaba un día ahí.

Leí detenidamente cada correo, tanto enviado como recibido, pero nada.

La primera semana pasó sin mucha novedad. El sol parecía ya haberse retirado de Forks, el aire cálido llegaba sólo de noche y el instituto seguía con sus interminables clases de matemáticas. Aunque me había autoimpuesto mejorar mis notas parecía haber un abismo entre nosotras, pero no podía ser que la vida se me fuera, día a día, aterrada por la clase doble de matemáticas. Mientras antes nos entendiéramos, mejor. Y este era el último año, debíamos quedar en paz.

El jueves de aquella semana fue negro para mi. Llovía a cántaro y el dolor de cabeza era más fuerte que nunca. Estaba en clases de historia cuando tuve que salir para ir a la enfermería. Era superior a mi. Ya había aprendido a controlarlos. Un pequeño mareo, ver luces y sombras revoloteando a donde quiera que posara mis ojos, el zumbido de los oídos y como un rayo cayendo con rabia al suelo, el dolor de cabeza. Esta vez el rayo había caído enfurecido. Luego unos susurros, una risa burlesca y en un instante todo se calmaba con la llegada de una voz suave y arrulladora. Realmente, me estaba volviendo loca. Escuchar voces, cuando no las había por ningún lado debía significar algún tipo de trastorno. Sabía que aquellas voces no provenían de la clase porque el profesor Smith nos había mandado leer los primeros capítulos de la segunda guerra mundial en el libro de historia.

Había pedido ir al baño pero al verme, el profesor prefirió mandarme a la enfermería. Luego de asegurarle que podía ir sola me dejó salir. Cerré la puerta tras de mi y tuve que sentarme en el suelo de lo mareada que estaba. Las luces no me dejaban ver más allá de mis pies. Una gentil voz se acercó y poniéndose frente a mí, me ayudó a pararme.

-Gracias-le dije, aunque no podía saber quién era. Tan sólo la sentía a mi lado. Estaba heladísima así que le pregunté si se encontraba bien.

-Si-respondió-siempre he tenido mala circulación-su tono de voz se alzó hasta terminar la frase en una risa estridente.

-Ibas a la enfermería.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Yo también voy. ¡Vamos!

La enfermera me tendió en una camilla y a la muchacha la sentó a mi lado. Supe quién era gracias a la enfermera. Ahora eran las sombras las que no me dejaban ver bien.

-Srta. Alice-le dijo-primera vez que la veo por estos lados.

-Tenía que haber una primera vez-contestó.

La enfermera cerró la puerta tras ella para dejarnos en el registro y yo me senté. Abrí los ojos. La habitación estaba en penumbras. Podía ver. La observé y respondí a su sonrisa.

-¿Qué tienes?-quiso saber.

-Jaqueca. Y todo lo que ello implica. Pero últimamente el dolor ha ido en aumento, la vista nublada y las voces en mi cabeza.

-¿Le has dicho a tu médico?

-No. Ni siquiera le he dicho a Charlie.

-Tu padre-no fue una pregunta. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Se suponía que con el tiempo el dolor iría disminuyendo hasta desaparecer.

-Pero no pasa.

-No.

-Deberías ir al médico, ¿dices que escuchas voces?

-Si-enrojecí-me estoy volviendo loca, ¿cierto?-intenté sonar divertida.

-Completamente. Podrías ir con Carlisle-comentó-no es su especialidad, pero él sabe un montón de cosas-cerró los ojos y se alejó un poco.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te vas a desmayar?-me acerqué a ella.

-Estoy bien-dijo calmada, sin abrir los ojos-Te llevaré esta tarde a ver a Carlisle. Dime, ¿qué has escuchado?

La enfermera volvió a entrar y se disculpó por la demora, alguien se había cortado el dedo en el taller de carpintería.

Alice se levantó abruptamente, abrió una ventana y sacó medio cuerpo fuera.

-Srta. Alice, ¿a usted qué le pasa?

-Estoy mareada-dijo. La escuché inspirar profundamente. La enfermera me miró extrañada.

-Srta. Swan, ¿quiere irse a su casa?

-¿Puedo yo también irme?-preguntó con voz chillona Alice desde…el patio.

La enfermera salió nuevamente y me acerqué a la ventana. No había notado cómo ni cuándo había Alice salido, sin hacer ningún ruido. Me asomé por la ventana y allí estaba ella mirándome reprobatoriamente.

-¿Por qué te demoras tanto? ¡Vamos!

-¿Estas bien?-estaba algo preocupada por su salud mental.

-Si, vamos.-estaba entusiasmada.

Salí de la habitación y pasé por la oficina de la enfermera. Me entregó un papel con mi nombre y el de Alice que permitía que nos marcháramos. Pasé por mi sala para recoger mis cosas, Alice seguía mis pasos. Llegamos hasta la entrada del edificio, yo me dirigía hacia mi chevy cuando sentí que alguien me tiraba hacia el otro lado. Miré y encontré a Alice que tirándome del brazo de mi chaqueta podía moverme sin mucho esfuerzo. Tan frágil y delicada que parecía y sin embargo, ¡cuánta fuerza tenía!

-Tenemos que ir donde Carlisle-me dijo

-Debe estar ocupado-intenté zafarme-Aparte, no creo que sea para tanto. Con un paracetamol me arreglo.

-Estas mintiendo.

Me sonrojé. Ella se rió de mi y comentó que jamás había podido engañarla. No entendí. Me subió en su auto totalmente equipado, los asientos suaves de cuero negro y el motor…pensé con pena en mi monovolumen todo agotado y con carraspera, en cuanto escuché ese motor ronronear.

Llegamos al hospital en tiempo record. Alice no había dicho palabra durante el camino, parecía concentradísima con algo.

Cuando mi corazón volvió a latir ya estábamos delante de Carlisle. Alice se adelantó para susurrarle algo. No fui capaz de entender lo que hablaban. El Dr. Cullen tenía una mirada fría y estaba fija en mí. Parecía estudiarme con curiosidad. ¡Estaba segura de que había más amnésicos en el mundo! Me sonrojé. Respiré profundo y desvié la mirada. El Dr. Cullen, sin ser el padre de los chicos Cullen, tenía un aire a ellos. Y no era sólo que compartieran el mismo tono pálido de piel, sino que algo en su mirada, sus facciones, y hasta en cómo movía la boca, que me los recordaba. Aunque él, a diferencia de los chicos Cullen, se veía muy amable en su forma de tratar a los demás. Según mi padre agradaba a donde quiera que se presentara. Le agradaba a todos en Forks excepto al papá de Jacob. Las únicas peleas que yo conocía entre esos dos grandes amigos eran por causa de Carlisle Cullen y su familia.

El Dr. Cullen se acercó a mi y alargó su mano para que se la estrechara.

-Isabella Swan.

Respondí a su saludo. Su mano estaba fría como el hielo.

-Bella-le corregí.

-Bella-repitió con una pequeña sonrisa-Alice me ha contado que sufres de jaquecas y que esto se debe a un accidente que tuviste en el verano.

Asentí. Hasta los apartados Cullen sabían de mi patético accidente.

-Cuéntame cómo fue-pidió con gentileza.

-No lo recuerdo-dije luego de un momento-mi madre me contó que caí por unas escaleras.

-¿Cuál es tu último recuerdo? Antes de las brumas.

-En el aeropuerto, viendo a Charlie bajando de la radiopatrulla.-Contesté antes que las brumas se lo llevaran de nuevo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí en Forks?

-Cerca de dos meses.

-¿Sueñas? Me refiero a cuando duermes, ¿tienes sueños?

-No.

Alice seguía la conversación atenta, detrás del Dr. Cullen. A mi, con cada nueva pregunta se me iba el nerviosismo y la vergüenza.

-¿Cuándo te dio tu primera jaqueca? ¿La recuerdas?

-Al poco tiempo de haber llegado aquí.

-Y el estar aquí, ¿no te ha evocado ningún recuerdo?

-No.

-Alice me contó que escuchas voces, ¿qué escuchas?

La vergüenza me consumió, sentí como la sangre subía a mi rostro.

-Le parecerá ridículo. Yo lo encuentro sumamente absurdo.

Me miró con amabilidad.

-La primera vez que las oí fue al despertar en el hospital. Estaba mareada y cerré los ojos. Las voces llegaron a mi, llenando todos los espacios. Risas y voces. Bueno, una risa. Una risa cruel. La voz suave e intensa, como de hombre. No se lo que dice pero su tono me hace pensar que intenta calmarme. Y lo logra. Es cuando llega su voz, susurrando mi nombre, aunque más débil que el suspirar del viento, cuando el dolor y la confusión desaparecen y las brumas se hacen luz.-Jamás lo había tenido más claro, pero era la verdad.

La próxima vez que miré Alice me observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y Carlisle le susurraba algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

-¿Usted no piensa que pueda ser un recuerdo?-dije pasados unos momentos, con algo de esperanza.

El Dr. Cullen me miró directo a los ojos, pero no pude leer en su cara lo que estos querían decirme. Respiró profundo.

-Tal vez.

**

Lamento haber demorado tanto, seguí escribiendo pero me era imposible subirlo.

¡Muchas gracias por leerme!


	6. Capítulo V:Sueños y malos entendidos

Capítulo V

Sueños y Malos entendidos

Después de haber salido del hospital no había tenido sueños al dormir. Si lo tenía, no los recordaba. Y se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre molesta.

Pero, al despertar la mañana del lunes de la segunda semana de clases me llevé una sorpresa. Y no sólo por haber tenido mi primer sueño en meses. Fue uno de los sueños más nítidos que he tenido jamás. Estaba en la cafetería del instituto, sentada en la mesa que solía compartir con Ángela y Jessica, pero en ese momento estaba sola. Y parecía que no había nadie más en la cafetería. Me volví buscando alguna otra alma y encontraba al menor de los Cullen, que al percatarse de que lo estaba mirando había respondido a mi mirada. Su rostro estaba pálido y lucía triste. Las ojeras que siempre tenía estaban aún más marcadas porque ahora él parecía desolado. Su mirada había hecho que mi corazón se sintiera vivo y me dio el valor para pararme de mi asiento y acercarme a él. Al notarlo él había sonreído. Una débil sonrisa que empezaba a iluminar, poco a poco, su semblante.

Caminaba hacia su mesa pero esta parecía alejarse. O era que mis pies no se estaban moviendo como creía que lo hacían.

-Lo lamento, Bella-dijo con una áspera y exquisita voz.

Desperté. Encontré mi ventana abierta, el viento estaba frío e hizo que comenzara a tiritar.

En clase de matemáticas aún escuchaba su voz, que en la realidad jamás había escuchado, dejándome vulnerable.

A la salida de clases me encontré con Ángela. Nos saludamos. Ella como mi amiga tenía que saber algo del muchacho que aún no se aparecía para librarme de la impaciencia y del sopor. Yo no solía contar mis cosas a los demás. Mi mejor amiga era mi madre y a ella le contaba todo lo que me ocurría. Era ella con quien me desahogaba y a quién le contaba hasta el más ínfimo detalle de mi vida. Pero tal vez, el año pasado, al no tenerla tan cerca mío, yo había buscado esa intimidad en alguien más, y Ángela me inspiraba confianza. Caminábamos por el pasillo, estaba lleno.

-Ángela-empecé casi en un susurro-tu…yo-nos detuvimos. Cerré los ojos, avergonzada y solté con poca coherencia lo que quería saber:

-Sabes si salía yo con alguien el semestre pasado-Tal vez carecía ya de importancia, pero saberlo era como abrir una ventana para observar esa parte de mi que jamás había descubierto. Me mordí el labio, expectante. Abrí los ojos al no escuchar respuesta.

Ángela me miraba confundida y luego su mirada se perdió en los pasillos del colegio.

Estaba abstraída. Seguí su mirada. La tenía pegada a la espalda del chico Cullen. Mi corazón dio un salto al verle y recordé mi sueño. El hizo ademán, unos metros alejado de nosotras, de mirar hacia atrás.

-No-dijo Ángela dando un salto, decidida.

-Oh, vaya.-Bajé la mirada, avergonzada. Su rotunda negativa me había dolido y dejado sin aliento, como un inesperado golpe en el estómago.

En el almuerzo nos encontramos con Mike, Taylor, Jessica y un chico a quien no conocía. El, tomó una de mis manos y me acercó a él, rodeándome con sus brazos. Los demás, para cuando me fui a dar cuenta habían desaparecido.

-Perdón por no haberte visitado antes. Lamento que no recuerdes nada-dijo con tono protector. Intenté soltarme, busqué apoyo con la mirada…no había nadie a quien pedirle ayuda.

-Como bien dices-me solté-no recuerdo nada del año pasado, ¿Quién eres?

El chico dio un paso atrás y abrió los ojos, ofendido.

-Me llamó Eric-me informó, su rostro se puso rojo y sentí que el mío empezaría en cualquier momento a adoptar el mismo color. Puso una mano cerca de su pecho y comprendí. Era él. Mi corazón dio un débil salto, algo decepcionado, para ser sincera. El saberlo, mató toda la magia. No sentí nada de lo que pensé que sentiría al tenerlo cerca. ¿Y los fuegos artificiales? ¿Y la electricidad? Respiré profundo y le obsequié una sonrisa. El la respondió y volvió a abrazarme. No era ningún Fitzwilliam Darcy pero tendría que acostumbrarme. Mi corazón tenía que recordarlo. Cerca de mi oído puso su boca y estalló en una sonora carcajada. Me sobresalté y di un paso atrás.

-¿Estás bien?

-Lo siento, Bella-dijo, aún riéndose.

-Ya, deja la broma-la voz de Mike se acercó a nosotros, empujó a Eric y avergonzado me dijo: No creas nada de lo que te dijo.

-Estuve en un campamento de teatro durante el verano. Tenía que saber si había valido la pena-comentó el muchacho entre risas.

Sentí que algo caía al suelo y reconocí la vergüenza. Sin poder decir nada, porque nada se me ocurrió, me alejé de ellos a tropezones. Escuché que Eric gritaba a mis espaldas:

-¡Por favor, Bella!-pero no me volví.

Respiré profundo y al respirar sentí como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas de rabia.

Salí de la cafetería y me senté en una banca, frente a ella. Estaba chispeando, pero no me importó. Cerré los ojos un momento, mirando hacia arriba, dejando que las pocas gotas de lluvia cayeran en mi rostro. Cuando volví a darme cuenta me estaba riendo a carcajadas. Suspiré, ¡qué alivio!

Regresé a mi casa alegre por como había terminado el día. De paso por la cafetería de Sue me enteré que necesitaban a alguien más para trabajar. Y yo, necesitaba llenar mis aburridas tardes libres. Entré a mi casa tarareando, dejé la comida que había comprado en el mesón de cocina y subía para dejar mis cosas cuando Charlie me detuvo.

Levantó una ceja.

-¿Pasó algo?

Negué con la cabeza, confundida.

-Bajo enseguida.

Entré a mi habitación, tiré mi mochila sobre la cama y bajé para preparar la cena. Charlie seguía parado donde lo dejé y lo invité a sentarse.

-Empezaré a trabajar desde mañana en la cafetería de Sue-le informé.

Abrió una botella de cerveza y dejándola nuevamente sobre la mesa, asintió con la cabeza.

-Serán las tardes de los martes, viernes y sábados.

-¿Necesitas dinero?-pareció ofendido por no haber recurrido a él antes.

-No, para nada. Necesitaba hacer algo con esas tardes. El dinero es un bono extra.

-No dejes de lado los estudios.

-No lo haré, papá.

-Y dile a Sue que no te deje hasta muy tarde.

-Está bien-sonreí.

Charlie sonrió de vuelta y me miró como si nunca en su vida se hubiera detenido a observarme. Al parecer le gustó lo que vio porque empezó a contarme, muy animadamente, como había transcurrido su día.

Subí a mi habitación para hacer mis deberes y luego de hacer cuentas de cómo había marchado el día, descubrí cuánto me gustaba la química.


	7. Capítulo VI:Haciendo trampa

Capítulo VI

Haciendo trampa

Bien sabía yo que era lo que mejor se me daba. Explotaba mi mejor habilidad hasta por diversión. Nada se me escapaba. O porque podía conocer los pensamientos de los demás o porque habían pocos que corrían tan rápido como yo. Pero mi presa de hoy no era precisamente un desafío. Estaba, de hecho, de lo más aburrido. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que me había alimentado. No quería alejarme de Forks, por Bella, mas era necesario y no tomaría más que un día. Había pedido a Jasper que me acompañara. Emmet ya había ido con Rosalie antes de entrar a clases.

Jasper estaba perdido en la espesura del bosque pero lo escuché y no lo iba a interrumpir mientras comía.

Estábamos a jueves. Durante la semana había sido atraído por esta nueva oportunidad que me daba la existencia. Al escucharla, la sentía a mi lado. Ella, su forma de ser, las cosas que decía y sus pensamientos eran una sola persona. Jamás había encontrado tanta naturalidad y falta de afectación en una personita. Oírla era como revivir los momentos que pasé con ella. La satisfacción de poder acompañarla de esta manera era más grande que el dolor que me causaba su ausencia. La soledad no me abrumaba tanto ahora que podía sentirla de esta manera. Y eso que me sentía en un pozo profundo y acaramelado, pero desolado y doloroso.

Me había quedado quieto, despertando aún más, mis despiertos sentidos. El venado que se convertiría en mi cena estaba nutriéndose sólo para mi. Dejaría que terminara. Busqué a Bella en los pensamientos de los alumnos de Forks, todavía me costaba trabajo escuchar su voz sin estar cerca de ella. Me salté a Rosalie y a Emmet porque ninguno de los dos podía ofrecerme lo que yo quería. Ángela leía un libro y Alice…

-¡Alice!-bramé enfadado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Jasper aterrado, llegando al punto a mi lado.

-No le ha pasado nada por el momento, relájate.-Mi tono sonó iracundo. Intenté controlarme mientras veía a Bella, con los ojos cerrados, al frente mío.

-Bella-susurré.

Jasper comenzó a reírse. Abrí los ojos, levanté una ceja interrogante. No hizo falta que lo dijera en voz alta. Alice le había pedido a Jasper que fuéramos de caza específicamente este día. El día de en que Bella tendría que ir a enfermería. Sería un encuentro casual. No se precisaban las presentaciones ni los silencios incómodos.

-¡Muy divertido!-exclamé.

-Desquítate con él-me dijo aludiendo al venado.- ¡Nos vemos!

La vi nuevamente. Alice la estaba acompañando. Bella estaba recostada. Alice intentaba desviar a Bella de sus pensamientos, por si, como había en efecto hecho, espiaba sus pensamientos. No era muy hábil, pero si muy creativa. Dejé de buscarlas porque ya era hora. El venado corría por el bosque sin un rumbo fijo. Le daría ventaja porque sino qué perdida de tiempo.

Un suave susurro llamó mi atención. Intenté hallar su procedencia pero no la ubiqué. Volví a escucharla, ahora más como una melodía formada en una voz aguda y femenina. El canto eran sólo sonidos entonados. El viento empezó a correr débil, primero, hasta desordenar mi desordenado cabello y mover con ímpetu las hojas de los árboles en derredor. La escuché en mi cabeza con total claridad, sentía que a mi lado alguien cantaba. Era una dulce melodía, que relajó todo mi cuerpo, de por si duro y alteró mis sentidos. Si no fuera porque lo añoraba cada cierto tiempo no hubiera reconocido, por el paso de los años, la sensación de letargo.

En un instante, se hizo el silencio. Levanté la mirada. Jasper estaba a mi lado.

-¿Has terminado ya?

-No, le estoy dando ventaja.

-¿Has estado cuatro horas dándole ventaja? Mira, yo se que es aburrido, pero termina luego. Quiero volver a casa.

-¿Cuatro horas? No, sólo han pasado un par de minutos-Jasper negó con la cabeza. ¿En qué me había perdido?

-¿No escuchaste una melodía?- se la describí, tal y como la había escuchado. Jasper volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Era una voz femenina-insistí.

-No. ¿No habrá sido Alice intentando distraerte?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Ya no seguía el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Me miró extrañado.

-Deberías averiguarlo, pero ahora, por favor, acabemos con esto.-Me vi en sus pensamientos. Tenía por ojos dos pozos profundos.

Volvimos a casa al crepúsculo. Busqué a Alice, ella ya sabía que la había visto.

-No te voy a pedir perdón-empezó airosa-Fue sólo tu decisión y yo la extraño.

Sabía que lo hacía. Levanté una mano, indicándole que no me importaba, que no estaba enfadado. Me miró extrañada.

-No fue así como lo vi-agregó.

-¿Cómo esta?

-Hoy tuvo de nuevo una de sus jaquecas.

-Ya.

-Dice que escucha voces.

-¿Ah?

-¿No escuchaste toda nuestra conversación? Te perdiste la mejor parte.-Me lo enseñó. Paseé por todas las imágenes que me presentaba.

-¿La llevaste donde Carlisle?-volvía a estar molesto.

-Bella escucha voces, yo no puedo leer sus pensamientos-se defendió-y quería saber si había una pizca de recuerdos en aquellas voces. Si así era, yo le diría la verdad.

-Alice, por favor.

-No es fácil verla tan perdida cada día, ajena de todo, de todos. La he visto se siente como pez fuera del agua. Sabe que algo no está bien.

-¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? Tu la quieres, pero yo la amo. Tengo que estar cerca de ella cada día, sabiendo que no puedo acercarme. La veo buscando a sus amigos. Tengo presente a cada instante que cuando mira en mi dirección no me busca a mi, y no siente nada. Si sus ojos caen en los míos me obligo a retirar la mirada para no despertar en ella algún recuerdo y para no abrir más la herida que arde más y más, a cada segundo, como un maldito recordatorio de que el tiempo sigue pasando, indiferente de mi existencia pero no de la de ella. Me repito una y otra vez que es por su bien. Han pasado casi cinco meses y no le ha pasado nada malo. Conmigo a su lado es cuestión de segundos para que esté en peligro, conmigo a su lado la pierdo y la hiero a cada momento.

-La estás perdiendo de todas maneras. El tiempo pasa y pasará. No deberías ser tan egoísta.

-¿Egoísta?-pregunté escéptico.- ¿crees que soy egoísta por no desear nada más que su bien? Qué alegrías puede tener conmigo a sabiendas que no sólo ella está en peligro estando a mi lado, sino también toda su familia.

-¿Es que no entiendes? Eres egoísta contigo mismo. Ella va a seguir su camino y será feliz. Pero con otro. No feliz como cuando estaba a tu lado porque siempre va a sentir que le falta algo, pero lo suficiente como para ver pasar su vida satisfecha. ¿Por qué no te permites ser feliz? ¡Ella ha nacido para amarte! Con nosotros sólo hay uno. Una oportunidad.

-Lo sé.

Como cada noche estaba viendo a Bella dormir. Sus ropas subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración. Me senté a su lado. Acaricié, con cuidado, cada línea de su rostro. El tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte… Ya había amanecido, despertaría en cualquier instante. Tomé su mano derecha, que colgaba fuera de la cama y besé su palma.

-Lo siento-por mí.

Cuando volví a casa para recoger el auto Jasper me detuvo con cara de querer iniciar una conversación. Al parecer, Alice le estaba enseñando a eludir sus pensamientos frente a mi, porque ahora su mayor preocupación era en qué silla sentarse.

Bufé, incrédulo.

-Alice es lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida-comenzó.

-¿Te arrepientes de algo?

Se detuvo un instante y luego con una sonrisa añadió:

-De no haberla encontrado antes.

-Tienes cuan larga sea la eternidad para estar con ella.

-Lo se, lo se. Es que a veces siento que no es suficiente.

Asentí con la cabeza. Lo entendía bien. Se quedó en silencio un par de segundos pero parecía que no había terminado con lo que quería decir. La próxima vez que habló dijo lo siguiente:

-El esfuerzo, o cualquier sufrimiento que haya tenido que pasar y que a veces, aún debo enfrentar, para estar con ella y verla sonreír, vale la pena. El tiempo para nosotros es distinto que para el resto del mundo. Los años los sentimos como semanas, a veces días, pero a nuestro alrededor toda ha cambiado. Y a veces darse cuenta de cuánto ha pasado es como una herida mortal-ahora ya no hablaba de Alice.

Me levanté.

-Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices. Gracias.

Se levantó también. No le iba a dar la razón, dolía demasiado.

-¡_Cabezota!-_se alejó bufando entre dientes.

Cuando iba al instituto supongo que me iluminé. Siempre- me dije- se puede hacer trampa. Alice lo había hecho. Y si era lo suficientemente cauteloso, no habría peligro. Leía su rostro y ahora también sus pensamientos, sabría cuando detenerme. Prolongaría el engaño un poco más. Estaba claro ahora, muy irresponsablemente alegre, decidí hacer trampa.

Las clases se hicieron interminables mientras pensaba en la mejor manera para acercarme a Bella. El momento perfecto. Podía pedirle a Alice que me avisara cuando ella debiera ir a la enfermería. Pero deseché la idea en cuanto me la propuse. Era tortura que me hiciera ver, aún sin intención, la razón que tenía. El timbre sonó, despertándome de mi ensueño. Salí al pasillo para verla pasar. Y la escuché debatiéndose con preguntarle a Ángela por un chico. El chico no tenía nombre ni rostro en sus pensamientos, pero, ¡era un chico! Mordí mis dientes, con enfado.

-¿Sabes si salía yo con alguien el año pasado?

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Mierda. Pude escuchar a Ángela en su fuero interno preguntarse qué debía responder. Pensaba en decirle la verdad, de una vez y luego se le aparecían las consecuencias de ello. Me acerqué un poco más a ellas y vi que Bella estaba con los ojos cerrados. Estaba avergonzada. Me paré frente a Ángela y negué con la cabeza con elocuencia, ordenándole que dijera que no. Ángela me miró con odio y dijo, en su cabeza, palabras que no tenía idea pudiera conocer. Me alejé nuevamente. Escuché cómo le respondía con una negativa a Bella y dentro de esta vi cómo la imagen de mi sonrisa llamándola, se desvanecía en su interior. Quise dar media vuelta y mirarla, pero me contuve.

A la hora de química busqué la oportunidad que se negaba a aparecer. Tuve la secreta esperanza de que ella pudiera sentarse en mi grupo. Yo ya estaba allí cuando apareció. Venía riendo a carcajadas, sola. Entró y me miró, ruborizándose ligeramente. Se sentó en la mesa de al lado. Formaría grupo con otras personas. Se puso a garabatear en su cuaderno y en su mente tarareaba una canción. Era el momento, pero ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Te gusta la química? ¿Has leído a Chang? Bien sabía yo las respuestas a todas esas preguntas. Comencé a tararear la misma canción, pero en voz alta, esperando que con esto ella se acercara a mi y iniciara la conversación. Cuando miré en su dirección Bella estaba con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Y no pude saber qué era lo que estaba pensando. Tarareé más fuerte por si no me había escuchado, pero siguió en la misma posición. Su olor colmó mis sentidos, apaciguándome. Yo también cerré los ojos.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás alumnos. Finalmente llegó el profesor y empezó la clase. Ácido-Base. Un tema interesantísimo.

-Los indicadores, como el tornasol, cambian a los ácidos y las bases en distintos colores. Por esto, son una buena herramienta para identificar líquidos de los que nada sabemos. Si probáramos el tornasol en un ácido, ¿de qué color se pondría?

Nadie levantó la mano y parecía que muy pocos prestaban atención.

-Sr. Cullen-era conmigo.

-No tengo idea-respondí, aunque rojo era la respuesta. El profesor se extrañó de mi aparente ignorancia. Le preguntó entonces a Emmet, que era mi compañero, el único, de grupo. Negó con la cabeza, con la mente en blanco.

- A ver, aquí en el grupo del Sr. Newton-se dirigió a la mesa vecina. Newton desvió la mirada para que no le preguntaran a él. El, al igual que yo, había cambiado sus electivos cuando había conocido las elecciones de Bella, pero al parecer, no tenía idea en lo que se había metido.

-¿Srta. Swan?-Bella levantó la mirada, tímidamente. Pero con seguridad respondió:

-Rojo.-El profesor suspiró aliviado.

-¿Y con una base?

-Azul

-¿Y con el agua?-preguntó divertido.

-Supongo que nada.

-Me ha alegrado el día, Srta. Swan, se lo agradezco.


	8. Capítulo VII:Frustración

Capítulo VII

Frustración

Nos sentamos sin decir palabra. El día comenzaba a despedirse. El crepúsculo diría mi compañero. El fin de otro día, otra muerte. Dentro de unas horas, un nuevo día volvería a nacer. Luego de las sombras viene la luz. Si se cierra una puerta, se abre una ventana. Pero yo, pese a todas estas célebres frases de esperanza, sabía que al despuntar el sol nuevamente, estaría muerta. Sabía que si empezaba a hiperventilar, las lágrimas no me dejarían hablar. Intenté contener la respiración pero de igual forma los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas. No lo miraba, tenía la vista nublada, pero lo sentía a mi lado. Estaba siendo lo bastante condescendiente como para esperar a que me compusiera. Desvié la mirada, hacia el tranquilo lago frente a nosotros. La única luz que teníamos provenía de la luna llena, cuya imagen se quebraba en el agua cada vez que un pájaro sobrevolaba por ella y superficialmente, la tocaba. Como en un saludo cortés. Dentro de toda la confusión en que vivía mi cabeza, noté como una lágrima bañaba mi rostro, bajaba por mi mejilla y terminaba cerca de mi boca. La sequé con disimulo y respiré profundo, influyéndome valor. Sentí que el alma me abandonaba antes de que pudiera comenzar a hablar. No me importó. Respiré profundo nuevamente y el aire quemó mis pulmones. Mis frías manos comenzaron a sudar. Alcé la vista. Las despedidas jamás se me habían dado bien, pero las prefería a escapar.

-Tu no vas a estar-comencé.-Y yo ya no te estaré buscando. Sabré cada día, al despertar, que ese día no va a ser _el día._ En que, caminando distraídamente por la calle, mi mirada va a caer en la tuya y nos reconoceremos. El día en que tu corazón latirá como nunca lo ha hecho y yo en respuesta te sonreiré. Sólo una calle nos separará y será cosa de esperar. Pero el sol será la barrera que te impida cruzar la calle. La luz del sol hará el esfuerzo que yo no puedo hacer. –Boté el aire, con cansancio, sintiéndome vacía.

-¿No puedo hacer nada para hacer que te quedes?

-No. Fue tu elección primero-le recordé dolida.-Uno de los dos debe irse, y tu familia no tiene la culpa de que esto no haya funcionado-torció la lengua en un taco-Debes estar tranquilo, yo ya no te molestaré más. Ya no tendrás que salvarme ni alejarte.

Me miró, entró en mí con sus ojos color ámbar.

-Y no te sientas culpable-retiré la mirada-no hay culpa sin sangre.

Puso sus manos sobre las mías, apretando mis muñecas. Subió por mis hombros, sus frías manos erizaron mi piel.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan!-me extrañé, él no solía llamarme así. Me sacudió con fuerza. Cerré los ojos para no ver su rostro tan cerca del mío.

-Papá, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Gritas como si te estuvieran matando. Vine a ver qué sucedía.

Observé a mi alrededor con detenimiento. Me encontraba en mi habitación. Estaba a salvo, ya no caía en espiral.

-¿Qué me pasó?-pasé mis manos por mis ojos, intentando alejar la niebla.

-Tuviste una pesadilla-se encogió de hombros. Miró mi ventana, con suspicacia y se levantó de un salto. La encontró abierta. Me miró confuso. Sacó medio cuerpo fuera mientras yo lo miraba desconcertada por mis propias visiones. Desapareció de mi habitación luego de cerrar mi ventana con brusquedad. Me encogí dentro de mi cama, aferrándome a mis piernas, me cubrí entera con la colcha y las lágrimas acudieron a mi desesperado llamado por desenredar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Aquél, fue el primer día en que Edward Cullen fue al restaurant. No había mucha gente cuando llegó. Ayudaba con los platos en la cocina por lo que no pude prepararme. Tragué con dificultad cuando vi que estaba sentado en mi sección. Me saqué los guantes, cogí mi lápiz y el taco de papel y no pude moverme.

Había escogido el sector más oscuro del local, sin embargo, donde quiera que se pusiese una luz parecía seguirlo. El estaba de espaldas a mí, por lo que no vio que había quedado petrificada al observarlo. Era frustrante la sensación que él provocaba en mí. Jamás había hablado con él, no le conocía de nada, pero parecía revivir cuando él estaba presente. Todo era pausas y tonos grises hasta que él aparecía. Sue me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y al mismo tiempo parecía llevarme hacia su mesa. Me vi frente a él.

-Buenas tardes-pude decir. Le entregué la carta que Sue me había pasado con disimulo antes de llegar a su lado. Cuando volví para tomar su pedido, lo encontré leyendo pero no era el menú.

-¿No deseas sentarte en otra mesa, en un lugar más iluminado?-La frase había salido entera y es que todo el tiempo que había estado esperando para volver a su lado lo había usado para comerme las uñas, con nerviosismo, y luego para reprenderme por lo ridícula que me estaba comportando.

-No, estoy bien.-No levantó la mirada de su libro.

-¿Qué vas a querer?-me devolvió la carta y en una frase seca, respondió:

-Una coca-cola.

Cuando volví a casa, vi la camioneta de los Black estacionada junto a la radiopatrulla de Charlie. Me alegré. Hacía un tiempo ya que no veía a Jacob. Ambos habíamos empezado las clases. Y, al menos yo, recién ahora comenzaba a acostumbrarme a la rutina. Entré a la casa entusiasmada y pronto me llevé un chasco al buscar a Jacob y no encontrarlo.

-No vino-comentó Billy leyendo la decepción en mi rostro-no he podido convencerlo para que me acompañara, se quedó estudiando-hizo una mueca.

Asentí con la cabeza y subí a mi habitación. Me senté en la mecedora que había frente a mi cama y cerré los ojos con cansancio. Un aroma exquisito e inexplicable, tanto como indescriptible llenó mi habitación. Con los ojos aún cerrados, disfruté de la sensación que ese aroma había evocado en mí.

-No me recuerda-su voz estaba destrozada.

-No me recuerda-volvió a repetir con más sentimiento.

Llegó el silencio, abrí los ojos con un leve suspiro, me levanté de mi asiento y tomé un pequeño cuaderno, escondido entre los palos del catre de mi cama. Oh, si. Muy creativo. En las hojas de aquel cuaderno estaban plasmadas las pistas que de vez en cuando me daba mi cabeza para desentrañar el rompecabezas en el que se había convertido mi año anterior en Forks. Había anotado cada sueño, cada lágrima, cada voz y cada sensación que desencajaran con mi febril imaginación.

Desperté la mañana del sábado con el sonido de la bocina de un auto. Abrí los ojos casi por instinto, salté de mi cama mientras el corazón me daba un vuelco y una sonrisa, sin yo quererlo, se dibujaba en mi rostro. Me apresuré a ir a la ventana y casi caigo al abrirla. Una risa me recibió. Mi corazón rezongó, decepcionado. Callé su voz, moviendo la cabeza.

-¡Jacob!-exclamé sorprendida.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta-señaló el auto en el que estaba apoyado, con sonrisa cómplice.

-¡Lo terminaste!-era obvio.-Dame un momento, bajo enseguida.

Cerré la ventana, miré el reloj apoyado sobre mi mesita de noche. Eran cerca de las diez. Corrí a la ducha y cuando, con la mano limpiaba el vapor del espejo vi mi reflejo levantar una ceja. Con sorna me preguntó ¿a quién esperabas?

Tragué saliva, entrecerrando los ojos. Mi reflejo hizo lo mismo.

Al bajar, encontré a Charlie y a Jacob sentados, conversando. Ambos se levantaron al verme.

-¿Vamos?-apuré a Jacob. Asintió y se puso al punto a mi lado.

-Papá-le dije al salir-volveré después del trabajo.

-¿Cómo vas a volver?-me increpó. Mientras pensaba, Jacob se me adelantó y prometió traerme de vuelta.

-Si es así, está bien-nos miró casi con una sonrisa y una expresión que no pude descifrar y nos dejó partir.

Observé a Jacob, perpleja. El sol había salido sólo para que él lo tapara.

-¡Qué alto estás, Jake! Me dejaste pequeña.

-Siempre has sido una enana-me recordó abriéndome la puerta del copiloto. Era sorprendente lo que había crecido en tan sólo un para de meses. Encendió el auto. Lo miré. ¡Por Dios, qué mala observadora era!

-Te cortaste el pelo-se pasó una mano por su corta cabellera mientras iba marcha atrás- es más cómodo de esta manera.

Me refugié en mi larga y voluminosa melena.

-¡Qué frío debes sentir!

Rió por lo bajo, como de una broma privada que no llegué a comprender.

-¿Cómo has estado?-inquirí curiosa.

-Bien. ¿Cómo te ha tratado el instituto?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Bien-respondí.

-¿Nadie ha usado tu amnesia en tu contra?-Íbamos en sentido contrario al camino para ir a la reserva.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunté mientras recordaba el episodio con Eric.

-Ya verás-esperó mi respuesta.

-No-mentí.

-¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Algo nuevo aparte de la escuela?

Se volvió a mi con brusquedad, escrutó mi rostro y lo encontró expectante e inocente. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirarme, mientras doblaba a la derecha, en medio de la carretera, en medio de la nada. El auto soportó muy bien los desniveles del camino. Aún así yo me aferré a la manilla de la puerta. Jacob soltó una risita mientras me observaba de soslayo. Pese a esto, no se me había escapado el hecho de que no había respondido a mi pregunta.

-¿Qué hay?-le pregunté, queriendo sonsacarle la verdad.-¿Es una muchacha?

El auto se detuvo en una gran planicie. No me había detenido a mirar el paisaje, estábamos justo en medio de un páramo, de tierra arcillosa, rodeada, en un radio de seis metros o más, por árboles. Por las ramas de estos, los rayos de un alegre sol comenzaban a iluminar el lugar.

-Tendremos que esperar un par de horas-abrió mi puerta.

-¿Para qué?

-Para que tu amiguito se pose sobre nosotros con total majestuosidad-aludía al sol. Sonreí al notar que recordaba una de las pocas cosas que amaba en la vida. Nos apoyamos sobre unas piedras. La sombra nos cubría, pero el aire era cálido.

-¿Te molestaría que fuera una chica?-preguntó de pronto.

Me lo pensé.

-Si, por supuesto. Pero, si eres feliz…

-¿Por qué por supuesto?-su sonrisa era maliciosa y su mirada atenta.

-Porque te extrañaría-torcí el gesto-ya sabes lo egoísta que soy.

-¿Es que no tienes amigos?-quiso seguirme el juego.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Esto de la amnesia me tiene de inadaptada social.

-Ya lo eras de antes- me informó revolviendo con su mano mi cabello. Rozó mi mejilla antes de retirarla. Su mano y todo su cuerpo irradiaban calor. Como si fuera mi estufa personal, me acerqué un poco más a él.

-Bueno, ¿y entonces?

-No es una chica…o tal vez si-movió la cabeza, confundido.

-Lo lamento, pero no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos-me envolvió con la mirada y su rostro se volvió triste.

-Hay unas cuantas cosas que me gustaría que supieras. Y otras cuantas que pudieras recordar-ladeó la cabeza, con una sonrisa agotada.-Pero jamás has estado más segura como ahora, perdida y sin recuerdos. El mejor bálsamo para curar las heridas es el olvido y tu no tuviste que batallar mucho para conseguirlo. Eso me alegra.-Perdió su mirada en un lugar al que yo no podía llegar. Su voz se había vuelto un susurro a medida que iba hablando. No tenía idea de qué me estaba diciendo, pero aún así me estremecí con la imagen qué el tenía de mi falta de recuerdos. Y la verdad es que si, me sentía perdida en un mar de gente. Todos caminando en una dirección. Yo intentaba seguirlos hasta que me daba cuenta de que ese no era mi camino, y cambiaba de rumbo. O al menos intentaba hacerlo. Me vi como un pequeño salmón nadando contra la corriente. Luego, recordando lo patosa que era, se agregó a esa imagen un gran oso pardo esperando el momento en que saltara para cogerme y destrozarme con sus afilados dientes. Volví a estremecerme.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano recordaré absolutamente todo-retomé la conversación luego de varios minutos e intenté sonar segura. –Hay varias cosas que he recordado-agregué, pero fui muy poco convincente.

-¿Qué has recordado?-su voz fue curiosa y el tono imperioso.

-A una persona. Un hombre-se le crispó el rostro.-Aún no consigo dilucidar quién es-lo observé un momento, no pareció aliviarse.-Es un sueño recurrente.

-¿Sueños?-parecía escéptico-crees que son recuerdos, crees que es tu memoria la que vuelve sólo por ser un sueño frecuente.

-He escuchado esa voz antes-me defendí-desde que estaba en el hospital.

-Probablemente es una película que se te quedó pegada.

-¡No!-insistí con un poco de desesperación en la voz. Esas voces y mis sueños eran a lo único que me aferraba para salir a flote y sentir que mi vida iba a alguna parte.-He averiguado al respecto. La memoria una vez evocada, vuelve en flash-backs parecidos a los deja vù, o en sueños…

-O en voces-terminó mi frase.

-El Dr. Cullen aprobó mi teoría.

-¿El Dr. Cullen?-apretó los dientes con enfado.

-Si-susurré asustada.

-¿Cómo fue que fuiste a parar donde los Cullen?

-Alice, una compañera del instituto me llevó con él. Y no fueron todos los Cullen, sólo vi al Dr. Carlisle.-Observé a Jacob y di un paso hacia atrás. Su cuerpo emanaba aún más calor del que parecía normal y tenía sus manos cerradas con furia.-No me dijo nada nuevo-seguí hablando para darle tiempo de calmarse-pero aceptó como posible mi teoría sobre las voces.

Jacob cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, mientras respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Qué escuchas?-la voz le salió agarrotada.

-El tipo repite constantemente "no me recuerda" hasta que se le quiebra la voz.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza, lentamente. Alzó la vista al cielo y tomando mi mano caminamos hacia el centro del círculo. Era mediodía y el sol estaba sobre nosotros, brillando con todas sus fuerzas. Una sonrisa de satisfacción llegó para borrar el tenso momento en el que estábamos hasta hace unos segundos. La sonrisa de él, también fue alegre, pero con un deje de melancolía y un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Estiré los brazos hacia el cielo para absorber todo el sol que pudiera llevarme conmigo y con esto poder fijar la máxima cantidad de vitamina D que aceptara mi cuerpo.

-Extrañaba estos días-le conté-pero escapé de ellos. Me hacían daño allá en Phoenix. Sentía que debía volver.

Jacob me contemplaba con la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado. Me encogí de hombros. Estiró un brazo hacia mi. Le concedí mi mano y me acercó a él. Me rodeó con sus brazos y nos quedamos así, no se por cuánto tiempo, pero nada externo rompió nuestra mágica burbuja.

-Debo ir a dejarte-susurró, intentando mantener la atmosfera soporífera un poco más.

-El deber me llama-contesté sin alzar la voz.

Eran las dos. El restaurant comenzaría a llenarse hasta las cuatro y luego, no entraría ningún alma hasta las seis. Jacob había prometido pasar por mi a las nueve. Durante el camino de vuelta no había dicho palabra. Me tenía algo preocupada. Fue el primer día en que se me cayó la bandeja con un pedido. Al menos, dije para mi misma mientras limpiaba, no había ensuciado a la pareja que estaba atendiendo. Con enfado muy poco disimulado empecé a recoger las cosas, pero de hecho, era extraño que no hubiera ocurrido ya antes. Sue me tranquilizó asegurándome que todo estaba bien. Un simple accidente. Le podía pasar a cualquiera. Temí contarle que sólo yo me enredaba con mis propios pies al caminar.

Jacob llegó por mi cerca de las ocho y treinta. Su rostro mostraba enfado y sus ojos desorbitados, miraban ausentes. Me acerqué a él, en cuanto pude, se había sentado en la barra y le pregunté qué era lo que le pasaba. En respuesta pidió agua y hielo. Volví con su pedido, un vaso de agua que esperaba le saliera por las orejas y un pote rebosado con cubitos de hielo.

-¿Deseas algo más?-enarqué una ceja. No me prestó atención. Tomó un cubo de hielo, lo posó en la palma de la mano y cerrándola, el cubo se hizo agua, escurriéndose por su mano y mojando la mesa.

A las nueve en punto lo tomé del brazo y lo saqué del restaurant, con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿La cuenta?

-La casa invita-me puse frente a él. Abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-contesté con el mismo tono de voz. Caminó hasta su auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Esperó a que entrara. Lo hice a regañadientes. Por primera vez con Jacob, me sentía sumamente incómoda.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Esta es, tal vez, la última vez que nos veamos.

-¡Qué! ¿Por qué?-estaba aterrada.

-Debo alejarme de ti. No es-bajó la mirada que antes posaba en mis ojos-saludable para mi esto.

-¿Esto?-su mirada que estaba ahora en mi boca, volvió a subir.

Durante la tarde había estado pensando en las enigmáticas frases de Jacob por la mañana. Les había estado dando vueltas una y otra vez.

-¿Hay algo que debería saber?-No desvió la mirada del camino, pero vi cómo fruncía el rostro.

-Si-dijo finalmente. Me quedé esperando.

-Dime-pedí.

-Estaré cuidándote-sonó a promesa-pero me será difícil verte. Se me hace difícil alejarme pero con el tiempo comprenderás por qué. Te extrañaré.-Me concedió una sonrisa.

-¿Me prometes que lo entenderé? ¿Me prometes que nos volveremos a ver?

-Si. A ambas.-Habíamos llegado ya a casa. No había nada más que decir. Hubiera sido egoísta pedirle que no se alejara. Yo no pedía darle lo que sus ojos me pedían, casi suplicantes. El lo sabía y me pedía que por favor, lo ayudara. Abrí la puerta del auto. Lo miré, intentando grabarme su rostro. La próxima vez que lo viera, no sería lo mismo.

-Te voy a extrañar-susurré. Cerré la puerta, despacio. Vi como su auto se alejaba por la carretera. Entré a casa, con desgana. Charlie estaba en el salón, frente al televisor.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-me preguntó.

Disfracé con una sonrisa la pesadumbre que sentía sobre la espalda.

-Bien-respondí.

-¿A dónde te llevó Jacob?-sin duda Charlie escogía los peores días para ser un padre curioso.

-A un valle, por la carretera. Estuvimos tomando el sol.

-¿Se portó bien?-Lo miré extrañada y asentí.

-Ese muchacho está enamorado de ti-su tono me sonó a pregunta.

-No-negué con la cabeza-no, no.

-Con un solo no me bastaba-soltó una risa sospechosa mientras subía a mi habitación.

Me senté en mi cama y no tuve nada que hacer, excepto calentarme la cabeza preguntándome por qué. Jacob había insinuado que yo había sabido el por qué. Tenía que recordarlo, ¡maldita memoria!

La noche no sirvió para consolarme y al despertar la certeza de que tendría una prueba al día siguiente me obligaron a levantarme. No salí de casa y apenas dieron las nueve subí a mi habitación. Me acerqué a la ventana para mirar la noche y para que el aire húmedo tocara mi rostro pero me fue imposible abrirla. Abatida me tiré en mi cama deseando con todas mis fuerzas que el día siguiente fuera feriado.

---

**M**uchas gracias por las visitas, por leerme y por los reviews. Me encanta saber su opinión, les agradezco que sigan conmigo esta historia.

Besos!!


	9. Capítulo VIII:Cuentos de hadas

Capítulo VIII

Cuentos de hadas 

Esme me había pedido que tocara su canción y estaba frente a mí, escuchando, mientras yo la ejecutaba. Esperaba con ansias la llegada del nuevo día. A ningún humano le gustaban los lunes; nosotros no los sentíamos, pero ahora había aprendido a apreciarlos. Llevaba un par de días sin ver a Bella y la abstinencia me estaba descontrolando.

Luego de la última pesadilla de Bella y tras varios días de sospechas, Charlie había decidido cerrar con llave la ventana de la pieza de su hija. Dado que esta hablaba por las noches y últimamente lloraba, gemía y gritaba, su imaginación había volado y situó como culpables a varios muchachos a quienes vigilaba cuidadosamente aunque su hija jamás los nombrara. El último sospechoso era el voluble de Jacob. Frente a las dudas prefirió asegurarse sacando, también, la llave de debajo del alero. Y, como últimamente dormía, literalmente, con un ojo abierto, no había manera de entrar en la casa para acercarme a Bella. Ella, por su parte, no tenía idea de nada.

A mi me parecía que esto ya se estaba convirtiendo en un cuento de hadas. La dulce princesa Isabella permanecía encerrada en una torre, alejada de todo. Tanto por ignorar parte de su pasado como por desconocer lo que ocurría frente a sus narices, en el presente. Charlie podría ser el dragón furioso vigilando la torre, mientras Bella veía pasar sus días presa de un profundo sueño. Por lo tanto debía encontrar la manera de llegar a ella y, con un beso, despertarla y traerla devuelta, conmigo…para llegar al felices por siempre.

Los días en que Bella trabajaba, eran los días en que me pasaba por el restaurant. Llegaba cuando oscurecía y me sentaba en una mesa, alejada de la barra y la entrada. Era aquella, la sección que le tocaba atender. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón al reconocerme y el golpeteo en su pecho era dulce melodía para mis oídos. Su corazón me reconocía pero su mente seguía sin hilar las inconexas imágenes que se atestaban en su cabeza.

El último sábado no pude acercarme, pues pasó todo su día con Jacob. Tampoco pude entrar al restaurant. Llegué cerca de las ocho. Iba a pie, observaba desde la entrada del bosque el momento preciso para entrar. Sin mucha gente pero que tampoco estuviera vacío para pasar desapercibido y obligarme a seguir las reglas, sin cometer ningún error. Porque, aunque estaba haciendo trampa, ya había creado mis normas.

Sentí que alguien se ponía frente a mi y al alzar la vista vi a Jacob Black. Rígido como una piedra, obstruyéndome la entrada del restaurant. Era más alto de lo que recordaba y al instante reconocí el por qué: Jacob era un licántropo. Probablemente estaba en el proceso de conversión o tal vez, ya había terminado. Me miró con desprecio y le devolví la mirada con indiferencia. No pude leerle el pensamiento por lo que tuve que esperar a que se decidiera a hablar. Enarqué una ceja, impaciente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo acá?-pero no esperó mi respuesta y prosiguió:

-¿Qué quieres? Recalcarle a Bella, con tu presencia, que la has abandonado.-pude observar el descontrol en el que estaban sus emociones, cerraba las manos en puño y los dientes le chirriaban.

Decidí que pasara lo que pasara, no le haría daño, pero ya me estaba hartando. Me enderecé pero no le ofrecí ninguna explicación.

-Yo se lo que hago. ¿Crees que tu así-aludía su actitud-como estás, le harás bien a ella? Al momento en que ella diga o haga algo que te disguste, te abalanzarás sobre ella e inconscientemente, la matarás.-Yo también me había descontrolado un poco al decir aquellas palabras y al imaginarme ese lamentable suceso. Me vi a escasos centímetros de su rostro, con los ojos inyectados de furia.-Se mucho sobre sus tropezones-terminé.

-Y nosotros sabemos que han vuelto a las andadas.-Podía sentir la ira brotar de su cuerpo.

-No se de qué me hablas. Ninguno de nosotros se ha pasado por territorio quileute desde el pacto. Puedes guardarte tus infantiles acusaciones.

-No me refería al pacto-dio un paso hacia mi-han pasado dos semanas y ya han muerto tres personas en los bosques de Forks. ¿Cómo crees que murieron, chupasangre?

Durante nuestro pequeño tête à tête había aguantado la respiración. El olor a lobo es especialmente nauseabundo.

-Ha de ser un grupo de paso. Gracias por la información, estaremos alerta.

-Nosotros ya nos estamos haciendo cargo.

-Claro, pueden seguir ustedes vigilando territorio quileute-levanté la mano en gesto despectivo-el resto es nuestro.

Soltó un taco enrabiado y empezó a respirar con rapidez, dilatando con fuerza las aletas de la nariz. Me hice a un lado, zanjando así la conversación, pero tomó con cautela mi brazo y mirándome, me comunicó:

-No vas a entrar. Aléjate ya de Bella. Todavía tiene posibilidades de ser feliz-su tono era resignado-déjala seguir con su vida-comprendí que él tampoco se consideraba adecuado para pertenecer a la vida de Bella, por lo que, dando media vuelta, desaparecí.

-¿Están listos?-apuré a mis hermanos para salir cuánto antes hacia el instituto. Rosalie no necesitaba arreglarse demasiado, Emmet no necesitaba hacer pesas, Alice y Jasper no necesitaban ver la televisión sin, en realidad, verla.

-Bella llegará tarde-me informó Alice sin despegar la vista del televisor, que estaba apagado.

Y yo, no necesitaba ser tan impaciente. Había visto y leído mucho sobre esa actitud por lo que me fue fácil reconocer y verme como un niño al que le han dicho que no. Me faltaba, solamente, cruzar los brazos y acercarlos con fuerza a mi pecho. Y refunfuñar.

-¿Por qué?

-Se le va a parar el auto, la batería.-Ahora me miró, con la cara reluciente y una sonrisa cómplice. –Creo que deberías pasar por ella.

-Si-solté con una sonrisa-creo lo mismo.

-_No te preocupes-_decía Alice mientras me alejaba rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento-_yo me hago cargo de ellos._

Pasé dos veces cerca de su casa y a la tercera, cuando me encontraba a escasos metros, la escuché:

-_¡No! Esto no puede estar pasando. Sabía que debía quedarme en casa. _

Su auto había quedado parado a unos diez metros de su casa.

-¡_No se nada de autos! ¿Qué te pasa, amigo mío? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te has resfriado?_

Paré frente a ella y observé como le hablaba, casi con dulzura, a su coche. Cerré la puerta al bajarme, para hacerle saber que me estaba aproximando. Abrió los ojos al reconocerme.

-¿Todo está bien?

Su voz se fue haciendo más débil mientras balbuceaba.

-No. Mi auto ha quedado varado _una traición mortal, _desconozco el procedimiento en este tipo de situaciones. Además debo llegar al instituto-miró el reloj.-_ ¡Ay no! Qué tarde es_.

-No te preocupes, yo si se. Y por la hora, ya no se puede hacer nada, pero descuida yo te llevaré.

Cogí mi celular y llamé a un servicio de grúas. Bella me miraba con los ojos como platos y yo me reía a carcajadas por dentro. Di las señas del auto y la dirección. Si Bella me recordara no sería difícil _empujar _el auto y estacionarlo frente a su casa. Pero ahora, debía mantener las apariencias. ¡Qué aburrido ser humano! Tanta espera y nada de acción. Pero al menos, ahora, podía pasar tiempo junto a ella. Guardé el celular y me acerqué a su auto. Bella se acercó a mi, asustada de que pudiera hacerle algo al monovolumen y arruinarlo más.

-¿Puedo?-hice ademán de levantar el capó.-Se algo de autos.

Asintió con la cabeza, algo turbada. Hice una mueca al observar y juguetear un poco con las piezas, tenía que hacer algo de teatro para sonar convincente.

-¿Qué le pasa?-se acercó un poco más a mi. El viento hizo que su olor llegara a mí como una ola y me envolviera, transformando mi alrededor en brumas. Sólo la veía a ella, la sentía cerca, sentía su calidez, veía sus ojos buscándome y yo luchaba por no acercarme más y besar sus labios. Ella también sintió esa mágica corriente porque pestañeó rápidamente tratando de despabilarse al momento que pensaba:

-_¡Wow! Mis rodillas ya no pueden conmigo_-se aferró a la carrocería del auto y retiró la mirada, respirando profundo.

Hice como que no me había dado cuenta y respondí:

-Es la batería.

-¿Es muy malo?-hizo una mueca.

-Bueno-respiré profundo, extasiado-la batería es el alma del auto. –La verdad sólo hacía falta echar un poco más de agua destilada, pero Bella no se libraría de mi tan fácilmente.-Debes llevarlo con un mecánico.-Seguía riéndome.

-Ahora-añadí momentos después-¿deseas esperar la grúa o prefieres que nos vayamos?

Lo pensó un momento y la Bella responsable se impuso a su verdadero deseo.

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y recordé que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Encendí y observé como Bella miraba con fascinación el interior del volvo.

-Tu auto es hermoso-me dijo-¿Cómo le va con la velocidad?

-Le agrada la velocidad, sobre 120 se siente sumamente cómodo. Pero-me adelanté a su reacción-las leyes de Forks exigen conducir con una velocidad máxima de 60 kilómetros por hora.

Bella observó con curiosidad el tablero. Iba a sesenta. Ni uno más ni uno menos.

-No voy a arriesgarme a transgredir las normas en frente de la hija del capitán. Sonrió divertida y me miró descubriéndome por primera vez.

-Te agradezco que te hayas detenido a ayudarme. Lamento que estés llegando atrasado por mi culpa.

-Pierde cuidado.-Jamás me había divertido tanto manejando tan lento.

-_Vamos a llegar mañana, perfecto._

Bostecé para reprimir una risa.

-De todas maneras creo que hoy no entraré a clases.

-¿Por qué?

Hice una mueca.

-No estudie nada para química. ¿Qué es lo que entra?

-Ácido-base, las teorías, los indicadores y baterías…_reacciones reversibles_ ¿Qué le pasaba a mi auto?-me miró, con escrutinio.

-A los vasos les faltaba un poco de agua destilada-confesé.

-¿Un poco?

-Un poquito.-la miré inocente y me devolvió la mirada ceñuda, pero no estaba enojada. Tan solo estaba suspicaz. Apreté el acelerador a fondo para que no llevara sus conclusiones a un nivel poco conveniente y en cosa de dos minutos estuvimos en las puertas del instituto. Se detuvo al bajar para darme las gracias. Asentí con la cabeza, cerré la puerta del auto y me fui, devuelta a su casa. No había llegado ninguna grúa, porque yo no había llamado a ninguna. Me aseguré de que nadie me observaba y puse el auto frente a la casa, sin esfuerzo. Abrí el capó, observé la batería y un papel pareció volar de ella y se acercó a mi. Dos palabras en letra cursiva y femenina. _De nada_

Tendría que darle las gracias y no bastaría. Y pedirle perdón, a ella y a Jasper.

Al día siguiente Bella se acercó a mí con paso decidido pero con el corazón en la garganta y me ofreció ser mi tutora en química. La rechacé cortante y le caí terriblemente mal. Se alejó casi con taquicardia y con mi nombre en los labios.

Después de muchas noches sin dormir bien y recalcó _muchas_ porque no sólo él tuvo que sufrirlas, Charlie decidió levantar la vigilancia y estaba ahora, profundamente dormido. Los ronquidos y lo regular de su respiración me dieron la oportunidad y el valor para entrar por su ventana. Me deslicé silenciosamente hasta el cuarto de su hija y al verla, no pude contener un impulso casi desesperado. Me acerqué a su cama, con paso decidido, me incliné y besé sus cálidos labios. Su respiración se detuvo, yo abrí los ojos y vi como ella entreabría también los suyos. Me recibió con una mirada somnolienta y una débil sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse, iluminando su rostro.

-Edward-susurró-te has demorado mucho, ¿dónde estabas?-en sus ojos leí el pánico.

Me sobresalté e hice ademán de alejarme pero Bella tomó mi mano con ternura. ¿Lo había recordado todo? Me senté nuevamente en su cama y la contemplé, maravillado.

-Te comieron la lengua-su mano subió a mi rostro y me observó con tristeza.

-Tu padre ha trancado la ventada-respondí.

-No debería suponer ningún obstáculo para ti.

-No ha dormido bien en semanas, pensaba que alguien venía cada noche para estar contigo.

Rió por lo bajo.

-No estaba muy desencaminado en sus suposiciones.-Suspiró y volvió a mirarme.-Vas a desaparecer cuando despierte-una lágrima cayó, rodando hasta mojar su almohada.

Me incliné hacia ella y bese sus párpados, bajé a sus mejillas que se sonrojaron al posar mis labios sobre ellas y terminé en su boca.

-¿Qué me pasó? Por qué no recuerdo nada-lucía confundida. Comprendí que su memoria estaba en una especie de limbo, debatiéndose por qué camino tomar. Suspiré derrotado.

-Quisiera poder estar en todos tus recuerdos, pero tu cabeza me borró antes de volver a verte.

Se estremeció con miedo.

-No-susurró con la cara constreñida del dolor.

-Cálmate Bella, mi dulce Bella.-sostuve su mano.-Debes volver a dormirte, te sentirás mejor al despertar.

-No estarás ahí.

-Estoy. Siempre estoy.

-No me dejes.

-Shh-intenté arrullarla-duerme Bella. Todo estará bien.

Me vi ahí, con el corazón destrozado, frente a una Bella que me recordaba y me amaba tanto como yo a ella, pero debía, noten mi suerte, alejarla, sabiendo que no me recordaría al despertar.

-Te amo-la observé nuevamente. Se había quedado dormida y tenía mi mano aferrada a su mejilla, como si se tratara de un oso de peluche.

**U**na cosa, no se nada de autos así que no me maten si me he equivocado :D porfa…

Gracias por leerme y por los reviews, sigan escribiéndome, yo feliz de saber sus opiniones ^^


	10. Capítulo IX:Aniversario

Capítulo IX

Aniversario

-¡Bella!-me di vuelta para ver quien me llamaba. Aunque tenía una ligera idea. Su voz era totalmente distinta a cualquier chica que conociera. Tomando en cuenta además, que aún estaba de moda el sonsonete.

Alice me observó con detenimiento y luego miró más allá de la puerta.

-¿Llegas recién?

Asentí.

-Mi auto se descompuso a unas cuadras de mi casa.-¿Era mi idea o Alice reía divertida?

-Perdóname, Bella. No me mires así. Es que sólo a ti te pasan estas cosas.

-Si, es cierto-admití. Miré mi reloj, debería estar terminando educación física.

-¿Llegaste sola? ¿Te viniste caminando?

-No-musité.-Tu hermano me trajo-las manos empezaron a tiritarme, las escondí en los bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Lástima que no pudiera esconder también mi rostro ruborizado o acallar los latidos de mi corazón, saltando con violencia, amenazando con salirse de mi pecho.

-¡Oh! ¿Edward? Y, ¿dónde está?

-Volvió a su casa, supongo.

Alice lucía algo decepcionada.

-¿Fue agradable?

-No

Alzó la vista, sumamente extrañada.

-¿Te trató mal?-quiso saber.

-¡Por supuesto!-suspiré enfadada-¿Cómo es eso de quedarse parado allí y negarse a encender? Y además tan cerca de mi casa que parecía que se estaba burlando de mí...

Alice suspiró, paciente.

-Me refería a Edward.

-¡Ah!-qué vergüenza-Si-empezaría a balbucear en unos segundos-fue agradable-tosí, intentando alejar su imagen llegando en el momento oportuno, intentando alejar de mi pensamiento lo segura que me sentí a su lado y lo poco que quería llegar al instituto, lo poco que quería alejarme de él.- ¿Es algo raro en él?

Alice soltó una risotada, puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

-¡No! Pero creo que hay mucha gente que, sin conocerlo, lo considera poco grato-ahora hablaba seriamente.

-Jamás he escuchado algo malo sobre él.

-¿Por qué no se quedó Edward?

Sonreí, preguntándome si debía delatar a su hermano o no. Hacer novillos no está muy bien considerado en algunas casas. Creo que en ninguna. Pero sentí que Alice terminaría enterándose de todas formas.

-¿No podrías ayudarlo?-pregunté

-¿Ciencias exactas?-hizo una mueca-¡yo no se nada de eso! Pero tu si.

-¡¿Yo?!-me atoré.

-¡Si!-su cara brillaba como ante una brillante idea-Edward siempre me habla de lo mucho que sabes y de lo bien que te va en química. Podrías ser algo así como su tutora.

-¿Ah, si?-me sentía azorada.

-Si-mal interpretó mi rostro-Edward es inteligente, no va a ser una carga.

Asentí con la cabeza, considerándolo. Alice cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño murmurando:

-Tonto y retonto-movía la cabeza de un lado para el otro.

-¿Alice?

Abrió los ojos y me miró con el rostro ausente, cayó en mi mirada y recordó que conversaba conmigo.

-¿Me prometes que lo intentarás? ¿Preguntarle e intentar ayudarlo?

-Si, está bien-prometí.

A la hora de almuerzo Jessica, Tyler y Eric conversaban animadamente sobre una celebración que se llevaría a cabo el viernes.

-El aniversario del instituto-me comentó Ángela.

Cada año se festejaban los nosecuantos años de la fundación del colegio con competencias, música y una gala final. Todo el año se coordinaba a partir de esa fecha.

-¡Genial, un día libre!-exclamé encantada, pensando en qué podría hacer con todo mi viernes.

-No puedes faltar-me dijo Mike.-Debes venir y luchar con nosotros por el mejor electivo. Este podría ser nuestro año.

Ya no se competía por alianzas, se competía por electivos.

-¿Cuáles son los premios?

Ninguno supo responderme.

En el restaurant, volví a tirar la bandeja con un pedido y luego llegó Edward. Al pasarle la carta, toqué su mano por accidente.

-Yo también soy como tu-le dije. Me miró, sin comprender. Empecé a ruborizarme. Agradecí la poca luz que tenía el lugar en el que solía sentarse. No notaría lo roja que me estaba poniendo. Recordé la promesa que le había hecho a Alice. Me sonrojé aún más.

-Tengo también mala circulación en las manos. Toda la sangre…

-Se te va al rostro-terminó mi frase, alzando la vista.

Me mordí el labio, avergonzada. Me retiré, sin tomarle la orden.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un sueño de lo más extraño. Manejaba hacia algún lugar del bosque y luego caminaba entre raíces y flores bajas, rodeada de gigantes árboles que no permitían el paso de mucha luz. Tropecé en varias ocasiones, pero seguí caminando, segura del lugar al que tanto quería llegar. Estaba cansada porque iba en subida pero sabía que lo que me esperaba era mucho mejor que cualquier contrariedad que tuviera por el largo y difícil camino recorrido. Mi corazón latía esperanzado porque pronto llegaría. Tomé aliento para caminar los últimos metros que me separaban de mi destino y…desperté.

El agua de la ducha salió totalmente fría por lo que me apresuré en vestirme para bajar y tomar algo caliente. Estábamos en otoño pero el clima era invernal. Tomé mi abrigo negro de la perchera y salí al gélido frío procurando controlar mis nervios al tiempo que intentaba no castañear los dientes. En el camino, ensayé lo que iba a decir, no podía ser tan difícil. No era una declaración. Eran solo cuatro palabras. Esperaría su respuesta y me iría luego de acordar qué día usaríamos para las clases. Y el lugar. Una biblioteca podía ser. Aunque tanto silencio se volvería incómodo y como nadie frecuentaba la biblioteca pública de Forks temía decir algo que no debía decir. Podía ser en el restaurant en el que trabajaba, pero solía estar llena en las horas que yo tendría libre y no podría concentrarme con todas las miradas en nuestra mesa. Dudaba que me miraran a mi. Lo mirarían a él y luego a mi, intentando descifrar por qué alguien como Edward compartía su tiempo con alguien como yo. Deseché la idea con desagrado. Podía ser en mi casa, Charlie nunca estaba y estaría en mi terreno, me sentiría cómoda. Conocía todas las vías de escape por si se me ocurría hablar demás o la situación se tornaba insostenible.

Me armé de valor y bajé del auto. Vi, unos metros más adelante, a Edward apoyado en su auto, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja. Me acerqué a él, pensando que podría estar escuchando música, pero alzó la vista antes de que llegara a su lado. Me miró con curiosidad y el resto de su rostro fue indescifrable. Pese al nerviosismo que tenía, el mío no se había ruborizado.

-Hola-no esperé que contestara-me preguntaba si me dejarías ayudarte con química.

Bueno, esas no habían sido cuatro palabras y no era lo que había ensayado, pero habían cumplido con su objetivo. Empecé a jugar con los tirantes de mi mochila, mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-No.

Alcé la vista, confundida. No era así como me lo había imaginado.

-No necesito tu ayuda.

Se quedó mirándome, como preguntándose por qué seguía frente a él. La razón era que me costaba mover las piernas. De un momento a otro mis ojos se llenarían de lágrimas. Tragué con dificultad y me volví para entrar al instituto y perderme en algún corredor.

-Edward-susurré, cuando ya estaba lo bastante lejos de él. Apreté una de mis manos en puño y caminé rápidamente para desaparecer de su campo visual. Aunque dudaba que me estuviera observando.

En el camarín Ángela me preguntó qué me pasaba.

-Nada-respondí en un hilo de voz.

-Para nada, no hay como el ejercicio. Ayuda a botar cualquier frustración, pena o disgusto. Y calma los nervios.

El viernes llegó para alivio y consuelo de todos los estudiantes de aquel instituto. No sabía lo que me esperaba, y como siempre me habían desagradado las sorpresas no podía compartir las ansias ni el nerviosismo por aquel esperado día.

Me encontré con Jessica y junto a ella, entré. Cada sala estaba decorada ya según el electivo que representaba. El más lindo era la sala de literatura. Estaba disfrazada de teatro antiguo. Una cortina de terciopelo granate cubría la entrada y dentro las sillas se habían dispuesto en un semicírculo. Sobre el escenario unos muñecos representaban el final de Tristán e Isolda. Ella observaba el cuerpo casi sin vida de su amado. Un poco más atrás la observaba su esposo, el rey. El veía como las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de Isolda, poco después le contaría que aceptaba la realización de aquel amor callado. Tristán miraba a Isolda, con gesto débil y agotado pero le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, una esperanzadora sonrisa. Quizás sí había una oportunidad para ellos. No sería donde se encontraban ahora, pero algún día volverían a encontrarse sus almas y podrían disfrutar el uno del otro como nunca pudieron hacerlo en vida…

Salí de la habitación inmediatamente, la melancolía se había apoderado de mi y no podía seguir conteniéndome. Sentí como mía su batalla y la pena me consumió completamente.

Mike me encontró saliendo del baño, ya calmada. Me llevó a la sala de química porque la competencia iba a comenzar. El desafío era el siguiente: se debía escoger a una pareja del electivo para una prueba sorpresa. Teníamos que demostrar que éramos los mejores y que los alumnos que conformábamos el electivo disfrutábamos hasta más allá de la médula con Chang y Mcmurry.

Me escogieron a mí y me dieron la libertad de escoger a mi pareja. Recorrí la sala con la mirada y mis pies se detuvieron frente a Edward. El se acercó a mí y se ofreció para ser mi pareja.

-No, gracias. Ya había quedado con Mike-mentí mientras miraba ceñuda a Edward y Mike se ponía a mi lado con gesto protector.

Frente a nosotros el profesor y juez de la prueba dejó dos vasos precipitados. Ambos con la misma cantidad de líquido transparente. Debíamos averiguar cual era agua y cual HCl. Mike dio un paso hacia atrás y se rascó la cabeza mientras perdía la mirada en el líquido. Edward se había puesto al lado del juez, frente a nosotros y miraba divertido el comportamiento de mi pareja. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa. Tenía cinco minutos para deducir cual era cual.

-¿Puede darme papel pH?

El profesor negó con la cabeza.

-Debes averiguarlo con tus sentidos. El olfato, la visión, el tacto, el gusto…el que quieras.

Mike se abalanzó sobre un vaso con intención de hacer una prueba. Lo tomé del brazo, con fuerza y le dije:

-¡Estas loco! Si es ácido te quemarás todas las vías respiratorias. Si lo tocas-le advertí-te quemarás.

Pensé y volví a pensar en una manera de descubrir cual era cual. Al final del tiempo, me rendí:

-Lo siento, profesor, pero si estas son las condiciones no se me ocurre nada para reconocerlos. Sin implementos solo puedo ver pasar el tiempo y esperar a que el ácido se evapore, pero en cinco minutos no sacaré nada.

Edward me miraba con una sonrisa torcida, el profesor me miraba serio y el resto estaba tan o más nervioso que yo esperando que el segundo hablara. No respiré. Había echado todo a perder. El electivo perdería por mi culpa. Mantuve la mirada insistente de Edward, no dejaría que ganara esta vez. No le iba a dar el placer de verme derrotada y vulnerable ante él.

-Srta. Swan, ha hecho muy bien en alejar a su compañero del vaso. Sr. Newton, es muy ingenuo si piensa que dejaríamos que nuestros alumnos tocaran u olieran un ácido. Srta. Swan-volvió a dirigirse a mi, pero yo no le miraba, mis ojos deambulaban sobre los de Edward-¿quiere volver a dar su respuesta?

Ambos vasos contienen agua, pensé. Lo que le había dicho a Mike bastaba como pista.

-Ninguno de los vasos contiene HCl, profesor.

-Muy bien Srta. Swan, ha hecho ganar a su electivo.

Edward me sonrió, y me pareció que no había en el mundo una sonrisa más cálida que aquella, asintió con la cabeza levemente y yo hubiera preferido quedarme con su mirada en silencio a los abrazos y felicitaciones de mis compañeros de electivo.

Pese a esto el electivo ganador fue literatura. Gracias a Alice, que respondió a todas y cada una de las preguntas que le hizo el profesor encargado. Desde los antiguos clásicos a la actual ciencia ficción, Alice parecía haberse leídos todos los libros.

Supongo que si hubiera ganado carpintería los habrían llevado al aserradero, más nosotros, los literatos, iríamos al teatro.

Por la tarde serían las competencias deportivas. Como no me interesaban en lo más mínimo decidí irme. Camino al estacionamiento me encontré con Mike, que se acercaba a mí. Me detuve y lo esperé.

-¿Te vas?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Mañana es la gala-me informó.

Ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado, sin comprender a donde quería llegar.

-Se acostumbra a ir en pareja. La vestimenta es semi formal…es como un baile.

-¡Ah! Ya veo.

-Deberíamos ser pareja. Lo hicimos muy bien en química, deberíamos repetirlo…

-No-lo detuve, confusa.

-¿Ya tienes pareja?-su tono era algo dominante.

-No-contesté, ahora molesta-no asistiré a la gala.-Me di media vuelta y me dirigí al auto.

-¡Bella!-se puso frente a mí.

Esperé.

-Salvaste mi vida. Allá en química, pude haberme calcinado, pero tu me salvaste.

-Mike, era agua. Ambos vasos tenían agua.

-Pero tu no lo sabías en ese entonces.

-Mike, déjalo ya. O desearé de verdad que alguno de esos vasos hubiera tenido ácido y que tu hubieras metido algo más que las narices.

**M**uchas gracias por los reviews :D y por leerme. ¡Alegran mucho mis días!

Yuliiaa, gracias por el dato ya lo he cambiado.

Pd. Si alguien sabe como diferenciar, así a la vista, HCl del agua, les estaré muy agradecida xD.


	11. Capítulo X:El encuentro

Capítulo X

El encuentro

Desperté pero mi habitación seguía en penumbras. Alcé la vista para ver el reloj: marcaba las siete de la mañana. Como no quería seguir durmiendo, me levanté.

No tenía nada que hacer hasta el mediodía. Saqué mi cuaderno de debajo de mi cama y anoté algunas cosas en las que había estado pensando en sueños. Fue al mirar la página anterior cuando me vino la idea. Buscaría aquel lugar, tenía todas las anotaciones para llegar, el camino, el sendero y tenía el sueño fresco en mi memoria. Podía comparar el lugar con las imágenes de mi cabeza y averiguar si aquello era un recuerdo. Me entusiasmé y me dirigí al cuarto de baño en puntillas. Charlie aún dormía y por su salud que fuera así. Había estado llegando los últimos tres días sumamente tarde, y la falta de sueño agregado a la preocupación, hacían de su rostro un espectáculo triste de observar.

La ducha fue breve pues estaba ansiosa por salir. Desayuné lo suficiente para no sentirme fatigada a mitad de camino, me puse las zapatillas más gruesas que tenía, me abrigué con esmero y salí de casa después de dejarle una nota a Charlie en el refrigerador.

El monovolumen había quedado como nuevo luego de que Charlie arreglara la batería. Sin mucho esfuerzo, cabe mencionar.

Seguí el camino que había seguido en el sueño, pero a diferencia de aquella Bella yo no me sentía nada segura. Prendí la radio para darme valor. El camino estaba desierto, eran recién las ocho.

Conduje hacia los límites del pueblo, hacia el norte, y encontré una señal, la señal que buscaba.

Me dio un salto el corazón al comprobar que el camino se parecía mucho a lo visto en mi sueño. Giré a la derecha para tomar la vía 101 y comencé a sentirme segura.

A medida que avanzaba por el camino veía como en un par de metros el pavimento desaparecería completamente. Me adentraba a inicios de un gran y frondoso bosque.

Detuve el auto, miré por el espejo retrovisor, no había nadie. Me bajé con una ligera sensación de miedo. Sabía que este era el camino, sabía que llegaría a algún lugar pero temía perderme en el camino de vuelta. Cerré la puerta del auto con llave y me adelanté por las señas de madera. Llevaba cerca de quince minutos caminando por el sendero cuando me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Me detuve en seco, miré el suelo que pisaban mis pies, levanté la cabeza para mirar a mí alrededor. Esto había resultado demasiado fácil. Me devolví sobre mis pasos y llegué al inicio del camino. Mi camioneta estaba a unos cuantos metros. Una fría brisa comenzó a recorrer el lugar, crucé mis brazos sobre mi estómago para que el frío no me quitara el valor y comencé nuevamente por un camino ideado sólo por mis pies. Dejé que me guiaran y me adentré en la espesura del bosque. Al alzar la vista al cielo, las rendijas formadas por las ramas de los árboles dejaron entrever lo apagado que estaba el día.

Observé maravillada la creación de la naturaleza. Todo diseñado con un desorden tal, que el bosque, en su totalidad y, así como estaba, parecía perfecto. Respiré profundo para llenar mis pulmones de aquél ligero aroma que rozaba mis mejillas y reconocí, entre tantos otros, la lavanda. Caminé unos metros más adelante y la encontré. Corté unas ramitas, pensé en ponerlas en un posillo con agua para inundar mi habitación de aquel delicado olor.

Aún no encontraba nada que llamara mi atención tan urgentemente como para haber ideado y realizado este viaje. Anduve sobre raíces y esquivé ramas pero no podía hallar aquello por lo que mi corazón palpitaba emocionado.

El bosque, de pronto, se me hizo escalofriante. Un tenue sonido despertó mi lado más racional y me hizo darme vuelta instintivamente para, luego, salir corriendo en busca de mi auto y desaparecer de allí. Pero no pude escapar. Al darme vuelta, uno de mis pies se enredó en una maraña de raíces delgadas y caí lentamente, preparando todo mi cuerpo para recibir el menor daño posible. Pero de un instante a otro, y sin saber cómo, dejé de caer. Frente a mis ojos estaba mi pie encadenado, mi cabello caía sobre mis hombros, pero algo me aferraba de la cintura. Mi rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del suelo, sentí una incómoda sensación de vértigo y sentí que volaba. Pero aún estaba allí, mirándome el pie y más confundida a cada segundo que pasaba. No había pasado más de diez segundos en aquella posición, pero los sentido en cámara lenta. Mi cuerpo recuperó la verticalidad sin hacer yo ningún esfuerzo. De pronto, el mundo volvió a estar alineado frente a mis ojos.

-No deberías estar aquí-me informó una voz aterciopelada.

Observé a mí alrededor con curiosidad y encontré una espalda alejándose a paso cansino entre dos pinos hermanos. Mis pies comenzaron a caminar y a recorrer sus pasos. Mis pisadas resonaban estruendosamente en contraste con el silencio de sus pasos y del bosque en general. El no volvió a un lugar seguro. Fue adentrándose en el bosque hasta llegar a un punto en que el camino solo permitía hacer dos cosas: devolverse o subir por un estrecho camino hecho al azar por los troncos de los árboles.

El, en ningún momento, había mirado hacia atrás, pero estaba segura de que sabía que lo seguía.

La verdad, no podría, de ninguna manera, justificar la decisión de seguirlo por lo que agradecía su silencio y su aparente indiferencia hacia mi. Se detuvo en seco, a unos pasos de mí y se volvió para mirarme. Su cara estaba tensada, apretaba la mandíbula con aparente incomodidad pero se volvió a mirarme y alzó la mano para ayudarme a continuar.

El camino a seguir era solo uno por lo que no me perdería y si caía él podía volver a recogerme, por lo tanto, iría adelante. ¡Genial!, pensé. Será partícipe de cada uno de mis tropezones y de más de alguna de mis caídas. ¡¿En qué momento se me había ocurrido salir de casa y emprender este chiflado viaje?!

Tomé su mano e inicié nuevamente el recorrido con paso decidido, aunque por dentro tiritaba como jalea.

Luego de varias caídas y tropezones, como había previsto, aunque él no había intentado ayudarme como también había previsto en mis atolondrados pensamientos, llegamos a una pequeña planicie ubicada a una abrupta distancia del suelo. Podía ver las copas de algunos árboles pequeños y si alzaba la cabeza, sólo un poco, podía atisbar la copa de los más altos. Todos, apostados frente a mí quitándome todo el coraje de mirar hacia abajo. Edward caminó unos pasos adelante y se sentó. Levantó la mirada para que hiciera lo mismo y me senté a su lado. Forcé mis ojos para sólo mirar el suelo. Alzar la vista, sabiendo que él me observaba, hubiera sido peligroso. Aunque sólo observara sus largas piernas estiradas con descuido adornando el suelo.

Sentí su abrasadora mirada sobre mi cuerpo y comencé a respirar con dificultad. Gracias al cielo, el gorjeo de unos lejanos pájaros disimulaba el sonido de mi acelerado corazón. Luego de unos minutos, me obligué a mirarlo. El tenía los ojos cerrados. Una sonrisa se escapó y se dibujó en mi boca. Era completamente libre para admirarlo a gusto. ¿Sentiría mi mirada sobre él, como yo había sentido la suya unos segundos antes? Seguramente no.

Suspiré, algo frustrada, mientras seguía observándolo. Edward era, endemoniadamente atractivo. Sus ojos se abrieron sin poder retirar los míos a tiempo y me encontraron contemplándolo sin miramientos. Su maliciosa sonrisa dejó mi mente en blanco. Hasta mi conciencia balbuceaba. Entrecerré los ojos, algo molesta de que me hubiera descubierto.

Me preguntaba si él solía ir a aquel lugar con frecuencia. Parecía conocer perfectamente el camino y esperaba que fuera así porque sino, no imaginaba cómo iba a salir de allí.

Quise preguntarle si así era, pero temía que si respondía afirmativamente me cortara las alas para volver algún día a aquél lugar.

-¿Sueles pasear por el bosque?-preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿No conocías este lugar?-parecía sumamente interesado.

-No-miré a mí alrededor y hasta con la presencia de Edward mi sueño se hacía realidad ante mis asombrados ojos.-Pero había visto este lugar en mis sueños.

Pegó sus ojos a los míos adentrándose en lo profundo de mi alma. Me estremecí y retiré la mirada.

-No _debes_ caminar por los bosques y menos sola, ¿estás completamente loca?-Negó con la cabeza como si no pudiera comprender tanta estupidez en una sola persona. Me sobresalté al escuchar sus palabras y mi corazón aún intentaba huir despavorido cuando él dijo:

-Prométeme que no lo volverás hacer. Por favor.-su voz preocupada acarició mis oídos y apaciguó el efecto de sus anteriores palabras.

-Está bien-prometí, sin preguntarme por qué para él era tan importante que le hiciera esa promesa.

Para mi pesar, la ilusión no alcanzó a durar un día completo.

Llegué a mi casa, luego del trabajo, y encontré la casa oscura. Charlie aún no llegaba del trabajo y ya eran casi las diez. Entré a la casa, prendí las luces del porche, del salón y subí a mi habitación. Me tiré sobre la mecedora con cansancio y me saqué con dificultad las zapatillas, embetunadas con barro. Tomé una larga y relajante ducha y al terminar de vestirme y bajar a la cocina, Charlie aún no regresaba. Decidí esperarlo. Dos emociones completamente distintas se agolpaban en mi pecho y amenazaban con quitarme el sueño. La más reciente era la preocupación y el temor que sentía por mi padre. El siempre había sido trabajólico pero solía llamar para anunciarme que llegaría tarde. Esta semana no lo había hecho ni una sola vez. Y no imaginaba qué cosa pudiera ocuparlo tanto.

La segunda emoción mantenía mis mejillas ruborizadas. No había podido calmar mi pulso en toda la tarde y por eso quebré cinco platos mientras intentaba lavarlos. Sue ya no se compadecía de mí, ni me miraba con gesto maternal. Estaba comenzando a fastidiarse y con toda razón.

Los ojos caramelo de Edward penetrando en mi alma como si allí pertenecieran no habían dejado de perseguirme. El tono de su voz y la inflexión que le había dado a cada palabra no habían dejado de arrullarme. Aunque sólo habló para reprenderme.

Escuché la llave entrar por la cerradura y me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida. Me levanté del sillón y vi mi reloj: eran las dos de la madrugada. La puerta se abrió y apareció Charlie con el rostro cansado y abatido. Se sorprendió al verme y me sonrió, bueno fue casi una sonrisa, en señal de saludo.

-¿Dónde estabas, papá?

-Trabajando-se tiró en el sillón del que yo me había levantado y cerró los ojos.

-¿Deseas comer algo?

-No-su voz era débil, llena de fatiga.-Me dormiré y olvidaré que no he almorzado.

-¿Por qué no has almorzado, papá? ¿Por qué no has llamado para decirme que llegarías tarde? No sabes lo preocupada que estaba. Y no ha sido sólo hoy, has estado actuando así toda la semana, ¿qué sucede?

Abrió los ojos y enarcó una ceja, mirándome casi divertido. Suspiró agotado y dijo:

-¡Vaya! No pensé jamás que serías la reencarnación de mi madre.

Esperé, sin celebrarle la broma.

-¡Ufa! Bella. No quería contarte porque eres muy asustadiza. Mira como te has puesto y ni siquiera he empezado a relatar lo que ha ocurrido.

Me senté frente a él y me contó:

-Un animal, aparentemente, ha estado matando gente en el bosque este último tiempo. Parece que baja por temporadas pero esta vez no se nos escapará.

-¿Esta vez?

-El año pasado ocurrió lo mismo. Seguimos su pista por un par de semanas y un día dejó de atacar. Pensé que nos habíamos librado de ese monstruo.

Se me erizó la piel.

-Bells, yo se que no eres temeraria, pero prométeme que por ningún motivo entrarás a esos bosques.

Escuché cómo en mi interior algo reventaba semejante a la explosión de una pompa de jabón y entonces la ilusión se esfumó, desapareciendo en el aire.

**H**ola!

Muchas gracias por los reviews.

Yuliiaa, gracias por responder ^^

Mia, creo que consideraré la idea para los próximos capítulos.

Bueno, chicas, creo que ya no demoraré tanto en actualizar.

Gracias por pasarse,

Besos!


	12. Capítulo XI:Complicaciones

Capítulo XI

Complicaciones

Carlisle y Esme se sentaron en las respectivas cabeceras de la gran mesa del salón que sólo ocupábamos para casos especiales o, como ahora, para reuniones urgentes.

La incertidumbre flotaba en el aire. Y no estábamos acostumbrados a sentirla. No, con alguien como Alice de nuestro lado. Pero esta vez, no sabíamos qué esperar.

-Si Alice no ha tenido ninguna pista y no los ha visto a lo largo del tiempo en el que se supone que han actuado, es posible que todo sea una gran mentira de los odiosos lobos para expulsarnos de Forks.-dijo Rosalie.

Negué con la cabeza. Apartando la posibilidad.

-_¿Es que siempre tienes la razón?-_inquirió picada.

No le hice caso. Miré a mi alrededor. Rosalie respiraba agitadamente, furiosa; Emmet, a su lado, miraba hacia Carlisle; Jasper sostenía la mano de Alice mientras esta, con los ojos cerrados intentaba tener una visión. Pero solo se veían brumas.

La preocupación se evidenciaba en el rostro de Jasper y en el de Esme.

-¿El licántropo no te dijo cuántos eran?

-No, Emmet.-respondí-sólo que la forma en que habían muerto…bueno, estaban totalmente desangrados.

Esme frunció el ceño. Para nosotros, que dedicábamos nuestra existencia al autocontrol para no hacer ni el más ínfimo daño a algún humano, estas muestras de lo que era nuestra verdadera naturaleza nos resultaban grotescas y hasta chocantes.

Alice empezó a negar con la cabeza, algo frustrada.

-Debemos vigilar el bosque-propuso Carlisle.

Alice se levantó.

-Yo voy primero.

Sin perder la calma, Carlisle la detuvo:

-Quiero que te quedes aquí.-Alice comenzó a protestar, odiaba sentirse inútil, pero Carlisle continuó-Edward irá con Jasper y Emmet irá conmigo. Alice, necesito que te quedes aquí, por si esto es una trampa. Tu serás la primera en enterarte. Apenas ocurra algo, van en nuestra ayuda.

Esme torció el gesto, preocupada de que la situación fuera tan grave como para necesitar de la ayuda de todos.

-Después de lo del año pasado-agregó Carlisle sin mirarme-no podemos tomar estas cosas a la ligera.

Nos levantamos. No quedaba nada más por decir. Caminamos con nuestras parejas hasta el umbral de la puerta de calle.

-_Edward._

Era Alice. La miré, para hacerle saber que estaba escuchándola y luego posé los ojos en una ventana.

-_Edward, por favor, cuídalo._

Asentí levemente con la cabeza.

Carlisle corroboró que cada uno tuviera un celular y partimos. Escuché que Alice decía:

-_Tengo un mal presentimiento_-y nos internamos en el bosque.

Era de madrugada cuando salimos. Y era una ventaja para rastrear al posible aquelarre. A esas horas ningún humano solía entrar en el bosque, a excepción de los turistas, que solían venir a acampar en las cercanías del pueblo. Pero la gran mayoría ya había sido asesinado.

Amanecía y ya habíamos recorrido casi por completo el bosque. Ralentizamos el paso porque aunque no habíamos escuchado ni visto nada, nos acercábamos indudablemente a la zona en la que se habían asentado los vampiros.

-_Por acá_.

Seguí a Jasper. El olor se hacía más fuerte a medida que nos aproximábamos.

Frente a nosotros los restos de una fogata fue lo único que llamó nuestra atención. Allí el olor se perdía. Caminamos en círculo para ver si podíamos hilarlo nuevamente y el sonido de ramas moviéndose y rompiéndose como a causa de una gran ventisca nos hizo alzar la mirada. Frente a nuestros ojos el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre impactó estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Olí la sangre antes de poder verla. Las hojas y raíces que había en la tierra húmeda del suelo no habían amortiguado en nada el golpe y, ahora, veía cómo la sangre escurría entre el verdor del musgo y el cuero cabelludo del desafortunado humano. Me acerqué a Jasper, que en ese momento, miraba casi con lujuria la sangre correr libre, como de una vertiente. Estaba quieto, luchando internamente por la sed que podía ser saciada tan fácil y exquisitamente. El olor y la visión de la sangre habían despertando en mi el apetito. Lo hice a un lado mientras intentaba controlar a Jasper, sostuve sus brazos, aprisionándolos detrás de su espalda. El rostro ya le había cambiado completamente, jadeaba incesante y el aroma ácido de la ponzoña salió de su boca aturdiéndolo y atrayéndolo hacia su bocado.

Yo mismo sentí la boca seca.

-¡Jasper no!-le ordené, pero no me prestó atención. Todo su interés estaba en la sangre de la víctima. Luego, con un grito gutural y desenfrenado alzó los brazos y se soltó como si no estuviera haciendo ningún esfuerzo. La energía y la fuerza que da el olor de la sangre cuando se esta sediento son capaces de darle vigor hasta al más ocioso de los vampiros.

-No respires-me abalancé sobre él y chocamos contra un árbol, derribándolo a nuestro paso. En lo alto se escuchó el batir de alas y el gorjeo de pájaros escapando. Jasper arremetió contra mi en un esfuerzo desesperado por quedarse solo. Hacerlo entender con palabras, aludir a su lado racional, eran intentos inútiles, por lo que seguí enfrentándome con él por lo que fueron largos y penosos minutos… hasta que el sonido estridente de un celular nos detuvo a ambos y nos hizo despertar.

Jasper, que se había alejado unos metros de mi, me miraba suplicante. Sabía quién llamaba y yo también.

Contesté. Solo fui capaz de decir una palabra:

-Ven.

Jasper me dio la espalda, respirando entrecortadamente. Ya la sangre y la sed que lo habían hecho enloquecer hasta hace un momento no era lo que llenaba sus pensamientos. El rostro decepcionado de Alice se dibuja en su cabeza y lo torturaba sin darle un respiro.

-Ya déjalo, Jasper.

No se volvió a mirarme.

Cuando Alice nos encontró, ya estábamos lejos del lugar en el que había caído el cuerpo del humano. Nos habíamos quedado en silencio y le concedí toda la privacidad a Jasper que a mi me hubiera gustado tener si alguien pudiera leer mis pensamientos en un momento como este. La debilidad era algo con lo que nos teníamos que enfrentar cada día, pero el fallarle a alguien, que confía ciegamente en nosotros, para eso no estábamos preparados.

Alice se paró frente a Jasper, que rehusaba mirarla, y esperó. Esperó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron y al cruzarse se dijeron cosas que jamás hubieran podido expresar con palabras.

Caminé en sentido contrario. Necesitaba pensar por lo que luego de perderme de su vista, corrí sin rumbo fijo. La luz mortecina de la mañana se filtraba por el enmarañado de copas y ramas.

El peligro volvía a amenazar Forks. Lo vivido hace un par de horas era claramente un llamado de atención. Alguien quería ser encontrado y nosotros, ahora, estaríamos dispuestos a acorralarlo y a acabar con él. O con los que fueran.

Me paré en seco cuando escuché pisadas y el respirar agitado de una persona. Hubiera reconocido aquellos tropezones aún cuando no tuviera que leer sus pensamientos para confirmar su procedencia. Me adelanté unos metros y detrás de un árbol observé a Bella caminar decidida, pero con dificultad por el bosque. Una pequeña risita se me escapó y llegó para liberarme de la tensión que dominaba mis pasos y mi actual estado de ánimo. Bella la escuchó y se volvió, instintivamente, hacia donde yo estaba. No alcanzó a verme porque cuando se disponía a buscar el origen de aquel sonido uno de sus pies se enredó con unas malezas, que crecían con total rebeldía por el suelo, y se hubiera golpeado la cabeza con una roca cubierta de musgo si no la hubiera tomado por la cintura y devuelto el equilibrio.

Me alejé unos metros, pero sin intención de apartarme de ella. Sólo a Bella se le podía ocurrir iniciar una caminata por los amenazantes bosques de Forks. Su inconsciente buscaba y deseaba el peligro como no había visto en ningún otro humano. Lo peor de todo es que ella no se daba cuenta de nada. Para ella eran sólo coincidencias.

-No deberías estar aquí.-Reparó en mi y me reconoció. Le di la espalda y comencé a caminar, lo más lento que podían mis pies. No era nada fácil.

Bella comenzó a seguirme sin saber, en verdad, por qué. Mi vanidad se vio satisfecha al saber lo contenta que se había puesto con mi presencia.

No le hablé porque aunque una parte de mí se regodeaba en su compañía, la otra y la que me dominaba, estaba sumamente furiosa. Tanto por lo ocurrido con Jasper como por encontrarme con Bella en medio de la nada. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo acá?

Me hundí en sus pensamientos. Se sentía cómoda y segura a mi lado. Aunque pedía a gritos que no me acercara a ella.

-_No, Bella-_se reprochaba-_ya tienes las piernas entumecidas y el cosquilleo subió a tu estómago, ¿para qué vas a querer caerte frente a él por esta razón? Suficiente tienes con todas las trampas a las que se enfrentan tus pies normalmente como para darles una razón más para tropezar._

Llegamos a la entrada natural del prado donde, unos meses atrás, habíamos estado los dos descubriéndonos por primera vez, dejando el miedo atrás y aceptando que no podíamos seguir escapando del destino. Al menos eso era lo que había pensado en ese momento. Luego de semanas de evitarla, de faltar a clases para no verla, e intentar con todas mis fuerzas alejarme de ella, comprendí que me resultaría imposible. Que por más que me negara, estaba ya enamorado. Y ya nada podía hacer.

Me volví y alcé mi mano mientras retiraba todos esos recuerdos de mi cabeza. Aceptó mi ayuda a regañadientes y continuó caminando, conmigo siguiendo sus pasos.

-_No te caigas, no te caigas, no te caigas._

Le pedía lo imposible a su lenta coordinación.

Finalmente el camino se abrió en una planicie, en lo alto del monte. Los árboles nos rodeaban y daban la sensación de estar flotando entre ellos. Las nubes, bajas debido a lo cargadas que estaban, formaban un pequeño techo sobre nuestras cabezas.

Me senté y miré a Bella para que me acompañara. Se sentó a mi lado y escondió la vista en el suelo. Me preguntaba si ella recordaba algo de la última vez que había estado con ella, en su habitación. Algo tendría que haber quedado de esa revelación, aunque fuera inconscientemente, tenía que recordarme un poco, hablé con ella, me reconoció…

La observé, aún mas frustrado que momentos atrás. Tenerla tan cerca y no poder acercarme más. Conversaciones, miradas, gestos y bromas habían quedado en el olvido. En lo profundo de su alma, guardados bajo siete llaves. Su corazón latía con fuerza, podía escucharlo. Cerré los ojos para invocar los momentos en que aquellos latidos, que ahora trotaban confusos sin razón aparente, se habían acelerado por mi.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podía dilatar esta situación? Cada día que pasaba alejaba a Bella más de mi. Llegaría el día en que ni un solo atisbo de recuerdo quedaría en su interior y su corazón terminaría por cansarse de evocar memorias que su mente no compartía y prescindiría del mío para siempre. Y era exacto lo que yo buscaba. Que su vida por fin despegara, llena de oportunidades y de alegrías y lejos, muy lejos de mí.

-_Edward._- Abrí los ojos y la miré, pensando que me llamaba. Pero sólo había pensado en mi nombre, la había sorprendido mirándome. Devolvió mi divertida sonrisa con desagrado y perdió la mirada en el bosque.

-_Desperté antes de poder llegar. Sabía que valía la pena pero jamás imaginé que aquel camino que inventó mi subconsciente me traería aquí. ¡Entonces sí era un recuerdo!_

_Pero,¿qué había venido a hacer aquí? Si Edward lo conoce también puede que sea un paseo solicitado. Alomejor la gente suele venir aquí. Es un lugar muy bonito. ¿Vendrá seguido? Me encantaría volver pero si me vuelvo a topar con él pensará que lo estoy siguiendo. _

¿Pensaba en volver? ¡Pensaba volver a internarse en el bosque sola! ¡Bella!

-¿Sueles pasear por el bosque?-

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-¿No conocías este lugar?-Mas bien quería saber si no había evocado en ella alguna sensación desconocida como un inesperado y gran amor por mi. Sabía que no, ¡podía leer sus pensamientos! ¡Qué tortura! El año pasado me había frustrado por no saber qué pensaba y ahora estaba frustrado porque sabía con detalle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero nada de ello resultaba una ilusión para mí.

-No-hizo una pausa mientras miraba con detalle cada lugar del bosque y luego posó nuevamente en mi su mirada. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro, llenándolo de esperanza, y agregó:

-Pero había visto este lugar en mis sueños. _Mañana a no ser que llueva vendré de nuevo. Tengo el camino en la memoria, ahora tengo que saber por qué lo conozco y en qué circunstancias lo conocí. ¡Ah! No estaba tan loca después de todo. No todos mis sueños podían ser películas como dijo Jacob. Podría sacarle fotos al lugar y empezar a armar el puzzle…_

-No debes caminar por los bosques y menos sola, ¿Estás completamente loca?-las palabras salieron llenas de disgusto y me costó terminar la frase, ahogado en un exasperado bufido. Intenté calmarme.

-Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer.-Hice una pausa para volver a respirar, había logrado asustarla-Por favor.

-Está bien.-dijo, simple.


	13. Capítulo XII:Claro de Luna

Capítulo XII

Claro de luna

-Bells, yo se que no eres temeraria, pero prométeme que por ningún motivo entrarás a esos bosques.

-Está bien, papá, te lo prometo.-Era la segunda vez que hacía esa promesa. Debía ser algo muy serio para que todo el mundo estuviera tan asustado. Me dirigí a las escaleras y cuando iba en el quinto escalón me devolví.

-¿Qué tipo de animal crees que pudo haber sido? Un oso, un coyote, un puma, tal vez un lobo.

-No, los lobos sólo atacan cuando ponen en peligro sus manadas.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Papá.

-¿Si, Bella?

-Prométeme que te cuidarás, intenta no hacer nada heroico.-La sola idea de que un animal pudiera hacerle daño me hizo estremecerme por completo. ¿En qué lugar había querido vivir?

Charlie soltó una risita y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Mañana tienes que trabajar?

-Si, estaré todo el día afuera, así que pórtate bien-me advirtió con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

-Siempre.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación luego de lavarme los dientes y escuché los cansados pasos de Charlie subir por la escalera y luego entrar a su cuarto.

Me tiré en mi cama pero no intenté cerrar los ojos. Ya no tenía sueño. Alejé las preocupaciones pensando en algo bueno. El gran descubrimiento. Había encontrado el camino de mi sueño y eso me llevó al prado sobre los árboles. La cercanía y seguridad que sentí en ese lugar, como la sensación de pertenencia que me hacían pensar del prado el lugar ideal para ver pasar las horas, abrieron un pequeño hueco en aquel lugar cercado por brumas y espinas en el que se encontraba la Bella que quizás cuántas cosas había vivido y a la que yo no conocía. Aún no era posible mirar con claridad, el pequeño orificio se asemejaba a un ojo de buey, pero estaba segura de que pronto llegaría el día en que derribaría la puerta y me vería libre de esta sensación de andar flotando en la nada, con una necesidad que no podía ser satisfecha y con una angustia cuyo origen desconocía.

Desee poder dormir para alcanzas más pedazos de mi frágil memoria. Pero en vez de eso, obtuve un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que aunque me obligó igualmente a cerrar los ojos, no me trajo ningún beneficio.

El miércoles Charlie partió más temprano que de costumbre hacia el trabajo. Me levanté luego de que se fue. Eran las cuatro y media. No había soñado absolutamente nada y eso no había ayudado mucho con mi estado de ánimo. Estaba esperanzada, pero era impaciente. Una peligrosa combinación para alguien que no tenía donde fundarlas. Me fui a la ducha y salí cuando el reloj marcaba las cinco. Suspiré aburrida. Al menos hoy no tendría clases. No en la mañana.

En los últimos días no había tenido ni un solo sueño, ninguna imagen extraña llegó a mi cabeza para aturdirla y la inercia comenzaba a consumirme. La inercia mental. No tenía ni una pizca de creatividad últimamente y debía entregar un trabajo para literatura mañana. Y ni siquiera lo había empezado. Ojee las hojas de mi cuaderno y escribí un par de líneas que estaba segura borraría al volver a leerlas. Pero eso me ayudó a pasar el tiempo.

Llegué, aún así, muy temprano al instituto.

El bus que nos llevaría hacia el teatro ya estaba estacionado frente a la puerta principal. Aún no sabíamos qué obra íbamos a ver. Cruzaba los dedos porque fuera un clásico. Sinceramente no entendía la actual forma de hacer teatro, supongo que prefería lo tradicional, lo encontraba mucho más apasionante y provocador.

Mike pasó a mi lado y me saludó asintiendo con la cabeza. Estaba dolido todavía por la última vez que habíamos hablado…

La próxima vez que me quise dar cuenta ya se había formado una fila frente a la puerta del bus. La profesora recogía las autorizaciones y el conductor con un trapo sucio limpiaba los espejos y el parabrisas.

-¡Hola, Bella!-me saludó entusiasta Ángela.

-Hola, Ang, ¿qué tal estás?

-Ansiosa. ¿Qué obra crees que podremos ver?

-Hace poco se estaba presentado "casa de muñecas". Es probable que sea esa.

-A mi me gustaría ver "sueño de una noche de verano".

-Y que todo haya sido sólo un sueño- pensé.- Una triste broma de tiranos aburridos y todo lo que se pensó era eterno e invencible no haya sido sino tan débil y frágil como la vida, _como tu vida_.-Negué con la cabeza, confusa. Las palabras parecían brotar y formarse en mi cabeza sin siquiera pensarlas ni imponerlas. La voz de aquel susurro sonaba dolida y quebrada.

-¿Pasa algo, Bella?-inquirió Ángela a mi lado.

-No-logré decir, cuando me vi libre de aquel dolor ajeno.

Subimos casi de últimas al bus y no encontramos asientos vacíos. Al menos no para irnos juntas. Ángela se fue a sentar a lado de un chico con lentes, en la primera fila y yo, luego de buscar y rebuscar, no tuve más remedio que sentarme con Mike Newton, en el último puesto. No levantó la vista al llegar a su lado ni dijo palabra durante la mitad del camino. Y por mí que así fuera, no tenía que mantener una conversación que ni deseaba empezar. Pero aún así, no pude soportar el vacío que planeó hacerme.

-¿Eh, Mike?

-¿Ah?-sonó más como un gruñido. No se volvió.

-Lamento lo que dije la última vez que hablamos. Me pillaste desprevenida, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente. Si te herí, lo siento.

Mike se volvió, finalmente y con una sonrisa me concedió el ansiado perdón. Empecé a arrepentirme a los pocos segundos, al ver sus ojos posarse en los míos. No mantuve su mirada pues me incomodó. En vez de eso observé por la ventana, sumamente interesada del paisaje que pasaba frente a mis ojos.

-Bella.

-¿Si, Mike?-no desvié la mirada.

-Me agradas.

-Eso está muy bien, Mike. Tu también me agradas.

-El año pasado-empezó a balbucear-bueno, desde el año pasado, con Jessica y tu con-me volví, de forma brusca, con la pregunta en la cara.

-¿Si?

-Bueno-abrió los ojos-ambos sufrimos mucho.

En mi cabeza, entornaba los ojos, hacia más allá del cielo. Lentamente, abrí mi mochila mientras él seguía casi incoherentemente con su disertación, y saqué mi reproductor de música. Le ofrecí un audífono para que se quedara callado y lo logré, al menos por el resto del camino.

-Es una lástima que los jóvenes Cullen no hayan asistido.-comentó la profesora mientras entrábamos al teatro de Port Angels. Un teatro con sólo una sala.-Si no hubiera sido por Alice no habríamos ganado.

No me había dado cuenta de que faltaban. Una verdadera lástima que Alice, la más entusiasta del curso, no hubiera podido disfrutar de su logro.

Como no había mucho que ver en el salón principal del teatro, decidí entrar y esperar sentada el comienzo de la obra. Veríamos "Sueño de una noche de verano" por lo que Ángela, sentada a mi lado, esperaba ansiosa el comienzo de la obra.

-¿Qué quieres estudiar?-le pregunté.

Me miró con los ojos brillantes y algo ruborizada, contestó:

-Teatro.

Sonreí. Era la gente más tímida la que estudiaba teatro. Allí podían ser lo que no se atrevían en la vida real. Una máscara te permite hacer cosas que ni te imaginas, ya no eres tu por lo que no haces el ridículo.

-Eso es algo…liberador. ¿Participas de algún taller?

-Si, los fines de semana. Hemos hecho un par de obras-dijo algo humilde.

-Me gustaría mucho verte.

-¿Si?

Dos notas al unísono. Se me erizó la piel. El doble sonido se repetía en acordes dispersos, listos para desarmar a cualquiera. La mezcla entre agudos y graves detuvo mi respiración. Mi corazón latió con rapidez. El sonido era tan lejano como el recuerdo que intentaba alcanzar. Y el laberinto en el que me encontraba tan impetuoso que por no marearme preferí cerrar los ojos. La voz de Ángela se había convertido en un distante susurro. Mi barbilla comenzó a temblar, al igual que mis piernas. Por lo que agradecí estar sentada. Mi respiración comenzó a acompasarse al ritmo de la melodía. Pensé que iba a desmayarme cuando los acordes se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y yo, en consecuencia, empecé a hiperventilar. Estábamos en lo alto de la cima. El vértigo lo sentí como si estuviera en una montaña rusa. Esperando la caída. Esta por fin llegó pero no fue más fácil el descenso. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados apretadamente, pensé que si los abría, todo me daría vueltas.

-¿Bella?-volvía a la realidad.-¿Estás bien?

Asentí con la cabeza y lentamente abrí los ojos.

-¿Conocías esa canción?

¿La conocía?

-¿Sabes cómo se llama? Me ha parecido una melodía maravillosa.

-Claro de luna-respondí sin pensarlo y con la voz acartonada.

-¡Ah!-me dijo, con una sonrisa-perdón por haberte interrumpido, entonces.

Asentí con la cabeza, aturdida.

La obra comenzó al poco tiempo, pero no pude prestarle atención. Aquélla melodía aún ocupaba toda mi mente. Era una sensación avasalladora y mi corazón latía lleno de goce. No reconocí aquella emoción hasta que noté que, en realidad, era un sentimiento.

Llegamos a la hora de almuerzo y en el estacionamiento me encontré con Edward. Caminaba hacia su volvo con una gruesa carpeta en la mano. Me acerqué para preguntarle por Alice. Al menos fue eso lo que quise creer.

Me saludó mientras abría la puerta de su coche.

-¿Cómo está Alice?-supuse que estaría enferma.

-Está muy bien. Tú, ¿cómo estás? ¿Todo te ha marchado bien?-su tono era despreocupado.

Asentí. Sonrió y dijo:

-Me alegro.

-Pensé que se habían ido de viaje o algo así. Como ninguno de ustedes fue al teatro…Extrañamos mucho a Alice, gracias a ella pudimos ir.

-Si, Alice está de viaje. No va a volver.

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué?

Sentí su mirada fija en mí, pero pude controlarme. La idea de no volver a ver a Alice sirvió como escudo para otro tipo de emociones, un poco más demandantes.

-Se ganó una beca para estudiar en el extranjero y terminará allá el último curso.

-Y tu, ¿por qué no fuiste a ver la obra?

Me mostró la carpeta y respondió:

-Estaba haciendo unos trámites.

Un extraño dolor cayó sobre mí como un rayo y la angustia de un presentimiento amenazó con ahogarme.

-¿Tu también te vas?-No se de dónde había salido, pero enrojecí al escuchar el tono de aflicción que había tomado mi voz. Mantuve su mirada lo más que pude mientras él tensaba el rostro y entrecerraba los ojos. Mi barbilla comenzó a temblar, traicionándome, su rostro se volvió preocupado y sus ojos se abrieron con un brillo lleno de, lo que a mi me pareció, culpa.

-Si.

¿Lo había escuchado realmente? No le había visto mover la boca, pero eso fue lo que escuché.

Se iba. Ni la curiosidad por saber a dónde se iría me hizo quedarme más tiempo a su lado. Me di vuelta y comencé a caminar, lentamente, parecía que no llegaría nunca. Las puertas del instituto se veían tan lejanas como las nubes, al mirar el cielo, la sensación de cercanía no era más que un engaño.

**G**racias por los reviews!

Este es un capi algo corto pero no tardo en colgar más.

Muchas gracias por pasarse =D


	14. Capítulo XIII:Nuevos Aires

Capítulo XIII

Nuevos aires

Cuando volví a casa sabía qué debía hacer. No dejaría que el desconcierto me consumiera, preferí distraer mi mente. Me senté en la cocina para hacer mis deberes. La luz de allí era mucho mejor que la de mi pieza. Me sorprendió el sonido de la cerradura. Era aún temprano, considerando lo tarde que Charlie estaba llegando últimamente.

-Hola, princesa.

-Hola, papá, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-No quieres saberlo-torció el gesto hasta llegar a una mueca llena de desagrado.

-¿Siguen los ataques?

-Si-desvió el tema-¿hay algo para comer?

Alcé la mirada, ¡se me había olvidado por completo!

-No, papá, lo siento.

Se sentó frente a mí luego de sacar una cerveza del refrigerador. Y me quedó mirando.

-¿Pasó algo?-pregunté, poniéndome nerviosa.

-¿Has estado llorando?

La pregunta me pilló de sorpresa, como un balde de agua fría. Empecé a tiritar sin darme cuenta.

-No.

Me levanté y me di vuelta para prepararle algo de cenar a Charlie y para esconder la cara. Disimuladamente pasé mi mano sobre mi rostro, y ahí las encontré, casi secas, dibujadas al desorden sobre la piel de mis mejillas. Respiré hondo y sentí el escalofrío típico que llega con el consuelo.

Luego de servirle la cena, me senté frente a él para acompañarlo mientras comía. Estaba aún muy confusa, pero lo bastante calmada para que no se preocupara.

Charlie comió en silencio. Podía notar que estaba enfadado por algo.

-Dime-pedí, intentando que se desahogara conmigo.

Soltó un taco y no levantó la mirada de su plato.

-Hoy encontramos a un guardia forestal entre las ramas de un árbol un tanto alto para que el ataque lo hubiera hecho un simple animal.

Se me sobrecogió el estómago.

-Murió de la misma forma que las otras víctimas.

Me llevé una mano a la boca.

-Esto es obra de un lunático y eso es mucho más peligroso que cualquier clase de animal.

Agradecí al cielo que Charlie hubiera regresado sano y salvo a casa. Pero al parecer, él no estaba del todo deacuerdo porque como si hubiera sabido lo que pensaba, añadió:

-Nos obligaron a salir del bosque. Tenemos que esperar el apoyo de los otros grupos regionales. Antes, no podemos hacer nada-soltó otro taco, iracundo.- ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? Están matando gente a la espera de grupos especializados. ¡Ni que estuvieran esperando a los cazafantasmas! Yo no debería estar acá…-se levantó.

-¡Papá!

Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación como león enjaulado.

-¡Papá!-notó que lo llamaba y se detuvo-aprovecha de descansar-intenté convencerlo-y así mañana podrás salir temprano y estar alerta. Debes cuidarte si quieres hacer bien tu trabajo-sabía que había ganado cuando su rostro se asimiló al de un niño siendo reprendido, viéndose acorralado y sin poder protestar.

Luego de lavar los platos, subí a mi habitación con mis cuadernos a cuestas. Charlie había prendido la televisión y no había nada en ella que pudiera interesarme. Por fin había terminado los deberes y el cansancio hizo que los parpados me pesaran más de la cuenta. Aún así no quería dormir. Me dirigí hacia la ventana e intenté abrirla haciendo un esfuerzo inútil. El sueño me siguió dominando. Pero no había nada, aparte del placer del descanso, que me tentara a cerrar los ojos. No podía ver en mis sueños lo que tanto anhelaba contemplar. Y temía que se me fuera la vida durmiendo, alejándome irremediablemente de este día. El último de Edward Cullen en Forks.

Jamás lo había tenido más claro como en ese momento, mientras aún intentaba abrir la ventana, y ya no servía de nada.

Tuve que resignarme con soñar con el frío viento de la noche rozándome el rostro pues no pude seguir escapando cuando vi el reloj y este marcó la una de la madrugada.

El amanecer llegó, como una pesada pila de libros sobre el pecho. Había escapado todo lo que me había permitido mi cuerpo de la sensación de modorra que me obligaba a cerrar los ojos. Y ahora, despertando en esta insoportable realidad, hubiera preferido quedarme para siempre en el sueño… Sus labios pétreos presionaron los míos en un casto y dulce beso. Busqué su aliento, embriagador, abriendo mis labios, pero me rechazó con suma fuerza, apartándose de mí. En su rostro veía la lucha que estaba librando y me mordí el labio, culpable…Al menos había despertado con un dulce sabor en los labios y un mareo digno de un borracho. Era una sensación desconocida de la cual no quería escapar.

La sonrisita no se me despegó de los labios sino hasta que llegué al instituto. Y supe que no le vería más.

Mientras miraba por la ventana, en clase de matemáticas, traté de ver todo con mayor objetividad. Las nubes, indudablemente cargadas, me hicieron hacer una mueca.

- ¿Está en desacuerdo, Srta. Swan?-escuché que el profesor llamaba mi atención.

Observé la pizarra un segundo pues no tenía idea de qué estaban hablando. Áreas y volúmenes. Suficientes fórmulas como para de verdad hacer una mueca. Intenté salvarme…haciéndome la inocente.

-Trataba de imaginar una forma de aprender cada una de aquellas fórmulas-contesté.

-Está claro ahora que no prestaba atención a la clase.

Me ruboricé.

-Acabo de decirle a sus compañeros que no quiero que aprendan ninguna fórmula. Deseo que comprendan el por qué de cada parte de las mismas. Pero si usted desea trabajar sin ayuda, no tengo problema.

_¡Ups!_

El profesor volvió a hablar, esta vez sin tomarme en cuenta, y yo volví a mirar por la ventana.

Bueno, como decía, objetivamente. Todo había sucedido con demasiada rapidez. La gente no solía enamorarse de un día para el otro, de un completo extraño al que no iba a volver a ver en su vida. Menos aún si el completo extraño era sumamente atractivo y te dejaba con cero posibilidades de tener esperanza alguna.

O tal vez, si. La gente solía enamorarse de imposibles. Eran estos tipos de amor los que hacían suspirar y ver pasar los días con una sonrisa, prolongando así la caída.

Pero yo ya tenía suficiente tan sólo con querer recuperar mi memoria. Debía enfrentar la realidad tal cual era y luchar por salir adelante. Tampoco es que estuviera sufriendo mucho, pero sentía un ligero vacío en mi interior. Y se fue acrecentando a medida que pasaron los días y su imagen se fue borrando de los pasillos del instituto. Peor aún, ya no podía formar su rostro en mi cabeza.

-¿Bella?

Desperté y me encontré en el restaurant. Acababa de entregarle la carta a un nuevo cliente. Y no había reparado en quién era hasta que no llamó mi atención.

-¡Quil! ¿Qué tal estás?-intenté sonar entusiasta.

-Bien-no parecía muy convencido. Miró la carta con desánimo y volvió a mirarme, debatiéndose con algo.

-¿Cómo ha estado Jacob?-le pregunté.

-¡Ah! Entonces estamos muy bien, yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo.

-¿En serio? ¿No sabes nada de él? ¿Por qué? ¿Se han peleado?-eran muchas preguntas, pero estaba muy extrañada de que no supiera contarme sobre su mejor amigo.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Está…algo distante-sonaba dolido.-No hemos hablado casi en dos meses.

-Yo tampoco he hablado con él hace…creo que en la misma cantidad de tiempo.

Sue pasó a mi lado y miró a Quil y luego la carta que él sostenía sin mirar en sus manos.

-Quil-susurré luego que pasó-pídeme algo o sino Sue se va a enfadar. Pero tenemos que conversar.

Asintió con la cabeza y leyó la carta.

-Si quieres te voy a dejar a tu casa-agregué- y en el camino podemos seguir hablando.

Pareció más aliviado. Volví a la barra ofuscada y llena de curiosidad. ¿Qué podía haberle pasado a Jacob para alejarse así de sus amigos?

Vinieron a mi mente las suposiciones, ahora idiotas, que había hecho de la última vez que hablamos. Pensé…había pensado, ¡Oh! Había pensado que Jacob estaba enamorado de mí y que se alejaba por su bien. ¡Qué tonta había sido! ¡Quizás qué le había pasado! Y yo me alejé, sin preguntarme nada más. Le dejé ir. ¿Hasta dónde había llegado mi vanidad?

Retiré el plato de la mesa de Quil y me preguntó a qué hora salía.

-En media hora-contesté mirando mi reloj-¿Puedes esperarme?

-Si, vine sólo con la idea de verte a ti.-sabía a qué se refería.

-Me alegro que lo hayas hecho-le aseguré.

La conversación, aunque llena de intención, no nos llevó a nada. Quil me contó que antes de alejarse, Jacob se había comportado durante mucho tiempo de una manera extraña. Parecía querer escapar de algo, estaba irritable y pensaba que todo el mundo hablaba para atacarlo. Luego de eso había encontrado nuevos amigos y ni el tiempo de corresponder el saludo tenía cuando estaba con ellos.

-¡Y eso de cortarse el pelo!-había dicho Quil irritado-¡se ven todos iguales! Y andan todo el día, juntos por los bosques, como si estuvieran tramando algo.

-¿Algo como qué?

-No lo se y eso es lo frustrante. Si Jacob anda metido en algo turbio, quiero poder ayudarlo y sacarlo de allí, donde se metió.

-¿Crees que si voy a verlo me recibirá?

-Tenía la esperanza de que pudieras hacerlo entrar en razón.

Y yo tenía la esperanza de que me abrieran la puerta. Golpeé una vez más, con impaciencia.

-¡Entra!-la voz de Billy me aturdió, el nerviosismo me estaba ganando.

-Hola, Bella-dijo cortés-¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo anda Charlie?

-Preocupado por los asesinatos en el bosque.

-Si, ya lo creo. Ha sido un mes complicado.

-Y que lo digas. ¿Está Jacob?

-No, salió con sus amigos.

Enarqué una ceja, escéptica, cuando escuché la palabra "amigos" salir por la boca de Billy.

-¿Sabes dónde pueden estar?-intenté refrenar mi tono disgustado.

-No.

Asentí.

-¿Puedes decirle que he venido a verlo? Que me llamé por teléfono o algo.

-Claro, Bella.

Abrí la puerta con desaliento y me encontré frente a Jacob Black.

-¡Bella!-se le abrieron los ojos.

-Jacob-suspiré aliviada. Me acerqué para abrazarlo pero dio un paso atrás.

Cortada, le pregunté:

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien-miró hacia atrás pero no pude seguir su mirada. Además de ser más alto que yo, tapaba con su cuerpo toda la puerta.

-Vine a verte, _necesito_ hablar contigo-siempre era mejor decir "necesito" y no "tengo" pues este último anticipaba problemas y posiblemente lo haría correr espantado y no quería eso.

Se puso serio y lo sentí distante.

-Por favor.

Se quitó de la puerta y pude ver a cuatro hombres, adolescentes, por la forma en que vestían, con las cabezas rapadas. A mis ojos los cuatro eran iguales. Lo único que los podía diferenciar era el porte y la masa muscular. Pero de rostro todos podían ser Jacob.

El los miró por un momento, con la duda en los ojos. ¿Les estaba pidiendo permiso?

Uno de los tipos, que se encontraba en el centro del pequeño grupo, se dio vuelta y el resto, al instante, se volvió para seguirlo.

-¿Ellos son tus amigos?-lo miré directo a los ojos.

El aún no despegaba la vista de la espalda de sus compañeros, que caminaron como si fueran marchando hasta desaparecer por el bosque.

-¿Cómo has estado, Bella?-preguntó con un tono más cálido. Cerró la puerta de su casa y caminó unos metros, alejándose de esta.

-Bien, pero te extrañaba.

Asintió con la cabeza, algo distraído.

-Jacob, ¿qué se supone que hacen tu y tus amigos?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Había logrado captar su atención.

-¿En qué andan?

-En nada muy interesante.

-Y si no es "nada muy interesante", ¿por qué has dejado de lado a tus demás amistades? Quil me ha dicho que ya ni siquiera lo saludas. Está muy preocupado por ti.

-Créeme, Quil está mucho mejor de su lado del camino. No debe desear juntarse con nosotros.

-El no quiere entrar en tu grupo, él te quiere de vuelta. Y yo también.

-Bella, pensé que lo habíamos hablado.

-¡Y creí que lo entendía! Pero estaba muy, muy equivocada. Saqué conclusiones erróneas. Sino, no te hubiera dejado ir tan fácilmente.-comencé a ruborizarme y volví el rostro para que no lo notara.

-¿Qué pensabas?-preguntó preocupado.

-Te vas a reír.-susurré mientras buscaba una manera de desviar el tema.

-Dímelo.

-Bueno, como me dijiste que debías alejarte porque no era saludable para ti estar conmigo y agregaste que se te hacía difícil alejarte yo pensé que…sentías algo más que amistad por mi.-era la manera más suave de decirlo.

Jacob se acercó unos pasos y luego volvió a alejarse. Lo observé con curiosidad, estaba sonrojado, si eso era posible en su piel tostada. Los ojos le brillaban. ¿Tendría fiebre?

-¡Ah! No-dijo de pronto, acercándose nuevamente.-No-juntó las cejas, mas no hablaba conmigo. Soltó una risita.

-¿Entonces por qué te alejas?

-Necesitaba…nuevos aires.-dijo en un susurro.

-¡Oh!-sus palabras me dolieron profundamente. Yo pertenecía a la brisa equivocada.

-Está bien-dije rendida-pero, ¿no están haciendo nada malo, no?

-¿Por qué íbamos a hacer algo malo?

Me encogí de hombros, la verdad era improbable que Jacob hiciera algo malo. Aún juntándose con gente nueva y cambiando su forma de ser, Jacob siempre sería una buena persona. Esa era la esencia de su ser.

-Es feo que no te hayas despedido de Quil, deberías hablar con él.

-Si, creo que me he portado muy mal con él.

Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar.

-¡Bella!-me llamó Jacob.

-¿Si?

-¿Has recordado algo últimamente?-parecía interesado.

-¿Entiendes de qué te hablo si nombro a Debussy?

-¿Y quién es ese?

Negué con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

-Mm...Cuídate.-Nuevos aires, repetí en mi cabeza con un tono ligeramente amargo. Esperaba que el ventarrón lo echara a volar. Seguí caminando con Jacob siguiendo mis pasos, con cara de no entender nada.

Entré a mi auto y desde la ventanilla me despedí.

-¿Eso es todo?-parecía decepcionado.

-¡Que lo pases de maravilla con tus nuevos amigos!-grité, acelerando.

**Hola!**

Espero que estén muy bien, aquí les dejo otro capi.

Quiero darles las gracias a tods los lectores frecuentes ^^ y a todos los nuevos lectores, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer ésta historia y dejar sus reviews.

Cuídense mucho que no quiero que se pierdan ningún capítulo =)


	15. Capítulo XIV:Noticias del pasado

Capítulo XIV

Noticias del pasado

-¡Bella!-me llamó Jessica desde su asiento en la cafetería. Yo estaba al lado de ella, pero por algún motivo consideró que era mejor gritarme en el oído para llamar mi atención. Salté en mi asiento y la miré enfadada.

-¿A dónde estás?-me preguntó, sin notar las chispas de odio que salían por mis ojos. Estaba reviviendo uno de los mejores sueños que había tenido jamás. Sólo en ellos podía reconstruir su rostro en mi cabeza. Al abrir los ojos lo perdía nuevamente.

-Debemos hacer algo contigo-dijo, luego que tuvo mi atención.

-¿Algo como qué?-pregunté atónita.

-Salir a alguna parte, debes divertirte.

-Si, Bella-me animó Ángela mientras yo negaba con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente para que cerrara la boca-has estado muy preocupada por tu padre últimamente.-Suspiré aliviada en mi fuero interno. Nadie se había dado cuenta.

-¿Qué propones?-se sumó Mike a la conversación.

Jessica se regodeó unos minutos, disfrutando ser el centro de la conversación.

-Tengo unos primos universitarios que tienen

-¿Amigos universitarios?-agregó Mike, alzando una ceja. Jessica continuó como si no la hubieran interrumpido:

-Tienen una gran casa en las montañas. Con piscina y paseos para andar a caballo. Al final del camino, incluso, hay una pequeña cascada que es hermosa.

-¡Uy!-empezó Mike con tono ácido-parece el paraíso.

-No es necesario que vayas-terció Jessica.

El resto de la mesa nos sentíamos totalmente incómodos. Hacía casi dos semanas Mike y Jessica habían intentado volver. Duraron dos días.

-Veinticuatro horas en total-contestaba Jessica con cara de repugnancia. Ninguno de los dos había querido decir el por qué.

-A mi me parece una idea brillante-comentó Ángela esperando que alguien se le uniera para alivianar un poco el ambiente.

-Si-la apoyé. Ya qué importaba, no tenía nada que hacer.- ¿Cuándo podríamos ir, Jessica?

Esta desvió la mirada de Mike y respondió:

-Podríamos ir este mismo fin de semana. Según el tiempo va a haber sol.

El plan se había armado con sorprendente facilidad. Y Charlie no había tenido ningún reparo en dejarme ir.

-¿Estás seguro de que no me necesitas este fin de semana?-le pregunté por tercera vez. Esperaba que me dijera que no.

Me miró como comprendiendo lo que me proponía y entrecerrando los ojos me dijo:

-No, me parece muy buena idea que salgas con tus amigos. Necesitas divertirte.-Cualquiera diría que soy una amargada.

-Yo me divierto-respondí a la defensiva.

-Si, lo sé. Sola.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

-No es nada malo. Yo soy igual. Pero tú eres una adolescente y los adolescentes salen, se divierten y se comportan de manera estúpida por años. Para eso estamos los padres, para reírnos de sus aires de grandeza.

Se me vino a la cabeza Jacob y solté una risotada. Charlie se rió conmigo pensando que su comentario había sido el causante de la mía.

Abrí la boca para protestar, mas él me detuvo con un dedo, agregando:

-Es mi deseo que vayas.

-¿Y que haga algo estúpido?-seguí su juego ya rendida.

-Por supuesto, en todo este tiempo no he podido castigarte ni una sola vez. Y ya tengo un discurso preparado para cuando llegue la ocasión.

-Entonces cruza los dedos para que sea pronto.

Nos iríamos el viernes luego de clases. Sue ya me había despedido. Colmé su vasta paciencia acabando con toda la vajilla que tenía el restaurant. Últimamente iba de ensoñación en ensoñación y no podía concentrarme nada.

-Creo que sabes lo que voy a decirte-comenzó Sue con una mirada dulce.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Lo siento-dije avergonzada mientras limpiaba el último desastre que había hecho.

-No te preocupes. Yo lo sentiré más, me agradaba tu compañía.

-Gracias-le había respondido, volviendo a ser una desempleada.

Bajé mi bolso y lo dejé al lado de la puerta. Fui a la cocina para llamar por teléfono a mi padre.

-Capitán Swan.

-¡Hola, papá!

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si.

-Pásalo muy bien, maneja con cuidado.

-Si, papá, cuídate mucho.

-Claro.

Colgó.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Los ataques habían disminuido sin encontrar al o a los responsables y la alarma había cesado. Aún así Charlie y su equipo seguían patrullando junto con los guardias forestales pero las pistas eran confusas y no podían hacer mucho con tal desinterés.

Manejé hasta la casa de Jessica que es desde donde partiría la caravana. Ya estaba allí el auto de Ben y con él estaba Ángela. Esta bajó de su auto para acercarse a mí. Ben permaneció en el auto con cara de pocos amigos. Con un gesto le pregunté a Ángela qué era lo que le pasaba.

-Ben se disgustó un poco cuando Jessica describió a sus primos. Cree que acepté el plan con demasiado entusiasmo-puso los ojos en blanco y yo la animé riéndome de lo ridículo de la situación.

Jessica salió a nuestro encuentro cargando una caja. Nos acercamos para ayudarla. Llevaríamos todos los víveres en mi auto. No eran más de tres horas de camino y como había predicho el hombre del tiempo, hasta el momento, había sol. Yo iría de última en la caravana debido al límite de velocidad que tenía el monovolumen.

Me hubiera encantado compartir con Jacob un viaje como éste. Estuve a punto de llamarlo, en varias ocasiones, pero sus palabras "necesitaba nuevos aires" resonaban en mi cabeza impidiéndome marcar.

El camino fue casi todo en subida y lleno de curvas por lo que nos demoramos un poco más de lo pensado. Llegamos cerca de las seis cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse.

Jessica no había mentido cuando había descrito a la casa como "grande" y "hermosa".

Era el tipo de casa en el que me gustaría vivir al envejecer.

Frente a una abrupta quebrada la casa blanca se imponía con total majestuosidad. Un gran balcón en el segundo piso quedaba perfecto para ver los atardeceres. El primer piso estaba rodeado de amapolas rojas que crecían silvestres y se detenían en el camino de cemento que comenzaba en la puerta principal.

-¿Te ayudo con eso?

Le pasé una caja a Mike y lo seguí con otra para entrar a la casa. Unos chicos habían salido de esta al escucharnos llegar y estaban ayudando a Jessica a descargar los bolsos. A simple vista los muchachos eran bastante comunes. Ben podría respirar tranquilo. Una muchacha de aspecto frágil nos recibió en la puerta y nos condujo hacia la cocina.

Salí nuevamente para seguir descargando la camioneta y me crucé con Jessica que caminaba junto a un chico que era, por lo menos, dos cabezas más alto que ella. Se pararon frente a mi, ambos con una sonrisa.

-Bella-comenzó Jessica-él es mi primo David.

-Bella-repitió él acercando su mano para que se la estrechara.

-Mucho gusto, David-respondí, estrechando su mano.

-¿Te ayudo a descargar?-preguntó, cortés.

-No, yo ya estoy en eso-respondió Mike pasando a nuestro lado visiblemente molesto.

Jessica entornó los ojos con una mueca exagerada.

-¿Aquél es Mike?-preguntó su primo, incrédulo.

Jessica soltó un bufido.

-Ajá.

-¡Ay! Primita-ambos entraron a la casa y yo continué caminando hasta llegar a mi auto.

Como éramos tantos no nos costó arreglar todo y luego de media hora de haber llegado decidimos preparar una fogata para ver pasar la noche. El cielo, dijeron, estaría descubierto. Fui a mi habitación, la cual compartía, gracias al cielo, con Ángela. Me puse mis zapatillas pues iríamos más allá de la cascada para recoger leña. El tiempo seguía fresco por lo que me arreglé con un polerón. El grupo estaba formándose en el salón. Este, separado del pasillo por unas puertas de vidrio, estaba adornado de una manera bastante práctica y antigua. Una chimenea al fondo y arriba de ella un espejo de marco dorado le daba al salón el deje cálido que la falta de muebles le quitaba.

El primo de Jessica, David, se puso al centro del salón una vez que consideró que estábamos todos.

-Para los que aún no me conocen, mi nombre es David y soy el primo de Jessica. Esta es mi casa y van a respetarla por lo que es, una ancianita.-no sonrió, el sarcasmo sólo apareció en sus ojos.

-Esta noche se ha decidido que haremos una fogata en el patio, hay un buen lugar por allá-anunció apuntando con el dedo por una ventana-y, bueno, necesitamos leña. Lo mejor es, como somos tantos, ir en grupos o sino no acabaremos nunca.-Nos envolvió con la mirada y llamó a dos muchachos en los cuales no había reparado antes. Estos eran, sin ninguna duda, sus amigos.-El es Claude-indicó a un chico pelirrojo que estaba a su derecha-y este de aquí es Dean-el chico que estaba a su lado izquierdo era muy parecido a Ben, tal vez este debería dormir con un ojo abierto. El doble de Ben era universitario.- Danielle, ven-la instó con la mano.-La muchacha que nos había recibido en la puerta se acercó a él tímidamente.-Les presento a mi hermana, tiene sólo quince años así que no quiero ver a nadie rondándola lascivamente.-enarcó una ceja, haciéndose el enfadado. La chica, a su lado, rió por lo bajo.-Se cómo son los chicos de su edad, por lo tanto, quedan advertidos.

-¿Cuántos años tiene tu primo, Jess?-le susurré.

-23. El es el mayor, son cuatro. Paul y Robert están en la universidad, había quedado con ellos este fin de semana. No pudieron venir.

Formamos grupos e iniciamos la caminata. Al principio fuimos todos juntos y luego cada grupo se fue separando a medida que encontraban un lugar adecuado para recoger ramas. Ángela, Ben, David y yo seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la cascada.

Nos sentamos en unas lisas rocas que rodeaban la caída de agua.

David había dicho que no era necesario esforzarnos por buscar nada. Todo había sido una excusa para que el grupo empezara a conocerse. Si íbamos a pasar allí todo el fin de semana teníamos que hacer que valiera la pena.

-Además-añadió-detrás de las caballerizas tengo almacenado ya todo lo necesario para formar una fogata como Dios manda.

-Lo tenías todo muy bien planeado-observé.

Asintió.

-La casa pasa muy sola. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

-¿Vives aquí?-preguntó Ben, admirado.

-Así es. Terminé mis estudios el año pasado y me tomé un año sabático para ver qué camino tomar.

-Este lugar es perfecto para escribir un libro-dije, llena de envidia. El lugar era tan solitario como maravilloso.

David contestó con una ligera sonrisa y luego tomó una pequeña piedra y la tiró al pequeño estanque. La piedra dio tres botes antes de hundirse, meciéndose tranquilamente de un lado para el otro, hasta tocar el fondo.

Me alcé en mi puesto hacia el lago, observé mi reflejo en el y luego mi mente fue más allá trayéndome el único rostro que quería observar al lado mío. Con mi palma derecha acaricié la superficie del agua, temiendo que la ilusión desapareciera si osaba introducir mi mano en lo profundo para fundirme con él.

La caída de una nueva piedra rompió la tranquilidad del lago y la imagen, siguiendo las ondas de su roce, se fue.

Me quedé observando en el vacío por si decidía volver, mas no llegó su rostro. Donde antes refulgían dos ojos color ámbar, aparecieron dos grandes y apacibles ojos celestes. Levanté la vista y lo encontré a mi lado. No me había dado cuenta de su cercanía sino hasta que observé el reflejo de sus ojos observándome curiosos y animados. Se levantó para volver a su puesto, en una roca a pocos pasos de la mía.

-Pensé que habías encontrado algo sumamente interesante en lo profundo del estanque-me explicó.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu rostro pasó de la sorpresa a la fascinación en tan sólo unos segundos. Todo tu semblante cambió y aún ahora-dijo, desviando su mirada-te brillan los ojos.

Escondí yo también la mía y me encontré con la afable sonrisa de Ángela.

Me autoproclamé cocinera. Mientras los demás armaban todo y conseguían un buen fuego yo me puse a hacer emparedados. Danielle me observaba desde el umbral de la puerta decidiéndose entre cooperar o alejarse.

-¿Dónde guardan las cosas?-pregunté para iniciar la conversación.

Entró rápidamente a la cocina y me facilitó cada cosa que le pedí, pero no dijo palabra.

-¿Tu también vives aquí?

Asintió con la cabeza

-¿No vas al colegio?

Estaba terminando el primer semestre.

-Mi hermano me está enseñando este año-dijo luego de un momento.

-Así puedes disfrutar de esta casa-puse todo en una larga bandeja que me había facilitado Danielle.-Es preciosa. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Cerca de ciento y tantos años.

-¿Siempre ha pertenecido a tu familia?

Asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento David entró a la cocina. Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al ver a su hermanita.

-Con permiso-dije pasando a su lado por el umbral para salir al patio. No alcancé a llegar a el, la comida se acabó antes de poder pasearla demasiado.

-Es como contigo-escuché la vocecita de Danielle desde el pasillo, mientras iba devuelta a la cocina. Era un largo pasillo.-No me resulta insoportable su compañía.

-Respiro aliviado, a mi también me dio una buena impresión. Al verla, al principio, pensé que…

-Yo también lo pensé al verla. Pero no, es tan cálida como tu.

Entré a la cocina nuevamente para proveerme de más comida.

-Isabella, no te preocupes por la comida.-dijo David- Si están hambrientos van a ser capaces de llegar a la comida. Aún si la pusiéramos arriba de la alacena-me mostró con un dedo un gran mueble de aspecto rústico escondido tras una puerta.-Sal y diviértete.

Unos gruesos troncos rodeaban la fogata y estaban dispuestos como asientos. Si me paraba frente a ella, las llamas aún eran más altas.

-¿Alguien sabe cantar?-preguntaba Tyler cuando me senté.

-¿Alguien trajo una guitarra?

Observé la hoguera y seguí el camino de las llamas hasta llegar casi al lado del cielo. Las estrellas empezaban a adornarlo y el sonido de los insectos mezclado con el murmullo de la noche, formaban una liviana atmosfera. Tanto que no eran ni las diez y mis parpados empezaron a cerrarse, pesados. Observé a mi alrededor, mientras intentaba pelear con ellos. Nadie se daría cuenta si me iba, sigilosamente, hasta la casa. Mis piernas convirtieron mis pensamientos en convicción y me llevaron al interior de la gran casa blanca. Estaba oscura, de una manera siniestra. Las risas y las voces de mis compañeros se oían lejanas y transfiguradas gracias al viento. Como no sabía dónde estaba el interruptor, me apegué a la pared para seguir el camino hacia mi habitación.

-¿Quién…

-¡Ah!-salté.

-¿Isabella?

No reconocí la voz. Mi nombre había resonado débil por la casa pero parecía un eco sobrecogedor.

-Soy yo, Danielle.

Respiré tranquila.

-¿Cómo es que no estas en la fogata?

-Tenía frío-respondió, aún lejana.

-¿Dónde estas, Danielle? No te veo.

-¡Oh!-escuché una risita, avergonzada y luego se hizo la luz.

Me encontré a mitad del pasillo, frente a la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Puedes acompañarme un momento, Isabella?

Ahora escuchaba con total claridad su voz, es realmente impresionante lo que puede confundirnos el miedo. Venía del salón. La encontré sentada en un sillón de cuero café. Pareciera que este se estaba comiendo a la niña, era gigantesco. Danielle me recibió con una sonrisa. Me indicó que me sentara junto a ella.

-¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿No te estás divirtiendo?

-Si, lo estaba pasando de maravilla…hasta que se me empezaron a cerrar solos los ojos.

-Si, eso es lo que más amo de la vida-dijo con tono nostálgico-dormir.

-Y soñar-agregué.

-También.

Me quedó mirando, explorando mi rostro.

-Deberías irte a dormir, Isabella.

-Buenas noches, Danielle. Que duermas bien.

Apenas salí del salón se cortaron las luces.

Habían preparado una excursión a caballo para llegar a lo alto de las montañas. Rechacé el plan pretextando el número insuficiente de caballos. Luego de una primera ronda de insistencia, mis amigos partieron felices al verse librados de tener que cederme su puesto.

Me senté en el balcón del segundo piso, con la idea de escribir algunas cosas en mi cuaderno de recuerdos, pero luego de ver el espectacular paisaje que se formaba frente a mí, me perdí en el y junto con eso perdí la noción del tiempo. El mar, extrañamente lejano, se veía apacible.

-¡Te has quedado!

Me di vuelta y David se acercó a mi lado. Mi mirada se fijó en las gruesas y largas botas que tenía puestas.

-¿Por qué te has quedado?

-No se montar a caballo. Esta vista es espectacular-cambié el tema.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

-Ven, acompáñame.

Me guió hasta las caballerizas y comprendí lo que quería.

-Tu tampoco fuiste-le acusé.

Rió divertido al ver mi expresión.

-Alguien debía preparar el almuerzo. Van a llegar hambrientos.

Tomó mi mano y me puso frente a un caballo, color negro. El caballo nos miró por un segundo y luego escondió la cabeza para pastar. Alcé mi mano para acariciarlo, David soltó mi mano, y yo jugueteé con el cabello color fuego del potro hasta que levantó la cabeza.

-¡Ah! Muy bien.-dijo David a mi lado.

-¿Ah?

-Pensé que te asustaban los caballos.

-No.

-¿No quisieras que te enseñara a montar?

Lo miré un momento, intentando decidirme. Asentí con la cabeza, temía perder la seguridad de mi decisión si usaba las palabras.

Lo más difícil fue subirme. El caballo no parecía querer cooperar y cada vez que ponía un pie en el estribo el se alejaba. Cuando estuve sentada y cómoda David me entregó las riendas y caminó junto a mí indicándome lo que debía hacer. Pareció fácil, al principio, recorrer unos pocos metros.

-¿Puedo ir más rápido?

-De poder, se puede. Prefiero que no lo hagas. No todavía.

-Está bien-había pensado recorrer una senda de casi medio kilómetro, era tentador probar mis nuevos conocimientos con un poco de velocidad. Qué extraño en mí.

Anduvimos ese tramo en silencio y con moderación, por mi parte. David siempre estuvo a mi lado, pendiente supongo, de que me pudiera caer.

-Dentro de esos caminos que nombraste ayer-alzó la mirada, sin comprender-sobre cómo continuar tu vida.

-¡Ah, si!

-¿Qué has considerado?

Su respuesta podía ser inspiradora para mi, que tampoco tenía idea de cómo continuaría mi vida luego de salir del instituto. Quedaba sólo un semestre de clases y debía empezar a considerar mis posibilidades, si es que las tenía.

-Este último tiempo, enseñándole a Danielle, me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaría ser profesor.

-Y de qué ramo te gustaría enseñar.

-Matemáticas.

Hice una mueca, él en respuesta se rió con ganas.

-Entonces, ¿no hay otro camino?

-Lo hubo, pero al parecer ya me iluminé.

El día transcurrió con total tranquilidad y jovialidad pero yo parecía ajena a todo. La mayoría se pasó la tarde en la piscina. El día estaba exquisito, con esos calores que sólo aparecían milagrosamente en el norte.

Yo pasé mi tarde en la cascada, sentada en la misma roca que el día anterior y esperé, con el corazón en vilo esperé. Pero nunca apareció.

La luz del nuevo día inundó la habitación y me pegó de lleno en la cara. Me tapé los ojos con una mano mientras protestaba por lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando uno duerme. En la mejor parte, tus ojos se abren. Y se vuelve a perder. Frustrante.

-Bueno días, Bella-me recibió Ángela.

-Buenas, ¿cómo dormiste?

-Bien, estaba cansadísima, ¿tu?

-Bien.

-¿No tuviste pesadillas?

-No, para nada-contesté reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Juntó las cejas y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Tuviste pesadillas?-le pregunté intrigada.

-No.-Llegó a la puerta y se volvió.

-¿Sabías que hablas mientras duermes?

Sabía que comenzaría a ruborizarme en cualquier momento, y crucé los dedos bajo la sábana para que Ang sólo hubiera escuchado incomprensibles murmullos.

-Creo haberlo escuchado antes. ¿Qué dije esta vez?

Ángela se sentó cerca de mis piernas y lo pensó un momento.

-Repetiste un nombre, anoche también. ¿Has tenido algún recuerdo del año pasado?

Negué con la cabeza.

-¡Oh!-sus ojos se abrieron y comenzaron a brillar.-Ya veo.

-¿Qué dije? ¿Sonaba a recuerdo?-me entusiasmé.

El nerviosismo se evidenciaba en su rostro y estaba segura que en el mío también. Mantuvo la mirada en mis frazadas lo que me pareció un minuto eterno.

-Bueno, nombraste al chico Cullen.

Mi sangre dejó de nutrir el resto de mi cuerpo y se concentró toda en mi rostro, sentí las manos dormidas.

-Edward-dije, bajando la mirada.

Ángela asintió con la cabeza.

-No le conozco de nada-admití avergonzada.-Es poco probable que sea un recuerdo.

Ángela inclinó la cabeza a un lado y respiró profundo.

-Ustedes se conocían del año pasado.

-¿En serio? ¿Éramos amigos?

-Creo que algo más-suspiró.-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

-¡Oh, Ángela! Debes decirme la verdad.-La sangre había vuelto a su curso y mi corazón latía con rapidez.

-Ustedes salieron un tiempo. Tu te veías tan feliz-dijo casi melancólicamente-y luego del accidente…

-El no se apareció por mi vida-Recordaba ahora, con total claridad la vez que Ángela lo había nombrado. La primera vez que había escuchado ese nombre.

Ángela asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Pensé que lo mejor era, si no lo recordabas, que no supieras de él. No debí tomar esa clase de decisión…-la pobre Ángela se culpaba de todo.

-No, Ángela, gracias. Tu intención fue buena. No recuerdo nada de mi vida con él, por lo que puede que me hayas hecho un favor-intenté sonar convincente y tomármelo a la broma, al menos para calmar a Ángela y saber así un poco más. Fue inútil, se me quebró la voz y la vista se me empañó. Tenía escasos segundos para salir de esa habitación y buscar un lugar donde esconderme.

-Si te sirve de consuelo-agregó-lo he observado durante todo el semestre y él ha sufrido tanto o más que tu.-Levanté la vista, extrañada, pero ella había salido de la habitación, comprendiendo, quizás, que quería estar sola. Una sola lágrima rodó por mi mejilla antes de tapar mi rostro con las sábanas y desear con todas mis fuerzas estar soñando.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y me sobresalté. No, no había sido un sueño. La verdad volvió a caer sobre mí impidiéndome respirar y por ende, responder. Volvieron a tocar. Me levanté, con miedo a que me vieran mal. Me pasé las manos por la cara para secar las lágrimas que habían mojado mi rostro casi por completo.

-¿Quién?-logré decir.

-Soy Danielle, Isabella. ¿Estás bien?

La pieza no tenía espejo por lo que no podía saber cómo estaba mi rostro. Aún así abrí la puerta intentando sonar lo más serena posible.

-Buenas…-miré la hora en mi reloj-¡tardes! Lo siento tanto, se me fueron las horas.

-Es mejor que descanses.

-¿Uh?

-Ángela nos contó que habías despertado con jaqueca. Es una lástima que no puedas aprovechar tu último día.

-No, ya-Ángela había mentido por mi, entonces esto era serio de veras.-ya me siento mucho mejor. ¿Qué planean hacer?

-Los chicos ya salieron-me dijo-estamos solas en casa. Yo venía a preguntarte si querías algo para comer.

-No, la verdad es que no. Muchas gracias. ¿Tu quieres hacer algo?

-Me apetece andar a caballo, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

-¡Claro!-soné lo bastante entusiasta como para sacarle una sonrisa-Ayer tu hermano me estuvo enseñando algunas cosas.

-Si, lo se.

-¿Me esperas un momento? Me tomo una ducha y vuelvo.

-Iré a preparar los caballos.

La vi alejarse por el iluminado pasillo y luego salir de casa con paso grácil. Suspiré agotada y con eso se reavivó el dolor y el desconcierto. No entendía nada. Claro, entendía lo esencial. Edward me había dejado a la menor oportunidad. ¡Y qué oportunidad! No le podía haber salido mejor. Los pedazos de mi corazón caían uno a uno y se iban por el desagüe de la bañera, junto con el agua. Me estaba dando una ducha helada para despertar y poder pensar con claridad. Jamás volvería a ser objetiva respecto a este tema. ¡Hombre atormentador! ¡Sonrisa estúpida! ¡Corazón de pacotilla! Si ya le había olvidado, ¿para qué caer nuevamente? Pero no, el sentimiento siempre había estado allí. Primero como una necesidad insatisfecha y luego como una certeza inevitable. Mi corazón jamás había dejado de llamarlo. Y aún así no podía recordar absolutamente nada.

**Hola!**

Espero que estén muy bien =D

Quiero agradecerles esta vez el hacer posible que haya llegado a los cien reviews O_O, muchas gracias!

Con este capi nos acercamos vertiginosamente al final. U_U Ella no recuerda su historia con Edward pero esta verdad le servirá para acercarse más a eso que desconoce.


	16. Capítulo XV:Cautiva

Capítulo XV

Cautiva

El sol, que me había cegado al despertar, había desaparecido completamente cuando salí para juntarme con Danielle. El viento, que rodeaba el lugar, era calido y ahogante, pero aún así el cielo estaba cubierto. Seguramente, por la noche llovería. Cuando llegué, Danielle ya estaba arriba de su caballo, el cual se movía de un lado para el otro, moviendo la cabeza con nerviosismo. Ella se veía bastante segura allí arriba del pardusco caballo, pero temí que en un momento de descuido el caballo pudiera botarla, la muchacha parecía tan frágil como un vaso de vidrio tambaleándose en la orilla de una mesa. Leyó la preocupación en mi rostro:

-No te preocupes, el estará bien-lo hizo caminar unos pasos y se devolvió para que la siguiera.

Danielle me había preparado el mismo caballo que había usado el día anterior en mis clases con David. Fue más fácil esta vez subirme pues el corcel pareció reconocerme.

-¿Por dónde te gustaría pasear?-le pregunté, al salir de las caballerizas.

-Quisiera sentir el aire tibio por mi rostro, hace mucho tiempo que no montaba y quisiera algo de velocidad.

-En cuanto a la velocidad, me tienes de aliada.

-Entonces, sígueme.-El caballo pardo trotó rápidamente como si en eso se le fuera la vida, levantando una gran nube de polvo a su paso. La seguí, lo más rápido que me permitía la prudencia y mi corazón volvió a latir vivo y lleno de energías.

Llegamos al final del camino que lindaba con la carretera. Danielle bajó para abrir una cerca y luego de pasar seguimos por el oeste. El camino, completamente de tierra, estaba bordeado por ambos costados por largos eucaliptos que dejaban un fresco aroma rondando en el aire.

-¿Siempre has vivido en Forks?-preguntó en una pausa mientras dejábamos que una gran camioneta nos orillara para pasar.

-Nací allí y luego me fui. Hace un año y algo volví.

-¿Cómo es?

-Verde, húmedo y frío.

-¿Y eso te gusta?

-La verdad, no. Pero ya no me quedaré mucho tiempo, el próximo año, con algo de suerte, entraré a la universidad y me encargaré de que sea en un lugar soleado.

-¿No extrañarás nada de Forks?

-A mi padre.

-¿Tu no eres de Forks? Pensé que eran de allí.-pregunté luego de un momento.

-Si, éramos-remarcó con tristeza el pasado de la palabra-Cuando mis padres murieron-se le torció la cara en un gesto lleno de dolor-nos fuimos de Forks. Mis hermanos ya estaban en la universidad, no fue un cambio brusco para ellos.

-Pero si para ti, lo siento muchísimo.

-Si, yo también. No era su culpa-se le ahogaron las palabras. Levantó la vista para mirarme. No lloraba y sus ojos centelleantes me recordaron, por lo profundos, los ambarinos caramelos que adornaban el rostro pálido del odioso Cullen. No, no le odiaba, no podía hacerlo, pero el pensar en él era como sentir mil cuchillas cruzándome el cuerpo con descuido y tirria. Suspiré.

-¡No, Isabella! No debes ponerte triste, ellos están mucho mejor ahora. Son los que nos quedamos los que sufrimos con su ausencia. No hay mejor regalo que la muerte.-La miré desorientada, no pude responderle.

Seguimos en silencio y llegamos a un extenso pastizal. A mi caballo le gustó la idea y relinchó, lleno de felicidad.

-Para ellos este es el paraíso.

-Me gustaría contentarme con tan poco-respondí.

Danielle sonrió y con un ligero golpe su caballo comenzó a trotar.

La imité y mi caballo, con menos gracia, comenzó a correr gustoso. El viento hacía volar mis cabellos y tuve que detenerme en varias ocasiones porque me nublaba la visión.

Daba una vuelta a lo ancho del pastizal cuando un trueno asustó a mi caballo y este, levantándose en sus dos patas delanteras me dejó caer. Me agarré con fuerza a la crin, alarmada. Siempre había pensado que no les dolía que le tiraran el pelo, pero cuando mis manos cogieron, en un desesperado intento, su cabello y lo tiraron, el caballo saltó con más energía botándome completamente al suelo. Caí a su lado, con los ojos cerrados y excepto por un insignificante golpe en la espalda parecía estar completamente bien. Sentía la adrenalina fluyendo al cien en mi interior, pero abrí los ojos y el miedo volvió. Sus dos patas delanteras, se alzaban amenazadoras sobre mi cuerpo, que parecía patéticamente más pequeño. Instintivamente, en los escasos segundos que me quedaban, me llevé los brazos a la cara y apreté los ojos con fuerza. Un extraño y estrepitoso sonido llamó mi atención, distrayéndome completamente. Una mezcla entre vidrios rotos y un auto frenando en seco sobre la acera, la cual no existía en este escenario.

Nada de lo que pasó por mi cabeza me pareció factible. ¿Todo había pasado ya? ¿Era este mi último recuerdo? Ojala Edward Cullen llorara mucho frente a mi tumba, que al menos obtuviera eso. Era lo justo…

Retiré los brazos de mi rostro y abrí los ojos. La lluvia, en la cual no había reparado antes, caía finamente sobre el pastizal. Frente a mi, no había más que lluvia. Me senté, con un poco de esfuerzo, y busqué por todos lados mi caballo y a Danielle. ¿Me habría visto caer? Tras varias y dolorosas quejas logré ponerme en pie.

-¡Danielle!-grité sintiendo una patada en mis pulmones. Pegué los brazos a mi pecho y la busqué, lentamente, pues el dolor aumentaba con el movimiento. No pude hallarla. Ni mi caballo ni el suyo, no había ni un alma en ese horrible pastizal. La lluvia había adelantado el atardecer, estaba oscureciendo y no tenía idea de qué debía hacer.

Logré atisbar el inicio del camino, el lugar por donde habíamos venido. Caminé más rápido, las rodillas me temblaban a causa del miedo.

-¡Danielle!-esperé.

Sólo se escuchaba el caer de la lluvia. Suspiré aliviada al recordar a mis compañeros. Miré mi reloj, eran las cinco. En una hora más tendríamos que irnos, ese era el plan. Y tendrían que salir a buscarme cuando vieran que no llegaba y que Danielle también faltaba. Esa idea logró calmarme. Llegué al angosto camino de tierra bordeado por eucaliptos, cruzaba los dedos porque alguien viniera a mi encuentro. El insignificante golpe me dolía más de lo que había llegado a aceptar en un comienzo.

Me senté en un pequeño tronco cuando llegué al cerco. Limpié, sin mucho resultado, mis pantalones llenos de barro y al alzar la vista un cegador foco parecía acercarse más y más. Era una camioneta, qué alivio. ¡Era mi camioneta! Me paré en medio del camino y moví los brazos con furia. No paraba de caer. Sino hubiera tenido la barbilla temblándome de pena y miedo, me hubiera largado a reír. Primero me enteraba de lo de Edward y yo. Pensar en aquello hacía revolotear las mariposas que frecuentaban mi estómago, y no sabían hacer otra cosa desde el aniversario del instituto... Segundo, me caía del caballo y perdía a Danielle. Y debía volver a su casa, sin ella. Tercero, me habían robado el monovolumen y tenía al ladrón frente a mis narices. ¿Es que este día podía ir peor?

Conseguí que el auto se detuviera frente a mí. Las luces se atenuaron y reconocí al conductor. Respiré aliviada.

David se bajó del auto y corrió a mi encuentro.

-Danielle-dije, una y otra vez, no podía formar oraciones aunque en mi cabeza estas salían a borbotones.

David puso sus brazos sobre mis hombros y me miró, con ojo clínico.

-No se donde está-logré decir al fin.

-Danielle está bien-dijo, restándole importancia.

Siguió observándome.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien.

-¿Dónde te has golpeado?

-En la espalda.

Sin darme mucha cuenta, había dejado de llover.

-¿Dónde está Danielle? ¿Llegó a la casa?

-Ella me mandó a buscarte. Me contó lo que había sucedido.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¡Auch!

La próxima vez que supe de mí, estaba recostada en una amplia cama. Pero me había quedado dormida sobre mi estómago. Me volví y una bolsita con hielo cayó al lado de mis pies. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza inconscientemente. El dolor apareció junto al roce de mi palma, palpitante. No reconocí el lugar. La lluvia caía sin tregua en el exterior, podía sentirla chocar en mi ventana. Todo estaba muy oscuro y estaba sola. A lo lejos, el murmullo de una conversación, en mi habitación el aire gélido entrando por la ventana mal cerrada. Me acurruqué como pude entre las sábanas. Sentí miedo, no sabía donde estaba.

-Tienes que vivir tu vida y dejar de preocuparte por mí. Ya he hecho suficiente daño como para terminar extinguiendo tu existencia también.

-¿Cómo sabes que estarás bien?

-No puedo estar peor-la vocecita se mofaba con tono cínico-Conoce a los Cullen. Los ha nombrado toda la noche. Es mi única oportunidad.

Cerré los ojos mientras el viento, con un siseo espectral desfiguraba los sonidos y formaba extensas oraciones. Mi cuerpo se relajó por completo. Ni siquiera me sobresalté al escuchar aquel apellido. Parecía todo tan lejano e irreal, tan distante y creado únicamente para sentirme aún más desorientada. No le presté atención.

Me sumí en un extraño sopor y mi mente vagó sin rumbo, adentrándose en mi inconsciente sin siquiera rozarlo. El viento seguía dialogando indiferente de mi presencia. Las frases pasaron y las dejé partir pues no comprendía sus significados.

-Siempre pensé que eran una leyenda.

Volví a caer, alejándome del frío, del dolor y de aquella ahuecada voz.

Me pareció que habían transcurrido días cuando la volví a escuchar.

-La lluvia la salvó, no sería más que un recuerdo a estas horas sino se larga a llover.

-¡Qué triste!-pensé- _¡qué sólo se quedan los muertos!_

-¡Isabella!-alguien me llamaba, sentí su frío roce y protestando, desperté.

Me incorporé en la cama, observando todo a mí alrededor. Me detuve en una pequeña niña, que no tendría más de doce años. Ella me sonreía y a mi me ardía la espalda.

-Danielle-suspiré, con la voz llena de sueño.

-Espero que te sientas mejor.

-Me caí del caballo, pero no fue para tanto-intentaba recordar, pero todo era negro.

-Te cortaste la cabeza, una herida externa, nada de mucha importancia, pero te desmayaste al ver la sangre.

Hice una mueca de asco.

-No deberías avergonzarte de tu sangre.

-¿Dónde están todos?-sentía que llevaba allí un mes entero.

-Partieron ayer, por el colegio. Los convencimos de que estarías mejor si reposabas unas cuántas horas. Ángela ha llamado hace unos momentos para saber cómo estabas y para avisarte que tu padre está enterado de la situación.

-Charlie-susurré.-Danielle, debo irme.

Asintió.

-Después del almuerzo, David te llevará. No puedes manejar.

-¿Puedo ducharme?-le pregunté. De pronto me sentía aprisionada, la muchacha de rostro angelical ya no me caía nada bien.

-Si, claro.

Salió de la habitación y volvió con una toalla. La dejó sobre mi cama y desapareció.

Me costó ponerme en pie, no sabía si por haber estado acostada tanto tiempo o por el golpe en la espalda. Cuando estuve en pie, todo me daba vueltas. Pensé en sentarme y esperar, pero deseaba volver a mi casa, deseaba fervientemente salir de allí.

Como le pasa a todo aquel que espera, las horas se alargaron, indiferentes de mi deseo o de mi dolor. Gracias al ocio, volví a caer en las conjeturas infantiles que incluían a Edward. Invité a cada uno de los recuerdos que tenía de él y los senté frente a mí, en la oscura habitación que me servía de celda. No se escuchaba nada en esa gran casa. Ni voces ni pasos, sólo el ir y venir de mi respiración y el tic-tac de mi reloj. Ambos sonidos pronto se fundieron con el silencio y no los oí más.

En lo poco que había compartido con él, siempre se mostró frío e inasequible. La primera vez que lo vi me llamó la atención su mirada insistente, me sorprendió lo mucho que me gustaba que sus ojos entraran en mí y reposaran junto a mi corazón.

Poco pude fantasear pues cuando menos la esperaba, Danielle entró en la habitación y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿No te parece genial haber faltado a clases?-preguntó, llena de entusiasmo.

-Si, pero me gustaría estar en casa. Mi padre me necesita.

Quedamos en silencio. A ella parecíale sentar muy bien mantenerse callada y quieta, muy quieta. En cambio yo, era un manojo de nervios. Tamborilee mis dedos sobre mi pierna hasta que David tocó la puerta.

-Isabella, está todo listo.

-Pero, ¿mis cosas?

-Danielle ya las ha arreglado por ti. ¿Puedes caminar?-sus ojos azules se acercaron a mi rostro y me ofrecieron una sonrisa. Consideré la opción oculta en aquella pregunta. Preferí caminar, aún si me demoraba tres horas en cada escalón. Pese a esto, cuando llegamos a la camioneta me tomó en sus brazos y me sentó con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto. Abrí la ventanilla para despedirme de Danielle.

-Me agradó mucho conocerte-dijo.

-Muchas gracias y perdón por las molestias.

David que ya había entrado al auto me aseguró que no había sido así en lo absoluto.

-¿No le asusta a Danielle quedarse sola?-pregunté cuando ya la casa era sólo un punto blanco entre las montañas.

-No, este sector es muy seguro. Danielle disfruta estando sola.

-Isabella-me llamó luego de un rato-¿conoces a los Cullen?

-Si.

De vuelta el camino se hacía mucho más rápido, aunque tanta curva me traía mareada. David esperó que especificara. Respiré profundo.

-Conozco al Dr. Carlisle y a sus hijos. Van, al igual que tu prima y yo, al instituto de Forks.

Abrió los ojos, el azul brilló de escepticismo.

-¿Doctor? ¿Estás segura?

Asentí con la cabeza, ofendida.

Pareció desilusionado y triste. No volvió a hablar durante todo el camino.


	17. Capítulo XVI:Rastro

Capítulo XVI

Rastro

Crucé el umbral de su puerta en silencio. Dormía. Hace casi dos semanas que no la veía. Dos razones eran las principales culpables de mi distanciamiento. Los ataques habían cesado, pero el clan de vampiros seguía irrumpiendo en los bosques de Forks por lo que pasábamos casi todo el día vigilando para que no siguieran los asesinatos. Nuestra raza no debía ser descubierta sino tendríamos que dejar Foks para siempre.

La segunda razón era, que por mucho que me considerara fuerte, me dolía demasiado no poder estar junto a ella.

Había dejado de asistir al instituto el día en que el corazón de Bella me descubrió y ella se vio enamorada.

-¿Tu también te vas?-preguntó con su voz llena de miedo.

Fue allí, en ese momento. El tono de angustia en su voz, sus ojos suplicantes y su tambaleante barbilla fueron los que me decidieron. No podía seguir haciéndole daño. Era aberrante y egoísta. Debía, de una vez por todas, cortar el lazo y desaparecer de su vida para siempre.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que hablé con Bella por última vez. Ella se había enamorado de mí, nuevamente y sin razón aparente.

Con una palabra, podría tenerla a mi lado. Pero no, ahora Bella estaba llevando la vida que yo tanto había deseado para ella. Nuestro amor había sido tan fuerte como para resistir su amnesia y esperaba que ese amor la siguiera cubriendo hasta el final de sus días y aún hasta después de su muerte, pero no como un deseo palpitante sino como un escudo invisible, que la acompañara siempre sin que ella lo notara.

Bella era feliz, la mayoría de los días. Pronto me olvidaría por completo y yo no sería más que un pobre recuerdo de algún amor adolescente frustrado.

Me senté frente a ella y noté que dormía sobre su estómago. En ese momento mi celular vibró un momento y luego volvió el silencio.

-Te fuiste, eres idiota. Ella te ama. Es inevitable.-Me hubiera encantado cerrar el celular de golpe, pero no debía hacer ruido. No si quería seguir a su lado. Apagué el celular y

me senté en su cama. Alice y Jasper habían abandonado Forks luego de nuestra última excursión al bosque. Jasper odiaba sentirse débil, más aún frente a Alice, pero era evidente que le costaba disciplinarse. Jamás había fallado, pero siempre estaba a punto. No debería torturarse entre los humanos, pero sólo así podría acostumbrarse. No quedaba otra salida.

Solté el aire. Bella dormía intranquila. Su respiración era agitada y su ceño permanecía fruncido. Gracias a la luz de la luna que entró por su ventana pude notar las lágrimas secas que recorrían su rostro, recreando historias en las que seguramente yo no participaba. Si lo intentaba, ¿podría saber lo que estaba soñando?

No me enteré de nada.

Sus frazadas le llegaban a la cintura. Al tomarlas para abrigarla, mi mano levantó su polera y mis ojos se quedaron pegados a su espalda.

Un gigantesco cardenal la cubría casi en su totalidad. ¿Dónde se había hecho esto? Y, ¿cómo? Fuera como fuese el respirar agitadamente le dolía. Levanté su polera con sumo cuidado y dejé caer mis frías manos a lo largo de su cálida espalda. El roce con su piel fue la bienvenida a emociones que sólo sentía al tocarla. Y no la había sentido hace más de seis meses. Cerré los ojos, mientras ella se acomodaba a mis manos, ligeramente aliviada, para disfrutar de la sensación.

Estaban contadas las noches que me quedaban a su lado. Alice lo había visto, Bella se marcharía al sur. La decisión de qué cosa estudiaría aún no estaba tomada, pero era en una universidad cerca de su antiguo hogar, junto a su madre.

No había un obstáculo más grande que aquél que en el sur es omnipresente. Ella se iría y yo me quedaría aquí, esperando. Atesorando todos los momentos que viví con ella hasta el día en que la volvería a ver. Aunque yo no pudiera ver el futuro sabía que ella volvería a mí, de alguna forma, ella regresaría. Y no importaba cuántos años pasaran yo me quedaría aquí, en el escenario de nuestros antiguos amores, esperándola.

Amaneció demasiado pronto. Retiré mis manos de su espalda y ella empezó a refunfuñar entre dientes. Mezclando su voz con ensueño.

-Eres estúpido, Edward.

Me escondí y la observé con aprensión. Suspiré aliviado, aún dormía. Se volvió y una de sus manos fue a parar sobre sus ojos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios y una risita se escapó entre mis dientes. Me acerqué para besarla, presioné ligeramente su boca y sus labios se alargaron instintivamente respondiendo a mi beso.

-Despierta, Bella. Ya ha llegado el sol-susurré, aunque era mentira, afuera llovía.

-La próxima vez que te vea, odioso Cullen…

-¿Qué harás?-le insté, divertido.

-No, Ángela-suspiró-¡que no es tu culpa!

Se quedó en silencio, pero cerraba su mano en puño.

-Vale, eso no es cierto. Pero, ¿dónde podría encontrarlo?-dijo de pronto.

-Mamá, no le conozco, ¿no te parece eso patético?

-Patético es estar tan cerca de ti y no poder decirte la verdad. Patético será el día en que dejarás completamente de pensar en mí. Patético es observarte dormir cada noche sabiendo lo poco que me queda a tu lado. Patético es no haberte encontrado antes para que no hubiera ni la menor oportunidad de que tu vida corriera peligro. Patético es desearte tanto y que tu no lo sepas.-le rebatí entre susurros.

Se cayó el tiempo suficiente y su rostro se dulcificó. Pronto despertaría. Salí de su habitación y luego de su casa.

Me encontré con Emmet en la puerta del porche. Hacía malabares con unas pesas de colores.

-_Pensé en partir solo._

-Ya, ya.

Cogió las pesas, que dibujaban círculos en el aire y las dejó en el suelo.

-_¿Todavía visitas a Bella?_-preguntó más serio.

Asentí con la cabeza.

_-¿Y todavía no te recuerda?-_preguntó ahora con algo de tristeza.

Entrecerré los ojos hasta que mis cejas se juntaron.

-¿Alguna novedad en los bosques?

-No, ni un indicio. Todo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad. El grupo debió haber estado de paso.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Demasiado tranquilo. Iré yo si tú no quieres.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta mostrarme sus dientes, prestos a cualquier tipo de batalla. Sabía que no perdería la oportunidad de una buena lucha. Aún si el aquelarre era pacifico él intentaría fastidiarlos, para armar disputa. Y también sabía que era lo suficientemente maduro como para formar batalla sólo en sus pensamientos.

-Siempre listo.

Recorrimos el bosque, llegamos hasta los límites quileutes y volvimos para llegar hasta la frontera. Nada, pero no podíamos estar tan seguros. Llovía y era más difícil captar cualquier tipo de olor con la lluvia encima.

-_¿No preferirías ir a cazar? Estoy aburrido._

La lluvia aumentó, oscureciendo el bosque.

-No.

-¿Escuchas algo?

Un gran tronco cayó frente a nosotros. Recordé la vez que en este mismo bosque, aunque no en este mismo lugar, un cuerpo había caído desde una grotesca distancia frente a Jasper y a mi.

-Nos están llamando-dije.

-No debemos hacerlos esperar-levantó una ceja, poniéndose en pose de ataque.

Lo detuve con una mano para que guardara silencio. Caminé entre los árboles. Un débil susurro había llamado mi atención. Era una voz ronca, que iba y venía, confundiéndose con el viento.

-¿Escuchas?

Emmet negó con la cabeza.

Nos acercamos más, el susurro se hizo más audible. Aún así no se veía nada.

-¡_Mierda!-_Emmet me miró para que comprendiera. Yo también lo sentí. El olor se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Era sangre humana.

Aceleramos el paso, pero de pronto se hizo el silencio. Y el olor, como apareció, se fue.

Estábamos batallando a ciegas, el rastro era confuso y siempre distinto. En menor medida y con lapsos más extensos de tiempo, pero continuaron, a medida que pasaban las horas.

Un trueno retumbó en lo alto del cielo y luego un relámpago iluminó el bosque completamente. Un grito lleno de dolor se unió al concierto de estruendos y se esparció por todos los recovecos del bosque. Emmet, terció el gesto, frustrado.

-¡Qué va a ser de ella!-dijo una voz varonil, llena de resignación.

-¿Escuchaste eso?

Emmet volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Nos fuimos acercando al origen de aquella voz, que luego comprendí eran los pensamientos de alguien, y el reconocimiento me dio un escalofrío. Estaba sólo y con los ojos cerrados. Se retorcía de dolor y se mantenía aferrado a su muñeca. Llegamos a su lado y nuestras pisadas le advirtieron de nuestras presencia. Abrió los ojos. La mueca de espanto pasó a parecerse a algo más cercano al alivio. Respiraba con dificultad y gritaba, la mayor parte del tiempo. Emmet se sacudió a mi lado y luego soltó un taco. Nos volvimos, para enfrentarnos esta vez definitivamente, con dos vampiros de ojos negros.

Ambos rehuían sus pensamientos, pero su lenguaje corporal no podía ocultar la verdadera razón por la cual estaban aquí. Los dos caminaron para ponerse frente a su víctima, el tiempo se acababa para él, debíamos actuar rápido. Sería una lucha par.

-¡Váyanse!-gritó entre alaridos.- ¡Corran!

Ambos vampiros comenzaron a reír, y nuestros rostros cambiaron de expresión atentos cada uno a los movimientos de su rival.

-_Déjamelos a mí, encárgate de él, no le queda mucho. _

**_Hola! Espero que estén bien, aquí les dejo otro capi._**

**_Edward no se ha ido ni se irá._**

**_Muchas gracias por las visitas, por leerme y por los reviews._**

**_Saludos!!_**

**_pd.¿qué pensaron de los primos de Jessica?_**


	18. Capítulo XVII:Cicatriz

Capítulo XVII

Cicatriz

Un trueno retumbó en lo alto del cielo y luego un relámpago iluminó Forks completamente. Me sobresalté en mi asiento de la sala D204 y Jessica rió entre dientes. No compartí su divertida mirada, volví a mirar por la ventana. La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero ya no estaba tan oscuro, las nubes se veían rosadas en lo alto y luego, con los relámpagos, parecían llamear cubriendo con fuego todo el firmamento. Aún pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con mi madre hace unas cuantas horas. Me debatía entre la vergüenza y la resignación.

La noche anterior había llegado a mi casa y la había encontrado vacía, por supuesto, y como no deseaba estar sola y no tenía con quién estar, llamé a Renée.

-¡Hola cariño! ¿Cómo has estado?-su voz me reconfortó como si estuviera a mi lado, rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Bien. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, aquí acompañando a Phil. ¡Le ha ido bastante bien!

-Me alegro, dale mis cariños a Phil.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Bella?-reconoció mi tono de voz.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que no tengo idea?

-Por supuesto, eso suele ocurrir. ¿Cómo va la cabeza? ¿Has recuperado algún recuerdo?

-No sabría decirte. Alguno que otro pero no me dicen nada.

-¿Estás así por alguno de tus compañeros? ¿Te han tratado mal? ¿No quisieras volver?-su voz se iluminó, llena de entusiasmo.-Aquí el invierno es tan cálido como el verano de Forks.

¿Y si volviera?

No, aparté la idea apenas se cruzó por mi cabeza. No podía dejar sólo a Charlie, no ahora.

-No, no quiero volver. Charlie está muy preocupado, no puedo dejarlo. Mamá-comencé-¿es posible sentir algo por alguien a quién uno no conoce?-omitiría la parte de que alguna vez lo conocí.

-¿Te refieres a estar enamorada de un desconocido?

-Aha.

-¿Es el chico más popular de la escuela?

-No-ni remotamente, aunque es tan atractivo como el cliché.

-¿Cómo lo conociste?-Omitiría también el hecho de que yo solía salir con él. Renée podía aconsejarme venganza y yo quería encontrar otra posibilidad.

-Es del instituto, bueno, era. Hace dos meses que se fue. Era hermano de una amiga, pero jamás hablé mucho con él.

-¿Tu amiga también se ha ido?

-Si.

-Y, ¿volverán?

-No lo creo.-susurré.

-¡Bella! ¡No podías haberte dado cuenta antes!-Su reprimenda me hizo reír.

-Al menos te lo tomas con humor-me dijo al escucharme.

Suspiré.

-Es que ya no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

-Bella, estás equivocada. Siempre hay algo que se puede hacer. ¿Aún está en el país, no?

-No lo se.

-Anótalo en tu lista. Tendrás que averiguarlo y luego llegar a él, de alguna forma.

-…-no pude decir absolutamente nada. La idea, estaba segura que, si la hubiera escuchado antes, me hubiera parecido descabellada, más ahora con esta sensación en el pecho y esta necesidad casi obsesiva de volver a verlo, la tomé como el único camino posible.

-¿Es tan importante para ti, mi vida?

-Aha-asentí con la cabeza mientras le susurraba la respuesta, convencida de que de alguna manera la entendería.

Otro relámpago cruzó el cielo, despertándome y erizando mi piel. Sin duda ya no me había acostumbrado al clima de Forks. Cerré los ojos.

No importaba que no prestara atención, al menos por hoy. Estábamos en una clase especial con la psicopedagoga para hablar sobre la vocación. No tenía idea de a dónde iría a parar pero, por hoy, me tenía sin cuidado.

Charlie había llegado la noche anterior tarde, pero de buen humor. Los ataques parecían haber cesado por completo. Lo único que lo tenía frustrado era que no habían podido atrapar a los culpables.

-Es muy importante que reconozcan sus habilidades y si estas pueden servirles para llevar a cabo sus gustos e intereses.-explicaba la psicopedagoga.

-Isabella Marie Swan, 18 años.

Habilidades: Caerse en todos lados y una completa incapacidad para recordar su vida pasada, junto con ser totalmente inútil para hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo que requiera precisión.

Gustos: ¿Edward Cullen?

Intereses: Hallar la forma de encontrarlo "por casualidad".

Comencé a reír casi con la primera frase de mi curriculum inventado. Si no me reía yo de mis defectos, dudaba que alguien más los encontrara chistosos. Jessica me miró intentando pegarse a la broma pero no estaba dispuesta a contársela. Abrí los ojos mientras seguía riendo y ella desvió la mirada. Solté un largo suspiro cuando sentí que estiraba demasiado la piel de mi espalda. Me acomodé para que no me molestara y me hundí nuevamente en mis divertidas cavilaciones.

Hay algo con la risa, con quien ríe y lo que ocurre después. El cosquilleo parecido al que aparece cuando uno deja de llorar, llega para llenar nuevamente de aire los pulmones y para estirar al máximo la última lágrima o la última carcajada. Pero también hay veces, en que la extinción de una risa que aparece de la nada, anuncia graves complicaciones. Como la muerte de la última lágrima anuncia un futuro lleno de alegrías. O al menos la llegada de días más tranquilos.

Llegué a mi casa como a las cuatro. Ya no trabajaba y había preferido darme unas vueltas por el pueblo antes de llegar a mi solitaria casa.

Lavaba los platos del almuerzo cuando sonó el teléfono. Y el sonido, sorprendiéndome desprevenida, me hizo quebrar un plato.

-Srta. Swan-dijo una profunda voz masculina.

-Si, ¿quién habla?

-Isabella-dijo en un tono más afable-habla Carlisle Cullen.

-¡Doctor! ¿Cómo está?

-Bien.-hizo una pausa- Isabella, tu padre fue ingresado este mediodía, pero tranquilízate, está bien.

¿Tranquilizarme?

-¿Qué le pasó?-pregunté con la voz quebrada.- ¿Fue en el bosque?-di un bufido molesto al imaginarme a Charlie rastreando él solo el bosque.

-Nada grave-respondió, pero no le creí nada.

-Voy para allá inmediatamente-solté con la voz llena de histeria y luego colgué sin escuchar lo que el Dr. Cullen había empezado a decir.

_Bella, por favor, cálmate un poco. Ya tendrás suficiente tiempo para derrumbarte cuando llegues al hospital__._

Respiré profundo, tomé las llaves del monovolumen y cerré la puerta sin saber si había cerrado con pestillo. Apreté el pedal del acelerador, lo más profundo que pude, y me fui dando tumbos hacia el hospital general de Forks.

En recepción me mandaron al tercer piso. Al menos ya había salido de urgencias y no había tenido que estar en la UCI (unidad de cuidados intensivos), que se encontraban, ambos, en el primer piso del hospital.

Aún así cuando salí del ascensor y vi al Dr. Carlisle en uno de los pasillos, corrí a su encuentro y si no hubiera sido por él, que también se acercó a mi, habría caído de bruces cerca del mesón de recepción.

-Isabella, tranquila-tomó uno de mis brazos y me miró con dulzura.

Entrecerré los ojos con desconfianza.

-¿Qué le hicieron?

-Nadie lo atacó, se adentró mucho en el bosque y cayó por una quebrada. Los guardias forestales lo encontraron y lo trajeron aquí.-Su voz me pareció casi hipnótica por lo que no noté cómo había llegado, cuando ya estaba dentro de la habitación y frente a mi padre.

Este estaba ligeramente pálido, pero además de eso, no parecía tan magullado como había imaginado luego de recrear en mi cabeza lo que me había dicho el Dr. Cullen.

-Papá-comencé.

-Ya, ya, Bella, estoy bien.

-Por pura suerte-lo reprendí.

Asintió con la cabeza, dándome la razón.

-¿Qué ocurrió, papá?

Empezó a negar con la cabeza, refunfuñando.

-El tonto de tu padre se metió donde no debía.

-¿Estabas solo?

Asintió.

-Te voy a tener que castigar-dije bromeando, al momento que me sentaba a su lado en la cama.

-¿Te duele mucho?-pregunté luego de un rato.

-No-tenía su mirada fija en mi mano derecha. En mi reloj. Empezó a balbucear cosas incomprensibles y repentinamente tomó mi mano y me sacó el reloj, con furia.

Encontró la cicatriz en forma de medialuna que yo solía esconder porque era, sin saber por qué, la parte más fría de mi cuerpo, y porque no tenía idea de cómo me la había hecho. Pero allí estaba, como el recordatorio de algo que no se atrevía a aparecer en mi vida. La única prueba tangible de algo que desconocía.

Mi padre empezó a respirar con dificultad mientras contemplaba la cicatriz. Lo observé preocupada. Su rostro había cambiado por completo, ya no se escudaba con la aparente despreocupación de su accidente, no. Esta vez una mueca de dolor revestía por completo su rostro, sorprendido, agotado y lleno de desconsuelo.

-Papá-lo llamé.

No alzó la vista, siguió con la mirada clavada en mi cicatriz.

-Oh, no-su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Papá, ¿qué te pasa?

Escondió el rostro con una mano y yo me alcé en la cama para abrazarlo. Se aferró a mí con fuerza, buscando consuelo, como un niño asustado. Me rompió el corazón verlo así y no saber qué decir. ¿Qué podría haberlo asustado tanto?

Empezó a farfullar cosas incomprensibles, sus lágrimas se apegaron a mi rostro y me dio por llorar también, con lentos e inaudibles sollozos.

-¡Bella! Qué cerca estuve-susurró-qué cerca estuve de perderte.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, papá?

Apretó mi muñeca con cariño, pero no me respondió.

-Isabella, tu padre tiene que descansar-la voz estaba a mi lado antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de su llegada.

Asentí con la cabeza y a regañadientes.

-Papá, volveré…

-¡No!-me detuvo-quédate en casa-miró al Dr. Cullen que asentía ligeramente-yo estaré bien.

-Vendré a verte mañana-le informé y salí de su habitación.


	19. Capítulo XVIII:La verdad

Capítulo XVIII

La verdad

-_Déjamelos a mi, encárgate de él no le queda mucho._

Ellos nos miraban con una mezcla de expectación y placer. Sabían que intentaríamos distraerlos para salvarlo. Leían eso en nuestros rostros como yo podía leer en cada uno de sus pensamientos.

-_Tendrás que hacerlo Edward, es la única opción para salvarlo. No hay tiempo de llamar a Carlisle._-Emmet no estaba observándome, su mirada penetrante iba de Laurent a Victoria, leyendo cada movimiento y cada gesto pero había notado la indecisión en mi comportamiento. No lo iba a dejar morir, pero no sabía si podría detenerme, después de todo no era cualquier sangre humana, una parte de ella corría por las venas de la dueña de la sangre más apetitosa que había probado en mi larga existencia, la razón de todo este enredo.

Fue Victoria quién primero se abalanzó sobre nosotros. Emmet logró embestirla y llevarse, junto con ella, a Laurent. Los tres cayeron, rodando por un desnivel hasta perderse entre unos arbustos. Debía actuar con rapidez. Lo primero era sacar a Charlie de allí, ya vería cómo lo salvaría. La última vez había sido realmente difícil detenerme y aquella vez mi padre estaba observándome. Ahora, en el momento en que empezara, sin ningún tipo de trabas y sin nadie recordándome en esos momentos de euforia quién realmente era, no sabía si podría parar.

Charlie había contemplado todo con los ojos abiertos, como platos. Cuando me acerqué a él, temió. Mas era poco probable que algo peor pudiera pasarle, pensó resignado.

Lo tomé en mis brazos y corrí a perderme. Anduve en zig-zag por si alguno de ellos iba tras de mi. Nuevamente llovía, sería más fácil, pero el triunfo no estaba garantizado.

Charlie se estremecía del dolor, tenía los ojos desorbitados y sus alaridos eran cada vez más ahogados.

Dejé al padre de Bella en el suelo. A mi alrededor no se escuchaba más que la lluvia. Invoqué el recuerdo de aquella frágil criatura que había iluminado mis días y que apareció cuando menos la esperaba para despertar mi aletargado corazón para que me ayudara a hacer lo correcto, una vez más.

Tomé su muñeca con determinación. El me miró con los ojos llenos de pánico. Comencé a succionar el veneno, poniendo suma atención a las imágenes de mi mente y a los gritos de Charlie para recordarme que lo estaba salvando, que era esa mi única tarea, y el único objetivo que estaba buscando. Fui consciente del cambio de sabor en su sangre, comenzaba a estar limpia.

Era extraño que esta no fuera ni remotamente parecida a la de su hija. Esperaba encontrar un ligero alcance entre los sabores mas no lo hallé. Solté su mano. Había perdido el conocimiento.

Cogí el celular, en la pantalla aún se leía el mensaje de Alice. Lo guardé, para recordar mi estupidez. Bella jamás volvería a estar a salvo. Yo ya me había cruzado en su vida y la había truncado para siempre. Tendría que nacer de nuevo y no conocerme para que sus días fueran más tranquilos. Había sido absurdo de mi parte pensar que alejándome de ella podría salvarla.

Ya la había condenado, no había marcha atrás.

Marqué el número y tras dos tonos la voz de Carlisle me atendió.

-Atacaron al padre de Bella, lo han mordido. Saqué el veneno pero ha perdido mucha sangre.

-¿Charlie sabe?

-Lo vio todo.

-Tráelo inmediatamente, el hospital es el lugar más seguro para él ahora.-hizo una pausa-¿hijo?

-¿Si?

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Solté el aire, abrumado.

-Estaremos allí en unos minutos. Prepara todo lo necesario para que piensen que se ha caído en alguna quebrada.

Cuando tomé nuevamente a Charlie para llevarlo al hospital llegó Emmet, claramente fastidiado.

-_No van a volver a descansar en sus vidas_-refunfuñaba.

-¿Escaparon?

Gruñó en respuesta.

-Emmet, necesito que vayas a cuidar a Bella. Debe estar en el instituto a estas horas, por favor. Tengo la ligera sospecha…

-De que vienen por ella.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Dejo a Charlie en el hospital y me encontraré contigo.

Luego de asentir, desapareció.

Al llegar, entré por la puerta trasera. Donde ya me esperaba una camilla y el equipo necesario para que pareciera que había sido recién bajado de una ambulancia. El camillero y la enfermera que estaban junto a mi prepararon al herido sin preguntarme nada y sin levantar la vista. En cinco minutos lo tenían listo para llevarlo a urgencias. No nos libramos de la burocracia esta vez. Pero era cuestión de constatar heridas y el médico encargado de hacer el chequeo sería Carlisle.

Luego de trasladar a Charlie a una habitación privada le conté a mi padre lo ocurrido en el bosque. El llegó a la misma conclusión que yo.

-¿Cómo es que Alice no lo previno?-pregunté intrigado e irritado.

Negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo responderte, solo serían suposiciones.

Resoplé, disgustado.

-Ahora que ya sabemos su plan, estaremos alerta. Somos mayoría, no se van acercar a ella.-intentó tranquilizarme.

-Pero pueden acercarse a sus seres queridos. Hay muchas formas de herir a un humano. El dolor físico para ellos no es nada, es la pérdida lo que los destruye por completo.

El padre de Bella había despertado y estaba al tanto de nuestra conversación.

Me volví, para enfrentarme a la acusadora mirada de Charlie Swan.

-_Déjame hablar a mí. Todo saldrá bien, hijo, no sigas torturándote. No es tu culpa. _Por favor, Edward, déjanos solos.

Salí de la habitación y me apoyé en la puerta, atento a la conversación que transcurría al otro lado de esta.

-¿_¡Qué cosa rara son ustedes!? Les exijo que se vayan de aquí o los destruiré yo mismo.-_su voz sonó escéptica, se estaba haciendo el valiente.

-_Capitán Swan, dígame qué fue lo que pasó. _

_-¿Cómo se puede hacer el desentendido? ¡Son unos monstruos!-_Se sentía traicionado, tras años de estar defendiéndonos de las habladurías del pueblo.

­-_Por favor, Charlie. Mi hijo, Edward, lo ha salvado._

Charlie respiró con dificultad, infundiéndose valor. Se levantó de la cama y luego, tambaleándose, volvió para sentarse. Cerró los ojos, apretadamente.

-_Estaba patrullando cuando ella apareció.-_La recordó y todo su cuerpo respondió, estremeciéndose.

-_Simuló estar herida, me acerqué para ayudarle y otro de esos me saltó encima. Saqué mi arma como pude, el estaba sobre mí y era muy pesado, apenas podía respirar. No logré intimidarlo, en respuesta él solo sonrió. Sus ojos resplandecían de lo negros que eran. Dejó que me parara y algo me dijo que no saldría vivo de este lance. La peliroja reía y su risa resonó por todo el bosque, ahuecada y maligna. No podía dispararles, no me estaban atacando y no había nadie en peligro. Solo yo, mas su actitud era de provocación, no podía hacer nada. Luego, él, pareció reconocerme de alguna manera y le susurró algo a la mujer que no pude escuchar con claridad, pero escuché, y estoy seguro que era eso lo que dijeron, que nombraron a Bella. Eso pareció llamar la atención de ella, que se acercó a mi y dijo:-No huele tan bien como ella, pero sería un desperdicio no aprovechar la oportunidad. _

_-¿De qué hablan?-me atreví a preguntarles._

_La mujer se acercó más a mi, y yo, topando un árbol, no pude alejarme más. _

_-Le darás un mensaje por mi, ¿si?_

_Sabía que no tenía otra opción, alcé el arma y ella en un rápido movimiento lo tomó y con sola una mano la hizo polvo. _

La curiosidad le ganó al miedo y Charlie alzó la vista para preguntarle a Carlisle:

-¿_usted también puede?_

Carlisle le pidió que continuara.

-_El resto debe imaginárselo-_dijo suspicaz-_¿Usted también lo hace?_-su rostro cambió de expresión, se llenó de odio, un odio protector, porque el debía velar por la gente de Forks.

-No, yo no hago eso-dijo Carlisle calmado.

-_Y creo que sus hijos tampoco-_admitió luego de una pausa.-_Al menos no su hijo. _

_Sentí que iba a morir, pensé, estaba completamente seguro de que moriría. Todo me quemaba, apenas podía respirar. Lo único que me mantenía cuerdo era el saber que Bella quedaría sola. Que la abandonaría tan pronto. _

_-¿Me cree si le digo que usted estará a salvo y que nada malo le pasará a usted ni a su hija?_

Charlie tragó saliva.

-_¿Por qué tendría que pasarle algo malo a mi hija? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con esto? ¿Por qué ellos la nombraron?-_se llevó la mano buena a la cara y el rostro se le tornó lívido.

Carlisle se acercó a él y puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

Escuché una voz familiar viniendo por el pasillo, estaba aterrada y se acercaba rápidamente. Entré en la habitación.

-Es Bella-les informé.

Charlie levantó la cabeza y Carlisle salió de la habitación.

-_Inventa una historia para ella, yo la retendré lo suficiente._

-¿Qué le voy a decir?-me preguntó Charlie, mirándome como si jamás en su vida me hubiera visto.

-Bella desconoce esta parte de nosotros y no debe enterarse. Dígale que patrullando ha caído por un barranco y que por eso le han enyesado la mano.

-Ella desconoce esto porque perdió la memoria-su tono era interrogante.

Bella ya estaba en la puerta, por lo que me escondí dentro de un armario antes de que entrara.

-_Papá-_escuché que decía.

-_Ya, ya Bella, estoy bien._

-_Por pura suerte_-intentó sonar enfadada, pero su voz se quebraba en intervalos agudos.

_-¿Qué ocurrió, papá?_

-_El tonto de tu padre se metió donde no debía_-Charlie sonó desenfadado y fue convincente.

Siguieron conversando hasta que los pensamientos de Charlie cambiaron de forma brusca al ver parte de la cicatriz que tenía Bella en su muñeca derecha. Entonces, comprendió todo. Bella también había estado en peligro y también había estado a punto de morir. Ella también había estado frente a esos monstruos tan espeluznantes. Ella también lo había vivido y sólo Dios sabía como había logrado sobrellevarlo por tanto tiempo. El peso de todo lo ocurrido lo abatió, destruyéndolo poco a poco.

-_Papá-_susurró Bella, con miedo.

_¡Bella_!-dijo luego de un rato en que el miedo le había impedido hablar-_qué cerca estuve de perderte._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo, papá?_

En ese momento Carlisle entró y fue un alivio porque Charlie pensaba preguntarle directamente a Bella si sabía que nosotros éramos vampiros.

-¡Sal de ahí!-me exigió Charlie cuando Carlisle cerraba la puerta tras de él.

-¿Tu tienes la culpa de que ella haya tenido que pasar por esto?-me mostró su mano enyesada.

Asentí con la cabeza al momento que respondía:

-Si, señor.

¿Le hiciste daño alguna vez a mi hija?

-No directamente.

-Explícate.

-Verá, no pudimos evitar enamorarnos.

-Eso no suena ni parecido a una excusa.

-Y no lo es-repuse.-El amor para nosotros es distinto que para ustedes, los humanos. Con nosotros solo llega una vez pues se espera que sea nuestra compañía para siempre.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Podrías haberte alejado, podrías haber evitado conocerla.

-Y lo hice, créame que lo hice.

-¿Y, entonces?

-Y entonces un auto casi la atropella.

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más. Su pálido rostro tomó un color verdoso.

-Tu la salvaste.

-Expuse mi secreto y ella pronto se enteró de la verdad. No supe por qué eso en vez de perturbarme por lo inconveniente que resultaba, me liberó. Sentí mucho alivio cuando ella por fin se enteró. Sentía por ella-tragué saliva-siento una unión que va más allá de cualquier clase de amor que usted pueda conocer.

Soltó un bufido agudo, incrédulo.

-Ella también lo sentía y en vez de alejarse muerta de miedo se dio la oportunidad de conocerme. Estábamos enamorados antes de darnos cuenta de cómo había pasado.

-¿Volvemos a lo mismo?-preguntó irritado.

-Hay más como nosotros allí afuera.-continué sin prestarle atención-Nosotros no nos alimentamos como ellos, como todos. Pero nos toca cruzarnos con ellos de vez en cuando. Y eso ocurrió el año pasado. Bella se convirtió en un provocativo juego, en un tentador premio ya que nosotros la cuidábamos.

-¡Maldito seas!-intentó levantarse, alcé la mano para que me dejara continuar.

-Lo soy, lo sé. Bella ha sido la única luz que he tenido en mi vida. Como podrá darse cuenta, actué muy egoístamente. Gracias a un desafortunado suceso ella no recuerda nada de lo que le pasó. No tiene ni la más mínima memoria de lo que ocurrió ni de lo expuesta que estuvo o del peligro que al que tuvo que enfrentarse.

Charlie entrecerró los ojos.

-_¿Y por qué lo llama cada noche? Es su nombre el que repite constantemente. Es un consuelo que no pueda recordar nada. Bella debe irse de Forks antes de que los recuerdos la agobien, porque de llegar, llegarán. Eso dijo el médico._-movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando dilucidar la verdadera razón. Ya no me miraba, y ya no pensaba en mí con odio sino con pena. Seguí frente a él hasta que levantando la vista recordó que estaba en la habitación.

- Creo que te has saltado una parte fundamental de la historia, muchacho.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-No se si recuerda-seguí-la noche que Bella dejó Forks.

Asintió, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Era la única manera de que ellos no llegaran a usted.

-Todo lo que me dijo…-en la comisura de sus labios nacía la esperanza.

-Nunca lo sintió.-el nudo se desarmó, dando paso al cálido consuelo de sentirse amado.- Debió decírselo para que la dejara irse. Era la única manera, dijo, en que usted la dejaría libre.

Asintió nuevamente, encontrándole razón.

-Alice y Jasper la llevaron al sur y nosotros desviamos el rastro para que nos siguieran a nosotros. Pero él era más astuto de lo que pensamos, no pudimos engañarlo mucho tiempo. Y fue tras Bella. La engaño diciéndole que tenía a su madre. Debía elegir, su vida por la de su madre. Y ella fue, se escapó. Y el resto se lo debe imaginar-lo cité.

-El murió finalmente-seguí-y los otros dos escaparon. No nos dimos cuenta del lazo que lo unía a él con ella, con Victoria.

-¿Victoria? ¿Es ese el nombre de aquella cosa?

-Si.

-Y ahora se está vengando.

-Creo que sí.

Respiró profundo y se sumió en sus pensamientos nuevamente. Esta vez, le di un poco de intimidad.

Cuando Charlie volvió a hablar estaba pensando en Renée.

-La dejaste ir.-dijo sin comprender-ella, estoy seguro, hasta el día de hoy te sigue queriendo. Puede no recordarte pero se que no está bien, es desdichada la mayor parte del tiempo. Sus ojos no brillan como lo hacían el año pasado. Ella intenta salir adelante, ha cambiado de muchas maneras, pero se que en el fondo no es más que una máscara, pues se debe sentir muy confundida. ¿Por qué te alejaste de ella?

-Charlie, ¿no me comprende? Luego de todo lo que le he contado, de que le he expuesto a todo el peligro en el que estuvo y en el que aún está, no comprende que alejarme de ella fue la única solución que vi para no hacerle más daño. Haberla dejado ir fue lo mejor que he podido hacer por ella-sabía que me entendería, después de todo él lo había hecho, se había sacrificado para que Renée, la madre de Bella, estuviera feliz. No intentó retenerla porque por sobre todo deseaba su felicidad. Dejó su necesidad de lado para permitirle otra opción, en la que él no figuraba. Así también lo estaba haciendo yo, y esperaba que, cuando Bella estuviera lejos, muy lejos de Forks, fuera feliz.

-No, Edward-negó con la cabeza-lo estás haciendo mal-ya no me veía como un monstruo, ahora estábamos a la par. Ambos nos habíamos sacrificado, y aún él tendría que hacer un nuevo sacrificio para alejar a Bella de Forks lo antes posible.

**Hola!**

**Lamento la demora. Espero que estén muy bien.**

**Aquí les dejo otro capi,lamento que en los últimos capítulos no se haya entendido mucho,pero estaba intentando crear algo de suspenso para **

**no contar todo de una vez.u_u**

**Gracias por seguir visitandome y por dejar sus reviews.**

**Besos!**


	20. Capítulo XIX:Recuerdos y cavilaciones

Capítulo XIX

Recuerdos y cavilaciones mentales que yo no podría haber inventado

Luego de dejar a Rosalie encargada de cuidar a Charlie me dirigí sin pensarlo a la casa de Bella. Necesitaba estar cerca de ella y de alguna manera, consolarla. Había tenido un pésimo día y yo, de alguna manera, la acompañaría.

La encontré recostada en un sillón. Dormía aferrada a un pequeño cuaderno de tapas oscuras, más parecido a una agenda. Sólo había una luz encendida en el salón, y estaba junto a ella, iluminando su rostro. Se había quedado dormida leyendo.

Ella solía leer y releer los clásicos, pero al parecer esta vez había optado por un autor independiente. Ni nombre en la tapa había y eso llamó mi atención. Además, Bella se aferraba a el como a un salvavidas.

Tomé el libro de sus brazos y me senté frente a ella para leerlo. Bella parecía dormir tranquila y cómodamente.

La primera hoja versaba en manuscrito: _Recuerdos y cavilaciones mentales que yo no podría haber inventado._

Reconocí la letra y alcé la vista. La observé dormir mientras decidía si seguir leyendo o no. En mis manos tenía todo lo que no podía saber, porque de alguna extraña manera no podía llegar a sus sueños.

Pasé la página y me encontré con un pequeño párrafo con algunas palabras subrayadas a modo de justificación, fechado el primer mes de clases:

_Bien, se que esto no puede ser cierto pero si sirve para recordar más…_

_Tal vez sean simples simbolismos y me ayuden a construir imágenes reales, para llegar a formar mi memoria y para saber, __necesito saber__, si __él__ fue real._

_Así lo siento desde la primera vez que lo vi,_

_Una conexión extraña que me ayuda a ver pasar el día,_

_A sentirme menos sola_

_Y para darme un poco de felicidad. _

_Pues no me siento tan perdida si él esta aquí._

¿Sería posible que mi sola presencia hubiera alegrado sus días?, que a pesar de todo siempre lo supo, que inconscientemente jamás la había perdido. Me concentré en respirar, era imposible pero mi corazón parecía latir violentamente.

Las siguientes páginas estaban llenas de sueños.

_-Las dos voces son sumamente distintas. Una consigue asustarme mientras la otra intenta calmarme. Y lo logra, la mayoría de las veces. Pero jamás la he escuchado en la realidad, no la reconozco, no es de ninguno de mis conocidos. Era un sonido tan fantástico, irreal, imposible, pero ¿Seré tan creativa como para inventarme tonos de voz?_

_-Desperté al escuchar el estruendo de vidrios pero no me encontraba en mi habitación, sin embargo el lugar lo conocía. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, estaba todo oscuro y me pareció aún más tétrico que cuando solía venir de niña. _

_La única luz procedía del reflejo entre los espejos…el miedo me embargó._

_-Dudo que esto sea un recuerdo, pero desde este sueño que siento que conozco de alguna parte a este muchacho. Se me hace muy familiar y, si no fuera tan cobarde, ya me habría acercado a él como hice aquí._

_Estaba en la cafetería del instituto, sentada en la mesa que solía compartir con Ángela y Jessica, pero en ese momento estaba sola. Y parecía que no había nadie más en la cafetería. Me volví buscando alguna otra alma y encontraba al menor de los Cullen, que al percatarse de que lo estaba mirando había respondido a mi mirada. __Su rostro estaba pálido__ y lucía triste__. Las ojeras__ que siempre tenía, estaban aún más marcadas porque ahora él parecía desolado. Su mirada había hecho que mi corazón se sintiera vivo y me dio el valor para pararme de mi asiento y acercarme a él. Al notarlo él había sonreído. Una débil sonrisa que empezaba a iluminar, poco a poco, su semblante._

_Caminaba hacia su mesa pero esta parecía alejarse. O era que mis pies no se estaban moviendo como creía que lo hacían._

_-Lo lamento, Bella-dijo __con una áspera y exquisita voz. _

_-Nos sentamos sin decir palabra. El día comenzaba a despedirse. El crepúsculo (cada vez que escucho esta palabra me da un escalofrío y me invade la pena), diría mi compañero. El fin de otro día, otra muerte. Dentro de unas horas, un nuevo día volvería a nacer. Luego de las sombras viene la luz. Si se cierra una puerta, se abre una ventana. Pero yo, pese a todas estas célebres frases de esperanza, sabía que al despuntar el sol nuevamente, estaría muerta. Sabía que si empezaba a hiperventilar, las lágrimas no me dejarían hablar. Intenté contener la respiración pero de igual forma los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas. No lo miraba, tenía la vista nublada, pero lo sentía a mi lado. Estaba siendo lo bastante condescendiente como para esperar a que me compusiera. Desvié la mirada, hacia el tranquilo lago frente a nosotros. La única luz que teníamos provenía de la luna llena, cuya imagen se quebraba en el agua cada vez que un pájaro sobrevolaba por ella y superficialmente, la tocaba. Como en un saludo cortés. _

_Dentro de toda la confusión en que vivía mi cabeza, noté como una lágrima bañaba mi rostro, bajaba por mi mejilla y terminaba cerca de mi boca. La sequé con disimulo y respiré profundo, influyéndome valor. Sentí que el alma me abandonaba antes de que pudiera comenzar a hablar. No me importó. _

_Respiré profundo nuevamente y el aire quemó mis pulmones. Mis frías manos comenzaron a sudar. Alcé la vista. Las despedidas jamás se me habían dado bien, pero las prefería a escapar._

_-Tu no vas a estar-comencé.-Y yo ya no te estaré buscando. Sabré cada día, al despertar, que ese día no va a ser __el día.__ En que, caminando distraídamente por la calle, mi mirada va a caer en la tuya y nos reconoceremos. El día en que tu corazón latirá como nunca lo ha hecho y yo en respuesta te sonreiré. Sólo una calle nos separará y será cosa de esperar. Pero el sol será la barrera que te impida cruzar la calle. __La luz del sol hará el esfuerzo que yo no puedo hacer__.(no entiendo esta frase, ¿qué tiene que ver el sol?, pero sentí una fría puñalada al decirla) –Boté el aire, con cansancio, sintiéndome vacía._

_-¿No puedo hacer nada para hacer que te quedes?_

_-No. Fue tu elección primero-le recordé dolida.-Uno de los dos debe irse, y __tu familia no tiene la culpa__ de que esto no haya funcionado-torció la lengua en un taco-Debes estar tranquilo, yo ya no te molestaré más. Ya no tendrás que salvarme ni alejarte._

_Me miró, entró en mí con sus __ojos color ámbar__._

_-Y no te sientas culpable-retiré la mirada-no hay culpa sin sangre._

_Puso sus manos sobre las mías, apretando mis muñecas. Subió por mis hombros, sus frías manos erizaron mi piel._

_-¡Isabella Marie Swan!-me extrañé, él no solía llamarme así. Me sacudió con fuerza. Cerré los ojos para no ver su rostro tan cerca del mío._

_Vi sus ojos mirándome, sentí su frío tacto que se acomodaba tan bien a mi cuerpo, sentía su dolor como mío, sabía que no podría existir sin él, pero nunca supe quién era. Jamás le vi el rostro._

_-He vuelto a escuchar su voz, pero todavía no tiene dueño. Esta vez me partió el corazón al escucharlo decir "no me recuerda". Lo repite una y otra vez con la voz quebrada, angustiada y llena de desesperanza. ¿Me estaré volviendo loca o es realmente un recuerdo?_

Bella no se estaba volviendo loca, eso era, en efecto un recuerdo. Era mi voz la que escuchaba constantemente, repitiendo incrédulo una y otra vez "no me recuerda". Luego siguió sin recordarme y la verdad cayó sobre mí, convenciéndome.

Pero su memoria había logrado conservar ese vestigio, lo último que escuchó de mí antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar en blanco completamente.

Bella se acurrucó en el sillón, buscando abrigo. Una manta le cubría las piernas pero no era suficiente, ella sí podía sentir lo fría que estaba la noche. Dejé el libro sobre el asiento en el que había estado leyendo y la tomé en mis brazos para llevarla a su pieza. Su cabeza cayó, acercándose a mi pecho, y comenzó a respirar más profundamente. La recosté sobre la cama y la cubrí con las mantas. Se quejó y se dio vuelta para no apoyarse sobre su espalda. Su respiración volvió a relajarse y yo volví, luego de un momento, con el cuaderno para seguir leyendo. Me estaba acercando, y deseaba saber, qué pensó de mí, qué pensó cuando se supo enamorada tan inesperadamente.

_-Me aferré fuerte a la fría roca. Podía estar todo derrumbándose pero aquella roca, imponente, me protegería contra las tempestades. En un impulso extraño la acaricié. Y en eso estaba concentrada cuando la oscuridad cubrió por entero el bosque y me sentí perdida._

_-¿Y ahora?-susurré para mi misma, con miedo._

_Un débil destello salió de mi compañera iluminando, poco a poco, el lugar._

_Vale, vale si, me estoy volviendo loca. _

_-Creo que fue por leer libros de época, porque este sueño jamás podría ser un recuerdo a no ser que lo sea de alguna vida pasada, algún tipo de regresión. Lo cual dudo. _

_Me vi vestida con esos atuendos hermosos y femeninos pero inútiles si uno quería ser práctica que se usaban en los tiempos de Elizabeth Bennet. _

_Escapaba de alguien. Sabía que no podía correr ni por el vestido ni por mí. Era una damisela en apuros en un oscuro callejón, sólo iluminado por la luz de la luna._

_¡¿Quién me había mandado a escapar de las atenciones de Sir Newton?! Lo prefería a él y a su aburrida charla al paso sigiloso y el silbido centelleante de aquellos pasos al acorralarme. _

_El hombre, ser repulsivo y horripilante, acarició mi mejilla y bajó su mano por mi cuello dejando en mi una estela cálida con olor a licor. Sentí asco pero no podía alejarme. Con sus piernas había imposibilitado cualquier intento de escape. Cerré los ojos deseando que primero me matara, pero, de pronto, no lo sentí más._

_Abrí los ojos con cautela y, en efecto, no estaba. Respiré aliviada pero el miedo me había dejado petrificada. _

_Un grito desaforado llamó mi atención. No duró más de tres segundos pero fueron suficientes como para dejarme la piel de gallina. _

_Vi a alguien acercarse entre el oscuro callejón. Temí que todo volviera a comenzar, pero aún no podía moverme. El que se acercaba era un __hombre alto y muy apuesto, de facciones marcadas y piel pálida__. __Bajo los ojos tenía gruesas y marcadas ojeras pero su aspecto distaba mucho de ser demacrado__. Me observó con reticencia y caminó en mi dirección moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro con reprobación y enfado._

_Luego de respirar profundo, en lo que pensé era un recurso para calmarse. me dijo: _

_-Si te pidiera que bailarás conmigo, ¿aceptarías?_

_-Manejaba hacia algún lugar del bosque y luego caminaba entre raíces y flores bajas, rodeada de gigantes árboles que no permitían el paso de mucha luz. Tropecé en varias ocasiones, pero seguí caminando, segura del lugar al que tanto quería llegar. Estaba cansada porque iba en subida pero sabía que lo que me esperaba era mucho mejor que cualquier contrariedad que tuviera por el largo y difícil camino recorrido. Mi corazón latía esperanzado porque pronto llegaría. Tomé aliento para caminar los últimos metros que me separaban de mi destino y…desperté. ¡Qué frustrante es despertar!_

_He ido a aquel lugar, es real. Seguí el camino de mi sueño y llegué a un precioso claro, rodeado estaba el suelo por pequeñas florecillas. Me encontré con Edward Cullen en el camino y él me guió. Nos sentamos y hablamos muy poco. _

_Sentí que conocía ese lugar de toda la vida, como si aquel fuera el escenario de mis más preciados recuerdos y de los mejores momentos de mi existencia._

_Recordatorio: Es el ser más exasperante que conozco. _

La risa me invadió y no pude reprimirla por lo que tuve salir de su habitación y de su casa para poder reírme a gusto. Una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo y reconocí el relajo. Pese a lo que tendríamos que enfrentar y al peligro inminente en el que se encontraba Bella, su amor llegaba nuevamente, para cobijarme y darme ánimos.

_-Dos notas al unísono. Se me erizó la piel. El doble sonido se repetía en acordes dispersos, listos para desarmar a cualquiera. La mezcla entre agudos y graves detuvo mi respiración. Mi corazón latió con rapidez. El sonido era tan lejano como el recuerdo que intentaba alcanzar. Y el laberinto en el que me encontraba tan impetuoso que por no marearme preferí cerrar los ojos. La voz de Ángela se había convertido en un distante susurro. Mi barbilla comenzó a temblar, al igual que mis piernas. Por lo que agradecí estar sentada. Mi respiración comenzó a acompasarse al ritmo de la melodía. Pensé que iba a desmayarme cuando los acordes se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y yo, en consecuencia, empecé a hiperventilar. Estábamos en lo alto de la cima. El vértigo lo sentí como si estuviera en una montaña rusa. Esperando la caída. _

_Esta por fin llegó pero no fue más fácil el descenso. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados apretadamente, pensé que si los abría, todo me daría vueltas._

_Esto no fue un sueño, fue casi como un deja vu. Un extraño deja vu._

_Reconocí la canción pero no recuerdo haberla escuchado antes. Debussy. Parte de mi se sintió atraída por algo que no pude comprender, al cerrar los ojos me veía en un lugar totalmente distinto del teatro en el que me encontraba, y aunque estaba desconcertada y aturdida me sentí esperanzada. Esperanza que duró una media hora, un poco más, hasta que llegué devuelta al colegio y todo optimismo se esfumó._

_-Sus labios __pétreos__ presionaron los míos en un casto y dulce beso. Busqué su aliento, embriagador, abriendo mis labios, pero me rechazó con suma fuerza, apartándose de mí. En su rostro veía la lucha que estaba librando y me mordí el labio, culpable. _

_Nuevamente, no pude verle el rostro, pero la sensación de tacto era muy real y conocida. Me sentía cómoda, me sentía en casa. Mis labios conocían los suyos muy bien, describí sus líneas con la punta de mi lengua, era como besar un sabroso hielo, quise más y desperté._

_-Se me hace un nudo en la garganta cada vez que despierto. Lo pierdo a cada instante y el tiempo sigue pasando, indiferente de mi dolor y mi confusión. No he vuelto a soñar con él y su partida coincide con la de Edward Cullen, el hermano de Alice. Si, ya se que no hace falta la aclaración, que tengo su nombre grabado a fuego en mi cabeza, pero ha sido muy repentino este amor por él, esta sensación de angustia cada día que no aparece por el instituto. Siento que he perdido algo de vital importancia para seguir viviendo y esta vez no es sólo por haber perdido gran parte de los recuerdos del año pasado, es él. Es como si tuviera algo que me pertenece, algún hueco en mi cuerpo reclama su presencia para volver a sentirme completa. _

_Jamás le conocí muy bien, la mayoría de las veces fue insoportable por una y varias razones, pero lo exijo de vuelta, lo quiero a mi lado…_

Esto estaba inmediatamente después, con la letra marcada y llena de manchones.

_-¡Ay, Bella! Cómo estuviste tan ciega. Si, está bien. No recordaba nada de nada, bien que creí, alguna vez, que Eric era el tipo que aparecía en mis sueños y que hacía revolotear mariposas en mi estómago. Podían decirme que había sido novia de Mike y lo hubiera creído porque no tenía idea de si era verdad o no. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué nadie me dijo? ¿Cómo callaron algo tan importante?¿ No consideraron que yo deseaba saber cómo había sido mi vida para así justificar todas mis angustias y vacíos que manaban de mi cabeza? _

_Y ahora el idiota de Cullen no va a volver y yo quedé como la pobre niña que no recuerda absolutamente nada, que nunca se enteró que la habían abandonado de una manera tan brutal, que jamás se imaginó que el tipo sin rostro con el que soñaba cada noche era el mismo al que tenía que ver, y al que deseaba ver, cada mañana. _

_-David sostenía mi mano con urgencia. Corríamos por una larga senda pero yo tropezaba constantemente y ralentizaba su paso, pues él me recogía cada vez que yo caía. Su rostro mostraba desconcierto y concentración, como si supiera el camino que debíamos recorrer. El me guiaba y yo me dejé guiar, confiada. _

_Sólo un trueno sirvió de introducción a la fría lluvia que comenzó a caer, como dardos congelados sobre la piel desnuda de mis brazos, sobre mi cabeza y mi rostro. _

_-Ella no lo va a hacer-dijo, todavía corríamos._

_-Entonces, ¿por qué escapamos?_

_Detuvo el paso y acercó su rostro al mío, la lluvia amortiguaba los sonidos y casi no podía escucharle. _

_-No debemos arriesgarnos. No te puedo perder a ti también. _

_David respiraba con dificultad, pero mantenía sus penetrantes ojos azules en mi mirada._

_Negué con la cabeza._

_-No me perderás. Todo estará bien, ella volverá. _

_-Llueve-le recordé luego de un momento-estaremos a salvo mientras llueva. Ella no puede seguir nuestros pasos, no nos encontrará._

_Asintió con la cabeza, dándome la razón._

_-Ven-dijo, tomando nuevamente mi mano. Se la estreché, con confianza.-Conozco un lugar._

_-¡No!-me detuve en seco apenas llegamos. Negué con la cabeza una y otra vez y solté su mano con brusquedad._

_-¿Qué ocurre, Isabella?_

_-Aquí no-susurré-aquí no.-Empezaba a respirar con dificultad, agaché la cabeza porque el roce de la lluvia hacía más difícil tomar cualquier bocanada de aire._

_-Estás llorando._

_-No, es la lluvia-pero él no podía ver mi rostro, estaba escuchando mis sollozos. _

Ahí terminaba el sueño. Se me había hecho difícil continuarlo y no sólo porque en el ella estaba con otro y se sentía segura a su lado… ¿Quién era ese tal David? ¿Existía realmente?

Pero lo que más había llamado mi atención fue la razón por la cual escapaban, luego de leerlo y releerlo unas cuantas veces quedó todo muy claro. Escapaban de uno de nosotros, de un vampiro. Y, ¡para peor! los dos parecían conocer perfectamente a su atacante, hablaban de el como de un ser inofensivo, confiaban en que podrían perderlo, ¡lo estaban salvando de sí mismo!

¿Era este un sueño basado en una vivencia? ¿Bella había convivido nuevamente con vampiros? ¿Estos, tenían algo que ver con los ataques, con Victoria y Laurent?

Luego de comparar la veracidad de los anteriores sueños era fácil pensar que este también se fundaba en algo que ella había tenido que presenciar.

Tiré el cuaderno al suelo, con enfado. Resonó en el espectral silencio de la noche como si algo se hubiera quebrado.

Apreté los dientes para no decir lo que estaba pensando, apreté mis puños para no acercarme a ella, despertarla y pedirle explicaciones. Había estado alejado de ella demasiado tiempo, el suficiente para que lo extraño llegara nuevamente a invadir su tranquila vida.

Pese a todo el ruido que hice, Bella no se despertó.

La luz del nuevo día entró por los resquicios de la ventana, dibujando una extensa línea que terminaba en mi rostro. La luz no fue capaz de arrebatármela esta vez.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y luego de un tono la comunicación se cortó. Era parte de Emmet.

-Todo acabará pronto, amor. Todo estará bien-le susurré antes de partir.

**Hola!!**

**Espero que estén bien, aquí les dejo otro capi. **

**Son los sueños de Bella, ha creado poco a poco un rompecabezas del rostro de Edward,claro ella no lo sabía.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme ^^**

**Besos!!**


	21. Capítulo XX:Se desvelan las sombras

Capítulo XX

Se desvelan las sombras

**Bella's POV**

-Todo acabará pronto, amor. Todo estará bien.

El susurro fue apenas perceptible, pero se que fue real.

Había despertado momentos antes, invadida por una sensación segura. Había tenido pesadillas toda la noche, por lo que agradecí el cambio.

Abrí los ojos apenas un segundo después de haber escuchado esas palabras, me encontré en mi pieza, en mi cama, pero no recordé haber subido las escaleras ni haber recogido la ropa de cama para taparme, lo último que hice antes de cerrar los ojos fue cerrar el cuaderno en el que anotaba mis sueños. La memoria me estaba fallando, nuevamente. Me aterré.

Abrí los ojos y no había nadie, por supuesto. Las voces sólo habían estado en mi cabeza. Suspiré algo agotada. La noche anterior había sido fácil recostarme y caer rendida pero ahora, al despertar luego que se fue por completo el eco de aquella voz, la preocupación volvió a sumergirme invadiéndome con toda clase de pensamientos. Mi padre estaba bien, todo había pasado. Un simple accidente, me repetía. Yo solía accidentarme a cada instante, pero cuando fue Charlie, mi padre, el accidentado, fue como si el mundo se me viniera encima. Sentía que algo malo iba a suceder, y sentí como mi cuerpo se preparaba para el dolor de una posible pérdida.

Luego de ducharme salí en dirección al hospital para visitarlo. Había empacado su postre favorito, y esperaba pasar desapercibida frente a las enfermeras del hospital.

-Bella, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó con no disimulado enfado, en cuanto entré.

Dejé sobre la mesita de noche la fuente que había llevado y me senté, con los brazos cruzados, en el sillón que había frente a su cama.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Bien, vuelve a casa.-ordenó.

-Había pensado en pasar el día contigo-no le presté atención.

-Me dan de alta mañana, no tendrás tiempo de extrañarme. Se buena y anda a casa, pronosticaron una nevada y sé lo poco que te gustan, aparte es muy peligroso que andes manejando con el piso resbaladizo.

Me levanté para mirar por la ventana, la neblina era baja y densa y probablemente garuaba. El día estaba muy frío y aunque era temprano el cielo estaba oscuro, pero no había escuchado nada de una posible nevada. Hice una mueca, disgustada.

-Te traje tu postre favorito, ¿te gustaría comerlo para el desayuno?-dije, luego de un momento.

-Claro-susurró resignado.

Mientras se lo comía me miró con aprehensión.

-¿No te gustó?

Clavó la mirada en el plato, frente a él, como si lo hubiera sorprendido haciendo algo malo.

-¿Qué tienes planeado para el próximo año, Bella?

-No lo se-admití-Había pensado en volver con Renée, entrar a una universidad allí-susurré- pero ahora, sabiendo lo osado que eres, no puedo dejarte.-entrecerré los ojos en un gesto acusador.-Si me voy, no dejaré el estado. No te librarás de mí.

-No necesito que me cuiden, soy grandecito y no volveré por los bosques, créeme. Tu tampoco debes acercarte, son una trampa mortal-intentó sonar divertido. Suspiró como si estuviera agotado-Por favor, Bella, anda a casa. Yo dormiré un rato y estaré bien. Ya nos veremos mañana.

En el camino devuelta prendí la calefacción y la radio de mi camioneta y, saltándome las emisoras de noticias regionales, las de música folclórica y hip-hop, encontré _su_ canción.

Aunque la voz del cantante era chicharra al lado de la de Edward…

Una tarde en química, su novelesca voz había llegado para llenar mis vacíos. Como si leyera mis pensamientos se puso a cantar la misma canción que yo tarareaba en mi cabeza, logrando distraerme, con su mareante tono.

Partió como un suave y ronco susurro, casi tímido, que se fue prolongando e incrementando a medida que pasaba las mejores partes de _Creep_. Creo que dejé de respirar cuando escuché salir de su boca "_i want you to notice when i'm not around"._

Me detuve en seco en medio de la carretea, la espesa niebla no me había dejado ver más allá de los reflectores. Charlie me hubiera multado si me hubiera visto pero no había ningún otro auto por lo que no provoqué ningún accidente.

Me detuve porque en medio de la calle, una muchacha, con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, parecía requerir ayuda. Abrí la ventana mientras ella se acercaba a mí.

-¿Qué sucedió?-le pregunté cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharme.

-Mi auto quedó varado en la entrada del bosque-sonrió disculpándose. Cuando estuvo frente a mí la observé con detalle, tenía unas facciones hermosas y su piel se veía suave y lisa como la seda. Con aquella sonrisa me sentí culpable por no querer ayudarla.

-Por favor-me dijo como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

Me condujo hacia su auto y me contó que no era de Forks, que no tenía idea a donde pedir ayuda.

Una vez que estuvimos frente al auto, tiró de mí y sin mucho esfuerzo me tomó en sus brazos. Miré a mí alrededor en busca de ayuda porque zafarme no podía, de pronto me sentí sin fuerzas. Comenzó a caminar conmigo en sus brazos con lentitud, como si esperara que me asustara y comenzará a gritar. Gritar no era una opción en un sitio tan desierto y lejano como lo era el bosque en invierno.

En medio de los árboles lo vi. Un muchacho a quién yo había visto crecer hasta convertirse en un hombre, seguía nuestros pasos. Con una pequeña sonrisa me infundió valor y luego, quedándose unos metros alejado, comenzó a temblar.

-¡Suéltame!-intenté hacer tiempo para ver qué le había pasado a Jacob. Ella no dijo nada pero sonrió y sus facciones tan suaves antes parecían felinas, insinuantes ahora.

Seguí buscando entre los árboles a Jacob, pero en lugar de encontrarlo a él, mi mirada se topó con dos grandes y oscuros ojos que brillaban, acercándose cada vez más. El alivio que había llegado junto con Jacob rápidamente había desaparecido al ver a aquel animal gigante tan cerca de nosotras. ¡Jacob!, pensé aterrada. Comencé a patalear, quise advertirle a mi captora del inminente peligro al que nos enfrentábamos pero no logré llamar su atención, por más que me sacudí y grité.

Jacob podría estar lastimado…

-¡Suéltame pequeño demonio!-grité.- ¿Quieres mi dinero? Lo dejamos en mi auto, cerebrito.

Aceleró el paso más allá de lo posible y en consecuencia, comencé a marearme. Cerré los ojos mientras seguíamos pasando entre árboles, siempre árboles, todos iguales, todo verde. Ninguna posibilidad de recordar el camino si lograba escapar.

**Edward's POV**

Durante la noche había ignorado el hecho de que no era el único preocupado por el bienestar de Bella y que estaba al tanto del peligro que corría, una vez más. Pese a su insistencia los aullidos fuera de la ventana de su cuarto no habían logrado desconcentrarme y no habían informado sobre ningún peligro. Desconocía si era sólo él el que estaba al tanto de la llegada de Victoria y Laurent pues todos sus pensamientos se concentraban en la mejor manera de exasperarme.

Al salir, para su alivio, de la habitación de Isabella, me esperaba en el pequeño bosque que bordeaba el terreno de la casa de Charlie. Seguía gruñendo, con los ojos desorbitados. Aguanté la respiración mientras me acercaba.

-Cuídale-le dije y dándome la vuelta me fui, ignorando la sarta de palabras que profirió en su melenuda cabeza.

Marqué el número de Emmet mientras me dirigía al bosque. Llamó y los tonos se fueron sucediendo uno tras otro, pero él no contestó. Quizás el enfrentamiento estaba es su apogeo, esperaba llegar a tiempo. Éramos mayoría, no tenía miedo por eso. De hecho sólo temía por Bella y su familia, pero ahora que sabíamos los planes de Victoria y Laurent habíamos sido precavidos. No volverían a acercarse a ellos.

No me fue difícil encontrar el camino que conducía al lugar exacto en el que se encontraba ella. Al parecer, me esperaba. Pero me extrañó no ver a Laurent junto a ella. Quizás ya habían acabado con él y Victoria había logrado escapar.

Se volvió para mirarme y me ofreció una sonrisa. La cual no respondí.

-Dudo que haya sido una coincidencia-le dije deteniéndome frente a ella.

Me miró con curiosidad.

-De entre todos tenían que atacar a su padre.

Abrió los ojos comprendiendo. Levantó los hombros, restándole importancia.

-Esperaba hablar contigo antes de empezar con la acción. Ya podrás vengarte luego-chasqueó la lengua.

Entrecerré los ojos mientras intentaba dilucidar de qué iba esto.

-Como podrás suponer, parte de tu familia ya acabó con Laurent.-lo dijo sin una pizca de pena o arrepentimiento. El sólo había sido un instrumento más en su camino para llegar a nosotros.

Cuadré los hombros esperando.

Victoria cruzó los brazos tras su espalda en un gesto infantil.

-¿Cómo ha resultado este año para ti?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-De hecho, si-susurró-Verás, me llevé un verdadero chasco cuando me enteré que la humana no recordaba nada y más importante no te recordaba a _ti.-_inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.-Todo fue por nada. Ustedes mataron lo que yo más quería por salvarla y ella ni siquiera puede recordarlo. Ni siquiera se quedó contigo y tu no volviste a ella. No lo entiendo.

Suspiré, no necesitaba un recordatorio.

-Es lo mejor para ella, esta vida no la merece. Por lo tanto, te agradecería que la próxima vez que quieras dejarnos un recado lo hagas directamente con uno de nosotros y no utilices a humanos para tus encargos personales.

-No lo volveré a hacer-dijo confiada.-Pero, no me dirás que no fue entretenido escucharla, ¿cierto?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya sabes, tu don-marcó la última palabra abriendo los ojos con sarcasmo y estirando los labios con burla-no llegaba a ella. He hecho mi tarea.

-¿Qué tienes que ver tu con eso?

Soltó una risa, como si no pudiera ser más obvio. No podía saber lo que cruzaba por su cabeza, evitaba pensar en lo que yo tanto quería saber.

No respondió directamente a mi pregunta.

-La primera vez fue fácil. Ella pensó exactamente lo que quería que escucharas. Sabiendo que no podrías tenerla fue divertido que ella pensara en ti desde la primera vez que te vio. Fue muy predecible el resto. De verdad los humanos no aprenden, son tan aburridos. Cometen una y otra vez los mismos errores. ¡Tropiezan una y otra vez con la misma piedra!-esta vez la risa retumbó por todo el sombrío bosque.-Luego fue cosa de mantener las apariencias. Primero alejé a la vidente para que no se interpusiera en mis planes-tarareó una canción conocida. La misma que había escuchado una mañana en el bosque, cazando junto con Jasper. Volví a sentir un extraño y ligero sopor. Se detuvo y esbozó una sonrisa, llena de orgullo Sentía cómo se te abría una nueva herida cada vez que oías su vocecita en tu cabeza. Necesitándote primero y luego enamorándose nuevamente de ti. Y tu no podías hacer nada. ¡Cómo me divertí! Tu no podías decirle, porque qué tozudo eres, lo que con tanto esfuerzo callabas.

Sus palabras, el tono de su voz, fueron cambiando gradualmente a medida que me hablaba. No era una venenosa vampira buscando vengarse; era una mujer, una que había perdido todo lo bueno que podía tener la existencia, me hablaba con envidia.

Por unos instantes no hubo más que silencio.

Hasta que su risa casi histérica rompió con el. Sus ojos brillaron negros y sedientos cuando se acercó a mí. Me mostró su sonrisa completa y fue en ese instante que noté que apenas podía moverme. Sentí su respiración respondiendo a la mía. El olor ácido de su aliento me puso en alerta.

Dio unos pasos lejos de mi sin quitarme su resentida mirada. Desapareció entre los árboles y no pude mover ni un solo pelo para seguirla. Tenía las extremidades totalmente inmóviles.

Volvió luego de unos instantes con una sonrisa triunfal y con Bella, pareciendo una muñeca de trapo, en sus brazos. Ella miraba desorientada hacia todos lados, pero no se percató de mi presencia. Podía evidenciar el miedo en su rostro y en lo acelerado de su corazón. Victoria por fin la soltó y se puso a caminar de un lado a otro frente a ella. Se acercó para tocarle el cabello y la encontró apetitosa. Quise gritar, susurrar, hacer algo para llamar su atención mas fue imposible. Tan sólo podía mirar y esperar que todo terminara misteriosamente bien. ¿Es que Alice no había previsto esto? ¿Dónde estaban todos? Mis dientes rechinaron en el arduo intento que hice por realizar cualquier tipo de movimiento.

**Bella's POV**

Me soltó bruscamente cuando se detuvo. Abrí los ojos, mareada, y me encontré en un valle rodeado de macizos y gruesos árboles, formando compactos muros alrededor mío.

-No quiero robarte-me informó.

Tragué saliva, podía ver un destino aún peor para mí. Logré pararme para hacerle frente.

Ella caminaba frente a mí de un lado para el otro, lentamente, elegantemente. Me recordó el paso de Alice, pero este era más desenfadado, más animal.

-Hace mucho tiempo que esperaba este momento. Insignificante humana, todo fue por tu culpa-negó con la cabeza con incredulidad, al tiempo que sus ojos se volvieron de un negro intenso, de una profundidad que no podía ser posible.

-¿Mi culpa? No entiendo de qué hablas.-Sentía el miedo estancado en mis pies, no podría correr, aún teniendo una oportunidad, la cual era escasa. Se acercó a mí y se puso detrás mío. Me volví para mirarla, y con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y un nudo en la garganta, vi a Edward Cullen quieto sobre el tronco de un árbol.

-No, a él no. No le hagas daño-susurré sin pensarlo, mis ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas-la culpa es mía-le recordé.

Rió infantilmente, con burla y desdén. Sus ojos se achicaron por efecto de la risa, se vio más diabólica que antes. Se me erizó la piel, mis ojos seguían clavados en los de Edward cuando ella dijo:

- Si, la cosa es contigo, pero por él.

¿Era posible tener los ojos tan profundos y oscuros y seguir teniendo una mirada atrayente?

Negué con la cabeza, confundida.

-Ya, ya no recuerdas nada. ¿Quisieras recordar? ¿Quieres saber por qué por más que te alejes todo te lo nombra?

Di un paso adelante. El rostro de Edward se torcía de dolor. Me miraba como sólo vi en mis sueños y el dolor que parecía sentir no alcanzaba a enturbiar la hermosura de su cara.

Ella se acercó más a mí, su rostro ocupaba todo mi campo visual. Respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Pude ver dos largos colmillos adornándola. El terror terminó por dominarme pero por alguna razón, y aún con mis rodillas tambaleando, no caía.

El sopor me invadió e hizo que mis parpados cayeran pesados, cerrando mis ojos. Ya no despertaría. Había hecho tan poco con mi vida…

Mis sueños cobraron vida en mi cabeza, viví cada una de esas imágenes en lo que me pareció una vida entera. Ahora su rostro era claro, su tacto frío y sus ojos de un miel intenso. Y me sonreía.

Sentía ahora su tacto real, como si de verdad estuviera a mi lado rodeándome con sus brazos y sentía que la vida no podía ser más bella, que el cielo gris no podía brillar tanto y que mi corazón no podía latir más rápido, de un momento a otro dejaría de latir pues esta felicidad no parecía real.

Risas, murmullos, ironías; mi corazón revoloteaba descontrolado. Mi respiración era agitada Roces, besos, caricias, su frío aliento recorriendo mi cuerpo, sus suaves manos dibujando sobre mi piel, quemándome, aunque bien sabía que eso no era posible.

Todo volvió. Un faro aún me esperaba con esperanza en la bahía, cada noche estuvo llamándome con sus luces, anhelándome, hasta que regresé deslumbrada por la intensidad de aquél resplandor, y esta vez con mis recuerdos.

Una gélida brisa recorrió mis memorias, quitándoles el color, desvaneciéndolos a su paso.

Luego recordé que me estaba despidiendo, pero no estaba lista para dejar este calido lugar. No ahora, no tan pronto. ¿No podían dejarme para siempre aquí? Todo encajaba en este lugar, todo tenía su sitio y aunque pareciera imposible las cosas resultaban, la vida era buena. Pero no tuve fuerzas para luchar y me dejé llevar por esa oleada fría que me arrebata el único regalo que me había dado la existencia, los días pasados habían valido la pena, todo lo ocurrido había valido la pena, comencé a tiritar y me rodeé con mis brazos para cubrirme del viento. Todo lo que veía ahora eran sombras. Abrí los ojos. Me encontré en un oscuro bosque, el viento acariciaba mi cuerpo sin tregua alguna y me puso en alerta. De alguna manera había podido despertar, había vuelto, pero recordé que estaba a punto de morir.

La realidad logró abrumarme y mis rodillas cedieron, dejándome caer.

Ignoré una perezosa voz en mi cabeza que me decía que no valía la pena hacer el intento de pararme, que en unos minutos más dejaría de existir y que pronto me convertiría en polvo. No iba a resignarme, tenía que verlo por última vez, debía ser la imagen con la que mis ojos se cegarían, el último latido debía nombrarlo. Me levanté, sosteniéndome en una rama cercana, pasé de ella como si no existiera y me acerqué a Edward. El levantó la mirada, con asombro. Mi barbilla comenzó a temblar, respiré profundo.

**Edward's POV**

-Suéltalo-ordenó Bella, aún mirándome a mí. Con los ojos llenos de cólera. –El-se le cortó la voz-él lo va a saber igual. Y ya ves, no le importa.- Una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro y un leve asentimiento de cabeza me bastaron para saber que todo estaba bien. Se dio vuelta y encaró a Victoria.

-¿Qué estás esperando?-le preguntó desafiante.

Victoria no se esperaba este giro, en su cabeza Bella pedía piedad.

Los segundos antes de la destrucción total parecieron eternos como los momentos antes de la detonación de una bomba, como el último latido de una buena vida. Parecía que el tiempo se sobrecogía, como el abrupto cese de la respiración cuando se encuentra algo perdido por años, como cuando ves aquello que amas sonriéndote en correspondencia y al siguiente segundo todo es confusión. No hay más al segundo siguiente.

Victoria tomó la mano derecha de Bella con furia, con los ojos encendidos, y la besó. Besó la cicatriz en forma de medialuna, una promesa de venganza.

-Mi amor por el tuyo-dijo Victoria.

Apretó la mano de Bella fuertemente y esta comenzó a sollozar y a retorcerse por el dolor. Escuché cómo uno de los huesos de su muñeca se desencajaba del resto.

-Edward-susurró entre dientes, aguantando el dolor con los ojos cerrados-Edward, te amo. ¡Qué improbable!-susurró más para sí misma, alzando las cejas y luego se desmayó.

Algo hizo clic en mi interior y sus palabras, aún rondando en mi cabeza, me liberaron. Victoria mantenía aferrada a Bella y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, preparando sus colmillos para entrar en su yugular. Demasiado cegada con el buen resultado de su venganza como para percatarse de mi ataque. Pero antes de que pudiera acercarme a ella un gran animal de piel roja se abalanzó sobre ellas, tirándolas al suelo. Observó a Bella por un instante y volvió a arremeter contra la vampira.

Tomé a Bella en mis brazos y esta, pegada a mi pecho, abrió los ojos.

-Ayúdalo-pidió-está solo. No permitas que le pase nada malo.

La tendí con cuidado detrás de unas madreselvas y me aseguré de que no viera nada que pudiera choquearla aún más.

Al volver, dos rocas pesadas parecían chocar y caer con ruido seco al suelo. El hombre lobo me miró con odio, pero no había tiempo para las rencillas. Con él, fue fácil retenerla y quitarle toda posibilidad de usar sus trucos mentales nuevamente. Sostuve sus brazos, su cabeza caía pesadamente en un ángulo imposible, mientras Jacob arrancaba uno a unos los pedazos de su cuerpo.

-Aquí-dije frente a los restos de Victoria, y al momento siguiente tenía a Carlisle y a Emmet junto a mí.

Jacob se alejó, perdiéndose en el bosque.

-¿Está Bella herida?-preguntó Carlisle.

-La mano derecha rota.

**Hola!**

Quería esta vez primero agradecerles por lo pacientes que han sido conmigo.

Se que me he demorado mucho en subir últimamente los capítulos, así que gracias por esperar.

Muchas gracias también por seguir leyendo y por dejar sus reviews de vez en cuando.

Besos!


	22. Capítulo XXI:Luego de las sombras

Capítulo XXI

Luego de las sombras, apareces tú.

El sonido estridente y agudo del teléfono llenó mi cabeza, aturdiéndome nuevamente.

Sentada en el suelo, dándole la espalda a mi cama, esperé que callara. Observé, sobre mi hombro, cómo la luz del nuevo día comenzaba a entrar por mi ventana.

Hace treinta y seis horas que estaba sentada en la misma estática posición. Al principio, cada ruido a mi alrededor, incluso mi propio respirar, me había irritado. Luego, con el paso de las horas me había sumergido en un estado de indolencia total, eludiendo cada imagen, pensamiento o recuerdo que quisiera cruzar por mi cabeza. Había dejado de lado hasta mis necesidades básicas de humana. Con el paso del tiempo hasta éstas habían dejado de ser apremiantes.

El teléfono siguió sonando y con cada agudo tono sentí como si dos pesadas manos me empujaran hacia un helado mar, intentando llevarme hasta el fondo. A pesar de esto, esas frías e incómodas manos me trajeron devuelta a la realidad.

Intenté pararme, aferrándome a mi cama y luego a mi escritorio. Mis piernas estaban entumecidas y no respondían a mis débiles esfuerzos por ponerlos en marcha y hacerlos caminar. Llegué a la puerta de mi habitación y con algo de trabajo me vi en la orilla de la escalera.

Me aferré al barandal con mi mano buena y, lentamente, comencé a bajar.

Debí saber que no todo me saldría tan fácil. Era aquella mi realidad, después de todo. En el tercer escalón bajado, mi pie derecho se dobló, retrayéndose involuntariamente y mi cuerpo voló frente a mis aterrados y cansados ojos.

Unos fríos brazos detuvieron mi caída y me pusieron a salvo, junto a su pecho.

-Estoy bien-le dije, viéndome en sus brazos. Un tumulto de emociones amenazaba con derribar las trabas que les había impuesto y salir a flote, dejándome vulnerable.

Me puso en el suelo con sumo cuidado, pero pasó a llevar mi mano derecha sin querer. El dolor llegó para abrirle camino a todo lo demás y no pude seguir reprimiéndolo. Mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

-¡Déjame!-me aparté de su lado intentando empujarlo con mi mano buena, ¡pésima idea!

Llegué al teléfono con sus ojos siguiendo mis pasos. Le di la espalda.

-Aló-susurré.

-¿Bella? ¡Bella!-chilló Charlie en reconocimiento, con cierto alivio.

-¡Papá!-se me había olvidado por completo-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien-respondió rápidamente-tu, ¿cómo estás?

Parpadee dos veces, dando la vuelta. Edward seguía parado, con los ojos pegados en mi, a tan solo unos cuantos metros. Miré el cable replegado del teléfono. Si, alcanzaba.

-¡Bella!, ¿cómo estás?-volvió a preguntar mi padre.

-Bien-respondí, totalmente distraída. Caminé unos pasos con el auricular pegado a mi oreja. Me acerqué a él y estirando mi mano mala rocé su cuerpo. No se desvaneció. Aunque en mis sueños también podía tocarlo.

Levanté la mirada, buscando en su expresión. Había una calida sonrisa adornando su rostro. Volví a tocarlo, con más curiosidad esta vez. Pude sentir su pecho bajar y subir.

-Papá-dije sin quitarle los ojos al pecho de Edward.-¿Cuándo te dan de alta?

-Me dieron de alta ayer a las cinco de la tarde.

-¿Qué?-volví a mi lugar seguro, junto a la pared y observé el aburrido caer del agua por la llave mal cerrada del lavaplatos.-¿Por qué no me enteré? ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy con los Black. Jacob fue a recogerme. Llamé a la casa pero nadie contestó.

-¿Por qué Jacob no te trajo aquí?

-Insistí en que era mejor que estuvieras sola.-Asentí con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

-Bella, volveré en cuanto me necesites.-Esperó, pero no dije nada.-Cariño, resuelve lo que puedas, intenta descansar. Pero no tomes ninguna decisión apresurada-Volvió a callarse, seguí sin contestar. –Hay veces-susurró-en que es mejor ser egoísta.

Asentí con la cabeza nuevamente con un nudo en la garganta, convencida de que le llegaría el mensaje.

-Cuídate, papá.

-Cuídate, Bella. No te dejes llevar por el orgullo.

Adiós, papá-colgué, ofendida.

Me dirigí hacia la escalera y en el primer peldaño, me volví.

-Edward-murmuré-no es necesario que estés aquí. Puedes irte, yo estoy bien.

Se acercó al pie de la escalera, levantó su mano y tomó la mía.

-Bella-susurró y su voz recorrió mi cuerpo como un escalofrío.

Bajé la mirada y observé nuestras manos, detenidas, sobreactuadas en el aire, queriendo entrelazarse. Retiré mi mano con esfuerzo sobrehumano y dándome la vuelta me fui a mi habitación.

Cuando estuve segura de que Edward no estaba en mi casa, comencé a llorar, totalmente confundida y sin poder evitarlo.

A rastras logré trasladarme de mi pieza al baño. El agua fría de la ducha no ayudó a consolarme, al contrario, me enfadó más. El enfado era la emoción que prevalecía a las demás. Dolor, angustia, miedo, confusión y enfado. Por sobre todo el enfado.

Cuando por fin había llegado el silencio en el bosque, aquella tarde infernal, y, junto con el la oscuridad, un gran animal de piel rojiza con ojos grandes y negros se acercó a mi con rostro preocupado. Si es que se puede diferenciar entre el enojo y la preocupación en la cara de un lobo. La diferencia, supuse, era que no gruñía.

Yo aún yacía en el pasto donde me había dejado Edward luego de desmayarme. Aunque la verdad, nunca llegué a perder el conocimiento completamente.

Sabía que no debía hacer ningún movimiento brusco, no debía llamar su atención. El lobo estaba tan cerca de mí que las posibilidades de levantarme y arrancar eran nulas.

Además, no podía dejar de retorcerme del dolor. Mi mano colgaba literalmente, al final de mi brazo. Prefería no mirar, pero sabía lo que pasaba, me lo podía imaginar y eso bastaba para revolver mi estómago.

Logré mantenerme en silencio, después de todo, el lobo ya no me miraba a mí. La dirección de su mirada cambiaba continuamente en cada apunto que nos rodeaba.

-¡Genial!-pensé, está buscando amigos para compartir el banquete.

Sus ojos, finalmente, cayeron en los míos acercándose demasiado. Intenté alejarme pero lo único que pude hacer fue estirar el cuello hacia atrás. Cerré los ojos al tiempo que le rogaba que me dejara.

Una fría ventisca me hizo tiritar y para cuando abrí los ojos, momentos después, el lobo había desaparecido.

Me dejé caer sobre el pasto sintiendo como mi cuerpo se preparaba para colapsar.

Fue Jacob quien me rescató. Venía descalzo. Me estremecí solo de verlo. Con la llegada del atardecer, el frío era cada vez más implacable. Suspiré aliviada al verlo acercarse. Estaba sano y salvo.

Me tomó en sus brazos, sin mucho esfuerzo, y me acercó a su cuerpo para protegerme del frío.

-Pensé que te había pasado algo. Me asusté.

-¿Algo como qué?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Pensé que el lobote aquel había acabado contigo.

Lanzó una sonora carcajada que prolongó hasta que llegamos a mi camioneta, aún varada en medio de la carretera.

Me sentó con cautela en el puesto del copiloto y luego de subir nos dirigimos hacia el hospital de Forks.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó seco, con la mandíbula tensa.

-Estoy-le sonreí con sorna-Aún respiro.

Negó con la cabeza, con las manos apretadas al volante y con el aire entrando y saliendo sonoramente por su nariz.

-Déjalo ya, Jacob. Estaré bien.

Miró mi mano de soslayo, con incredulidad.

-Supongo que todos lo sabían-susurré luego de un rato-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-se volvió para observarme y por un instante el auto disminuyó su velocidad, pero ni mi mirada ni mi tono de voz eran acusadores.

Jacob se encogió de hombros sin encontrar respuesta.

-Supongo que pensé que sería lo mejor-volvió a mirarme, comprobando mi expresión.

Todos parecían suponer que vivir en la ignorancia era mejor.

-¿Tan malo fue?-quise saber.

-¿No recuerdas?-parecía confundido.-Pensé que ella, allá en le bosque…cuando esa…

-Si, si-le interrumpí-vi-busqué la mejor manera de expresar lo que había presenciado-fue como estar en mis sueños. Solo que eran más vívidos. Aún así-boté el aire-no siento que fui yo quien vivió todo aquello. Fue como observar todo desde arriba o siendo otra persona. No siento que esos recuerdos sean míos. ¿Cómo saber si todo fue real o no? ¿Todo lo que vi fueron vivencias reales? O, ¿se mezclaron con mi desbordada imaginación?

El auto se detuvo frente al hospital y Jacob pareció descansar al verse librado de responder a todas mis interrogantes.

Luego de ducharme bajé las escaleras y llegué a la cocina, a sabiendas que no tenía hambre, pero recostarme y descansar no estaba dentro de mis opciones.

Tenía la cabeza pesada y los ojos me ardían debido al cansancio.

Sentada en la mesita de la cocina, ya totalmente iluminada por el nuevo día, escondí mi rostro entre mis brazos buscando algo de oscuridad y casi inmediatamente me dormí.

Al despertar, horas después, las imágenes que ahora salían a borbotones de mi cabeza, siguieron inconexas y absurdas pero no por esto menos nítidas o sobrecogedoras. Parecía imposible que la muchacha que se sonrojaba al ser observada por dos abrasadores ojos miel fuera yo.

Subí a mi habitación, con el impulso de un recordatorio, para comprobar una de las tantas imágenes que revoloteaban en mi mente. Me acerqué a mi ventana, afuera nevaba y no me había dado ni cuenta, e intenté abrirla. Esta estaba trancada y yo solo tenía una mano apta encargada de hacer todo el esfuerzo.

Como si fuera u acuerdo tácito, él apareció poco después con la pregunta en el rostro. Abrir la ventana no significó ningún esfuerzo para él. Supongo que eso no debió sorprenderme, pero lo hizo.

Permaneció quieto al lado de la ventana, alejado de mi y esperó a que comenzara a hablar. No había pensado en nada para decirle, tan solo quería verlo.

Me senté en mi cama y lo invité a que hiciera lo mismo. Sus ojos estaban varios tonos más oscuros de lo que recordaba. Me miraba con dulzura.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?-alcé la voz rompiendo con la mágica atmosfera que se había asentado sobre nosotros, rodeándonos.- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió que terminé en un cuarto de hospital totalmente sola y sin recordar absolutamente nada?-¡Por Dios, qué melodramático había sonado eso!

Me sumergí en su mirada, escondiendo la vergüenza. El también entró en mi, hurgando en mi interior con curiosidad y frustración.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté al tiempo que retiraba la mirada. Cerró los ojos y los apretó como si escapara de una jaqueca.

-Tenía razón-negó con la cabeza-siempre fue ella. Todo el tiempo. Debí suponer que había algo malo en todo esto. Algo sospechoso.

-¿A quién le estás hablando?

Abrió los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa se deslizó en su rostro.

-Intentaba descifrar lo que estabas pensando.

-Pues no lo hagas-intenté bromear-son privados.

-Nunca he podido-aceptó, aún frustrado.

Me miró, deslumbrándome con sus ojos por lo que me parecieron horas. Pero muy pronto me rendí y retiré la mirada. Suspiró.

-El año pasado-comenzó-estuviste a punto de morir.-Levanté la mirada, alentándolo a que siguiera.

-Te mordió-dijo, evitándome escuchar la palabra a la que le temía tanto. El también lo era, pero a ratos se me olvidaba y prefería no evocar esa imagen en particular.

Tomó mi mano derecha con suavidad y la dio vuelta indicándome un punto específico de mi vendaje. La cicatriz, eso era. La mordida de la pareja de la vamp…de Victoria. ¡Parecía todo tan lejano! La realidad, aún así, me abrumaba. Más por sentir que todo aquello había pasado de verdad y yo no podía conectarme con mis recuerdos y aceptarlos como mío, como mi vida. ¡Todo eso había ocurrido!

La curiosidad me permitió seguir hablando.

-¿Me mordió y tomó mi sangre?

-No alcanzó a desangrarte, pero su veneno entró en ti.

Asentí, tratando de comprender e hilar esta información con lo que guardaba en mi cabeza.

-¿No es como en las películas?-quise saber-¿Desangrarse o unirse? Por lo que se, sigo siendo una simple mortal.

-Aún eres mortal-concedió con seriedad.-El veneno fue removido de tu cuerpo a tiempo.

-¿Fue el veneno lo que hizo que perdiera la memoria?

-No, te golpeaste en la cabeza.

-Edward-murmuré con inseguridad pasado unos minutos-según lo que me han contado, tu y yo fuimos pareja el año pasado-su rostro se contrajo. ¿Culpa o dolor?

Bajé la vista, pues no tenía el suficiente valor para hacerle la pregunta que más me carcomía la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos. Tomé aire.

-¿Por qué me dejaste?-clavé los ojos en mis manos, él permaneció en silencio. Y durante largos y penosos minutos siguió sin decir palabra. Me atreví a mirarle, sus ojos brillaban pero ya no me miraban.

El valor me abandonó, quebrándome. Intenté salvar la situación.

-Yo se-quise quitarle importancia-que una relación de pareja no siempre va a resultar. Y entiendo el hecho de que no te hayas quedado a mi lado o que hayas encontrado que era más simple alejarme de tu mundo ya que no podía recordarlo. Entiendo que hayas aprovechado esa oportunidad para evitarte complicaciones innecesarias pero quiero saber por qué, pues, si lo supe, no puedo recordarlo.-Mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho y la verdad no creía en ninguna de mis palabras.

-Bella-mi nombre se atragantó en su garganta-jamás quise alejarme de ti.


	23. Capítulo XXII:Tregua

Capítulo XXII

Tregua

**Edward's POV**

-Bella-sentí como un grueso nudo se formaba en mi garganta, impidiéndome hablar con claridad-nunca quise alejarme de ti.

Parpadeó un par de veces, asimilando la información. Me miró expectante, con un brillo alegre en los ojos. Sonreí en respuesta, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así, como si fuera una niña con un vestido nuevo.

Su barbilla comenzó a temblar, al encuentro con mis palabras, y se obligó a retirar la mirada.

-No-susurré, puse mis manos en su rostro, no se alejó ante mi frío tacto. Busqué sus ojos hasta que los centró en los míos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué?-murmuró.

-Fue necesario, fue lo correcto-tomé aire.-Bella, pensé que alejándote de mi tu tendrías una vida mejor, feliz-me miró incrédula-o normal.

Enarcó una ceja y se soltó de mis brazos.

-¿Feliz?-botó el aire con gesto cansado-si he de ser una buena actriz. ¿A cuántos más habré engañado? Está claro que a mi padre no-dijo para sí misma-¿normal? Si eso es posible no sabiendo absolutamente nada de tu pasado…

-Sólo olvidaste un año.

-Si, pero fue el más importante de todos-repuso cortante y no retiró la mirada aun cuando sus mejillas hervían sonrosadas y los ojos le brillaban de emoción.

Reprimí una sonrisa, recordando viejos tiempos, recuerdos frescos, mi vida con ella.

Por la ventana se podía observar la llegada del anochecer. Bella siguió mi mirada hasta la ventana y soltó un largo suspiro algo abatido. Los latidos de su corazón se fueron calmando hasta ser un débil murmullo, confundiéndose con los ruidos de la noche, con los ruidos del bosque. Quise enfocarme en cada pulso, sentirlos uno a uno como si fueran míos, su voz interrumpió mi nana preferida.

-Es probable-dijo bajito-que de cualquier otra manera que hubieran ocurrido las cosas, yo no les conocería y sería una verdadera lástima.

La observé con la mirada perdida aún en la ventana, en el cielo sin estrellas. Ya nada se vería tan amenazador, todo había acabado ya.

¿Qué estará pensando?-me pregunté mientras la escuchaba decir por segunda vez "qué improbable".

Durante meses había creído que podía escucharla y me había apegado a esa oportunidad para darme esperanza. Pero nunca había existido ningún tipo de conexión: Bella y yo seguíamos separados.

Todo lo que aseguré no volvería a pasar ocurrió nuevamente, frente a mis impotentes ojos y estuve a punto de perder a Bella, esta vez para siempre.

Ni el paso del tiempo se había visto tan inquietante…

Volví a sus palabras, buscando distraerme.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-quise saber.

Sonrió con vergüenza.

-Estaba recordando un mail que le mandé a mi madre el año pasado. Al parecer, hablaba de ustedes.-se encogió de hombros- el contenido de ese correo me mantuvo intrigada un tiempo hasta que mis conclusiones se volvieron improbables y decidí olvidarlo.

-¿A qué conclusiones habías llegado?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No tiene importancia-respondió.

Reí escéptico mientras ella simulaba que bostezaba.

-¿Estás cansada?-alcé una ceja.

Asintió, con los ojos brillosos.

Me acerqué un poco a ella y durante un lapso infinito pareció detener por completo su ciclo respiratorio.

Negué con la cabeza al tiempo que le decía:

-No te olvides de respirar.-sonreí, pero solo obtuve un ceño fruncido en respuesta. Mi risa se volvió carcajada mientras acunaba a Bella en mis brazos. Refunfuñó unos instantes y luego se acomodó cerca de mi pecho. Volvió a bostezar, esta vez en serio.

La envolví con un par de frazadas y sus ojos siguieron mis movimientos con curiosidad pero no dijo nada.

-Descansa, Bella-susurré.

Sus ojos chocolate entraron en los míos con tristeza.

Fruncí el ceño, frustrado, ¿qué estaría pensando?

-Gracias por hoy.-esperó un momento-Entenderé si no te veo por la mañana. Si tienes que irte y nunca regresar-susurró más bajito.

La atraje más a mi cuerpo y ella cerró los ojos, respirando profundo.

-Bella, yo no voy a dejarte. Tendrás que vivir conmigo a tu alrededor, hasta cuando me pidas que me aleje de ti. Ya no puedo mantenerme alejado de tu lado. ¿Cómo? Con todo esto que siento se me hace imposible. Mi vida cambió completamente cuando te conocí, tu me ofreciste experiencias que jamás pensé que podría vivir. Tu me diste lo más valioso que tiene este mundo, eres la luz de mis días y ya nada me separará de ti.

¿Es que no lo sientes?-bajé la mirada, Bella seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero nunca había sido buena mintiendo. Si tan solo bastara con cerrar los ojos…

Podía escuchar su agitada y entrecortada respiración. Bella había escuchado cada palabra.

Busqué sus labios con los míos mas reprimí mis deseos de besarla, en cambio besé su frente con delicadeza.

-Te amo y no es improbable que lo sienta-por fin había entendido sus palabras.-Me enamoré de ti la primera vez que peleaste conmigo.-Solté una risita que desequilibró su relajado rostro, apretó la mandíbula para no reírse-¡Por Dios, Bella! No te ves con claridad.

La tenía a mi lado, podía sentir su respiración desbaratando mis sentidos, sentía su aroma embriagándome, una de mis manos acariciaba su mejilla; estaba con ella, sin embargo, cuán distante la sentía,¡cuán etérea mis ojos la veían!

Era como una corta tregua, esta noche se sentía como la última y el tiempo transcurría inevitable, el nuevo día caería sobre nosotros alejándonos para siempre.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar mas Bella no se despertó.

-Es Laurent-me dijo Alice desde el otro lado-Viene hacia aquí.

-El no supone ningún peligro para nosotros-observé a Bella dormir tranquilamente en mis brazos-ya no mas.

-Y no lo es. Tiene algo que decirnos.

-¿Una nueva trampa?

-No, la verdad. Es importante que lo escuches, Edward. Ven enseguida.

Colgué, Alice ya sabía que llegaría puntual.

En el bosque Victoria me había hecho creer que Laurent había sido asesinado por mi familia pero esta no había tenido oportunidad de enfrentarse con él pues Victoria nos tomó de sorpresa, _me_ tomó de sorpresa, y por poco le cuesta la vida a Bella.

**Bella's POV**

-Bella-susurró en mi oído. Un escalofrío, electrizante recorrió todo mi cuerpo, despertándolo y haciéndome desear más. Besó con cariño mi mejilla y fue en esos momentos que abrí mis ojos. Vi los suyos observando mi boca con deseo, yo también los deseaba, con todas mis fuerzas, con todo este inevitable e inexplicable amor que sentía por él pero volvió sus ojos a los míos, y con una media sonrisa me dio los buenos días.

Le sonreí devuelta, con sueño.

-Buenos días-lo saludé tras un bostezo.-Me gustaría preguntarte cómo dormiste pero creo que no lo haces-no lo dije con mucha seguridad por lo que el respondió, aclarándome.

-No, no duermo.

Asentí.

-Ahí se fue el único tópico que se me había ocurrido. ¿Alguna ayuda?

Apretó mi mano con urgencia y detuvo su penetrante mirada en la mía. Su rostro fue cambiando de expresión a medida que la corriente que nos envolvía se ponía más y más intensa. La tristeza lo cambió por completo y lo asimiló más al joven que yo había visto en mi primer día de colegio aquí, en Forks, y que había llamado tanto mi atención. Como aquella vez quise consolarlo y asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

Se había quedado, había dormido aferrada a su pecho, me había dormido escuchando sus palabras. Palabras, que salidas de sus labios finos hacían que mi piel ardiera aún junto a su frío tacto. Palabras difíciles de digerir, pues ni siquiera en mis sueños me permitía escucharlas.

Edward había sido el primero en mostrarme esta porción agridulce de la vida. Algo tan común como enamorarse se vuelve una cosa fantástica cuando te pasa a ti y eres correspondida. De él probé cuán amargo puede ser un deseo que no solo depende de ti para su realización.

Dependería de su recuerdo para siempre y aún si decidía, al fin, dejarme, le estaría eternamente agradecida.

-Necesito que me perdones-lo miré sin comprender-he cometido muchas estupideces desde que nos conocimos, errores descomunales. Yo pensé que hacía las cosas por tu bien, que solo yo me sacrificaba, que solo a mi me dolía. –Negó con la cabeza, con dolor. Mi mano se soltó de la suya y sus ojos se mostraron confundidos, asustados. Llevé mi mano a su rostro y la posé allí, acunando su afligida faz, acariciando suavemente su mejilla, intentando consolarlo.

-Tu también te viste afectada-continuó.-Amor, no fue mi intención. Se suponía que tu debías ser feliz, comenzar con una nueva vida lejos de las excentricidades de un pueblo pequeño. Bella-botó el aire-si hay alguien en el mundo que debe ser feliz y tener una buena vida, esa eres tu.

Recibí cada palabra con un escalofrío. Comencé a tiritar y no era de frío. Mi mano cayó abruptamente, lejos de él. Sus ojos estaban aún más congelados que mi cuerpo.

Mal interpretó mi reacción y me arropó con su chaqueta. Su aroma me invadió por completo y aturdió mis sentidos, pero mi corazón ya estaba trizado, mis pulmones difícilmente se llenaban con el aire circundante.

Tomé sus palabras con una pequeña dosis de miedo acumulado. De una forma u otra, pese a una ligera ilusión que había nacido en los escasos minutos de esta tregua, estaba preparada.

Había perdido mi atención en estos lúgubres pensamientos. Edward continuó hablando y buscando la correspondencia de mi mirada, pero no fui capaz de volver a mirarlo, ya no podía entender lo que decía.

**Edward's POV**

Dejé a Bella cuando desayunaba, asegurándole que volvería cuánto antes. Su sonrisa de despedida m había parecido que carecía de esperanza. Ella seguía sin entender lo que había vivido. Tuvo que aceptarlo a ojos cerrados porque era lo que le dijeron que había pasado. Victoria le había mostrado lo que con su accidente había perdido.

Me había sonreído y, a pesar de su expresión vacía, sabía que me amaba. Lo podía leer en sus ojos, lo podía escuchar en los latidos de su corazón; me lo había dicho en el bosque y nunca dos palabras habían sonado mejor.

Estábamos en peligro mortal, pero morir escuchando aquellas palabras hubiera valido la pena.

Cerca de casa me encontré con Alice que sonrió al ver mi nuevo semblante, por fin optimista, luego de meses de andar sobre brumas. Su sonrisa fue calida y con ella me hizo saber que todo estaría bien.

Laurent llegó momentos después de haber cruzado el umbral de mi casa. Su rostro había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto. De la fanfarronería que había adoptado en nuestro encuentro en el bosque había pasado a una enfermiza expresión llena de pánico.

Nos reunimos frente a él, mientras que con sus ojos desesperados buscaba a Carlisle.

-Te agradecería que fueras directamente al grano-dijo este sin levantar la voz.

Entonces su mirada me encontró a mí. Resoplé con furia al tiempo que le mostraba mis dientes y mi cuerpo adoptaba una posición de ataque.

-_Edward-_llamó Alice-_Déjalo, es un pobre y patético vampiro._

Asentí, intentando calmarme. Tragué en grueso, el veneno se había adelantado.

-Habla, por favor-le dijo.

-¿Sabes qué va a pasarme?-le preguntó a Alice.

Asintió una vez.

-Lo se.-No vi nada.

-Cuéntanos qué era lo que buscaban.

-A la humana-contestó, eligiendo las palabras y estirándolas en lapsos de tiempos imposiblemente largos.-Victoria quería acabar con su vida. Su intención no era beber su sangre, era desperdiciarla frente a ti-me dijo.

-Pensábamos que te habías ido a Denali-comentó someramente Carlisle.

-No había nada que me atara a ese estilo de vida.

Rosalie soltó un taco, mientras fugazmente pensaba en Irina, una de las integrantes del aquelarre de Tanya.

-Entonces tu volviste con Victoria por propia voluntad-pregunté escéptico.

-No-dijo con la voz seca.-Siempre fue más persuasiva que los demás. Sabía cómo obtener lo que quería.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo?-quise saber.

-Te hacía creer lo que ella quería que creyeras. Al principio, cuando la conocí, no necesitaba usar este recurso pues nadie se le resistía a James. Pero cuando volvió a encontrar esta habilidad, esta vez sumida en su sed de venganza, la desarrolló para ser imbatible. Engañó humanos y a muchos de nosotros. Por mucho tiempo estuvo practicando en el anonimato, hasta que un día un humano se le resistió y nuestra raza se vio expuesta.

Escuché a Alice contener la respiración.

-Unos vampiros italianos la encontraron y quisieron asesinarnos, yo en ese entonces ya estaba con ella. Pero Victoria fue astuta y negoció su vida, nuestras vidas, para castigar a _ciertos humanos _que también sabían nuestro secreto-recorrió el salón con la mirada y se volvió a detener en mí.

Sus recuerdos me llevaron a una iluminada noche en una ciudad de edificios antiguos. Dos grandes y altos hombres se acercaban, vistiendo negras capuchas. El pelo rojizo de Victoria ondeaba con la brisa invernal. Una imperceptible sonrisa de triunfo se dibujaba en su rostro. El humano que se había resistido a sus artes persuasivas era solo un niño. Laurent lo tenía aferrado de un brazo, este se rebatía a su abrazo, inútil.

-¡No!-fue todo lo que alcancé a decir antes de caer sobre él. No se defendió y no hizo nada para alejarme. Estaba buscando mi reacción, deseaba que le matara.

En su mente aún estaba el niño, pálido esta vez, con los ojos abiertos y sin vida.

-Victoria les contó sobre tu humana. Prometió acabar con ella. Y ahora que Victoria ha muerto ellos vendrán por Isabella.

-¡Y por ti!-gruñí. Tomé su cabeza entre mis manos y la azoté una y otra vez contra el mármol frío. El odio me consumía y no podía huir de él.

Jasper y Emmet fueron quienes evitaron que lo matara. Respiraba con dificultad y es que difícilmente podía pensar racionalmente.

De soslayo miré a mí alrededor, Carlisle ayudaba a levantar a Laurent, Rosalie volvía junto a Emmet, me salté a Esme pues podía escuchar sus sollozos en mi cabeza. Jasper se apresuró a ir con Alice que estaba petrificada y con los ojos encendidos. Me vi en su cabeza, abrazándola con afecto. Mas no comprendí su reacción ante aquella imagen.

Carlisle fue a mi encuentro, a mi habitación.

-Los guardias Vulturis vienen por Bella-apreté los dientes.

-Lo se, Laurent lo ha contado todo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Alice no ha visto mucho. Aún no se han enterado de la muerte de Victoria.

-Charlie-recordé con un dolor aún más grande en el pecho-él también lo sabe. ¡Le hemos condenado a él también!

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

-En ambas ocasiones se enteraron por otras personas.

-No nos van a escuchar.

-Lo harán-dijo calmo-porque he llamado a Aro. Es el único que puede saber la verdad.

-Los dos ya han tenido suficiente-aludí a Bella y a su padre-¿No podemos alejarlos por su bien?

-No vamos a escapar Edward, no hemos hecho nada malo.

**Lamento mucho la demora. **

**He estado muy ocupada estudiando y no he tenido tiempo de subir nada. ¡Perdón!**

**Muchas gracias por leerme, de verdad.**

**Saludos!**


	24. Capítulo XXIII:Danielle

Capítulo XXIII

Danielle

**Bella's POV**

El día transcurrió lentamente. Luego de ducharme, ordené mi cuarto, me puse mis mejores prendas y logré aprobarme frente al espejo.

Llamé a Charlie para saber cómo estaba y me comentó que aún no quería volver.

-Esto de vivir entre hombres-lanzó con una carcajada-no te ofendas, Bella, pero esto es muy entretenido.

Me alegraba, él necesitaba un descanso, necesitaba darse un relajo.

Estábamos en vacaciones de invierno y yo no tenía nada que hacer. Además, estaba demasiado ansiosa como para concentrarme aunque fuera por la televisión.

Por la tarde, ordené esto y aquello hasta que la casa volvió a verse habitable.

Observé por la ventana del salón cómo caían los copos de nieve e iban, poco a poco, cubriendo mi camioneta.

Me paseé por mi casa hasta que logré aprendérmela y pude caminar por ella con los ojos cerrados y sin caerme. Pero pronto el juego perdió su gracia y volví al impaciente y anhelante proceso de ver pasar los minutos con los dedos cruzados, atenta a cualquier ruido.

La nieve, engañosa, iluminaba todo allá fuera y no me percaté de que había anochecido sino hasta que me senté frente al televisor y vi el reloj de la videocasetera. El alma se me cayó al suelo. Dieron las nueve antes de que pudiera darme cuenta.

Subí a mi habitación pensando que me esperaba allí, que tal vez esta siempre había sido el lugar de nuestros encuentros.

La ventana estaba entreabierta por lo que mi habitación estaba congelada. Me acerqué a ella con intención de cerrarla mas me detuve al considerar que tal vez había tenido que ir a alimentarse o quizás sentía el tiempo distinto a los humanos, y que él, las catorce largas horas que habían pasado desde que lo vi salir por mi puerta, las había sentido como escasos minutos.

Dejé la ventana tal y como estaba y me senté en la mecedora que estaba frente a mi cama. Me arropé con una frazada y, con las luces apagadas y el frío recorriendo mi cuerpo, esperé.

Al principio, pasaron lentamente los minutos hasta formar una muy extensa hora. Mis párpados comenzaron a caer pesadamente, insistentes, mi cabeza tambaleaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo, no hubo manera de escapar.

La siguiente vez que supe de mi el reloj marcaba las cinco de la madrugada. Sentí un vació en el pecho al descubrir que no había aparecido.

Luego, con un estornudo, pude reaccionar y moverme, y supe que estaba enferma.

Tiritaba y no dejé de hacerlo aún después de abrigarme y prender la calefacción.

Sonó el teléfono y, pensando que podría ser Charlie, me apresuré en contestar.

-Aló-mi voz sonó gangosa.

-¿Isabella?-preguntaba una jovial voz masculina que no pude reconocer.

Estornudé.

-Si, con ella.

-¡Isabella! Soy David, el primo de Jessica. Nos conocimos hace unas semanas, ¿me recuerdas?

Asentí con la cabeza, era una mala costumbre. Los gestos no servían para este tipo de comunicación.

-Si, claro que te recuerdo. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien-contestó, y me lo imaginé sonriendo. David era una de esas personas tan…optimistas. Y yo no estaba precisamente en el mejor de mis días ni con el mejor de los ánimos.

-Tu, ¿cómo estas? Suenas algo enferma.

-Ha de ser alergia. ¿Cómo está Danielle?

Soltó una carcajada que me hizo despegarme del auricular. Cuando estuve segura de que había terminado de reír volví a su conversación.

-Estoy de paso en Forks-estaba diciendo.-Quería saber si podría visitarte.

-¿Cuándo llegaron Danielle y tu?

-Danielle se ha quedado en casa. Llegué ayer. Regreso mañana y me gustaría verte antes de partir.-Volteé a mirar el salón. Al menos, pensé, lo había dejado limpio y ordenado. Lo suficiente como para recibir visitas.

-Claro, David. Ven cuando quieras. ¿Sabes dónde vivo?

-Si, Jessica me ha dado tu dirección.

-Te espero entonces-me despedí.

Tocaron a la puerta cuando eran cerca de las tres. El resfrío había caído sobre mí sin darme un descanso pero no había querido tomarme un antigripal porque me hubiera quedado dormida antes de que llegara David.

Al abrir la puerta un girasol ocultaba parte de su rostro. Logró sacarme una sonrisa. Lo hice pasar rápidamente pues el día seguía muy, muy frío y yo intentaba caldear un poco el ambiente del salón.

David se sacó su abrigo y quedó solo con una camisa. Lo miré asombrada, pues yo estaba con tres chalecos, estaba la calefacción prendida y aún tenía frío.

Recordé a Edward, él nunca tenía frío. El no sentía el frío.

Instintivamente alcé mi mano buena y toqué la piel de David dejando caer un suspiro, lleno de alivio. El sonrió pero no preguntó nada.

-Hace mucho calor en esta casa. Sí debes estar enferma-posó su mano en mi frente. Empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-¡Estás enferma, Isabella!

Tomó mi mano y me guió hacia un sillón.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-inquirí

-Deberías estar en reposo, descansando. Tienes fiebre.

-Te dije que era alergia. No podría haberte recibido estando enferma-me levanté, él se había perdido en mi cocina. Tomé el girasol que había quedado olvidado en una mesita y fui en su búsqueda.

David revisaba mis estantes con recelo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-No me prestó atención-tal vez un té o un café, una invitación a la puerta.-Me encogí de hombros y él, por fin, pareció percatarse de mi presencia soltando una risita.

-David, ¿por qué viniste?-no escondí el fastidio de mi voz.

-Porque necesito hablar contigo.

-Habla conmigo-le propuse.

-No así. Te necesito en buen estado-dijo muy seriamente y me miró a los ojos, los suyos aún reían. Los míos se entrecerraron con enfado.

Me rendí, mientras él llenaba una olla con agua, y me fui a esperarlo al salón llevando mi girasol en la mano.

Varios minutos después, yo pasaba los canales con aburrimiento, él apareció con una bandeja que no sabía que existía, y se acercó a mi con una mueca de suficiencia en el rostro. Me recordó a Renée cuando inventaba un nuevo plato. Sus sonrisas nunca me habían llevado a nada comestible.

David me hizo acomodarme en el sillón y puso la bandeja en mis piernas. Una traicionera sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro cuando el olor de la comida llegó a abrirme el apetito. Al parecer, la pálida sopa que tenía frente a mis ojos era deliciosa.

Me alentó a comer y le hice caso pues mi estómago comenzó a gruñir pidiendo alimento.

-Eres irritante, ¿lo sabías?

David se sentó frente a mi y asintió con la cabeza.

-Esto estaba delicioso-dije al fin.-Te lo agradezco.

-¿Te sientes un poquito mejor?

-Perfectamente.

-Isabella-alcé la vista-¿hace cuánto conoces a los Cullen?

-Desde el año pasado-intenté sonar serena.

-¿Hace cuánto que viven en Forks?-preguntó, más interesado.

-No lo se. ¿Jessica no te contó?

-Si, me dijo que habían llegado hace algunos años desde Alaska.

-Esa debe ser la verdad-acepté.

-Me dijo que sus compañeros se fueron.

-Han vuelto. Al menos Edward. Volvió hace una par de días. ¿Por qué te interesan tanto los Cullen?

-Necesito preguntarte una última cosa antes de responderte.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes qué son realmente los Cullen?

Su pregunta me descolocó mas allá de lo imaginable, su pregunta le daba un enfoque aterrador a lo que yo ya sabía. No supe como responder pero mi rostro, de seguro, ya me había delatado.

-No es necesario que me respondas-dijo al leer mi expresión-Necesito tu ayuda por lo que ahora voy a contarte una historia.

Me quedé ahí, congelada, deseando que alguien entrara por mi puerta o que sonara el teléfono. Cualquier excusa con tal de no escuchar lo que David quería decirme. Tenía una ligera sospecha, ahora que tenía nuevamente mi bagage de conocimientos conmigo.

-Hace tres años mi familia y yo fuimos de vacaciones a los Andes. Una tarde, cuando ya habíamos agotado todos los paseos turísticos, decidimos hacer una caminata por una de las montañas cercanas al hotel. Paul y Robert se nos adelantaron y el resto, Danielle y mis padres, iríamos a su encuentro. En eso habíamos quedado, pero Danielle encontró un camino realmente precioso que terminaba en una cascada que en ese entonces, debido al frío de la estación, estaba congelada.

Era un paseo de fácil acceso por lo que ninguno se opuso.

Pronto llegamos a la cascada que majestuosamente se nos imponía y nos hacía lucir insignificantes a su lado.

Mi madre descubrió que se abría una cueva detrás de la caída de agua y esto bastó para que Danielle se viera tentada a conocerla. Tratamos de disuadirla pues el frío invernal comenzaba a ser implacable, pero cuando algo se le ocurre a Danielle, no hay nadie que pueda hacerle cambiar de parecer. –suspiró-Danielle caminó lentamente y con sumo cuidado por el hielo. El suelo, a simple vista, estaba formado de una gruesa capa de agua congelada. Lo suficientemente gruesa como para soportar nuestros pesos con seguridad.

Pero en un instante y con un crujido seco desapareció y donde estaba ella ahora sólo había agua saliendo a borbotones. Corrí junto a mi padre para intentar rescatarla pero no había nada. Solo agua, pura y cristalina.

Se le crispó el rostro, aún cuando su hermana estaba bien, a salvo.

-La buscamos por más de dos meses-continuó-Aquella cascada terminaba en un lago, igualmente congelado. La policía hizo todo lo posible por encontrar su cuerpo pero cuando se llegó al tercer mes cerraron el caso, era poco probable que apareciera alguna vez, dijeron.

Cuando empezábamos, aunque sin mucho sentido, a empacar las cosas de Danielle, ella apareció sin más por nuestra puerta. Mi madre se sobresaltó al verla, pensó que era una especie de fantasma y ciertamente lo parecía. Toda pálida y con ojeras, y con sus ojos de un color que parecía irreal…

Asentí con la cabeza, comprobando mis suposiciones.

-Voy a ahorrarte los detalles, Isabella. Meses después mis padres murieron y Paul y Robert jamás entendieron lo que pasó, creo que jamás han querido aceptarlo.

-¿Cómo fue que murieron tus padres?-pregunté con un hilo de voz, intentando esconder mi verdadera pregunta.

David negó con la cabeza, pero no estaba ofendido. Mi pregunta no era más que una conclusión posible, una duda que cualquiera pudo haber tenido luego de escuchar la historia.

-Murieron en un accidente de auto, en la ciudad.

-Danielle se alimenta…

-Como los Cullen-me interrumpió antes de poder terminar- Ella no quería ser como su atacante. Después de permanecer cerca de un mes con él, descubriendo su nueva vida, logró dejarlo y volvió a nosotros para llevar una vida lo más normal posible.

Tocaron a la puerta cuando eran pasado las ocho. Aún estaba con David pero nuestra conversación había cambiado completamente de tema. Fue él quién se levantó para abrir la puerta. Escuché que le respondía al visitante:

-Me llamo David. Tu debes ser-esperó un momento-uno de los hijos del .

Abrí los ojos cuando caí en la cuenta. Luego los entrecerré con disgusto al momento que me levantaba para encontrarme con su enfadado rostro. David lo había seguido de la puerta al salón con una curiosidad muy mal disimulada.

No hacían falta más presentaciones, en lugar de eso pasamos directamente al incómodo silencio de no saber qué decir. Este se prolongó insoportablemente.

Me preguntaba por qué Edward estaba y lucía tan enojado. Después de todo era yo la que me había quedado esperando.

Estornudé- era yo la que me había enfermado esperándolo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó con un tono más dulce desentonando su tensado rostro.

-Tengo alergia.

David se puso a mi lado con una sonrisa y un gesto amistoso.

-Está resfriada, Edward. Insistí en que reposara pero no me hizo caso.

Edward lo observó como si no pudiera creer que David estuviera dirigiéndole la palabra, como si no hubiera notado antes su presencia en la habitación.

Resoplé fastidiada, intentando defender a David.

-Estoy bien-terminé con el tema-¿Qué se te ofrece Edward?

Me dolió decirle aquello con tan frío tono pues lo quería a mi lado más de lo que quería reconocer, le necesitaba más de lo que podía aguantar pero debía acostumbrarme a su inminente ausencia.

Sabía que no estaba jugando bien mis cartas, esto no me ayudaría a crear un bonito recuerdo. Con esto solo lo perdía más inmediatamente.

Su rostro había cambiado al escuchar mi pregunta y mirando nuevamente a David volvió a mi mirada con los ojos casi brillosos. Mi corazón protestó dentro de mi pecho.

-Creo que mejor me iré-dijo David intentando salvar la situación.-Espero que te mejores pronto, Isabella. Y gracias.

Edward y yo permanecimos en silencio, aún después de que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

**Hola!**

**Nuevo cap, el siguiente lo subiré antes del domingo, lo que pasa es **

**que no se me ocurre un nombre para el título xD**

**Espero que estén bien y que tengan una buena semana.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme y por los reviews, me han subido mucho el ánimo,**

**se los agradezco.**

**Besos!**


	25. Capítulo XXIV:Aclaraciones

Capítulo XXIV

Aclaraciones

**Edward's POV**

Aro aún no tenía decidido hacernos una visita. Si bien la llamada de Carlisle había despertado su curiosidad, por tener además, la información que le había entregado Victoria; al parecer, no pareció encontrarlo tan urgente.

A pesar de esto y, para desgracia de Laurent, parte de la guardia Vulturi ya estaba en camino. Las deudas de honor eran seriamente tomadas y rigurosamente fiscalizadas. Nada que pudiera enturbiar, de alguna manera, la imagen de magnificencia de los vampiros que habitaban Volterra.

La tregua se extendía entonces, dándome un pequeño respiro. No me separaría de Bella, pero por ahora me dedicaría a acompañarla como su amigo e intentaría resarcir todo el daño que le había hecho, hasta que un día, esperaba, me aceptara de nuevo a su lado. Regresé a su casa cuando no hubo más noticias sobre los Vulturis. Frente a ella estaba estacionada una camioneta que no reconocí como de ninguno de sus conocidos.

De la casa dos carcajadas salían interrumpiendo el silencio de la noche. Una de las risas era de Bella; la otra, una voz masculina, no pude reconocerla.

-Si no, no te hubiera conocido. _¡Gracias Jessica!_-le decía la voz masculina a Bella.

-¡Oh! No puedo creer que te alegres de sus sufrimientos.

Pude imaginármela con los ojos entrecerrados y una divertida sonrisa adornando sus labios.

-Isabella, Isabella. _Isabella_.-dijo con coz más seria.-Eres mi salvación. _Gracias Cullen por abandonarla. _

-No te preocupes más-le aseguró Bella con tono dulce-Todo saldrá bien.

-_Eso espero. No se de qué otra forma ayudar a mi hermana. Jamás he podido resistirme a sus caprichos. Espero que sea lo correcto. _¿Podré visitarte nuevamente?

-Por supuesto. Eso queda fuera de discusión. Recuerda que te necesito-soltó con una risita y no pude soportarlo más.

Toqué a la puerta mientras cerraba la otra mano en puño. Sabía que debía comportarme.

Un hombre alto abrió la puerta. Su expresión cambió al reconocerme.

-_Es un Cullen, sin duda. ¡Fantástico! Casi pasa por uno de nosotros._

Alcé una ceja. ¿Qué? ¿Quién era él y que sabía de nosotros? ¿Bella le había contado algo? ¿Por qué?

-¿Quién eres?-pregunté, tragándome el mal rato.

Me ofreció la mano al momento que decía:

-Me llamo David. Tu debes ser uno de los hijos del Dr. Cullen.

David. David, el de los sueños de Bella.

¿Tanto había cambiado? ¿Ya no había nada por hacer?

Me dirigí al salón, dejándolo en la puerta, cuando abría la boca para volver a hablar.

Me detuve al ver a Bella. Su semblante me asustó y su mirada me dolió. Estaba parada frente a mí con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos. Me miraba sin expresión alguna como si quisiera eludir mi estudio. Respiraba con dificultad y no dijo nada al verme. Sentí mi rostro tensado en respuesta.

Bella cerró los ojos un momento y estornudó.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella?-quise saber.

-Tengo alergia-cuadró los hombros y volvió a mirarme.

David se puso a su lado y como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida me comentó:

-Está resfriada, Edward. Insistí en que reposara pero no me hizo caso.

Me obligué a mirarlo, la línea de sus pensamientos eran un pozo poco profundo. Sus intenciones eran claras pero no pude enterarme cómo Bella respondía a estas.

La respiración de Bella se volvió más pesada.

-Estoy bien. ¿Qué se te ofrece, Edward?

Pude sentir sus palabras, que sin ser sentidas ni en un tono hiriente, abrieron un hueco en mi interior. La frialdad y falta de emoción en su voz fue más doloroso que un orgulloso reproche.

-_¿Bella no le quiere? Entonces me iré para que se lo diga._

-Espero que te mejores, Isabella.-Escuché que le decía-Y gracias.

Bella le ofreció una sonrisa y luego él se fue.

Nos miramos por un doloroso instante. Entonces, tenía que despedirme, pero no sabía qué decir.

Oculté mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y las cerré en puño. Una con más cuidado que la otra, pues una se cerró en la promesa que venía a hacerle a Bella. Una promesa representada por el anillo de compromiso de mi madre, de la mujer que me había traído al mundo.

**Bella's POV**

Me dejé caer en un sillón, abrumada por el cúmulo de emociones que empezó a embargarme. Lo único en lo que podía pensar y que se agolpaba dolorosamente en mi pecho era "Viene a despedirse, no hay más después de esto".

Edward siguió congelado en su sitio lo que vino a confirmar mis tristes sospechas.

-Ya dilo, Edward. Por favor, se rápido.

Esperó un momento y me observó, no se que vio en mi pero parecía debatirse con algo. Su mirada cayó en la mesita frente a nosotros, el gran abismo entre él y yo.

-Quisiera ser tan fuerte como tu-me dijo con un tono que no llegué a comprender-cambiar de página y empezar de nuevo, poder hacerlo…

¿Qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan enigmático en sus frases? ¿Me estaba halagando para luego terminar conmigo y no sentir tanta culpa? ¡Vampiro cobarde!

Había planeado un largo discurso para decirle en caso de que volviera a aparecer, mas en ese momento lo único que pude decir, aceptando la idea de lo doloroso que sería luego, fue:

-No lo quieras, sabes que me miento a mi misma-y me hubiera gustado agregar: No sabes cuánto me cuesta comportarme de esta manera, ahora debería estar a tu lado y disfrutar de cada momento, conservar tu tacto y, en lo posible, hacerte reír cada vez que pudiera pues nunca tus ojos se ven más adorables que cuando sonríes.

Me tapé la vista con una mano, se me estaba haciendo difícil soportar la luz. Sentí su mano sobre la mía al instante, la alejó de mi rostro y me obligó a mirarle.

Un dolor de cabeza totalmente distinto al que había sentido por meses, taladraba mi cerebro. No quería esto ahora.

-Entonces, ¿aún no es demasiado tarde?-preguntó con una tímida sonrisa.

-De verdad que no puedo seguirte, Edward-protesté, escondiendo mi cara en su hombro, lo más cercano que tenía a mi alcance. Supongo que fue ahí que sintió mi frente caliente y se percató de que no estaba en condiciones de sentirme peor.

Me tomó en sus brazos y subió conmigo hacia mi habitación.

-¡Por Dios, Bella!-dijo al entrar a mi cuarto-¿Cómo es posible que esté tu ventana abierta? Con razón te enfermaste.

Volvió a bajarme una vez que se aseguró que había dejado bien cerrada la ventana. Una proeza que, aún conmigo en sus brazos, no le costó en lo más mínimo.

En el salón nuevamente, me recostó en uno de los sillones, me arropó con suma delicadeza y luego apagó todas las luces de la casa.

-¿Dormiste en tu habitación con la ventana abierta de par en par?-quiso saber.

-No estaba abierta de par en par. ¡Qué exagerado!

-Entonces si dormiste con la ventana abierta.-alzó una ceja-Bella…

-Fue tu culpa-lo interrumpí y quise morderme la lengua segundos después.

Se detuvo, comprendiendo.

-Lo siento, Bella. Debí haberte avisado. No pude venir antes.

Me encogí de hombros y rehusé mirarlo, tapándome completamente con la frazada.

-Ese muchacho-escuché que decía-David, ¿lo conoces hace mucho?

-No-respondí.

Silencio.

-¿Podrías decirme dónde lo conociste?

-Si.

Silencio nuevamente.

Luego de un momento me saqué la frazada de la cara pues ya no podía respirar. Edward me recibió con una divertida sonrisa a la cual no tuve más opción que responder.

-David es el primo de Jessica Stanley-le conté-Lo conocí porque fuimos a quedarnos a su casa un fin de semana.

-¿Lo conoces bien?

-Lo suficiente.

Edward negó con la cabeza y el enfado volvió a tensar su rostro.

**Edward's POV**

-¿Por qué reaccionas así?-quiso saber.

-Se que no debería molestarme pero me enfurece que te llame Isabella. Es tan lejano a lo que tu eres. ¿No te molesta?

-No

-¿Por qué?

Esperó un momento y junto las manos.

-Me incomodaría que me dijera Bella. Dejaría de sonar especial. Verás-agregó luego de un momento-en todos estos meses de incertidumbre los únicos momentos en que me sentía segura y a salvo era cuando escuchaba tu voz diciendo mi nombre.-Levantó la mirada, llena de emoción.-Supongo que ese lazo, que sentía hacia ti aún cuando no sabía que eras tu, se rompería.

Minutos después y con la voz embargada de una sobrecogedora emoción dijo:

-No me dejes.

-No, Bella-negué con la cabeza-Nunca.

Me acerqué a su lado y me recibieron sus calidos brazos. Acunó mi cabeza en su pecho y nos quedamos así, en silencio. Sintiéndonos nuevamente, sin dolor ni angustias.

Lo único que rompía aquel mágico silencio eran nuestras respiraciones sincronizadas, los latidos de su corazón respondiendo a mis caricias y sus callados sollozos.

_**Meses después**_

**Bella's POV**

**-¡**Bella!-dijo mi padre desde el primer piso.

-¡Ya voy!-Tomé mis zapatillas y mi mochila y bajé apresuradamente al primer piso. Edward me recibió con una sonrisa algo presuntuosa y mi padre me reprendió por hacerlo esperar.

Fulminé a Edward con la mirada para esconder una sonrisa divertida. ¡Vampiro tramposo! Si yo pudiera ser tan rápida como él…

-¿Por qué te demorabas tanto?-preguntó mi padre-Llegarán tarde a clases. El pobre Edward llega siempre tan temprano por ti.

¿Pobre Edward?

Me mordí el labio y me guardé todo lo que hubiera querido decir.

-Son recién las siete y media y él no duerme-protesté y bostecé.

Edward besó mi frente y Charlie, como cada mañana, se fue luego de dejarnos frente al desayuno.

Edward me miraba atento mientras me comía mi desayuno. Sabía que quería preguntarle algo. Pero no sabía cómo empezar.

-Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué tan extraño?

Hice una mueca, recordándolo.

-Extrañísimo y aterrador.

-No sabes lo aliviado que me siento de que consideres soñar con Jacob como algo _extrañísimo y aterrador_-me citó.

-¿Soñar con Jacob? No soñé con él. Soñé con el lobo que estaba en el bosque aquél día en que Victoria…-mi voz se hizo un susurro hasta que me callé por completo. Aún me estremecía al pensar en eso.

Edward juntó las cejas.

-Era inmenso, como un caballo. Su pelaje era cobrizo y era espeluznante-intenté describírselo.

Edward me miró extrañado.

-Bella, ¿no recuerdas cuando te llevé lejos de ese lugar? Cuando te dejé en aquél claro para que no vieras nada…Me dijiste "ayúdalo, está sólo. No permitas que le pase nada malo."

Asentí, recordaba muy bien lo que le había dicho.

-Me pediste que protegiera a Jacob.

-Si. El nos siguió a Victoria y a mí a través del bosque. Si él no la hubiera distraído…-volví a hacer una mueca.

-El lobo que acabas de describirme, con el que soñaste, es Jacob. ¿Por qué te asusta?

-¿Qué?-me llevé una mano a la boca, petrificada.

-¿Bella?

No respondí. Estaba tratando de hilar toda la historia de mi amigo Jacob. No podía ser posible. Jacob y lobo no parecían calzar. Nada parecía calzar en este mundo.

Y yo, una simple humana. ¡Tan injusto!

-Debemos irnos-me avisó Edward.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me levantaba.

-Las zapatillas-me recordó Edward.

Me las puse mientras recordaba todas las conversaciones que había tenido con Jacob y que no había podido descifrar. Ahora todo estaba claro.

-Jacob Black un lobo, ¡qué extraño!

-Y tu novio es un vampiro-negó con la cabeza-Te tocó vivir en un mundo extraño.

Antes de bajarnos, ya en el instituto, Edward me detuvo y me dijo:

-Se que quieres ver a Jacob y hablar con él.

Sonreí, me conocía muy bien.

-¿Podría ir contigo?

-Preferiría ir sola.

-Si, lo se. Lo que pasa es que acabo de romper el tratado y preferiría que se enterara por mí.


	26. Capítulo XXV:El buen olvido

Capítulo XXV

El buen olvido

_¡Hace ya tanto tiempo! Te creí tan distante,_

_tan perdida en el hondo sendero del olvido,_

_y ha bastado esta noche tranquila e inquietante,_

_y han bastado este aroma en el aire dormido,_

_y estas sombras profundas y este vago claror_

_de la luna en creciente, para que yo te tienda_

_mi alma a través de todo, como una buena senda_

_lunada de esperanza y olorosa de amor._

_Porque olvidé tus besos, tengo sed de tu boca,_

_porque olvidé tu acento, tengo ansias de tu voz,_

_porque olvidé tu alma, mi alma ahora te evoca_

_al pie de la montaña, bajo el cielo de dios._

_Amada, ¿ves la luna? Dame, dame tu mano._

_Dame también tus labios. seremos como hermano_

_y hermana. Nos iremos por el vago sendero_

_que se interna en la noche. Nos seguirá un austero_

_silencio, y poco a poco será el buen recordar._

_roces, palabras, besos. ¡Te creí tan distante!_

_Y en la pálida noche, el placer fulgurante_

_de sentirnos de nuevo, de volvernos a hallar. _

_**(El buen olvido, Manuel Magallanes Moure)**_

**Bella's POV**

En el almuerzo le pregunté a Alice si no veía nada malo que pudiera sucederle a su hermano. Escuché a Edward soltar un escéptico silbido.

-¿Algo como qué?-me preguntó ella cambiando su habitual expresión jovial.

-Algo como el inicio de una batalla legendaria.-si no hubiera estado tan tensa por lo que pensé que ocurriría, me hubiera reído de mis palabras.

-¿Qué hiciste Edward?-quiso saber Emmet con una sonrisa maliciosa en su infantil rostro.

-Le revelé a Bella…

-Por casualidad-agregué.

-la existencia de los licántropos.

Emmet comenzó a reírse y Jasper se le unió luego. Alice sonrió con cierto alivio y Rosalie lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia donde yo estaba.

-No, Bella. Nada le pasará a Edward, no te preocupes.-me tranquilizó Alice.

Suspiré aliviada y la incertidumbre que cargaba en mis hombros desde aquella mañana desapareció de pronto.

Hasta que recordé que de todas maneras debía enfrentarme a mi amigo ahora que sabía la verdad. Era lo que él quería, recordé. El quería que yo recordara eso en específico para volver a tenerme a su lado.

Apenas llegué a casa llamé a Jacob. Concertamos el encuentro para el día siguiente, en el claro donde habíamos estado la última vez que habíamos conversado sobre el tema. Aunque en ese entonces no había entendido ni una palabra de lo que me había dicho.

Lo escuché rechinar los dientes cuando le conté que Edward también iría.

Tres meses habían pasado desde el incidente con Victoria, pero más importante, habían pasado como un suspiro los mejores meses de mi vida. De esta nueva vida con Edward y con mis recuerdos. La sensación de angustiante necesidad con la que había tenido que convivir por tantos meses desapareció con su presencia.

Charlie volvió a casa días después pues debía volver a trabajar.

Sus heridas habían sanado bien, aunque viendo su muñeca caí en la cuenta, con mucho dolor, de lo que había tenido que pasar por mi culpa.

-Edward me salvó-me comentó cuando, inevitablemente, tuvimos que conversar al respecto.-Tal como te salvó a ti, mi Bella.

Luego hizo un gesto queriendo demostrar indiferencia ante tan terroríficos recuerdos y agregó:

-Los Cullen deben ser la clase de vampiros más asombrosos que hay en este mundo.

Si era extraño que los vampiros vivieran en el mundo real, era aún más extraño que Charlie, mi padre del siglo pasado, lo aceptara como si tal cosa y además lo encontrara fascinante.

El me miraba día a día con alivio y aún así parecía dibujarse cierta frustración en su rostro cuando al llegar del trabajo me encontraba en casa sola.

Pronto comprendí que Charlie veía su amor irrealizado cumplirse a través de mis ojos. Por eso, cada vez que la exasperación lo consumía me aconsejaba arriesgarme, luchar y ser egoísta. Perseguir mi felicidad aunque esta quisiera evadirme. Ya tendría mucho tiempo luego, dijo, para lamentarme de los resultados. Pues, por lo menos, tendría recuerdos de momentos felices con los que vivir y al final sabría que todo había valido la pena.

Edward fue muy paciente conmigo, más de lo que me hubiera gustado pues alguno debía tomar la iniciativa. Estuvo a mi lado, como mi amigo, por semanas sin exigirme nada más que mi compañía.

No quería hacer nada más cuando estaba a su lado. Lo que significó una baja abrupta en mis notas pues aprovechaba las clases que no compartía con él para dormir y, en consecuencia, no me enteraba de nada.

Cada mañana al despertar, de aquellas noches en que el sueño lograba vencerme y no tenía más remedio que rendirme y dormir, ya no me lamentaba por perderlo pues la realidad superaba cualquiera de mis fantasías. El me recibía con una dulce sonrisa y no existía otro lugar en el que prefiriera estar.

El primer día de instituto, de vuelta de vacaciones de invierno, pasé toda la jornada eludiendo las preguntas que, por separado, me hicieron Jessica y Mike. Ambos, con un disgusto evidente en la voz, me preguntaron si acaso era estúpida por estar con Edward de nuevo.

No me molesté en contestarles pero tuve que autoexiliarme de su mesa a la hora de almuerzo y en los electivos que compartía con ellos. Lo lamentaba porque significaba también, alejarme de Ángela. La única que se mostraba contenta con mi renovada alegría.

-No te aflijas por lo que te dijo Jessica-intentó calmarme-Siente que las cosas nunca le salen bien. A ella también le hubiera gustado una segunda oportunidad-me explicó.

Nos escapamos con Edward, al día siguiente, después del almuerzo para encontrarnos con Jacob.

Ya estaba allí cuando llegamos y nos miraba con cierto recelo. Me acerqué a él en un gesto automático y lo rodeé con mis brazos. Pronto, todo volvería a ser como antes.

Extrañado, Jacob, le preguntó a Edward:

-¿Perdió la memoria nuevamente?-El no respondió y yo solté una risita.

-¿Qué le hiciste Cullen?-dijo exasperado.

-No me ha pasado nada. He venido a verte porque por fin ha llegado el momento de hablar.-Quise darle a mis palabras un tono trivial, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Me miró, sin comprender.

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que algún día iba a entender porque te alejabas de mi?

-Si-dijo, aún sin comprender y le bastó alzar la vista y ver a Edward para hilar sus suposiciones y cambiar su expresión.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-exigió.

-No fue su culpa-protesté.

Ambos se miraron detenidamente y ninguno hizo caso a mis palabras.

Edward asintió.

-Estamos a mano, Jacob-le dijo calmadamente-Al menos en esto.

-No te debo nada.-juntó los dientes.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Soy yo quien te debe.-le explicó- Jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente por salvar mi vida-tomó mi mano para hacerle saber que cuando se refería a _su_ vida hablaba de mi.

Jacob alzó la mirada y nos envolvió a ambos en ella, permaneció en silencio y poco a poco el enfado se fue desdibujando de su rostro.

-Lo entiendo-dijo Edward, asintiendo con la cabeza-Igualmente, gracias.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-le pregunté volviéndome a mirarlo.

-Ahora te toca a ti-me dijo, volteando a verme.-Te dejo para que hables con Jacob-besó mi frente y se fue.

Observé a Jacob un momento y cuando pude captar su atención lo hice seguirme hacia el tronco de un árbol caído. Me senté ahí y él me imitó.

-Conozco el motivo por el cual cambiaste, pero aún no entiendo porque te alejaste de mí. ¿Por qué no me querías a tu lado?

Perdió la mirada y lo observé juntar las cejas. Esperé.

-Yo no sabía-empezó con una triste sonrisa-que las leyendas con las que conviví desde pequeño a y las que daba tan poco crédito eran ciertas. Jamás les presté atención y cuando me llegó el turno estaba aterrado. No todos los quileute se convierten. Solo pasa en ocasiones, cuando es estrictamente necesario. Hace años que no había existido razón por la cual formar una manada.

Ya sabes-prosiguió-somos los enemigos naturales de los vampiros. Los únicos que podemos aplacarlos…

-Me preguntas por qué no te quería a mi lado.-suspiró y agachó la cabeza-te quería-confesó con un nudo en la garganta-quizás como algo más que simples amigos, pero cuando comencé a notar las reacciones, a ver el comportamiento de los demás, los que se convirtieron primero y luego supe la razón de sus miradas sombrías y enfrentamientos, el resentimiento se apoderó de mi y tuve que alejarme.-negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos como si quisiera escapar de un mal recuerdo-Ninguno de nosotros era feliz con lo que le había tocado vivir, no es como que hubiéramos tenido opción. Ni siquiera por la nobleza de nuestra existencia.

Esta vez tu eras la víctima pero también la razón de todo este desastre-estaba siendo sincero, no pretendía ofenderme.

-Estuve un tiempo desafiando mi naturaleza y eludiendo mis responsabilidades hasta que volví a sentirme nuevamente como Jacob, hasta que encontré un equilibrio y vi lo injusto que había sido contigo. Debía protegerte y me había comportado como un idiota. Desde entonces me dediqué a eso sin importarme nada más.

-Pero no me has perdonado del todo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No volviste. Han pasado meses y no hemos vuelto a ser como antes.

Rió, pero su risa no sonó nada alegre.

-Es que soy consciente de que no puedo hacerte feliz del modo en que quisiera, Bella. Sabía que Edward no resistiría mucho tiempo alejado de ti, que tarde o temprano volvería a tu lado y no quería que me doliera tanto.

**Edward's POV**

Por la tarde, cuando llegué a casa de Bella, esta me recibió con la tristeza marcada en el rostro. Se aferró a mis brazos y no fue necesario que me dijera qué le sucedía. Jacob me lo había explicado todo antes de irme.

-_No puedo ser su amigo así que no lo estropees esta vez. _

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había llegado cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Si?-preguntó Bella, con desanimo.

-No, no es alergia esta vez-respondió.

-Oh, está bien-aceptó y luego de un momento colgó.

-Era David-me contó-Viene con Danielle. Desean hablar contigo.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta-recordé que había interrumpido nuestro silencioso reencuentro cuando la curiosidad y los celos me habían ganado la partida, aquél día en que David había visitado a Bella.

-Claro-había respondido ella.

-David sabe de nosotros, sobre la naturaleza de nuestra familia.-No había sido una pregunta, tan solo estaba constatando un hecho.

Pude sentir como Bella asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Le contaste algo sobre nosotros?

-No. El me habló de ustedes, él sabia. Ellos están muy interesados en su forma de vida.

-¿Ellos?

-El y su hermana.

-¿Interesados en una manera que podría exponernos?

-No-susurró-David sabe de ustedes porque Danielle, su hermana, fue convertida hace unos años. Ella se alimenta como ustedes y por eso los quiere conocer. Se siente muy sola y ella es buena.

-Bella, nosotros no estamos en este mundo para ser buenos, precisamente. No en la manera en que tu entiendes ese concepto.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Es inofensiva, como tu. He estado con ella.

Alcé la vista y me volví.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace un par de semanas. Cuando Jessica nos invitó a la casa de sus primos.

-¿Cómo fue que te hiciste ese gran cardenal en la espalda?-solté de pronto.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Bella, limítate a contestar.

Sonrió divertida y entrecerró los ojos.

-Me caí de un caballo-respondió al fin-me golpeé la espalda con un desnivel o una roca.

-¿Desde cuándo practicas deportes tan extremos?

Se encogió de hombros.

-David me enseñó, no fue tan difícil como pensé. Es relajante sentir el aire rozándome tomando solo un poco de velocidad.

Respiré profundo.

-La próxima vez que quieras sentir el aire rozando tus mejillas, te subo a mi coche y abro todas las ventanas.

-¡Oh!-rió-está bien. ¿Estoy aquí no?

El ruido de un auto aproximarse me hizo volver a la realidad.

-Están por llegar-le anuncié y un momento después tocaban la puerta.

Bella abrió la puerta y tras esta apareció una niña muy baja aún para su edad. Su pelo oscuro y su paso grácil me hicieron recordar a Alice. Observé sus ojos apenas la vi para comprobar lo que me había dicho Bella, y, en efecto el color de sus ojos la delataba como una más de nosotros, como toda una vegetariana.

-_Bueno-_la escuché decir mientras devolvía mi mirada-_lo lamento por mi hermano._

Escondí una sonrisa, la pequeña ya me caía mejor que antes.

David entró luego de Danielle y su rostro se crispó cuando entró a la casa y me vio, aún sabiendo que yo estaría aquí. Saludó con un beso a Bella y estrechó mi mano.

Bella los invitó a sentarse y le preguntó a David si no quería algo para tomar.

-¿Tendrás por casualidad una cerveza?

-Si, le sacaré una a Charlie.

Danielle se sentó frente a mí y David esperó por Bella en la puerta de la cocina.

Era una crueldad que existieran vampiros tan trastornados por su sed de sangre que terminaran de raíz con la vida de personas que aún no habían podido disfrutarla, pero era aún más desquiciado que convirtieran pequeños y los condenaran a esta vida eterna, cuando no tenían edad para comprender la realidad de este mundo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Isabella?-preguntó Danielle en cuanto esta volvió y se sentó a mi lado.

-Si, Danielle. Tú, ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien-contestó con una voz infantil.

-Perdona-interrumpí-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Me quedé en los doce. Pero debería tener quince.

Asentí.

-Edward le he pedido a mi hermano que me trajera para hablar con usted.

-Danielle, somos un par de jóvenes, háblame como le hablarías a un amigo.

Sonrió.

-Quisiera que me dejaran vivir con ustedes un tiempo.-miró hacia David con preocupación-_Hasta que mi hermano muera y ya no quiera desperdiciar su vida para cuidarme-_David la miró con cariño y ella intentó sonreírle.

-Tengo que hablarlo antes con mi familia-Estaba seguro de que ninguno pondría ningún inconveniente. Excepto por Rosalie.

Si aceptaban adoptarla como una Cullen tendríamos que empezar de nuevo en otro lugar donde nadie nos conociera ni la conocieran a ella. En forks a ella era Danielle Stanley.

No iba a ser fácil pero ella tenía razón. No podía estar sacrificando la vida de su hermano solo porque estaba tan unido a ella que no veía como se le escapaba esta de las manos.

Miré a Bella instintivamente. Me sonrió en respuesta y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Yo no quería esto para ella. Privarla de su vida ahora que recién comenzaba a vivirla, pero tampoco quería separarme de ella. Había envidiado por décadas la clase de relación que tenían mis padres, esa camaradería que los unía y que hacía que todo a su alrededor desapareciera…pensé que jamás lo iba a encontrar, hasta que Bella llegó a mi vida. Y la cambió para siempre.

Bella continuó observándome con aquellos ojos marrones que veía derretirse al encuentro con los míos y supe en ese momento que había tomado una decisión.

**Bella's POV**

Observamos el auto partir con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Era curioso percibir como con solo su roce mi corazón parecía hacer una clara distinción entre estar viva y sentir pasar las horas esperando para poder estarlo.

Mi mente parecía olvidar cualquier tarea para únicamente concentrarse en el instante presente.

Y esto iba a valer la pena pues me aseguraría de seguir pensando así aún cuando tuviera noventa años y viviera sólo de mis recuerdos.

Me acerqué un poco más a Edward e intenté recordarme, al observarlo, que debía seguir respirando. Mi mirada no se mantuvo mucho tiempo en sus refulgentes ojos miel pues quedar totalmente vulnerable ante él no estaba dentro de mi plan, todavía.

Su frío hálito cayó sobre mi cara, embriagándome, y me hizo tambalear. El puso sus manos sobre mi espalda, en el límite con mi cintura, para sostenerme. Y ese fue todo el estímulo que necesité.

Subí mis brazos hasta su cuello y, sin dejar que la impaciencia arruinara el momento, incliné mi cabeza lentamente para alcanzar con mis labios su boca.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa casi infantil y quise alzar la vista mas me contuve porque, una mirada más, y olvidaría todo lo que quería hacer.

-¡Vamos, Bella!-me animé.-Hazlo y crea tu mejor recuerdo.

Me sorprendió escuchar la entrecortada respiración de Edward. Yo también respiraba con dificultad pero ya no era nerviosismo, concluí, al sentir su aliento caer ahora sobre mi cuello. No, el nerviosismo ya había pasado, esto era puro deseo.

El aire cálido de principios de primavera, cosa extraña en Forks, nos envolvió e hizo revolotear mis cabellos. Lo sentí acariciándonos con suavidad, sin querer importunar.

Mi corazón saltaba a trompicones dentro de mi pecho por tanta dilación.

-Bella-pronunció Edward con la boca seca, pues de ella no salió sonido alguno.

Mis labios rozaron, finalmente, su objetivo. Sus manos me estrecharon, acercándome más a él. Acomodó mi cara, inclinándola hacia un costado y se adueñó del beso. Abrió mi boca con dulzura y me fundí con él en un exquisito e irrepetible beso.

El primer beso resultó más un reencuentro, un desesperado anhelo por hacer las cosas bien, por expresarnos cuánto nos amábamos y para recordarnos lo mucho que nos habíamos extrañado.

Comencé a reír cuando tuve alejarme para tomar aire. El rió conmigo y tomando una de mis manos, comenzó a besarla sin apartar los ojos de mí.

-Valdrá la pena-susurré mirándolo a los ojos.-Lo prometo.

**Hola!**

Nuevo cap.

Primero mis agradecimientos por seguir la historia. Para aquellos que la han seguido conmigo y para aquellos que se fueron uniendo en el camino, de verdad

Muchas gracias!

Perdón por lo demora.

Qué tengan una muy buena semana.

Pd.

En respuesta al review de lauri_pichi el fic tendrá 27 o 28 capítulos.

En respuesta al review de Coral he tenido una mala semana, no tuve ganas de nada, hasta ahora =)

El poema que está al inicio del capítulo fue el que me inspiró a escribir este fic.

Nombre del siguiente capítulo: **Condenado Vulturi**


	27. Capítulo XXVI:Condenado Vulturi

Capítulo XXVI

Condenado Vulturi

**Bella's POV**

-Bella-comenzó con la voz algo extraña-¿qué planes has trazado para tu vida?

Se me encogió el estómago y, aunque estaba sentada, el suelo pareció querer quitarme su soporte.

Pensé que me iba a permitir estar más tiempo junto a él.

Lo observé mientras decidía qué contestar.

El único plan que veía y quería, tanto para mi futuro cercano como para el después, lo incluía a él. No de la misma manera, confirmé con tristeza, pero él era el catalizador que necesitaría para querer despertar cada mañana.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron unos segundos. Fue él quién la desvió primero, con rapidez y con cierto aire resignado.

Estaba sentada frente a él, en el claro con el que había soñado alguna vez hace tantos meses atrás; el lugar al que había venido una fría mañana en busca de respuestas, sin saber que era él todo lo que yo estaba buscando.

-¿Ya me vas a dejar?-pregunté con desenfado o intenté hacerlo para esconder el miedo que comenzaba a dominar mis actos.

El no alzó la mirada pero pude ver como su boca se curvaba en una media sonrisa.

Una cálida brisa llegó a desordenar mis cabellos y a romper, con un ligero estremecimiento, la muralla de serenidad que había querido adoptar para no romperme frente a él. Apreté los dientes en un esfuerzo inútil por lucir calmada.

-No seas absurda-me retó aún con la sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-Si-acepté, tomándomelo a mal-soy una absurda y también patética. Tan mortal…-la voz se me quebró.

Por fin, alzó la vista y su semblante cambió.

-¿Por qué lloras?-quiso saber.

-No lo se-mentí.

-No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, ya te lo dije.

Se acercó a mi mientras pronunciaba estas palabras y me rodeó con los brazos cuando notó que las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos.

-Entonces deberías saber la respuesta a tu pregunta.

Sonrió, con algo de pesar, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Solo quería saber si estabas segura.

-¿Segura de amarte más que a nada?

-Segura de que soy yo al que querrás a tu lado para siempre.

Me alejé de sus brazos para mirarlo con atención.

-Pensé que la insegura aquí era yo.

-¿Sabes que te amo?-preguntó aferrándose a una de mis manos.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Y, ¿sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti?-sus ojos me estudiaron con tristeza. Mi barbilla comenzó a temblar, nuevamente.

Lamentablemente, lo sabía.

-Si-logré susurrar luego de un instante.

Sus caricias se volvieron insistentes, ávidas de una respuesta que no supe pronunciar.

-¿De qué va todo esto, Edward?

-Quiero que me des una oportunidad para ser lo mejor para ti.

Su voz fue profunda pero pude atisbar un ligero tono suplicante en sus palabras.

-Lo eres-respondí con rapidez-sus ojos volvieron a sonreír-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Es algo que nunca olvidaré.

Acaricié su rostro con la yema de mis dedos. Lo escuché respirar profundamente.

-Sigues pensando que voy a dejarte, ¿cierto?

-Eventualmente, si.

-Desearía que hubiera una manera más fácil de hacer esto, Bella. Pero no voy a esconderte mis verdaderos deseos.

Hizo una pausa. No pude descifrar su rostro pero me miraba fijamente.

-Quiero ser el único en tu vida.

Se acercó aún más y ahora era él todo lo que podía ver, me aferré de sus brazos cuando mi respiración cesó por completo y el mundo comenzó a darme vueltas.

-Edward, ¿me estás pidiendo matrimonio?

-Si-respondió con un brillo de alegría-Deseo que seas mi esposa.

-¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo, cierto?

Me observó, sin comprender.

-Me tendrás a tu lado como una sombra. No te librarás de mi si acepto casarme contigo.

-¿Si aceptas?-su rostro se desencajó mientras asentía con lentitud.-Yo se que te pido demasiado, pero al menos quería que supieras que así de importante eres para mi.

¡Vampiro tramposo y manipulador! Reprimí una sonrisa.

-Edward, entiéndeme. No hace falta que me pidas matrimonio-reprimí una mueca ante la palabra-mi vida es tuya, todo lo que soy. Me encantaría vivir la eternidad junto a ti.

-Pero

-No es que tenga una buena imagen del matrimonio. Viví en la incertidumbre mucho tiempo con mis padres y ninguno era feliz. Y ahora, con el paso de los años, mi padre aún ama a mi mamá y esta no piensa en él sino como en una buena broma, una anécdota más en su vida.

-¿Tienes miedo de que eso nos pase a nosotros?

-Si-admití-esto es demasiado bueno. Temo que algún día acabe.

Juntó las cejas y sonrió.

-Debí suponerlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu no tienes miedo a sacrificar tu vida por mi deseo egoísta sino que temes convertirte en tus padres.

Asentí.

- El terror de todo adolescente. –hizo una pausa-Y, en ese horroroso escenario-dijo con una sonrisa-¿quién se supone que soy? ¿Charlie?

-No, Charlie soy yo.-negué con la cabeza, con cierto orgullo- Si me dejas, estarás en mis recuerdos siempre. Es lo único que me quedará de ti.

-Me vas a hacer enfadar, ¿tan poca fe me tienes?-Puso una de sus manos en mi espalda y me atrajo a su rostro, a su boca ligeramente abierta.-Pero bueno, ¿aceptarás?

-Eventualmente, si-sonreí.

-Eventualmente-repitió con una mueca.

Se acercó lentamente a mis labios y con dulzura me besó, mientras, con sus manos, dibujaba círculos en mi espalda.

-¿Me crees ahora?-preguntó mostrándome un anillo que sostenía en la palma de su mano.

-Y yo que pensé que tenía los días contados.-suspiré y al escuchar sus palabras el aire quedó en mi garganta.

-De hecho, los tienes.-dijo muy seriamente. No pude evitar sentir un ligero estremecimiento. Jamás había considerado la posibilidad de ser uno de ellos pues Edward solía cortarme las alas cuando una ínfima esperanza comenzaba a cobrar vida.

Tomé el anillo con curiosidad, para que no pudiera ver mi rostro. Una fina argolla de plata antigua en la cual dos bandas delgadas se cruzaban y se fundían en sólo una, un poco más ancha. La emoción me embargó hasta lo más hondo y la realidad me hizo darme cuenta que esto me estaba pasando a mi, que por fin era real.

Edward me quitó la argolla con un gesto divertido y tomando mi mano, con expresión solemne, comenzó a decir:

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Me harías el más feliz de los hombres aceptando ser mi esposa?

Retiré mi mano, nerviosa.

-Y yo que pensé que ibas a terminar conmigo.

Esperó, arqueando una ceja.

Finalmente y con un largo suspiro, me rendí. Cuando él me miraba era ese el lugar en que yo quería estar, siempre.

-Si.

Era poco probable que no se diera cuenta. Pero decidí que, llegados a este punto, era una conversación que me podía evitar.

Deslicé el anillo con suavidad por mi dedo, aún embargada por la emoción, y lo coloqué con la misma delicadeza, temerosa de que cualquier movimiento brusco rompiera con la paz en la que se encontraba mi vida ahora, en el dedo del corazón. Escuché a Edward soltar una risita pero no desvió la vista del camino. Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza en el respaldo de mi asiento, la cabeza aún me daba vueltas.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tanto te desagrada la idea?

Sonreí y luego me largué a reír.

-No. Estoy tratando de poner mis pensamientos en orden, Edward. Busco las palabras para anunciárselo a Charlie.

-¿No pensarás que hice esto sin su aprobación? Después de todo, es la costumbre.

-¡¿Qué le dijiste?! ¿Qué dijo él?-Abrí los ojos.

Una cosa era que Charlie aceptara la idea de un mundo en el que coexistían toda clase de criaturas mitológicas y que quisiera adoptar a una de ellas como hijo y la otra, muy distinta, era que aceptara que su hija, su única hija, se casara con aquella criatura a tan corta edad.

-Le pedí tu mano, por supuesto.

Me quedé mirándolo, atónita.

-Y aprobó la idea. Cambió un poco su opinión de mi cuando descubrió el trasfondo de que fueras mi esposa, ya sabes, sin el "hasta que la muerte los separe", pero creo que volveré a ser su favorito cuando le cuentes que has aceptado.

-Es demasiada información, ¿estás seguro de que lo aceptará?

-Bella, él lo único que desea para tu vida es que seas feliz. Siempre ha sido así. Aún si tu felicidad está al lado de un ser tan extraño y terrorífico como yo.

Llegamos a su casa al crepúsculo, los rayos de un reluciente y morado atardecer llegaban entre las ramas de los árboles e iluminaban los ventanales de la gran e imponente casa blanca.

Era poco probable que Alice no hubiera actualizado a su familia con las buenas noticias, pero Edward estaba tan animado que quería y deseaba ser el primero en hablar.

Luego de bajarme del auto me tomó en sus brazos, me levantó unos centímetros del suelo y besándome tiernamente me hizo saber lo feliz que lo había hecho mi respuesta. El miedo por fin había desaparecido y todo volvía a sentirse como debía, por lo tanto, yo también le demostré cuánto alegraba él mi vida con su presencia.

Entramos en la iluminada casa con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Nos encontramos con Esme sentada en un sillón totalmente abstraída con un libro. Alzó la vista cuando entramos en el salón y por su rostro que estaba más sorprendida que nosotros de vernos.

-Buenas tardes, Bella.-me saludó con cariño, pero no sonrió.-Espero que te encuentres bien.

-Si, gracias.-sonreí no queriendo disimular la alegría que sentía en aquellos momentos.

-¿Dónde están todos?-preguntó Edward.

-Carlisle está de turno, Rosalie y Emmet fueron a ver el atardecer y Alice y Jasper salieron hace un par de minutos.

-No los vi pasar.-dijo extrañado.

En deferencia a mi, Esme agregó:

-No fueron en auto.

-¿Alice no les ha contado nada?-preguntó decepcionado.

-¿Qué cosa nos tenía que contar? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Hubiera preferido que estuvieran todos… Bella ha aceptado ser mi esposa.

La reacción de Esme no fue nada parecido a lo que pude imaginarme en los escasos momentos que me permití crear la situación en mi cabeza.

-¡Oh, cariño!-intentó sonar alegre.

-¿Qué?-gruñó Edward.

-Se va a solucionar Edward, todo estará bien-en una milésima de segundo su rostro había vuelto a tornarse grave.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté, mirándolos a ambos.

Edward me miró un momento y luego soltó mi mano.

-¿Qué?-quise saber.

-Trámites burocráticos-soltó con gravedad.

Miré a Esme en busca de una explicación.

-Será mejor que Edward te lo explique-me comentó con el rostro grave, con dolor, y al momento siguiente, ya no estaba en la habitación.

-¿Por qué te pusiste así? ¿Pasó algo malo?

Su mirada sombría se posó en mis ojos. Lo observé respirar profundo por largos minutos. Parecía debatirse entre lo que debía y no debía decir.

-Cuando te viste envuelta en aquel incidente en el bosque, ella quería acabar con tu vida.-pronunció cada palabra como si quisiera evitarme el susto.

Asentí, recordando. Edward tomó mis manos entre las suyas, a modo de consuelo.

-Ella, movida por el odio, se metió con quienes no debía. Molestó a cierta gente que no debería haber molestado y en consecuencia prendó su vida para librarse del castigo.

Esperó un momento, pero era claro que no tenía nada que decir. No entendía a dónde iba a parar todo este asunto.

-Al prendar su vida prometió también la tuya.-un brillo siniestro apareció en sus ojos.

-¿A quienes?

-A los Vulturis. Una especie de realeza vampírica, encargados de mantener nuestro compacto mundo alejado del tuyo, del de los humanos. Se aseguran de que nuestra existencia pase desapercibida.

-¿Estamos infringiendo alguna regla?

-Técnicamente, no. Pues se espera de nosotros que nos alimentemos normalmente. La única manera en que un humano pudiera encontrarse con un vampiro es siendo la víctima de alguno.

-Y, ¿entonces?

-Victoria les contó que existía una humana que se rodeaba de vampiros. Uno de ellos ha venido a conocerte.

Su tono me hizo pensar que intentaba calmarme, ocultándome la razón por la que estaba tan preocupado. El suelo comenzó a temblar bajo mis pies.

-Pronto seré una de ustedes-intenté decir- No veo cuál es el problema.

Sonrió.

-No lo hay.-negó con la cabeza, más calmado.-

-¡Hey, Edward!-apareció Emmet de alguna parte-¡Nos hemos enterado!

Miré a mí alrededor y ahí estaban Jasper y Alice, además de Emmet. Alice miraba el suelo y Jasper nos miraba a nosotros.

Emmet se acercó a mí con una pícara sonrisa y añadió:

-No creas que lo hizo por amor, fueron celos.-me guiñó el ojo y largó a reír. Sus bromas distendieron un poco la tensa atmósfera que persistía en sobresalir.

Intenté celebrarle la broma pero al observar las fugaces miradas que iban y venían entre Alice y Edward volvió la inquietud y no pude seguir callando, ni esperando. Parecía que Emmet se había ofrecido como distractor para que no me diera cuenta de que algo, y algo no muy bueno, estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué has visto Alice?

Alice alzó la mirada al instante, sorprendida y con una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a hablar:

-Como Edward te debe haber contado, Aro, uno de los líderes del Clan de los Vulturis, ha sido llamado para cerciorarse de que las normas no se han violado. El caso por el que Aro ha decidido venir es fácil de resolver pero necesitamos tu presencia cuando él llegue aquí.

Asentí con la cabeza y me volví para buscar la mirada de Edward.

-¿Qué es lo que temen?

-Ahora, la verdad nada. Edward ha decidido convertirte y eso favorece nuestra defensa.

-Aro tiene un poder similar al mío-me contó Edward.

-Pero tú no puedes leerme la mente.

-Pensamos que, como la diferencia entre su poder y el mío es que él necesita el contacto físico y, además puede conocer cualquier pensamiento que tu hayas tenido a lo largo de tu vida, con él puede ser distinto.

-Y, ¿por qué tiene que conocer mis pensamientos?

-Para demostrarle que tu no le has dicho a nadie sobre nuestro secreto.-me miró con recelo y entró en mi con sus ojos de oro, como si en verdad pensara que yo había revelado su secreto a alguien. Comprendí al instante de qué se trataba.

-Ya te conté alguna vez que no le dije nada a David sobre tu familia-repliqué a su acusadora mirada con voz amarga y en un susurro, aunque era obvio que todos habían podido escucharme. Incluso Rosalie, escondida en algún lugar de la casa.

La espera se me hizo eterna. Edward se había sentado conmigo, en un cortés intento por demostrarme que no pasaba nada malo, pero estaba intranquilo y lo observé mirando a Alice, con afán, en varias oportunidades. Esta, sentada frente a Jasper, no se daba por enterada y los minutos seguían pasando.

No me di cuenta y ya era de noche, el frío entraba por algún lugar de la casa y me hizo comenzar a tiritar. El nerviosismo me afligió cuando miré a mi lado y descubrí que Edward ya no estaba. Busqué a Alice y en su lugar apareció Jasper. Se sentó a una distancia prudente pero buscó llamar mi atención con una conversación trivial.

-La verdad-le pedí.

-Edward le está contando a Alice sobre Danielle.

Entrecerré los ojos, intentando desviar su sincera mirada.

-Buscan la manera de convencer a Rosalie de aceptarla como un miembro más.

Decidí seguir su juego un momento, mientras buscaba la manera de escabullirme y encontrar a Edward. Una tarea difícil si caía en la cuenta de que me enfrentaba a una vidente y a los, tan naturales y súper dotados, sentidos de tres vampiros pendientes de que no me enterara de nada.

-Aparte de lo del cambio de domicilio creo que será para mejor-comenté.

Asintió.

-Esperamos que sea para Esme como el hijo que nunca vio crecer.

-Pero ustedes son sus hijos, ella los ama como si fueran sus hijos.

-Pero nosotros ya tenemos nuestras existencias formadas, estamos todos en pareja y no siempre estamos todos juntos. Con Danielle sería distinto, podrían tener esa clase de amistad que solo se forma entre una madre y su hija.

Recordé la clase de amistad que yo solía tener con mi madre, un lazo que pensé que jamás se desvanecería. Con un nudo en la garganta comprendí que tendría que alejarme de ella si mi vida terminaba en manos de Edward.

Sabía que no debía preguntarle, que estaba tocando un punto sensible, pero la curiosidad me había ganado y la intranquilidad me llevó a preguntarle lo primero que cruzó por mi mente, tan solo para mantenerme distraída.

-Una persona recién convertida, cuánto tiempo puede tardar en poder estar entre humanos sin querer…-

-¿Sin querer tomarlos?-preguntó suave.

Asentí.

Se encogió levemente de hombros y me pareció más humano y vulnerable de lo que jamás había visto en él.

-Depende de la persona y de quienes lo acompañen. Para un vampiro recién convertido y solo, se le va a ser imposible resistirse pues se guiará de sus instintos, los cuales son casi implacables, pues no conoce otra salida. Si, por el contrario, ese vampiro recién nacido es apoyado y cuidado y no prueba sangre humana no le costará mucho resistirse a ella. Tendría que esperar, no lo se, un par de años para adecuarse a sus nuevas necesidades.

-Un par de años-susurré. Un par de años para tener todo lo que anhelaba. ¿Mi madre estaría de acuerdo si supiera que así podría ser feliz? ¿Seríamos dos extrañas luego de un par de años?

Me hundí en estos pensamientos por un instante pero sabía que a la única conclusión que llegaría sería que podría afrontar la pérdida junto a Edward, pero no podría, ni aunque de verdad lo intentara, sobrevivir separada de él.

Levanté la vista y descubrí que había perdido, Jasper ya no estaba y Edward caminaba de vuelta, hacia mi lado.

Aro por fin hizo acto de presencia, y llegó junto a Carlisle cuando el reloj marcaba las diez.

El primero vestía un sweater gris y unos jeans negros que estilizaban su figura. Solo en la ropa pasaba como humano, lo cual venía a justificar el hecho de que Carlisle lo hubiera hecho esperar hasta que anocheciera. Sus sombríos ojos me estudiaron con atención. No pude evitar querer sostenerle la mirada con algo de rebeldía, sus ojos rojos y deslucidos carecían del brillo que caracterizaba a mis vampiros favoritos, pero un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que él sonreía y dejaba entrever sus blancos y pulcros dientes.

La situación en sí, no podía ser más aterradora. Todos los componentes para una película de miedo se habían reunido en aquel salón para desencajar mis facciones y ganarle a mi pobre equilibrio. Hasta las luces carecían de la intensidad suficiente para darme algo de valor.

Edward me sostenía, con sus manos en mis hombros y su respiración, al caer sobre mi nuca, era lo único que me mantenía cuerda.

La inspección se alargó más de lo que había pensado, Aro no quitó sus ojos de mí en ningún momento y yo ya no podía mantenerme sosegada.

Ni Edward ni ninguno de los Cullen me había dicho qué pasaría si Aro no me aprobaba, pero comprobé al observar con cuanto respeto lo trataban que él tenía el poder de arrebatarme todo lo que quería y para siempre.

-Deben saber-dijo aún mirándome-que Laurent, aquél vampiro latoso, ha sido destruido.

Un temblor frío bajó por mi espalda, erizándome la piel. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Carlisle asintiendo levemente con la cabeza y luego dirigirle una rápida mirada a Edward.

Aro alzó una mano y me instó a tocarlo. Comencé a respirar con dificultad y sentí como las comisuras de mis labios comenzaban a tensarse, paralizándose en una sonrisa helada. Edward me susurró que lo hiciera y me acercó sin dificultad hacia el vampiro aterrador que esperaba con una placentera y divertida mirada.

-Deseo conocerte un poco más-me dijo Aro con cierta galantería.

Respiré profundo y mi mano se alzó lentamente hasta llegar a la suya. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y no pudo disimular su fascinación. Me preguntaba qué parte de mi patética y aburrida vida le habría llamado tanto la atención.

-Ya veo-movió la cabeza ligeramente, nuestras miradas se encontraron un momento y luego la desvié para observar la diferencia entre nuestras manos. Yo era morena al lado de la pálida mano que acunaba la mía con gesto posesivo.

-Has sido muy valiente, Bella.-me felicitó pero con un tono que quiso decir mas bien "has sido valiente o muy estúpida".-Y tu, Edward muy fuerte, qué voluntad.

Paseó a gusto por mis pensamientos y su rostro no mostraba gran diferencia hasta que pareció despertar y sus brumosos ojos me empezaron a mirar con desconcierto.

-¿Licántropos?-lo oí susurrar.

Intenté quitar mi mano para que no pudiera seguir fisgoneando, pero con un imperceptible movimiento de su muñeca logró capturarla al punto, quitándome cualquier posibilidad de escape.

Edward se acercó hasta ponerse a mi lado y susurró algo a Aro que no fui capaz de escuchar. El no pareció prestarle atención.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-me preguntó, con tono imperioso.

Busqué la mirada de Edward con temor, pero él se había vuelto y miraba hacia una de los ventanales con las facciones rígidas y tirantes.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunté entonces a Aro que comenzó a apretar mi mano con enfado.

Sonrió y lanzó una mirada de cínica complacencia hacia Carlisle.

-Así que era verdad, mi hermano, mi amigo.

Dejó caer mi mano con desprecio. Apenas pude moverme me acerqué a Edward, que ahora estaba de pie frente a uno de los ventanales. No me había dado cuenta cuando había desaparecido de mi lado. Tomé su mano y apretó la mía con cariño pero no volvió su rostro hacia el mío.

-Puedes dominar tu mente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando Aro vio a Jacob convertirse, tu mente bloqueó su poder. Es como si hubieras escogido lo que querías que observara.

Hice una mueca.

-Si-dijo sin verme-es muy malo.

-¿Pudiste leer mis pensamientos?-inquirí con vergüenza.

-Por breves momentos. No se con seguridad si leí tu mente o sólo vi lo mismo que Aro vio en la suya.

-¿Nos metí en un lío?

-No-susurró y me regaló una pequeña sonrisa.-Victoria lo persuadió de que nosotros te teníamos guardada como una especie de arma secreta y eso bastó para que él desconfiara de nosotros. La venganza está completa-agregó con ojos infantiles-Victoria no tenía cómo saber que esto era cierto pero su plan se concretó magníficamente.

-Edward…-acarició mi mejilla con sus fríos dedos y caminó hacia el centro de la habitación, donde se encontraban reunidos Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper y también Aro.

-¡Bella!-exclamó mi padre cuando entré en casa. Se acercó exultante y su rostro cambió al leer el mío.

-¿Qué pasó?

Negué con la cabeza

-¿Le dijiste que no?-juntó las cejas, incrédulo.

Boté el aire.

-Le dije que si-comenté en un hilo de voz.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué traes esa cara?

-Mañana-prometí con voz trémula y con una ligera esperanza de que al despertar todo sería distinto y volverían los días en que solo me preocupaba por sonreír.

Subí las escaleras con paso cansado y sentí la mirada fija de mi padre en mi espalda. Deseé llegar a mi cuarto para derrumbarme y cuando por fin estuve allí me pegué al soporte que me ofrecía la puerta y lentamente me dejé caer, sintiendo mi rostro desencajarse, sintiendo mis rodillas doblarse, sintiendo el frío del suelo en mi mejilla.

No intenté cerrar los ojos, de igual manera estaba muy distante de donde se encontraba yerto mi cuerpo. El silencio se apoderó de mi e incluso mis recuerdos se llenaron de el.

Lo único que pude traer a mi mente fue la espalda de Edward alejándose de mi, cada vez más, al lado de Aro.

-No, no, no, no ,no, no-¿Cuántas veces podía negarlo teniendo la realidad frente a mis ojos?

La luz de la luna había iluminado su rostro, había iluminado sus ojos y aunque lo llamé hasta que desapareció de mi vista él no se volteó para mirarme, no se despidió ni me dio la oportunidad de grabármelo en la memoria.

Lo observé alejarse, con mis pies pegados y fríos en el piso sin poder moverme, sin poder acercarme.

Recuerdo haber intentado zafarme de los duros y fríos brazos de Rosalie para correr hacia Edward pero cuando la miré suplicante para que me dejara ir, vi en sus ojos que también sufría y que lo sentía por mí.

-Condenado Vulturi-la escuché decir, entre dientes.

* * *

**Por fin nuevo capítulo, lamento mucho la demora, de verdad! u_u**


	28. Capítulo XXVII:Quiero verte sonreír

Capítulo XXVII

Quiero verte sonreír

**Edward's POV**

Escogí un momento adecuado para solicitarle a Charlie su consentimiento para pedirle matrimonio a su hija. Aquella tarde acababa de llegar de un excelente día de trabajo. El no era del tipo fanfarrón por lo que se guardó su renovado orgullo y la satisfacción del éxito sólo para él. Intentaría convencerlo de celebrar, no todos los días el capitán de policía de un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks lograba desbaratar a una banda de narcotraficantes internacionales, solo por intuición.

Golpeé suavemente la puerta y me recibió Charlie con una sonrisa agradable y más que contenta.

-¡Edward, hijo! Pasa, pasa.-me apuró y cerró tras de mi.-Bella no está-comentó-Creo que se iba a juntar con una compañera.

-Lo se, lo se. He venido a hablar con usted.

-¿Una cerveza?-me ofreció acercándose a la cocina.

Rechacé la oferta y preguntó por mis padres.

-Ellos están muy bien.

-Me alegro-se sentó frente a mi y con un gesto me invitó a hacer lo mismo.-¿De qué quieres hablarme?-preguntó sin la menor sospecha de los que se avecinaba.

No supe si mirarlo directamente a los ojos o usar mis dotes persuasivas que Bella decía que tenía para suavizarlo y ponerlo de mi parte.

Pensé en mezclar ambas cosas y al fin le dije:

-Vine a pedirle la mano de su hija.

Luego de uno, dos y tres tragos levantó la mirada y se puso blanco.

-Pero mi hija es muy joven-musitó.

Asentí.

Tragó en grueso y poco a poco vio las implicaciones, el trasfondo de la vida que le estaba ofreciendo a su hija.

-No-dijo, luego de pensárselo.-No, no, no, no y no.

No hablaba conmigo, estaba aún metido en sus cavilaciones. Alzó la vista, con suspicacia.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber como si fuera el peor de los castigos…y con toda razón.

Ese era el momento que tanto había esperado. Una señal que me detuviera y me hiciera ver cuán egoístas eran mis deseos. Observé la pequeña habitación a mi alrededor hasta que mis ojos quedaron detenidos en las fotos de pequeña de Bella, que estaban dispuestas en orden cronológico encima de la chimenea. Una media sonrisa se me escapó y recordé por qué estaba ahí y el dolor que sentiría si Bella seguía creciendo sin mi, si el tiempo se la llevaba donde yo ya no podía compartir su existencia.

-Porque no quiero perderla-susurré.

Permaneció en silencio extensos minutos hasta que levantó la vista y por fin preguntó, no sin miedo:

-¿Cómo es?

-Doloroso-contesté sincero, sabiendo que me preguntaba por la conversión.

-Sin embargo-agregó-ella pasaría por cualquier tipo de sufrimientos…-pensó, casi con los ojos cerrados.

Esperó en silencio y por vez primera tuve curiosidad por los pensamientos de alguien que no fuera Bella. Pensaba en ella. Al igual que yo, la vio en distintas etapas de su vida, desde la Bella bebé a la Bella adolescente llevada de sus ideas. Ya toda una adolescente a Charlie le pareció que su hija se parecía mucho a Renée.

-No quiero ser la causa de su separación. Aún me parece increíble su existencia pero creo que dejo a mi hija en buenas manos.-Botó el aire.-Y, en todo caso, depende de la respuesta de ella.-Comenzó a reír, algo nervioso-Te costará que acepte casarse contigo.

Sonreí, siguiéndole la broma, sintiéndome como sólo me sentía por ella, más humano que nunca.

-Espero que me diga que si.

-¡Oh muchacho! Te dirá que si pero después de insistirle un rato. Se parece en eso a Renée, es algo cabezota.

Toqué a la puerta de Ángela con nerviosismo. Fue ella quién me abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Edward-dijo con timidez-¿Vienes por Bella?

-Si, ¿he llegado muy temprano?

-No, no. Pasa

Me condujo por un largo pasillo hasta que entramos a su habitación.

-¡Edward!-exclamó Bella, sorprendida al verme entrar.

Con agrado observé como sus mejillas adoptaban un suave color rosado ante mi presencia. Se detuvo frente a mi, indecisa.

Le sonreí con nerviosismo y con una mano acaricié su mejilla. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y su corazón palpitó rápido y contento.

Nos perdimos el uno en el otro hasta que Ángela nos recordó su presencia aún con algo de timidez.

-Bella, ¿estás lista?-quise saber.

-Mmm…-buscó a Ángela en busca de su aprobación y con una sonrisa dijo que si.

-Ang, nos vemos…

-El lunes-la ayudó esta.

-El lunes, si.-Movió la cabeza confusa y con una sonrisa se despidió.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó ya en el auto.

-A nuestro prado.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó nerviosa.

-Porque te extraño y quiero pasar un rato contigo-sonrió con dulzura y luego retiró la mirada.

Al menos, pensé con algo más de relajo, no era el único que estaba nervioso.

* * *

Me detuve intranquilo al lado de Bella, pero sabía que no podría contenerlo por más tiempo. Había, a través de los años, cultivado la paciencia y la había hecho mi amiga…hasta que conocí a Bella y yo cambié en una y mil maneras.

La casa nos había recibido con un extraño y sobrenatural silencio. No era el silencio que siempre cubría nuestro hogar, pero no le hice caso pues estaba demasiado entusiasmado, era demasiado feliz como para querer, por alguna razón, despertar.

Poco a poco fueron llegando mis hermanos, todos sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo, yo era el único que no estaba formalmente enterado, obtenía retazos de la preocupación de cada uno de ellos pues todos intentaban ocultar el por qué de su intranquilidad.

Poco a poco mi tarde con Bella no pasó sino a ser un lejano recuerdo, de algún tiempo más alegre.

Hice una señal a Jasper que pasó imperceptible a la atención de Bella. Ella seguía sosteniendo mi mano como si fuera ella la que debía protegerme a mí y no al revés. Jasper le susurró a Alice lo que yo quería y tiempo después desapareció en las escaleras con dirección a mi habitación. Bella no pareció darse cuenta de esto. Me fui soltando poco a poco de su calida mano y en un rápido gesto desaparecí por las mismas escaleras por las que minutos antes había transitado Alice. La encontré cambiando de posición entre un pie y otro, y no me miró cuando entré.

-No busques en mi mente-me pidió al instante y en voz alta.-Confía en mi, no busques dentro de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Tu lo sabes, Aro vendrá. Tiene la ligera sospecha de que queremos convertir a Bella para aunar fuerzas. Todo depende de cómo Bella actué ante él, por eso debe estar lo menos asustada posible, y debe saber lo menos posible, también.

-Victoria le hizo creer que queremos tomar el poder.

-Y Laurent avivó un poco el fuego antes de su muerte-agregó Alice-Por no querer ayudarlo nos hundió más.

_Nos hundió más­_-repetí en mi mente. ¿Cuán alejado de la realidad había estado? ¿En qué momento mi determinación se había subyugado? Prometí que no volvería a ocurrir, prometí que pasara lo que pasara haría lo mejor, lo correcto por cuidar a Bella de mi mundo, ¿es que caíamos nuevamente en lo mismo?

-Edward, cálmate. Bella te necesita sereno. Prepara tu mejor sonrisa, sólo serán un par de horas.

-Primero, dime..

-No, Edward, no ahora. Luego-me interrumpió.

-Vuelve con Bella-me aconsejó momentos después.-A Jasper aún le cuesta un poco-quiso bromear.

El trayecto hacia las escaleras no me dio tiempo para prepararme, pero cuando estuve en dirección al sillón donde aún estaba Bella y esta alzó la mirada, con mayor tranquilidad debido a mi presencia, la sonrisa más serena que se podía dibujar en mi rostro apareció de la nada salvándome el pellejo.

Al sentarme a su lado se estrechó a mi cuerpo y yo le respondí acunándola en mis brazos. Besé su pelo que olía exquisitamente a frutas silvestres y poco a poco sentí como su respiración se relajaba.

Esme volvió a aparecer cuando escuchamos a Carlisle y a Aro acercarse. Así como también mis hermanos, todos escondieron lo que en verdad pensaban.

Los dos por fin aparecieron. Aro observó cada rincón de la casa y a cada uno de nosotros con un semblante afable que distaba mucho de cómo en verdad se sentía. Por supuesto aún se preguntaba cómo era que podíamos vivir entre humanos sin volvernos locos, y cuál era la verdadera razón de nuestra alimentación. Era curioso que consideraran un desafió hacia ellos nuestro estilo de vida, una muestra de su propia debilidad.

-Tu familia, Carlisle, tan hermosa como siempre.

Mi padre sonrió, confiado.

Nos levantamos del sillón y nos dirigimos al centro del salón, donde Aro nos esperaba. Sus ojos notaron al instante a Bella. Ella era, después de todo, humana. Una humana muy apetecible.

Bella se tensó a mi lado al ponernos frente a él. No podía leer sus intenciones pues su rostro no lo revelaba, pero su cuerpo, sus instintos, la alertaron de que se encontraba en peligro. Tomé su mano y la apreté con cariño.

-Tengo entendido de que piensan agrandar la familia.-comentó como si hablara del clima.

-Así es-contestó Carlisle

Entonces sus ojos se posaron en Bella, nuevamente. Y esta vez con una intensidad no disimulada. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando dijo:

-Deben saber que Laurent, aquél vampiro latoso, ha sido destruido.

Alice escondió el rostro, no quería llamar demasiado la atención. Esme contrajo el rostro, con miedo.

-_Debimos haberlo ayudado-_pensó Carlisle.

Negué imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, en su dirección. Si lo hubiéramos hecho habríamos aceptado que lo que decía Victoria era cierto, y que buscábamos enfrentarnos a los Volturis. Haber defendido a Laurent hubiera sido aceptar nuestra ambición, nuestra sed de poder, como los persuadió Victoria.

-¡_Qué desperdicio!-_comentó Aro, mirando aún a Bella, a sabiendas de que yo podía escucharlo.

Levantó su mano con elegancia e invitó a Bella con una seductora sonrisa a que la suya fuera a su encuentro. Bella renuente, se puso tensa.

-Todo va a acabar pronto amor mío-la insté en un susurró.

Tras un ligero suspiro Bella levantó su mano y la apoyó en la mano que le ofrecía Aro. Este observó nuestro encuentro en el prado, encuentro que había ocurrido hace un par de horas pero que parecía tan distante ahora.

-_Quiero ser el único en tu vida-_me observé decir con los ojos brillantes y el rostro esperanzado.

-_El es el único hombre que he amado y al único que quiero amar, siempre. Si debemos separarnos será el recuerdo que llevaré conmigo en cualquier camino que decida tomar mi vida. Pues me serán indiferentes si no los comparto con él. _

_-¡Cómo siquiera negarme!-_decía su vocecilla emocionada.

-¿_Por qué lloras?-_le pregunté esta tarde en el prado.

-_Volverá a desaparecer y no podré aguantarlo. Sabía que esto podría pasar pero ¿tenía que ser tan luego?_

Hasta el momento todo marchaba a la perfección. Aro paseaba por los pensamientos de Bella y pronto se enteraría de que ella no había dicho una palabra a nadie sobre nuestra existencia.

-_¿Entenderá mi madre que sólo así podré ser feliz? Pero, ¿cómo dejarla, aún cuando es por su bien?_

Unos ojos de un negro intenso ocuparon todos los pensamientos de Bella.

-_Hace mucho tiempo que esperaba este momento-_dijo la voz de Victoria.-_Insignificante humana, todo fue por tu culpa.-_Victoria comenzó a rodearla y Bella la siguió con la mirada en un intento por parecer valiente. Hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mi, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, sin ninguna posibilidad de moverme.

El miedo comenzó a consumirla cuando me vio vulnerable, no quería perderme, aún cuando no me conocía de nada, aún cuando en sus recuerdos más recientes yo no había hecho otra cosa que tratarla con distancia. Pero ella siempre lo sintió, el lazo jamás se había roto, era absurdo pensar que con mi silencio aquel amor que había sido tan real iba a desaparecer porque sí.

Tanto tiempo desperdiciado…

-_No a él no-_susurró con un nudo en la garganta.-_No le hagas daño._

-_¿Entiendes de qué te habló si nombro a Debussy?-_preguntó Bella a Jacob con un tono ligeramente enojado.

-¿_Y quién es ese?-_preguntó Jacob, extrañado.

-_¿Sabes qué son los Cullen?-_preguntó David, sentado frente a Bella.

Aro se detuvo en este pensamiento, por supuesto.

Bella se quedó observándolo en silencio, quizás preguntándose qué responder.

-_No es necesario que me respondas_-se apuró en decir David.

_-_Ya veo-comentó Aro, Bella bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

Siguió ahondando en la mente de Bella, incluso cuando aquellos pensamientos que tan interesado leía no tenían relación alguna con el asunto por el cual mi padre lo había llamado.

Un leve movimiento de la cabeza de Bella fue el comienzo del final.

-_Tiene miedo de perderte-_me informó Jasper mientras Alice tomaba su mano y la estrechaba en busca de consuelo.

Bella instintivamente había girado su cabeza, buscando ver mi rostro, buscando una sonrisa que la amparara. Al no hallarla, pues no reaccioné a tiempo, su mente había volado lejos de donde se encontraba junto con Aro y había vuelto al día en que estuvimos a punto de perdernos para siempre, aquella infernal tarde en el bosque con Victoria. Entonces recordó, como de pasada, a Jacob. A su amigo, el licántropo. Y en su mente pudo imaginar una transformación.

Y todo encajó. Al menos para Aro.

-¿Licántropos?-Aro no daba crédito a su buena suerte, ¡cuánto deseaba amonestarnos!

Bella intentó zafarse de su mano, pero él apretó con más fuerza la delicada y pequeña mano de Bella, y la asió con fuerza, hasta quedar nuevamente uno frente al otro.

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, esta vez con desconcierto y una ligera admiración.

La mente de Bella bloqueó ahora el poder de Aro y se cerró por completo, la imagen de Jacob se difuminó hasta que sólo hubo un gran fondo negro y un silencio espectral.

Aro siguió presionando la mano de Bella, impetuoso.

-Es suficiente, suéltala-le dije en un susurro que pasó imperceptible para Bella, pero él no me prestó atención y siguió alegando una respuesta que Bella no sabía cómo entregar.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-le demandó.

-_La única manera en que consentiré su conversión es si es para trabajar junto a mi. Puedes venirte, serás bien recibido.-_Anunció Aro.

-_Edward-_alcanzó a susurrar Alice. No le presté atención, me volví y escondí el rostro, mirando a través de una ventana.

Observé en el reflejo como Bella buscó mi presencia entre los demás pero no pude volverme. No podía seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien, sin embargo no quería hacerle daño a Bella.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó ella, que no se había enterado de nada de lo ocurrido.

Seguí observando a través de la ventana. No observaba nada en realidad, pero quise distraer mi mente de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos. Mi débil imaginación me llevó a la tarde en el prado en el que Bella había aceptado ser mi esposa. Su rostro había pasado del desconcierto al alivio y de este a la alegría en tan solo unos momentos. Ella pensaba que iba a dejarla. Yo estaba a punto de decirle que no podía vivir sin ella, que una vez conocido el sentido de nuestra existencia intentar vivir luego solo conociéndolo sin tenerlo era una tortura. Que me había rendido a mis deseos egoístas y a sus ojos chocolate, y que le pedía que considerara la idea de atarse a mi para siempre. Que me permitiera hacerla feliz cada segundo de su existencia.

Sentí un movimiento involuntario en mi rostro y me descubrí conteniendo un llanto imposible.

Su tibia y suave mano vino a consolar mis tristes cavilaciones. Intenté estrechársela con una intensidad parecida, estaba ahí, estaría ahí siempre. Aún si sólo fuera para el hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Puedes dominar tu mente-le anuncié a una insatisfecha Bella que siempre había pensado que era tan corriente como el que más y que nunca se había visto con claridad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

No, yo no iba a dejar que Bella tuviera que vivir la clase de vida, si es que así se le podía llamar, que llevaban los Volturi. Lleno de ambición, envidia y decadencia.

-Cuando Aro vio a Jacob convertirse, tu mente bloqueó su poder. Es como si hubieras escogido lo que querías que observara.

No, él no iba a estar nada feliz con la rotunda negativa que iba a recibir. Pero estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio. Mi recompensa valía mucho más.

Bella comprendió lo que ocurría y con un ligero estremecimiento volvió a mirarme.

-Si-le confirmé-es muy malo.

Aún en el reflejo de la ventana, la observé perder su mirada en la oscuridad de la noche. El atardecer había estado precioso, pero solo porque vaticinaba noches sin estrellas.

-¿Pudiste leer mis pensamientos?-susurró.

-Por breves momentos. No se con seguridad si leí tu mente o sólo vi lo mismo que Aro vio en la suya.

-¿Nos metí en un lío?

-No-busqué su rostro y acaricié su mano.-Victoria lo persuadió de que nosotros te teníamos guardada como una especie de arma secreta y eso bastó para que él desconfiara de nosotros.

Carlisle aún intentaba persuadir a Aro a nuestro favor, intentaba dialogar pero era inútil. Aro estaba resuelto, había tomado aquella resolución incluso antes de escuchar a Bella.

-La venganza está completa-musité.-Victoria no tenía cómo saber que esto era cierto pero su plan se concretó magníficamente.-Su objetivo siempre había sido separarnos y este se había cumplido.

-Edward…-susurró con miedo, pero no pude decirle nada. Me volví hacia Bella y acaricié su mejilla intentando darme valor para hacer lo que debía hacer. Me separé de ella y me dirigí al salón.

-Yo pensé que el asunto por el cual Carlisle me había llamado era la simple rectificación de un error, no una declaración de guerra-comentaba Aro como si dijera un discurso.

Desee que Esme no estuviera allí para escuchar la sarta de tonterías que pasaban por la cabeza de Aro, pero ella se quedó para apoyar a su familia.

-Le han pedido a nuestros enemigos más mortíferos ayuda para acabar con nosotros. Ella es la conexión con ellos, ¿cierto?-Apuntó a Bella sin disimulo, no alcé la mirada ni busqué el rostro de Alice, Aro continuó monologando hasta que buscó un interlocutor.

-Solo queda una solución. Así es como lo veo.

-No-me apresuré-Bella no se irá contigo, no consentiré nunca que la hagas pasar por eso.

-¿Tanto la deseas?

-Si fuera sólo deseo este juego hubiera terminado hace mucho. Si hubiera sido sólo deseo ella sería mía y tu no podrías separarnos- Toqué su mano y él la dejó caer, con frialdad. Empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-No sabría decir hasta qué punto…-susurré, pero era claro lo que Aro estaba pensando luego de mi negativa. Quería separar a como fuera lugar nuestra familia.

-¿Ves que no tengo alternativa, muchacho?- me preguntó pues sabía que yo sabía la decisión que había tomado.

-No es necesario hacer eso-argumentó Alice en un hilo de voz.

-Todas las pruebas están en contra de ustedes, Edward.-agregó.-No puedo dejarlo pasar por alto.

-Y no es lo que voy a pedirte. Pero sí te propondré una cosa.

-No estás en posición de proponer nada.

-Lo se, pero con un poder como el mío, a distancia, podrías obtener lo que quisieras de tus verdaderos enemigos

-Es una alternativa mucho mejor que matarte.-concluyó con una sonrisa.-_Uno menos para los Cullen._

Asentí con la cabeza. El pareció pensarlo, pero la decisión estaba tomada al yo declarar mi propuesta.

**Bella's POV**

No se cómo llegué allí pero cuando desperté, me encontraba tendida en mi cama.

No gasté siquiera un segundo pensando en que podría haber sido Edward. No había manera de que pudiera estar aquí.

Una voz muy fuerte me había despertado. Ya era de día, el correr del tiempo era inevitable.

Una mortecina luz entraba por mi ventana y alumbraba gran parte de mi pieza.

La voz de mi padre, proveniente del primer piso, aumentaba su volumen con cada palabra espirada. Estaba segura de que deseaba que los vecinos de la otra esquina también se enteraran.

Me quedé quieta y me dediqué a estudiar el techo con atención. Sus formas no despertaron mi interés, sin embargo me sirvieron para acallar en mi cabeza el parloteo que se negaba a terminar en algún lugar del salón.

-¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto?-preguntaba decepcionado-Yo confié en ustedes.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y lo vi frente a mi. Aro estrechaba su mano y adornaba su rostro una sonrisa agradable. Temí acercarme aunque estaba deseosa de saber lo que ocurría, por entender lo que pasaba. Pero ellos parecían estar en una sintonía muy distinta a la mía. Decidí quedarme donde estaba. Me sentía tan lejana en este escenario que me dejé caer en una silla para observarlos.

-Es un honor-comentó Aro sin disimular el placer que le daba obtener algo más de lo que pensó que obtendría al venir hasta aquí.

Noté cómo Edward tensó la mandíbula y mantuvo su postura, casi con esfuerzo. Sabía que en su garganta habían quedado sin decir una que otra blasfemia, aunque estaba segura, también, que Aro estaba ya enterado de esto y que por eso su sonrisa cruzaba de un extremo a otro su rostro dándole un aspecto aterrador, como de muñeco de ventrílocuo.

Yo seguía de espectadora, y la obra que se desarrollaba frente a mis petrificados ojos parecía estar llegando a su final.

Ninguno se percató de mi presencia ni de mis muy mal disimulados lamentos mientras, con una mano cerrada en puño, intentaba contener las lágrimas. Porque aunque no entendía lo que pasaba ni me imaginaba lo que iba a ocurrir, el miedo me había consumido y en esos momentos estaba aterrada.

Por fin la mano de Aro decidió soltar la de Edward y tras avisar que iría a buscar a parte de su guardia se marchó.

Mi mirada se perdió entonces en la espalda de Edward que se había alejado subiendo las escaleras por lo que no noté la presencia de Rosalie a mi lado sino hasta que llamó mi atención con un:

-Necesito hablar contigo.-Sabía que estaba y se sentía tan incómoda como yo, pero en ella era más evidente, pues era claro en su voz, casi pastosa.

Esperé a que hablara. El salón había quedado desierto, mas como escenario, aún parecía escalofriante. La soledad comenzaba a avecinarse sobre los restos de esta parodia y el eco de los sonidos provenientes del exterior formaban densas brumas, palpitantes, que, recorriéndolo todo, transformaron la habitación drásticamente en un frío y desolador cuadro.

-Se cuán injusta parece esta situación, Isabella. Pero si pudieras comprender que es lo mejor que le ha pasado…

-¿Lo mejor que le ha pasado?-la interrumpí incrédula.-¡Le están arrebatando su libertad!-me levanté de pronto, acalorada.

El enojo, después de todo, es la mejor emoción para la acción.

-No es algo que él o ninguno de ustedes elegiría si fuesen libres de hacerlo, lo he visto en sus rostros. Y, ¿a cambio de qué?-continué.

-De tu vida-respondió, apretando los dientes.-Y no me refería a eso.

Me detuve en seco y volví a sentarme. La verdad me había golpeado como una cachetada.

-Entonces, ¿de qué?-logré articular finalmente.

-Muchacha inconsciente, ni todo el bien que le has traído a la existencia de mi hermano puede compensar el daño permanente que esto trajo consigo.

-No comprendo.

-¡Ha pensado en matarle!

-¿A Edward? ¿Por qué?-mi voz era apenas audible pero Rosalie se enteró de cada una de mis palabras.

-Victoria persuadió a los Volturi de que éramos una amenaza y de que aumentábamos en número para poder, algún día, enfrentarlos.

-¡Eso es absurdo! Carlisle nunca haría eso.

-Es absurdo, pero ellos tienen buenas razones para estar paranoicos. Muchos clanes desearían tener ese poder.

Negué con la cabeza, ¿qué me importaban a mi los Volturi?

-¿Qué va a pasarle a él?

-Será obligado a servir dentro de la guardia, su poder es muy útil.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Escondió la mirada y supe allí que la condena sería eterna, que había causado un gran dolor y que no lo vería más.

Di media vuelta y decidida a buscar a Aro para ofrecerme como intercambio, me dirigí hacia la puerta. Mi don recién descubierto serviría y se potenciaría mucho si me convertía en vampiro. Podría servirles de espía, nadie nunca sacaría nada de mi.

Rosalie leyó mis intenciones y mientras me dirigía a la puerta la escuché decir:

-No empeores más las cosas. Tus lamentos no servirán para salvarlo.

Tomé el pomo de la puerta con mi mano temblorosa, lo giré, estaba frío y para mi suerte sin llave. Crucé el umbral y comencé a correr.

Una voz muy lejana comenzó a llenar mi conciencia y le quitó el color a mis recuerdos. Lentamente, la oscuridad, el frío y los árboles desaparecieron. Todo lo que pude ver fue, nuevamente, la mancha de humedad en el techo. Tal como las nubes, dibujaba extrañas y a la vez conocidas figuras cada vez que mis ojos volvían a abrirse.

Antes de cerrar los ojos me había parecido distinguir un bosque, consecuencia sin duda, de mis más frescos recuerdos. Sin embargo, ahora, al abrir los ojos, la mancha en el techo había perdido su forma y solo fue para mi pobre imaginación, una mancha de humedad.

Bajé al primer piso con intención de callar a mi padre, que le seguía gritando al auricular del teléfono.

-¡Háganse humo! Estoy seguro de que pueden hacerlo.-decía cuando corté la comunicación.

Se dio vuelta pensando que el teléfono se había averiado y se encontró conmigo. Abrió los ojos al reconocerme pero no me dio curiosidad por saber cuál era mi aspecto.

No supo qué decir y sabía cuánto odiaba sentirse impotente frente a mis sufrimientos por lo que le ahorré el esfuerzo y comencé a hablar.

**Edward's POV**

Tras prometer que volvería en un par de minutos junto con la guardia, Aro se marchó. Por unos momentos no fui capaz de desviar la mirada de la puerta, ni de ver el rostro afligido de mi madre que preguntaba una y otra vez a mi padre si no había nada que pudiera hacerse para remediar lo acontecido.

-Edward-llamó mi atención Alice-necesito hablar contigo. Ven, por favor.

Busqué a Bella con la mirada antes de seguir a Alice y la vi sentada, aforrándose con fuerza al respaldo de la silla. Rosalie se acercaba con precaución a ella.

Esta vez Alice escogió su habitación para hablar, que se encontraba en el lado sur de la casa, una de las habitaciones más decoradas y más apartadas.

-Volverán a estar juntos-me dijo antes de poder formular la pregunta.

No resistí la curiosidad, aún cuando sabía que podía ser peligroso, de ver el reencuentro. Alice parecía muy segura de lo que había visto. Solo pude observar unas nubes negras y la lluvia azotando sin tregua una playa antes de que Alice moviera la cabeza y exclamara más para sí misma:

-¡Esto del calentamiento global!

Unos pasos cuidadosamente marcados me obligaron a mirar hacia atrás.

-Bella ha ido a buscar a Aro.-comentó con enfado Rosalie.

-¿Qué?-Antes de poder ir en su búsqueda Alice me detuvo.

-Necesito decirte algo de vital importancia.

-Alice, puede ser peligroso.

-Te lo tendrías bien merecido, Edward.-dijo Rosalie con su común tono ácido.

-Rosalie, por favor márchate. Esto es una conversación privada.

-Como quieras, no puede importarme menos.

Salió de la habitación y pude escuchar sus pasos entrando a su habitación, luego comenzó a tararear una canción conocida. Al parecer, no era indiferente a lo que ocurría.

-¿Alice? Alice, necesito encontrar a Bella antes de que ellos la encuentren a ella.

-¿Qué?-pareció despertar.

-¿Qué viste?

-Nada-contestó con una sonrisa. ¿Estaba sonriendo?

**Bella's POV**

La oscuridad se había cernido sobre el bosque que colindaba con la casa de los Cullen y veía con dificultad. No había manera de encontrar a Aro en aquella oscuridad pero me dejé guiar por mis instintos. Las ramas de los árboles cercanos creaban peligrosos obstáculos para mi escaso equilibrio. Mis habilidades no parecían querer mejorar. Pero si me convertía podía convencer a Aro de ser la indicada para formar parte de su guardia. Por lo poco que sabía y entendía de sus vidas ellos requerían constante vigilancia y cuidado.

Mientras me aferraba a una rama para no caer se me ocurrió una idea. Edward debía haberse enterado de mi escape, y para él la noche solo agudizaba sus ya muy desarrollados sentidos. Me saqué la chaqueta con rapidez y la colgué con cuidado en una de las ramas, eso demoraría a Edward y yo tendría más posibilidades de encontrar a Aro.

Desvié mi trote y tomé un camino que se formaba entre unos pequeños arbustos. Nada se veía, sólo la noche, una noche cerrada, y los altos árboles circundantes, pero escuché pasos sigilosos alrededor mío.

Estaba desesperada y poco me importaba lo que pudiera ocurrirme. Si lo que me había dicho Rosalie era cierto yo podría retornar la tranquilidad a aquella familia que con tanto amor me había recibido.

Todos nacemos con un objetivo que cumplir. Había amado, había aprendido. Hubo momentos en mi vida en que tuve todo lo que podría soñar con querer. Y tan sólo tenía diez y ocho años. ¿Es qué podía pedir algo más?

Si, encontrar a Aro antes de que Edward me encontrara a mí y me quitara todas mis posibilidades.

Los pasos se hicieron aún más audibles, pero parecían venir de todos lados.

-¡¿Aro?!

Los pasos se alejaron y el silencio volvió a cubrir el bosque.

-¡Aro!-grité con más fuerzas.

Una prominente raíz entorpeció el trayecto que había tomado y me hizo trastabillar. Intenté aferrarme y me rasmillé las manos. Caí de rodillas al suelo y una chocó dolorosamente con una piedra. Escondí el rostro aún cuando nadie había que pudiera verme.

Dos frías manos me alzaron del suelo con caballerosidad.

-Edward, déjame-le pedí con la vista en el suelo. Intenté contener los sollozos pero en vez de eso me aferré con fuerza al pecho de Edward.

-Por favor, puedo hacerlo Edward. ¿Qué valor tendrá mi vida si no te tengo? Si permites que vaya con Aro tendremos siempre la promesa de un futuro juntos.

No me atreví a mirar su rostro. Edward estaba rígido frente a mi, yo seguía con el rostro oculto en mis manos y apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho. Una extraña incomodidad lo movía a acariciarme el cabello con cautela. Casi no podía sentirlo a mi lado.

-Lo lamento mucho-dijo con una voz profunda y gastada. Me solté de inmediato y dando unos pasos hacia atrás volví a tropezar con aquella raíz. El volvió a auxiliarme con sus ojos bermejo fijos en mi. Era bastante obvio lo que era. Mi barbilla comenzó a temblar esta vez con miedo.

-No pretendía asustarte-me dijo con tono amable.-No deberías andar por los bosques esta noche-añadió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mi lado racional lo único que consiguió hacer fue asentir, embobada.

-¿Usted pertenece a la guardia Volturi?-pregunté y él no pareció sorprendido por mi conocimiento.

Consideró su respuesta pero no respondió. En cambio dijo:

-Aquél Edward con el que me confundiste, ¿es un Cullen?

-Si

-¿Buscabas a Aro?

-¿Lo conoce? ¿Pasó por aquí?

El vampiro comenzó a reír y su voz ahora estridente retumbó por el bosque produciendo un eco aterrador.

-¿De verdad no pensabas alcanzarlo, cierto?

-Le debe sonar bastante ridículo, pero necesito hablar con él.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Isabella, ¿sabe usted qué camino tomó?-No parecía tener más edad que Carlisle, sin embargo había algo en su postura, en su pose que inspiraba respeto. A diferencia de Aro que inspiraba solo miedo.

-Si.

Me quedé esperando que añadiera algo más.

-¿Podría decirme dónde fue?

-No, devuélvete a la casa de los Cullen.

Pasé de él y comencé nuevamente a correr.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-preguntó poniéndose en frente de mi, imposibilitándome volver a correr.

El vampiro, como todos los de su especie, corría con rapidez sin embargo parecía bastante lento en todo lo demás.

-Busco a Aro, ya se lo dije. Si no va a ayudarme preferiría que me dejara en paz.

-Eso intento, ayudar. ¿No me tienes miedo?

Genial.

-Hay cosas peores-la voz se me volvió a quebrar.

-No, Isabella, no temas.

El vampiro me observó con atención y luego levantó la vista. Inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo y dos manos me cogieron por la cintura. No pude ver a mi captor pero este dejó caer con suavidad mi chaqueta sobre mis hombros.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más-susurró a mi oído.

-¿Edward, supongo?-dijo el vampiro.

Con una de sus manos aprisionándome suavemente, Edward se puso delante de mí, interponiéndose entre el vampiro y yo con ademán protector.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Marcus?

-Así es.

-Con tu permiso-Edward inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto se volvió hacia mi y tomándome en sus brazos comenzó a correr.

Alcancé a escuchar que Marcus decía:

-Adiós, Isabella.-mi nombre se alargó y esta vez el eco fue amigable.

-Parece que le agradaste a alguien-comentó Edward.

-¿Quién era él?

-Marcus, uno de los líderes Volturi.

Si no hubiera estado en brazos de Edward, hubiera tambaleado. Tuve frente a mí a una de las personas que podían interceder por mi y lo desperdicié. No había sentido el frío durante mi búsqueda, tal vez por el cúmulo de emociones que batallaban por aflorar, mas ahora, viéndome sin salida, sentí el frío invernal calándome los huesos.

Me vi nuevamente en la puerta de los Cullen, no habían pasado más de veinte minutos.

-¿No aprendiste nada el año pasado, Bella?-me preguntó con un brillo divertido en los ojos. Besó mi frente y añadió:

-Volveremos a vernos.

-Voy a ser una anciana la próxima vez que te permitan verme.

Sus ojos rieron infantiles.

-Siempre he pensado que serás una anciana hermosa.

Al ver que no respondía porque poco podía comprender su repentino humor, agregó:

-No estés triste, prométeme que intentarás ser feliz. Quiero verte sonreír.

-No puedo hacer tal promesa, Edward. Lo siento, no.

Acarició mi mejilla.

-El tiempo nos separará en el corto plazo pero nos mantendrá unidos para siempre.

* * *

**Lamento mucho la larga espera que les hice pasar, asi que muchas gracias si se han pasado a leer. **

**Este no es el final finalisimo, he decidido hacer un capi más para explicar qué pasó con Danielle y con el rumbo que tomará Bella. Aparte de eso hay un prólogo. **


	29. Capítulo XXVIII:Despedidas y decisiones

Capítulo XXVIII

Decisiones y despedidas

No había podido evitar terminar mi disertación con lágrimas, aún cuando sólo le había contado a mi padre una parte, una ínfima parte, de toda la historia.

Del pálido día con el que me había despertado no quedaban ni sus luces. Una extraña y atípica luz de sol entraba por el ventanal e iluminaba todo el salón. La luz pegaba con calidez en mi espalda produciéndome escalofríos.

-Te ha vuelto a salvar.

Asentí, limpiándome la cara.

-Por favor, no lo odies.

-¿Cómo podría?

No respondí, me dirigí a la escalera pero me detuvo con una nueva pregunta:

-Y ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Me volví, en el primer escalón.

-Si ellos resultan benévolos lo tendrán retenido hasta que yo muera.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y junto con eso, un vacío en el estómago me obligaron a aferrarme del barandal de la escalera con fuerza.

-Voy a volver con mamá-le anuncié, tras una pausa.

-Tienes que terminar el año-me recordó con rapidez.

-Sólo queda un mes y algo. Me iré tan pronto como pueda.-Me miró con tristeza pero aún así de mi boca no salió ninguna frase de consuelo. Debía entender que no me podía quedar aquí y que no huía de él.

Me había acostumbrado a la presencia de Edward acompañándome, siempre a mi lado. Notaba siempre su ausencia pues el dolor de la pérdida era físico también. En clases solía sentarse a mi lado, y muy seriamente me contaba como había sido su vida antes de mi llegada, pronto me descubría cayendo en sus juegos y me delataba sin poder contener la risa cuando cambiaba drásticamente el hilo de la historia y comenzaba a inventar boberías solo con el propósito de iluminarme el rostro.

Ya no prestaba atención a las clases y la mayoría de mis profesores me encontraba una mala influencia para el chico Cullen, aquel que tenía las mejores notas entre todos los alumnos del instituto de Forks…

Su partida no llamó mucho la atención del alumnado en general, la mayoría los ignoraba pues algo les decía que debían mantenerse alejados de aquellos chicos tan llamativos pero tan extraños a la vez. Ninguno de los profesores lo mencionó pues el que Edward supiera más que ellos los sacaba de sus casillas.

Del grupo de amigos con el cual desde inicio de año me había juntado solo me quedaba Ángela y en consecuencia, también Ben.

No podía ser completamente sincera con ella por lo que sólo le dije que Edward se había marchado para no volver, que era lo mejor y que yo estaba bien. Estas dos últimas cosas no eran ciertas, pero creí que así lo nombrarían menos o no lo nombrarían más y no harían más preguntas.

Era difícil mantenerme serena en los lugares que lo habían conocido pero siempre tenía el consuelo de llegar a mi casa, a mi habitación, poder estar sola y sentir. Porque era cuando llegaba a mi cuarto cuando las emociones afloraban y me embargaban; frente a la gente actuaba como si jamás hubiera conocido a Edward Cullen, como si jamás él se hubiera cruzado en mi vida, como si jamás la hubiera cambiado.

Era una careta difícil de llevar, pero infinitamente preferible a las miradas curiosas y a los falsos consuelos.

Alice se había quedado, y terminaba conmigo la secundaria. Ya no hablábamos del tema…

Al día siguiente de la partida de su hermano, y luego de asegurarme de que Charlie no iba a volver por el resto de la tarde, me había apresurado a ir a la casa de los Cullen. Por supuesto sabían que iría, me esperaban en el salón, en el mismo escenario en el cual lo había arruinado todo.

Todos estaban ahí, todos los que podían estar.

Alice me recibió con una calida sonrisa y me invitó a sentar.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora?-fue lo primero que pregunté.

Todos esperamos a su respuesta.

-Pasará un poco de tiempo antes de que podamos hacer algo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-inquirí con miedo aun cuando sabía la respuesta.

Asintió con la cabeza como si acabara de leer mis pensamientos.

-Bastante tiempo.

-Pero..-comencé nada segura y busqué con la mirada a Carlisle-si me convierten el tiempo será el último de los problemas. Convertida puedo recuperar a Edward.

Alice negó con la cabeza, demasiado pronto para mis renacidas esperanzas.

-Ellos estarán vigilando que no te convirtamos. No podemos hacerlo.

-No entiendo por qué-se me quebró la voz.- ¿por qué se empeñan tanto…?

-No les gusta perder ni que les lleven la contraria.-dijo Rosalie acercándose hasta detenerse junto a mi.

-Ayer me encontré con Marcus-aludí mi frustrado escape, Rosalie esbozó una pequeña sonrisa recordando, quizás, nuestra anterior conversación.

-¿Cómo se comportó?-preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

-Fue…-me lo pensé-bastante agradable-le concedí. –No me dejó seguir con mi búsqueda pero tampoco intentó asustarme.

-Entonces-me levanté, luego de un momento-no hay nada que pueda decirles que los haga cambiar de opinión en cuanto a mi conversión-sabía que estaba actuando injustamente, exponerlos a un peligro innecesario solo para realizar mis caprichos era lo último que les pediría que hicieran, pero actuaba en nombre de la desesperación que me produciría y me producía la permanente ausencia de Edward en mi vida. Ellos le volverían a ver…

-Lo siento, cariño-se acercó ahora Esme y me estrechó en sus brazos con suma familiaridad.

-Le dirán de mi parte-la voz volvió a quebrárseme-le dirán que siempre…

-Esto no es una despedida, Bella-me dijo Alice con los ojos brillantes.

No le respondí, me liberé de los pétreos brazos de Esme y me fui.

Nadie me detuvo.

Luego de este suceso nuestra conversación se basaba en Danielle, nuestro otro tema en común, o simplemente en trivialidades. Cuando dos personas están determinadas a ignorar aquello que más les duele, hasta las cosas sin sentido resultan interesantes y son capaces de llenar una conversación (aproximadamente un mes y medio de conversación).

La graduación se extendió más de lo necesario. Fui solo porque mis padres me lo pidieron. Renée no pudo asistir porque Phil comenzaba la gira en su nuevo equipo. Todo predecía, incluídas las visiones de Alice, que esta sería una excelente temporada.

Por lo tanto, Charlie quedaba encargado de sacar fotos y contarle todo, con pelos y detalles, de cómo había sido la ceremonia. Mi madre no había podido acompañarme pero me mandó un vestido para asegurarse de que no me perdiera mi fiesta.

Prometí mantenerme en contacto hasta con personas a las que nunca había visto. Escribí "no cambies nunca" en tantos anuarios que me dio tendinitis.

Apenas pude, escapé de la fiesta junto con Alice. Ella intentó convencerme de que era un recuerdo único en la vida…Solo este comentario logró decidirme de que no quería estar ahí.

David se había ofrecido para llevarme a mi y a un montón de cosas de vuelta a Phoenix. Emmet también se había ofrecido, lleno de buenas intenciones, pero rechacé la oferta porque con el primero era más fácil suprimir cualquier recuerdo doloroso. O eso creí.

El, ya que Danielle iría a vivir con los Cullen, había aceptado un trabajo como profesor de matemáticas y estaría en california, igual que yo.

Danielle se había juntado con los Cullen justo después de nuestra graduación. Irían a Alaska para que esta conociera a más vegetarianos y pudiera sentirse cómoda con su nueva familia y con su condición. Su partida coincidió con la mía y no hubo tiempo de ponerse triste. Me alegraba el hecho de que allí, a donde iba, nada evocaría el recuerdo de Edward.

David había insistido en llevarme en su camioneta, y yo, no se porque, me dejé convencer de pasar un día y medio encerrada con calor y junto a él.

Me aseguré de que las despedidas fueran lo más cortas posibles. Era demasiado tener que vivir con un nudo en la garganta diariamente como para que quisiera exponerme al llanto porque si. Ya el día anterior me había despedido de Ángela y de los Cullen.

En ambas despedidas sentí que una parte de mi se quedaba con ellos. Prometí a Ángela de todo corazón mantenerme en contacto. Había sido aceptada en una prestigiosa escuela de arte en San Francisco, donde estudiaría teatro.

La promesa que le hice a Alice, al aceptar su regalo, de contestar todas sus llamadas y responder a todos sus mensajes no fue nada convincente pero el vacío que sentí cuando los autos de los Cullen, en caravana, se iban alejando de la gran casa blanca llevándose todos mis días de felicidad a cuestas, me hicieron comprender que yo sería la que llenaría el buzón de mi amiga y no al revés.

El último auto en desaparecer tras una estrecha curva, fue el flamante volvo de Edward, esta vez conducido por Jasper.

Habían querido regalármelo pero aceptarlo hubiera sido aceptar que aquél trasto (jaja) era el único recuerdo táctil que tendría de Edward, para siempre.

Jacob y mi padre prometieron cuidar del monovolumen en mi ausencia. Llevarlo vía flete costaba una fortuna y manejarlo hasta Phoenix un sueño imposible.

Ambos escondieron el rostro al subirme a la camioneta de David. Ambos dibujaron una teatral mueca cuando me volví hacia ellos y bajándome, me acerqué para abrazarlos.

-Estudia mucho para que puedas alcanzarme en la universidad-le dije medio en serio medio en broma a Jacob. Con una risa nerviosa me acercó nuevamente a él y me estrechó en un cálido abrazo.

El viaje se me hizo eterno y no precisamente por lo interminable del camino. David intentó una y otra vez establecer la conversación de la cual rehuia constantemente. Agotada de salirme por la tangente le pregunté por su prima, Jessica. Le había visto en la graduación con un lindo vestido rojo y, al igual que el resto del alumnado, se había detenido un momento para desearme felicidad y una vida muy larga. No había cruzado verdaderamente palabra con ella desde lo de Edward.

Jessica había sido aceptada en la universidad estatal de Washington para estudiar psicología. Las cosas con Mike no habían vuelto a funcionar pero, al parecer, este ya no era uno de sus problemas.

-En la universidad va a conocer a tanta gente, se va a enamorar tantas veces, que el recuerdo de Mike no va a ser sino una mala broma.-comentó David.

Me puse a observar por la ventana. Ya era mediodía y el sol pegaba con fuerza en lo alto del cielo. No podía comparar mis sentimientos con los de Jessica pero, lo que para ella parecía la mejor de las bendiciones para mi sería una muestra más de mi remarcada mala suerte. Temía que el tiempo se llevara mi porción de felicidad, temía que la ausencia terminara de borrar a Edward en mi cabeza convirtiéndolo es una anécdota más de mi vida.

Temía el día en que el dolor le diera paso a la indiferencia y que nuestro amor no fuera más que un lejano recuerdo de juventud.

-¿Isabella? ¿Isa?

-¿Ah?-desperté luego de un rato.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si-respondí sin mirarlo.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta.

-Perdón, ¿qué preguntaste?

Me volví, ya repuesta y me encontré con sus ojos celestes. Comenzaron a brillar como cada vez que era irónico o sospechaba algo. Por más molesto que fuera saber que no me había creído, sus ojos eran, así de brillosos, su mejor atributo.

-¿Volverás a enamorarte?

¡_Y a ti qué te importa!_

-No lo se, el amor, por lo general no trae sino mucho sufrimiento.

-No tiene porque ser así, lo sabes. ¿Acaso sufriste por Edward?

Entrecerré los ojos, se estaba metiendo con algo muy doloroso para mi.

-Igual que todo aquél que se enamora-me encogí de hombros y resolví picada:

-Además, los estándares quedaron un poco altos.

David alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

-Fui muy feliz y se-remarqué esta palabra, totalmente convencida-que no volverá a ser así con cualquier otra persona.

-¿Sólo te van los vampiros?-preguntó picado.

-Sólo me va Edward.

-Pero él no va a volver.

_¡Auch!_

Me quedé en silencio y bajé la vista intentando buscar algo que decir pero en cambio solo se me humedecieron los ojos.

-Lo lamento-lo escuché decir. Abrí los ojos, me había quedado dormida. Asentí con la cabeza, aún molesta pero poco dispuesta a retomar la conversación y miré por la ventana. Estaba atardeciendo.

-No quise despertarte para almorzar pero la próxima vez que pasemos frente a un restaurant nos bajamos.

-Está bien. ¿Vamos a quedarnos en algún lugar o seguiremos toda la noche?

-Como quieras, puedo arreglármelas bien durmiendo en los asientos de atrás.

-¿Me dejarías conducir el resto del camino?

-Si, claro-contestó con una sonrisa.

-Acepto.

Jamás había manejado de noche ni menos observado como amanecía dentro de un auto, pero fue muy relajante sentirme sola esta vez. David durmió toda la noche y no despertó sino cuando lo invité a bajarse, ya en Phoenix.

Durante el transcurso de la noche las palabras de David resonaron en mi cabeza, y junto con ellas, los últimos momentos de mi vida con Edward. Todos esperaban que recomenzara mi vida y tenía frente a mi la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pensándolo en frío él no volvería y las oportunidades de que pudiera convertirme eran de una en muchos millones. Luego de respirar profundo y asegurarme de que estaba haciendo lo correcto decidí que no quería vivir con Renée y Phil y que no quería estudiar en Phoenix.

* * *

**Último capi de Tu nombre en el viento.**

**Se deben estar preguntando ¿este es el final :O ? pero he decidido, ya que me gusta mucho escirbir y es una de las mejores formas de evasión que existen,**

**que tendrá una continuación, y en esta, por fin, nuestros personajes preferidos tendrán su final feliz. **

**La continuación se llamará "Jamás está muy lejos" y en el epílogo de esta historia introduciré la segunda parte. NO es alargar mas de lo necesario la historia, tan solo no quería un final luego del cap. "quiero verte sonreír" que dijera "y muchos años después ellos se quedan juntos". La continuación ya está en proceso, he escrito ya muchas escenas y el primer capi será subido a más tardar la próxima semana.**

**Quiero agradecerles de corazón por haberse pasado a leerme y, cada vez que podían, haberme dejado un review. Espero haber aportado con un granito de arena en su entretención diaria y son muy bienvenidos a leer la continuación "Jamás está muy lejos".**

**Besos!! **

**=)**


	30. Epílogo: Jamás está muy lejos

Epílogo

-¡¿San Francisco?!-exclamó Alice apenas contesté a su llamada. Me encontraba en mi habitación, en Phoenix. Mi madre, en la planta superior, caminaba de un lado para otro buscando excusas para hacer que me quedara. Phil intentaba contenerla. -¿Por qué San Francisco, Bella? Pensé que querías volver a vivir con tu madre.

-Pues no, quiero vivir sola, en un lugar donde nadie crea saber lo que quiero o lo que me conviene.

-¿Qué hay en San Francisco, Bella?

-Que no hay…-suspiré-En ninguna esquina está plasmado el recuerdo de lo perdido, no hay nada que desear en San Francisco.

Hice una pausa, ella no agregó nada.

Respiré profundo y continué:

-Alice, entiéndeme. Mi intención no es olvidar a tu hermano, es tan solo que aquí no estaré buscándolo. Se, con certeza, que él no aparecerá entre la gente. Y créeme Alice, en un lugar conocido estaré espiando hasta el los escondrijos, buscando su presencia.

-¡Phoenix! Tienes que estar en Phoenix, ese lugar no conoce a Edward.

Sentí un vacío en el estómago, había tomado la decisión equivocada. Lo había echado a perder nuevamente.

-Alice, ¿viste algo?

-No-se apresuró a decir.-Pero en Phoenix hay gente que te quiere.

Bufé con sorna.

-Justamente, y querrá que comience una nueva vida, que sea feliz, con el paso del tiempo comenzarán a desear cosas que yo no podré cumplir, cosas que yo ya no quiero y no quiero estar frente a ellos, observando sus rostros porque no pueden hacer nada por mi.

-¡Bella, no seas cabezota!

Nada respondí, estaba clara en mi resolución. Ya había llamado a algunas universidades para ver si podían aceptar mi solicitud aún fuera de plazo. Había pasado una semana desde la publicación de los resultados.

-Alice-murmuré con cierta vergüenza, al cabo de un minuto, cuando encontré la solución a mi problema.

-¡No!-exclamó con cierto orgullo.-No voy a ayudarte.

-Por favor, significaría mucho para mí.

-No entiendo, realmente no entiendo nada.

-Créeme, desde hace un rato yo tampoco.

-Ansiaba conocer a tu madre-argumentó con resignación.

-La conocerás-le prometí.

-Me dejarás escoger el lugar donde vivas.-ordenó.

-Siempre y cuando esté dentro de mis posibilidades.

-Me pides que soborne a alguno de los decanos de la universidad a la que quieres entrar y no me dejas arrendarte un lindo apartamento.

-Entonces, si lo harás.

-Si, claro que si.

-Alice,¿Nos mantendremos en contacto?

Alice sí respondió pero poco y nada cumplió su promesa. Con el tiempo las llamadas se volvieron escasas si no inexistentes y las conversaciones eran siempre breves. El dolor que provocó en mi su desinterés no alcanzaba a opacar el dolor, ya conocido, que siempre sentía por la ausencia de Edward.

Al principio había intentado de todo para mantener el lazo que siempre me había gustado tanto tener con aquella familia, pero su silencio, generalizado, había acabado por contagiarme a mi también, y ahora, algunos años después, el desinterés era mutuo.

Danielle solía visitarme cuando venía a ver a su hermano, pero por tacto o algo peor, jamás nombró a los Cullen.

De Edward poco me quedaba, recurría constantemente a las anotaciones que alguna vez pensé eran sólo sueños sin sentido para revivirlo en mi memoria. El dolor era apremiante e imperecedero, pero me había acostumbrado a su presencia en mi vida, como me había acostumbrado a acostarme tarde todos los días. Era algo con lo que tenía que vivir.

Temía, eso si, que el tiempo terminara por borrar el dolor y me impidiera seguir luchando.

Jamás, después de todo, quedaba demasiado lejos.

* * *

**Muchas, muchas gracias por los comentarios del capi anterior y por seguir leyendo.**

**=)**

**Nos vemos en "Jamás está muy lejos".**


End file.
